What it means to imprint
by Ally145
Summary: Seth and Shay's relationship is going great but when the imprints start to disapear one by one, they get worried. Then when Shay get's taken away too, Seth must do everything he can to find her before it's too late. Complete
1. Imprinting

What It Means To Imprint

Chapter 1

**I am a sucker for imprint stories so I just had to write this. I've wanted to for a while now but I've been busy writing my other story 'The Purple Flower'. I hope you like. Please read and review. I would really appreciate it. :) **

**Seth is totally my favourite wolf so I couldn't resist writing about him. **

Shay's POV

"Shay! Get up. You're going to be late." My sister Lana called from downstairs. I groaned but got out of bed and quickly pulled on my favourite jeans and a t-shirt. I wished I could just go back to my old school with my friends and go back to my old house in New York. I sighed and fought back tears. My parents died in a car crash a month ago. Some drunk driver drove head long into their car. Since no one could take me in, I had to come live in La Push reservation, the smallest town I have ever seen, to live with my older sister. I lived here till I was five but my parents moved us to New York when my dad got a new job. So I'm originally from here but I haven't been here for years and don't really remember much. I also looked like everyone here.

After graduation, my sister came here for vacation because she remembered living here and apparently missed it. When she met this guy, Dean she decided to stay. So now I'm being forced to move somewhere I don't know, go to a school where I don't know one single person and am being torn away from my friend and everything that I love. Talk about depressing right. I wiped away the tear that escaped and quickly applied my makeup and hurried down the stairs. Thanking whatever god that there might be that it wasn't raining. One good thing. It almost always rained in La push and I always wondered why anyone would want to live here.

"Good luck. I'll be home around five." Lana said as she gave me a hug before heading out the door." See ya." She called over her shoulder. I sighed and grabbed an apple before heading out the door too, making sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I got into my car and making my way to La push high. I've never been there before but it wasn't hard to find since it was only a couple blocks away. Like everything else the tiny town of la push. I parked and quickly went over my timetables again that my sister pick up for me yesterday. Ten minutes later I was walking into my first class a few second before the bell. I gave the teacher my slip for him to sign before sitting in the only sit left in the class. I sat beside a girl with long black curly hair and dark brown eyes. She smile and whispered a hello.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"I'm Jez. You must be new. What's your name?"

My smile widened. I was relieved that someone was talking to me and I might have a chance to be friends with this girl. "I'm Shay. Yeah I just moved here. I moved in with my older sister."

"What about your parents. Did they move here too?" Her smile faded when I looked down at my hands and bit my lip. I was fighting back tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I felt her eyes on my face.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know." I took a deep breath before continuing." Uh. My parents died in a car crash last month." I tried to smile but I knew I failed miserably by the look Jez have on her face. I didn't want her pity but it seemed unavoidable.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She said sadly. Luckily the bell rang and the teacher called us to attention so I didn't have to say anything. I sat through the class trying to think of other things beside my parents. Fighting to control myself before I started to burst out in tears.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I sat with Jez and her friends at lunch. "Everyone this is Shay. Shay this is Claire, Bree, Brady, Collin and that's Seth." Jez introduced every one before we sat down with them. They all smiled and greeted me. I smiled back and looked them all over. They all had the classic Native American features. Dark brown hair, eyes and skin but all looked very different in their own way. However the boys stood out. They were all so big. And I mean big. Even when they were sitting they towered over my 5'4". It was amazing how big they were. I could see their muscles defined through their shirts.

They all asked me questions like where I lived before, about my sister, what is missed form the other place. That kind of thing. I was grateful that they seemed to like me. It might not be so bad here if I actually had some friends.

That when I notice the boy at the other side of the table, Seth I think. He's been pretty quiet so I didn't really pay much attention to him but I felt his eyes on me and when I finally look over I couldn't look away. He was the most handsome guy I have ever seen. He was looking wide eyed at me and when our eyes met a shockwave flashed through my body. I couldn't look away. I couldn't. Something was pulling me toward him. All I wanted was to reach out and touch him. To feel him skin under mine. Something was screaming at me to go to him but with all my strength I stayed where I was. But when he smiled I had to smile too.

"Oh. No! They did not." I heard someone saw faintly but I didn't look to see who it was. His eyes had me. His deep brown eyes that had small flacks of black. I felt like I was looking deep inside his soul. It was all I could do to not get up out of my chair and walk up to him. "Collin maybe you should bring Seth to Sam's. Jacob will probably be at the Cullen's by now. Brady you should go with them. We can take care of Shay." I heard the same person as before speak. Again I didn't pay any attention to them but when I saw Collin and Brady each grab one of Seth's arms I blinked watched as they pulled Seth toward the door.

"No. Please... I can't... No. I can't. Guys please. I...I can't." Seth fought against them but it was no use. He was the biggest out of the three but couldn't win over the two of them. His eyes never left mine the whole way out.

Seth's POV

The day started out pretty normally. I woke up late. Jacob and Embry played a prank on me. I was late for school. Failed a math test. Yep! A typical day in La Push. Quil and Embry love to prank me. This time they sneak into my room and took my alarm clock so I woke up twenty minutes before the bell rang at school. They had a great laugh at that. I just wish they were still in school. I would have gotten them back for that one. I didn't have time to take the car to school because by the time I was up and dressed and out the door there was only five minutes left. I ran as fast as I could out the back door and headed for the trees. I took all my cloths of in practices motions and attached them to my leg and soon I was running on four legs instead of two. I was the only one that was phased. The rest of the pack was either still sleeping or at school. The ones who were sleeping in were the lucky one. They didn't have to go to school so they got to sleep in while the rest of us had to get up early. I still had to go to school where the teachers tortured you with the stupidest of things. I mean when are any of us going to ever need to know how to do algebra equations and box and whisker plots. Never!

I was right to run for it because if I took the car I would never have made it to school in time. I can run faster than that car that my mom insisted we keep. It's so slow that I could have walked and get there faster. When I got to the edge of the woods across the road from La Push High, I phased back hurried to but my cloths back on. I ran through the door of my first period class just before the bell rings and I breathe a sigh a relief. I am so going to get them back for all the times they got if it kills me. Which isn't easy.

I take my seat beside Brady in the back as the teacher turned toward the board. "What did they do now?" He whispered. Since we didn't need to talk any louder than a hushed whisper to hear each other we never get caught. Not since we phased.

"They took my alarm clock. I woke up twenty minutes ago and had to run here." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I'm tired enough as it is from patrolling, I don't need them doing this to me every single day."

He smiled."I know what you mean. My bothers used to do the same before I phased." He snickered when he said."Now I think they're too scared." The attempt to make me laugh worked. He was the only one who phased out of four and he was the third child with two older brothers. It was hilarious sometimes to see his two older brothers who were about eighteen or nineteen be scared of us. Like we would do anything to them. Still it was fun to tease them sometimes.

We spent the rest of the class thinking up ways to get Quil and Embry back. I can tell you that we came up with some good stuff because we ended up laughing so hard that people started staring. We tried to hold the laugher back but it was just to funning. Just imagining their expressions and satisfaction of pay back set us off. Soon the teacher turned and set her glare at us.

"Boys, would you be so kind to not disturb the class?" She asked smartly. I finally stop laughing and nodded. We pretended to pay attention for the rest of class.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. It was all very long and boring. Just like every other day. I walked with Cullen and Claire to our usual table in the back. We only sat there so no one could hear our conversations since most of them involved things that no one was suppose to know about or want to know for that matter. I dropped my stuff at the table and then hurried to get some food before the line got too long. I piled my tray with as much food as I could fit on it. I didn't get anything to eat for breakfast so I was starving. Then again when was I not hungry?

When I returned to the table, Bree and Brady were there. Bree was one of Brady's best friends. She only knew about us because she accidently saw him phase one day and Jez was with her. And Claire was Quils imprint so she would obviously know.

"Everyone this is Shay. Shay this is Claire, Bree, Brady, Collin and that's Seth." I looked up to see Jez introduce everyone to a girl that I never saw before. He was the new girl that everyone was talking about and she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Her dark hair ran down to the small of her back and her eyes were a beautiful dark gold. When I saw her I couldn't look away. When she sat down on the other side of the table and said a shy hello I nearly sang with joy. For some reason I was completely happy to see her and when she spook her voice was like music. I know I was staring but I couldn't help it. Everything about her lured me in. It was all I could do to not go to her right there and then.

At first she didn't really see me. She was in distracted by the others interrogation. However when she did look my way our eyes met and everything that I've felt for her before intensified. Also she looked like she was feeling the same thing. I felt my lips curl up in a smile which widened when hers' did the same.

"Oh. No! They did not." I heard Jez say from beside her. Shay. My Shay. Oh. Shit. Did I really? Did I imprint on this beautiful girl sitting in front of me. I must have because why else would I be feeling this way for a girl that I just met. Those eyes looking straight at me and mine at her. There was no doubt about it. "Collin maybe you should bring Seth to Sam's. Jacob will probably be at the Cullen's by now. Brady you should go with them. We can take care of Shay." I heard her but my brain didn't register it until I felt Collin and Brady each take one of my arms and pull me from my chair toward the door.

"No. Please... I can't... No. I can't. Guys please. I...I can't." I yelled, not caring what people thought. I couldn't leave her. I couldn't. I fought as hard as I could but I could win against two werewolf boys that both had an arm but I still fought. I could still see her but it already hurt. Everything in me screamed at me to go back to her and it hurt more and more the farther I got from her. When I couldn't see her anymore it didn't just hurt. I was in pain. Every cell in my body screamed for her.

"Come on Seth. Stop it. You're going to see her again. We just need to go see Sam first." I heard Collin say, slightly annoyed. He tightened his grip on my arm with one hand and opened the door to go outside with the other. He pulled while Brady pushed me out the door.

"No. I can't leave her. You don't understand. I have to be with her." I fought against them some more."It hurts." I squeaked.

"How are we going to get him there? If we phase he'll take off. If we drive then he might jump out." Brady grunted when I gave a sharp pull.

"I'll drive. You can hold him in the back." Claire said. Come up behind us. I was becoming despite. In the back of my mind I knew that this was ridicules but something told me that if I was with her than the pain would go away. That if she was happy than I would be happy. I needed her happy and I needed to be near her.

"Okay. Thanks. Come on Seth." Collin said and gave me a shove toward the parking lot. I looked back desperately at the school where she was. So close yet so fare.

"It hurts. I need her."I whispered, trying to pull back.

"Seth she's fine. She's with the others. You'll see her later but now you need to go see Sam. I now it hurts but you have to." Claire says from behind me. I glare at her but don't respond. She didn't understand. None of them did. "You need to get yourself under control before you see her, Seth."

"I would never hurt Shay." I yelled and tried to lounge at her but the guys are ready for me so I don't get more than a few inches. If somebody told me yesterday that this would happen I would never believed them. I never tried to attack anyone to actually hurt them before. I know I should apologise but I was too busy thinking of Shay to even consider it. I heard her gasp but didn't care.

"Seth, think about what you're doing." Brady yelled just as we arrived at Claire's van. He climbed in the back first than Collin shoved me in after and climbed in beside me. They continued to hold my arms even though I stopped fighting. There was no use but I was practically hyperventilating as I watched the school disappeared around the corner with Shay in it. My Shay. I was panicking now. I breathed in and out, trying to stop the shaking. I wouldn't be a good idea to phase in the van.

When we arrived at Sam's house and all climbed out of the van, I didn't even try to fight. Not with Sam nearby. What was the point? If I phase Jake might be too and he would make me go back. If I ran on two feet I wouldn't get fare. I just got out of the van, walked a few steps and fell to the ground. I put my face in my hands and heard Claire run to the house.

I shook my head. "No. No. No." I felt Brady sit down beside me.

"Man. You can put up a fight." He said trying to make me feel better. I looked up enough to glare at him for a few seconds before putting my face back in my hands. "I'm sorry man. It had to be done"

I just shook my head. It hurt too much. I couldn't understand how the others could staid being away from their imprints because he I was on the ground in complete pain and I only knew her for about ten minutes. Or was it because I only knew her for such a short time that it hurt so much. I really wouldn't know. I breathe in deep breaths as I waited for Sam.

When he finally came, Claire obviously didn't tell Sam anything because he asked what was wrong with Emily right behind him.

I didn't say anything so Collin did for me. "Seth imprinted on the new girl at school. Gave us a hell of a good fight getting him here. I can tell you that."

Sam didn't say anything but I heard the others walk away to give us some privacy. I didn't see the point. They would know what happened when we phase later. I felt Sam sit down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Seth?" He asked in a whisper.

"It hurts Sam. It hurts when I can't see her." I mumbled into my hands.

"I know Seth. I know but you can't go see her right. You have to wait till tomorrow." I looked up from my hands to stare him in disbelief.

"No I... I have to go see her. I need to."

Sam just shakes his head. "Seth. You need to learn to control yourself when you're not around her. I saw where you hit Brady. You hurt him. If you can't control yourself then you can't be with her. This is a test. If you can live without doing anything stupid to see her for the next 24 hours than you can go to school tomorrow and see her."

I shook my head again and put my face back into my hands. I can't believe they're doing this to me. Keeping me away from my imprint. The girl I need. My Shay. My beautiful, beautiful Shay.

"Seth look at me." I did what I was told. "Seth you never want to hurt her right?" That was such an obvious question. Of course I didn't want to hurt her. I never wanted to hurt her in anyway. I shook my head, no. "And you want to see her. Make her happy." I nodded. "Than do this for her. If you can control yourself for the next twenty four hours than you can do that. Than you can be near her without hurting her." I guess he made a point and I would do this for her. I would stay away but I was hard. The longer I was away from her the more it hurt.

With a sigh I heaved myself up from the ground and walked toward the group that was waiting for us on the porch in the back of the house. "Look guys I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I...I..." I was going to say more but Collin cut me off.

"It's okay Seth. We understand." They all smiled at.

I looked at Claire suddenly, remembering I tried to attack her. "Claire, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

She smiled too. "Apology accepted."

I nodded but didn't smile. I looked up at Sam who was now holding Emily's hand and tracing the long scares along her face with his finger. "Can I go run now? I need to think. I promise you I won't go looking for her." He must have seen the truth in my expression because he let me go. I turned on my heels and headed for the trees. I didn't bother taking my clothes off. I just didn't care at the moment. I let the fire ripe its way through my body and fell forward to stand on for paws. As soon I was done phase I was running as fast as I could. I was grateful that no one else was phased too. Now I could do something that I loved and think in private.

Every time I tried to think of other things besides Shay my thoughts would always stray back to her. What was she doing right now? What was she thinking about? Was she thinking of me the same way I was of her? Did she really feel the same as I did when our eyes met? I was tempted to go see her. Something was pulling me toward her. She wouldn't see me. I just needed to see if she was happy. I needed to know. No one could stop me now. No one phased and no one could stop me. I could do it but I didn't. I had to know if I could control myself. If I couldn't then I would never forgive myself. I had to stay away for now. Tomorrow I would see her at school. I would sit beside her at lunch and try to make friends with her and when I knew she was as ready as she will ever be than I would tell her about me. I would spend time with her and get to know her. She would get to know me. At least the part she could know until I told her the rest. When I see her happy I will be happy. When she laughs I will laugh. I would do anything for her. I would be anything she wanted.

I never thought this would happen to me. I never thought in a million years that I would actually imprint. Today started so normal and ended so different. There was no sign that something would change yet everything did. I didn't see the world the same way as before. I loved that girl. That girl with the golden eyes that was burned into my brain. I would never forget those eyes. That face. My Shay. My soul mate. She was perfect for me and I was perfect for her. We were made to be together.

**There you go. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. I need to know what you think and please if you have any ideas of what might go good in this story please tell me. Again please review.**


	2. The Struggle

**Here's the next chapter. I'm going to try to get another up by the end of the week but won't be able to for a week after that. I'll be away and won't be able to write. Hope you like it. Please read and review. **

Shay's POV

I started at the door where Collin and Brady had dragged Seth out of the cafeteria from. I didn't realize my mouth was hanging open until Bree closed it and Jez started waving her hand in front of my eyes. I blinked and focused my attention on the two girls in front of me, looking slightly worried. "What was that?" I scoffed after a moment to pull myself together. They looked at each other anxiously and the expression 'saved by the bell' came into play here. The bell rang and the girls scouted me toward class without saying anything about what just happened. I found it ironic that the bell would ring at that moment.

I didn't have any other classes with either Jez or Bree so I didn't get a chance to ask them again about what happened in the cafeteria and I had a feeling that they knew exactly what happened. All through my last few classes all I could think about was Seth. A picture of him seemed to be seared into my brain. I didn't understand what I felt when I saw him. The pull that I felt when we met eyes. It told me to go to him. To touch him. I wanted to him. I needed to touch him. To feel his skin under mine. I needed him to do the same. It was nothing like I have ever felt before. This didn't make sense. Nothing mad sense. Oh, god. Have I gone mad? How else would I explain the feelings that I had. Then again he was the same way but maybe more then I. He fought the guys when they took him away. Like he was scared and desperate to stay near me and he was staring at me first.

I could help but to think about him. Where was he now? Where did they take him? What was he doing? A hundred questions past through my mind. That's when I remembered what Jez said. _'Oh. No! They did not.' _I was right. She knows what happened but why wouldn't she tell me. What was the secret? _'Collin maybe you should bring Seth to Sam's. Jacob will probably be at the Cullen's by now. Brady you should go with them. We can take care of Shay.' _She had also said. Who were Sam and Jacob? By the end of the school day I had a headache.

I was rubbing my temple and closing my locker door when I saw Bree walking down the hall. I was sure she knew too so I ran to catch up to her before she retreated out the door. I called her name and she turned automatically to see who called but when she saw it was me her face twisted into a expression of panic which confirmed my theory.

She tried to hide it before I reached her but it didn't matter. I already saw it. "Hey Shay. What's up?" Her smile was force as she glanced at the door a couple of feet away, probably wondering if she could make a break for it.

"Hey. Uh! Could I ask you something?" I didn't wait for an answer because I knew it would be a covered up no."Do you know what happened today in the cafeteria? With Seth and I." I watched her carefully as she looked everywhere but my face.

"Uh! Look Shay I have to go. My mom's waiting for me in the car. I'm sorry. I have to go." She started to turn away but I grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"Please Bree, I need to know." I beg but she shakes her head and looks a bit sad.

"I'm sorry. I can't." She says and hurries out the door before I could catch her again.

That night it was all the same. I stayed in my room away from Lana and Dean and fantasized about Seth and all the possible reasons I could think up of what happened today. I can tell you that some of them were really dumb. I imagined that it was really love that I felt for him. I picture us walking hand in hand along a sonny beach. The ones I was used to from back home of course because the ones here are always to cold and very wet and without sand but multicolored rocks. I visualized what it might me like for him to lean down and kiss me.

That night I slept well despite my confusion and longing. I dreamt of him holding me, telling me he loved me. Mean I woke up the next morning I wished were all true.

Seth's POV

'_SETH!_' Jacob yelled when he phased and saw what I was doing.

'_I guess you talked to Sam then huh_.' I said and started running toward my house.

'_Yeah I did. He told you to not go see her and look what you're doing now._' He wasn't too happy to find out that I went to Shay's house. I would be too if I were him. I disobeyed one of the Alphas even if Sam had no real power over me like Jake did, I was still to do what he said. '_Exactly, Seth. What were you thinking?_'

'_I never saw her Jake. I only came to see if she was okay. That was all._' I was too far to see her and she was in her room all night with her blinds pulled down over her window. I spent the last hour or so listing to what she was doing. She mostly lay on her bed with her music on. _'How would you feel if you couldn't see Renesemee for over twenty four hours? I just needed to know she was okay or I would have never slept tonight.'_

'_I know what you mean Seth but you didn't do what you were told. I'm going to be mad_.' My thoughts went to mean he didn't want to control us. He didn't want to be Alpha and have the power to order us around. _'Look Seth I still don't want that but now I know that doesn't work and you knew there is no going back now.' _

'Yeah okay. See ya tomorrow.' I say and phase back because I arrived in the woods behind my house. My mom was probably still waiting for me in the living room in her arm chair reading a book like she always does when either Leah or I stay out to late. Sometimes it was annoying but I knew she only does it because she worried about us. I mean, ever since dad died a few years ago she's been scared to lose us too and us being werewolves (well technically shape shifters but we're so used to it that we still use werewolf) didn't help much.

I walked through the door and found her laying asleep on the couch. (Well no wonder it was almost two in the morning). "Hey mom, wake up. I'm home. You can go to bed now." I whispered and shook her shoulder. She stretched and looked around the room groggily. She came round enough to know what was happening she got up and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Oh! Honey, Sam called and told me the great news. I am so proud of you." When she noticed that I didn't hug her back, she looked up at my face and her smile faded. My face was blank and I was looking unfocused out the window beside the couch. Inside I was miserable and struggling with two sides of myself. One that told me to go find Shay and the other one that told me to stay where I was and wait until tomorrow to see her. I couldn't get her out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. Then again did I really want to and was I fouling myself by saying that I wanted to. "Oh! Sweetie, I'm sorry. Sam warned me you would be like this. You'll see her. Don't worry." When I didn't move she asked. "Are you okay, Seth?"

"I'm fine Mom. I'm going to bed." I said and pulled myself out of her embrace and walked up to my room. I know that was rude and unnecessary but I had to get away. I didn't want her pity. I didn't want her to tell me it was okay because it wasn't. Not for me anyway.

That night I had a hard time sleeping. I was tired but I couldn't stop thinking about Shay long enough to actually fall asleep. I was worried for her. What if she was having a bad dream and needed someone to talk to? What if someone was trying to break into her house? What if some crazy guy came to her room to kill her just because he could? Just thinking about any of these things made me start to shake and I had to spend most of the late night hours trying to calm myself down. I doubt my mom would be to please if I phased in the house and accidently broke something. I wouldn't care but she would make me clean it up and I didn't feel like doing any cleaning any time soon. When my alarm went off and I got up to get ready to go to school I was grateful that neither Quil nor Embry tried to prank me this morning. They must have heard and decided to leave me alone. I got to school on time and sat in my usual spot next to Brady in first. I wasn't too happy that I had to wait till lunch until I got to see her. I could only hope that we had some classes together after lunch. Even though I didn't believe in any sort of god, I prayed that we did. Brady was a nice guy. He saw that I was stressed and tried to distract me but I don't think anything could distract me now. I was away from Shay for too long and I was on the verge of screaming. The longer I stayed away from her the more it hurt. I barely paid attention to Brady and soon he just gave up. He probably caught on that it just wasn't going to work.

When lunch finally came I hurried to the cafeteria, not even bothering to go at a human pace. I paid for my lunch and rushed to the table and started at the door, waiting for her to walk through. My muscles were tense and my breathing became irregular as I waited. Bree, Collin, Brady and Claire all sat down at the table but I barely registered their presence. I was only interested in one person. When she finally walked through the door I felt myself relax into my chair after a long nerve-racking twenty- four hours. I mesmerized her face as she walked along side Jez toward our table. When our eyes met a shockwave went through me. I smiled and was pleased when she returned it. As she approached, I push the chair beside me with my foot so she could sit down.

Shay's POV

When I walked into the cafeteria with Jez chatting away easily, Seth was already there. He was looking at the door like he was waiting for us and when our eyes met a shock went through me just like before. He seemed to relax into his chair and a big smile spread across his face. He was sitting at the end of the table and when we approached he pushed to the empty chair beside him with his foot so I could sit down. His eyes never left my face the whole way and I felt my face go red. I watched as Jez began a conversation with the others at the table. That's when I heard the most beautiful voice.

"Hey." I turned my head to find Seth still smiling at me. He was so beautiful. His deep brown eyes sparkled as he looked me over. I was also overwhelmed with how big he was. I saw them yesterday but to sit right beside one was a whole different story. I was scared to find out just how tall he really was standing up.

"Hi." I said and smiled back. His seemed to grow when I did so. If that was even possible. You would think it would be awkward between us from what happened yesterday but somehow it felt perfectly normal.

"Shay, right?" He asked after a second as we stared into each others eyes. I know that sounds weird but his eyes were so beautiful and perfect that I couldn't look away. Also for some reason he seemed to feel the same way about looking into mine. I nodded and my smile grew as well. I loved hearing his voice. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention yesterday because I sure the others asked you but what made you move here of all places? I mean you look Quileute but I don't think I ever seen you around here before."

I felt my smile fade and I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap. I forced back the tears and tried my very best to hide them from my voice. "Huh! I lived here when I was small but moved away when I was five but my parents died in a car crash a month ago so I had to move back here with my older sister Lana and her boyfriend." I was proud of myself for hiding my stress of the subject so well from my voice. However I must have been mistaken because when I looked up Seth's face was filled with sadness.

"I'm so sorry." He said, almost like he was the one who lost someone recently.

"It's okay. I miss them a lot but I know I have to move on. Get my life moving again." I was shocked the moment the words came out of my mouth. I never said that to anyone, not even to my therapist or my sister. I felt my face to red but he just smiled.

"I know what you mean. My dad died a few years back from a heart attack. He was my best friend and suddenly he was gone and I was going through some stuff at the time so it hurt a lot." I smiled back. It was nice to know someone that knew how it felt to lose a parent that wasn't my sister. It made me feel better to know that I wasn't alone and for some strange reason I felt even better that it was Seth. That he was the one who understood me. I had no idea why, just that I did.

"Sorry."

"S'okay. I did what you're doing. I moved on with my life. Got over it and besides, I knew that's what he wanted me to do too." He said and his eyes went distant for a moment, remembering those horrible days. "What's your favorite color?" He asked suddenly, making me laugh.

"Ah! Blue I think." He smiled his goofy grin that I was beginning to love and asked me why. "I don't know. I think it reminds me of my mom. She loved blue. Said that blue meant calm and warm which is a perfect description of her." I said, blushed and looked at my hands before saying. "You?"

He chuckled. "Probably the same but I like it because it reminds me how big the world is. That there is a whole other world outside Washington and someday I want to explore it." Wow! He was so different from other guys. "Favorite animal?"

I shrug. "I don't think I have one. Too many to pick from. What about you? What's your favorite animal?"

Without even taking a second to think about it he says. "Wolf. Definitely wolf. " He said but something was off. Almost like he was enjoying an inside joke.

"Wolf. Okay. My turn. Do you play sports? What sports. Do you have play on a team?"

He was beaming. "That's more than one question." He said chuckling.

I roll my eyes. "Yes but they're all in the same category."

"Yeah I play sports. Mostly football and baseball with my friends. I can't play on a team because… of some family stuff." I didn't miss the pause but I pretended too. He clearly wasn't going to elaborate on that so I didn't ask. I just hoped it wasn't anything bad. "What's your favorite kind of music?"

I shrugged. "I don't have one. As long as it's not country or that old classic stuff, I'm good"

It continued like that for the rest of the lunch hour. We asked questions as we ate and I can tell you that I have never seen anyone eat so much in my entire life. Seth ate (along with the other two boys at the table) enough food to last me three days. I laughed in amazement as he put more and more food into his mouth. I was surprised he didn't burst. However I wasn't as stunned as I was when he stood up to go to his next class. (Which I was delighted to find out was with me) He towered over me. I mean, I barely reached his shoulders and I felt like a little kid standing beside him and the other boys. We walked to class, still asking questions and joking around with each other. When we arrived in fourth period science, I was thrilled to find out that the empty seat that I sat beside yesterday was actually Seth's. We talked all the way to the bell. It felt so natural with Seth. Nothing was ever awkward or uncomfortable. It actually felt like I had known Seth for a very long time and not just two days.

When the teacher started talking and we had to stop I tried to pay attention. I had a lot to catch up on considering I haven't been to school for over a month and I was at a different one. But I felt eyes on the side of my head and when I looked up to see who it was I found Seth staring at me from the chair beside me. I felt my cheeks turn red for the hundredth time in the past hour and a half. He had that effect on me which no one ever did before. There was something different about Seth that I couldn't quite place. He was huge for one thing. I could clearly see his muscles under his shirt for another. Was he and his friends on steroids or something? But that wasn't it. He was so down to earths compared to other guys. He was sweet and had a great sense of humor. He just seemed more mature that I have ever seen a guy his age before and when our eyes met a shock goes through me. It just felt right to be near him.

When I looked back up at him, he wasn't looking at me anymore. His eyes were on the black board ahead of him. However you could tell that wasn't where he wanted to look. His neck and shoulders were strained and he had a look of deep desire on his face.

When the bell rang, we sadly found out that we only had one class together and had to say our goodbyes. He promised to met me at my locker after school and headed off to his next class.

"Hey!" A husky voice said from behind me.

"Hi!" I said and stuffed the rest of my books into my locker and quickly closed it. I smiled up at him and started to walk toward the door to the student parking lot.

"How was math?" He asked in conversational tone.

"Ug. Math. I hate math. It's my worst subject. I'm definitely more of a English person."

He chuckled as we walked outside and he followed me to my car. The whole way I felt his gaze set on my face, not leaving once and somehow he managed to swerve through the parked cars without bumping into anything. Which probably wouldn't hurt him considering the look of him. When we arrived at my car I said I'd see him tomorrow and started to unlock the door.

"No, wait. I wanted to ask you something." He said and I looked up at him.

"Shoot." I said and waited.

"uh! My friends are having a bonfire on Friday night and I was wondering if you wanted to go. I'm sure Jez and Claire will be there too and the elders are going to tell some stories. Mostly tribal legends. They're really cool."

I smile. This would be a great way to get to know the people around La Push not to mention a way to spend time with Seth outside of school. Just that thought itself sent a thrill through me. "Sure. I'd love to."

His grin grew so big that I felt my heart swell in my chest. "Great. I'll pick you up at eight." He said and walked away. I smiled to myself all the way home. I was starting to think that it wasn't actually going to be all that bad here.

When I got home I found Lana in the living room. I must have still had a grin on my face because she asked me why I was so happy. I shrugged and sat down on the chair by the window and looked outside.

"What is it?" She was smiling from the couch watching me.

"I'm going out with some friends tomorrow to a bonfire." She rolled her eyes, unconvinced.

**Please review**


	3. Bonfire

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like. please read and review. :)**

* * *

Shay's POV

Seth wasn't at school the next day which made me depressed and neither were the other boys. I didn't like not being with Seth. It made me edgy and I was always staring at the clock, just waiting for the bell to ring. I knew somewhere in the very back of my head that this was ridicules and totally irrational. I only knew the guy for two days. Talked to him yesterday and was going to see him tonight at the bonfire. So why was I in such a sour mood? I tried to distract myself by talking to Jez but that was impossible. She was a nice kid but would rarely ever let you talk. Sooner or later I just gave up on trying to concentrate on her and just zoned out. And of course I thought of Seth. His beautiful deep brown eyes were burned into my brain. It was like I was holding a picture in front of my eyes.

That night I spent most of my free time going through my closet. Trying on everything I had. Rearranging everything and playing with my hair until I gave up and just let it fall loose down my back. I had to think. I was going to a bonfire so I wouldn't want to dress up but I didn't want to look sloppy. I also had to consider the weather. Would it rain? Would it be cold? I just didn't know. After hours of searching I decided on my favorite pair of jeans and dark hoody that was casual but still warm. When I looked at the clock my heart nearly skipped a beat. It was five minutes to eight which meant Seth was going to be here soon. I hurriedly looked myself over again in the long mirror behind my door before running down the stairs to the living room. I quickly told Lana that I was leaving and opened the door to wait outside. However to my surprise I found that Seth was already there. His truck was parked on the other side of the street he was leaning on the passenger door watching the house. I relaxed when I saw that he was wearing a old pair of jeans and T-shirt. I didn't know how he wasn't cold though because I was grateful that I was wearing my sweater. A huge grin spread across his face as I walked toward him. God, he was so beautiful.

"How long have you been waiting?"I asked as he opened the door for me so I could climb in. I was worried that I made him wait.

"Not long." He said reassuringly and closed the door. He walked over to the other side and climbed in beside me. Somehow his huge form fit inside.

We drove in comfortable silence. Nothing was anything otherwise with Seth. He was such a happy go lucky guy that I don't think awkward moments happen too often for him. "Nice truck!" I said trying to sound like I knew what I was talking about. He smiled and winked at me before looking back to the road.

"Thanks. It was my dads' but I got to have it when he died."

"Didn't he die a couple years ago and didn't you just turn sixteen two months ago?" I raised my brow and put a hand on my hip.

He laughed and looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. "Yeah but that didn't stop me from having a little fun with it and besides, I could easily pass for twenty." He said and motioned to himself but he was right. He could very well pass for twenty. I laughed and I could have sworn that his smile grew even bigger than it already was when he heard me.

"Eyes back on the road, boy or you'll crash."

He shook his head, still smiling but reluctantly did what he was told. "We're not going to crash. I have super fast reflexes." He said matter of fatly, which only made me laugh.

"What ever you say, Seth. Where are we going anyway?" I say looking around. I didn't recognize this part of La Push. I probably just haven't been to this part yet.

"To the beach, near the cliffs. It's our favorite spot for bonfires." He said and made a turn onto a dirt road that ran through the trees.

"Have you ever heard the tribal legends before?"

I shook my head. "Maybe when I was a kid and if I did I don't remember them."

"Then I'm sure you're going to like them. The ones they're tell tonight are my favorite ones. Never get tired of hearing them." He said excitedly. He made a small turn into a clearing where three other trucks and a small car were already parked. He quickly park us beside to the car and faster than I would have thought possible, Seth was opening my door for me. He smiled incorrigibly and took my hand. At his touch another shock shot through. More powerful this time. However what surprised me the most was how hot Seth's skin was. It was burning.

"Why are you warm?" I asked after a moment. He was pulling me through the trees and looked back when I spoke. I must are caught him of guard or something because his expressions was nervous before he quickly covered it up by shrugging and trying to plow it off.

"I don't know. Genetics maybe. It runs in the family." I let him pass this time only because we arrived in a big clearing. I looked them all over and was shocked by what I saw. All the guys here were all as big as Seth. Some even bigger. I looked at each of them and saw that they looked all the same. Like brothers almost yet completely different. There were at least fifteen of them and they were all on the move. Some were playing tackle football over on the other side of the clearing. Others were sitting around the fire with the girls either talking to them or stuffing their mouths with hot dogs and marshmallows. It looked more like a family get together than a bonfire with friends. "Come on I'll introduce you to everyone. Oh, and don't stare." I looked up at him in alarm and I was about to ask him what he meant, he was waving at the girl at the picnic table that was refilling all the snacks. "Hey Emily." He yelled and pull me along behind him. We walk up to the girl and gasped when she looked up and saw her face. She was beautiful with all the Native American features. However, on one side of her face there were long dark red scars that ran from her hair line all the way to the back of her hand. I was grateful for the warning and looked quickly away and forced myself to look directly at her eyes. When we reached her at the table half her face lit up in a smile while the other side was set in a permanent grimace. I felt bad for her. She was absolutely stunning but had to bear the burden of people starting at her all because of some unfortunate event and she seemed so nice. "Hey Emily. This Shay."

"Hello Shay. How are you?" She said happily.

"Fine thank you."

"That's good. Seth have you seen Embry and Jake? They were supposed to bring down the rest of the food. I just hope they didn't get into it."

Seth chuckled. "Knowing them, Emily they probably finished it off already."

Emily chuckle too. "Oh, they probably did. I'll have to get Sam to run to the store then." She said, then turned back to me. "It was very nice to meet you, Shay." She smiled again and headed off toward the elders that just arrived.

"Thanks." I said as I watched her talking to one of the biggest of the boys.

I felt Seth look at me confused. "For what?"

"For warning me. What happened to her?"

He seemed to tense beside me. I looked up at him and was right. He was trying to hide it but I could definitely tell. "Oh. She was attacked by a bear a few years ago. Come on, I'll introduce you to my mom." We walked over to a log that was laid near the fire so people could sit. The lady sitting saw us coming and stood up just as we reached her. She smiled warmly and held out her hand to me.

"You must me Shay. I'm Sue, Seth's mother." I smiled and took her hand. Her dark hair was cut short and her skin was the exact same color of Seth's. "This is Leah. Seth's sister." She motioned to the girl sitting beside her. I smiled when she waved. "This is Kim and Jared and that's Paul and Rachel." Sue introduced everyone that sat on the log with her. The girl all gritted me with a smile and a wave. The guys only looked up from their food long enough to say a quick hi before putting more food in their mouths. I rolled my eyes at them before waving goodbye to the others and following Seth. He introduced me to everyone and I mean everyone. I learnt that there were sixteen of the giant teenagers all thought they certainly didn't look like one. I swear they could have all passed for at least twenty. There was Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Alex, Sara, Adam, Travis, Jackson and Max. The others were all parents, girlfriends, Elders and friends. The oldest was Sam but I found out that he was actually the only one that was in fact twenty. He and Jacob was the biggest out of all and I could easily tell that they were the leaders. They were looked up to and obviously were what keeps all these people together.

Around ten, one of the elders, Billy Black called everyone around the fire for the stories. I sat down on a log next to Jez and Claire on one side and Seth on the other. His warmth radiating off his skin kept me warm in the cold night. Billy sat in his wheel chair and started talking. His voice flowed through the air. Somehow he made me feel like I was in the story. Like I was watching it from the sideline. It was so well said that it all felt real. The spirit warriors, Taha Aki and Utlapa, men who turned into wolves, the third wife. It was amazing. So mystical.

Near the end I was starting to feel my sleepless nights. My eyelids were drooping and soon I gave up on trying to stay awake. I leaned into Seth and let my eyes close.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew we were in Seth's truck in front of my house. Seth was shaking my shoulder gently, trying to wake me up. I blinked and looked around. It took me a second to take it all in. "Do you carry me to the truck?" I asked. I wasn't big but I was still heavy. Even considering Seth's size.

He shrugged, noticing my bewildered expression. "I'm strong. No big deal."

"Oh. Seth. You didn't to do that. You could have just woke me up. I wouldn't have minded to walk."

He smiles at me. "It's okay. I didn't mind carrying you. Besides you looked so peaceful."

I snorted. "Oh yeah. Real peaceful. I probably had my mouth hanging open and drool coming out." He chuckle which only conformed my fears. "Anyway, thanks for inviting me. I really had a good time." His smile grew when I said this and of course I had to smile too. Why did he have that effect on me? No boy ever did before.

"That's good. I guess I'll see you Monday than."

I frowned. "Can't we hang out tomorrow or something?"

It was ridicules how big his grin grew this time. "Sure. If you want to."

I smiled and nodded. "Good. You can pick me up at eleven." I said and reached out to kiss his cheek before quickly getting out of the truck and ran to the door. Just before I walked inside, I looked back to see him touching his cheek where I kissed him and practically beaming. I rolled my eyes and shook my head but on the inside I was ecstatic that I had that effect on him. I hurried up the stairs to my room, not really caring to be quiet. I closed my door and threw myself on my bed. Tonight was a great night.

Seth's POV

The place where Shay kissed me was still tingling from her touch. It felt so good. I felt even better that she seemed to want to be with me almost as much as I wanted to be with her. Of course she didn't have any of the imprinting side effects like I did. I longed for her and wished I could run to her house and listen to her breathing as she slept like the first day I saw her. It had calmed me down a lot but the thought that we would spend the day together tomorrow stopped me from going. I was thinking that maybe I should tell her tomorrow, about me but then I thought of want that might do to her. She just lost her whole life only a short month ago. She wasn't ready for this. Heck I don't know if I was ready to tell her. Things would be different if she knew. She might not want to be near me afterwards and I couldn't handle that. She might even be scared of me. All I wanted right now was to be normal around her. I'd have to tell her when she was ready but what if she would never be ready? What if she would never want to know this? What if she would hate me for telling her? I couldn't live with myself if that happened. We could never be truly together if she didn't someday except me for both halves of who I was. I was overreacting, I know but it was all true. What if these things happened?

I felt torn as I lay on my bed, legs and arms dangling over the edges. She was my imprint, my other half, my soul mate. She had to except me. We were meant to be together. But when I thought about all the things that might happen , I started to panic. What if this and what if that. I was terrified of those stupid what if's. I mean those things could happen and that was what scared me. Would they happen? I didn't know. All I could do was wait and hope that the right moment came to tell her. I would let her get to know me for half of me and when the time was right then she would get to know the other half. I could just hope that none of those things happened and she still be happy with me afterwards. That's all I could do. I could get ready for it for when the time comes. Know what to say and how to say it. I prayed with all my heart that I could just tell her at the fight moment. Tell her just right so she would believe me or wouldn't freak out.

I must have drifted off because when I looked at the clock on my bedside table I saw 10:34 am flashing at me in big red numbers. I was shocked to found out what time it was and hurried to put some cloths on and ran downstairs to get something to eat before I left.

"It's about time you got up." I heard Leah mumble from the kitchen table. I ignored her and as I poured cereal into a bowl, filling it to the top before pouring milk over it. I ate at the counter to avoid Leah but apparently she had other plans.

She snatched the bowl from my hands, spilling bits of cereal and milk. "Why are you in such a hurry today?" She said mockingly took a mouthful out of my cereal.

"Give that back Leah. I'm starving here."She just raised her brow and took another mouthful, waiting for an answer. "I'm going to Shay's. What does it matter to you?" I said and tried to grape the bowl away from her but she was faster.

"Everything you do is my business, little brother. I don't like her."

I rolled my eyes. "You are way overprotective for your own good." I said simply and before she could reply I grabbed the bowl and the box of cereal and was out the door. I snickered when I heard her swear under her breath. I drove a few minutes before stopping on the side of the road so I could finish eating. I stuffed it all in my mouth and soon I was back on the road, driving towards Shays house. She was waiting for me on the front steps. I smiled my welcome as she climbed in beside me and was pleased when she smiled back.

"So, where are we going?" I ask as she puts her seatbelt on.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Isn't the someplace where we can just talk." She looked a little nervous when she said this. Like maybe I would take it the wrong way. She just wanted to get to know me better and didn't want any interruptions. She was afraid I would take it differently. Of course I wouldn't and someday she would learn that.

I smiled my reassurance. "I know the perfect place."

"Wow! How did you know about this place? It's beautiful." Shay said as she sat down on a log. I had taken her to my favorite place in whole world. It was the only place where no one could bug me and I could think. The only problem was that I had to be extra careful not to think about it or not to think about how to get here when I phased or the guys would know where to find me.

I shrugged and over the cliff at the water below. "I found it a couple years. Some stuff was going on then and plus my dad just died. I need a place where I could be along and think. I found this place and you're the first person I ever showed this to."

She blushed at my words. "Really?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and gently nudged her. "Yeah, actually I don't think anyone else in La Push knows about it." I was overjoyed to see that she looked happy to found out this news. He smile made me happy. This is what I lived for. To see her happy.

We sat in silence. I watched her as she looked out at the ocean in front of us. She was so beautiful. Her long silky black hair swayed in the breeze. She was too stunning to look away from. Soon I couldn't hold myself back anymore and I reached and took her hand in mine. I could feel the difference in our temperature and hoped it didn't bother her. She didn't pull away. I watched her as she looked down at our hands intertwined with each other and felt my heart swell with pride as she look up at me and smiled. She was beaming.

* * *

**I know that it was a bit short but im going to try and put the next chapter up before tomorrow night because im going away and won't be able to update for a least another week. Sorry. Please review, it only takes a second.**


	4. Shattered Glass

**I**** hope you like it. it know it took a while to put up but I was away and couldn`t do it. i`m almost done the next one so im hoping to get it up soon. please enjoy and review. it would really make my day**

* * *

Chapter 4

Shattered Glass

Shay's POV

His warm hand felt good around mine. I felt safe and comfortable. I swear if it was anyone else it would have been awkward. Seth was always so calm and controlled and I felt like I could trust him with anything. You would think that we were going to fast but it felt right with Seth. Almost like this is how it's supposed to be this way. The only thing that would make this moment better than it already was would be knowing that when I got home my parents would be there waiting for me. My mother would ask for all the details while my father would sit in the living room sulking until I came in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and tell him that I was happy. The moment was perfect but have my family with me too would make it even better.

"Shay, what's wrong?" I heard Seth say from beside me. I hadn't realized that I was crying until that moment. I felt him pull his hand away. Oh, great. I probably scared him off. I started to cry harder before realizing what he was really doing. I felt a warm hand on my waist that pulled me closed to him and then his other hand slipped into mine. "What's wrong Shay?" He whispered in my ear. He was such a great guy. He wasn't afraid of tears like others guys I know which just made him even better than before.

I shook my head. "I just miss my parents." I said and leaned into him. I let his warmth surround me. "I was just thinking how much better this already perfect moment would be if I knew my parents were alive and well. That they were home waiting for me." I took a shaky breath and look up at him. His expression mirrored my pain and sadness.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sadly. He rested his chin on my head and let me cry on his shoulder, rocking me soothingly. He hugged me to his chest and waited patiently for me to stop crying. I was so grateful for him. Most boys would have shied away from me if I started crying but he didn't. He held me and comforted me. I appreciated that. I didn't know whether it was because he knew how it felt or how he was raised. Whatever it was I was happy about it. I wouldn't have been comfortable in anybodies else's arms at that moment. Not even my sisters.

"Thank you." I said once the tears had stopped falling. I wiped the dampness from my cheeks and smiled up at him.

He frowned. "Are you okay?" He said and didn't let go.

"I'm fine." He still didn't look convinced. I tapped the tip of his noise with my finger and stuck out my tong. "I'm fine. I just had a moment that's all. I'm sorry you had to see that."

He loosened up a bit but not completely. "Shay, I'll always be here for you. That didn't bother me. It bothered me that you were hurting. I want to see you happy."

I rolled my eyes but in truth I was thrilled that he thought that way. He really did care for me even if we did only know each other for a few days because I somehow felt the same way. "Come on, I want to go for a walk." I said and he let me go so we could up. I was a little dizzy from crying and tripped on a rock getting up. I felt myself start to fall toward the cliff side but couldn't stop myself. I let out a yelp and braced myself for the fall. When I thought there was no chance of me being saved, two very warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Seth put himself under me so when we hit the cold water he took most of the impact from the long fall. His arms creating a cage of protection around me. I felt the cold water surround me, burning my skin. It knocked all the air out of my lungs. When Seth carried me back to the surface and pulled me to the shore, I was sputtering for breath. Chocking all the water back out of my lungs. Seth had a firm arm around my waist as he pulled me out of the freezing cold water. He set me on his lap, hugging me to try and warm me and tapped me on the back to help me breath again.

When I could finally breath, he stopped tapping my back and hugged me closer. His warm skin unfreezing mine. I was shivering and soaked. "Come on. I'll bring you to my house and get you warmed up. It's closer." He said and got up easily with me in his arms. He didn't seem stranded by my weight as he started to run through the trees. I didn't know how he did it. He was in the water too and he was still just as warm as before. He hit the water full on and he was completely fine. Plus he was carrying me through the forest without any apparent difficulty. To top it all off he didn't seem to have any trouble navigating through the trees and in no time we arrived in front of his house. Somehow he managed to open the door with me still in his arms and walked through the house up to what must be his room. He set me down on his bed and swiftly grabbed some blankets out of his closet and wrapped them around me. "I'll be right back." He said and left the room, quickly coming back with some dry clothes for me. "They might be a bit big but they're dry. I'll be down stairs when your done." He set them on the bed beside and grabbed some of his own cloths before leaving the room so I could change.

When I was done, I walked down the stairs to fiend Seth in the kitchen making hot chocolate for me. I sat down at the kitchen table to wait and started rubbing m arms, trying to warm up. I should have brought down a blanket. "Still cold?" He asked and put the hot cup of hot chocolate in front of me but before I could take it in my hands Seth surprised by lifting me easily off my chair so he could sit down and then place me on his lap. He wrapped his hot arms around me, sending a tingling feeling through me. I leaned into him, letting his warmth over take me before I took the steaming cup in my hands. I noticed that Seth was almost as hot as it. "I'm sorry Shay." He said suddenly.

I looked up at him in surprise. "For what?"

"I wasn't paying attention. If I was I could have caught you before going over the edge. If I was then you wouldn't be freezing." He was breathing heavily.

"Seth, what are you talking about? I'm fine because of you. If you didn't jump off with me I could be seriously hurt." I said it like it was the most obvious thing. He was going to say something else but I cut him off. "I should be saying thanks Seth, not you saying sorry. There was no way you could have known that I was going to fall off." He didn't say anything. He just watched me carefully with those big brown eyes that I could lose myself in so easily. Then I remembered something. "You know that reminds, you took the plow but your fine and you were in the water just as long as I was yet you're not cold at all."

He smiled and placed his hand on my cheek so I could feel how hot he was. "It's going to take more than a little water to cool me down." I rolled my eyes at him and took a sip of hot chocolate.

"But didn't it hurt to hit the water like that? I mean I was on top of you and it hurt me a bit."

Of course he shrugged. "I'm tough." He grinned down at me when I rolled my eyes again. We sat in silence until I finished my hot chocolate. He rubbed my arms and soon I felt completely warm again. "I should take you home now."

"No." I said too quickly. I blushed when he looked down at me and grinned, raising a brow. "I mean, can't we hang out a little longer?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me again. "As long as you want but this wouldn't be the best place to do it." He said in my ear, eyeing the clock on the microwave.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"My sister will be here soon and let's just say that she isn't the most wanted company."

"Oh, come on. What would she do?" I said and turned so I could see his face.

He smiled down at me. "He would watch us like a hawk. We would never get any privacy." He raised a finger before I could comment. "And if we went into my room than I swear she would stick her ear to the door. I talk from experience."

I laughed. "Over protective older sister?"

"I can tell you that that is a understatement." He laughed too.

"I heard that." Someone spoke from the hall way. I hadn't heard the door open. Leah Clearwater appeared at the doorway. She leaned into the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest.

Seth ignored her. He lifted me up off his lap and then set me back on the chair. I instantly felt cold as I watched him put my cup in the sink. He came back to me and took my hand and pulled me out the door. "See ya later, Leah." He called over his shoulder.

"So where are we going to go than?" I asked when he got in his truck beside me.

I gave off a shiver and of course it doesn't go unnoticed. He pulls me closer to him so he can wrap an arm around me. "Your house."

"What? Why?"

Seth's POV

"What? Why?" She cried. She almost looked scared.

I chuckled "You're not afraid that I'll see your room are you?"

She shook her head. "No. Well yeah but I don't want my sister to see you. She'll ask to many questions."

I laugh at her worried expression. Her beautiful eyes watching me. "You don't have to tell her anything."

"Yeah I know but she has this way of getting you to spill the beans. When we were kids my parents would always get her to get me to confess. One time when I was thirteen she got me to tell them that I snuck money out of my dad's wallet when he wasn't looking. There were so many was that I could have gotten out of it but she got me some how to tell them. Don't ask how but she did. Plus I haven't seen her in three years and when mom and dad dies she suddenly appears and you wouldn't believe how different she was. She was stunningly beautiful. I mean she barely looks like she did before. It's mind-blowing how amazing she looks and she is really cold too."

"Really?"

"Yeah and her boyfriend is the same way. And she doesn't even have the same eye color. Before it was about the same as mine but now it's more like a topaz color." A chill was going down my back. Could it really be that Shay's sister be a vampire? I mean she just described a typical vegetarian vampire. Cold skin, topaz eyes, stunningly beautiful. Could it really be? No. Not possible. The park would know about this and I don't remember anything about another pair of vampires in this aria.

I smile at her. "That doesn't stop me from going." She rolled her eyes at me. Normally I would have did want she wanted which was to go anywhere that wasn't her sister's but I had to find out. Was she really living in a home with vampires and not even know it?

"Whatever." Soon we arrived in front of her house. I heard her sigh beside me before opening the door and climbing out. I did the same and followed close behind her. Before she opened the door she turned around the face. "I'm going to get you back for this you know."

I looked down at her and grinned. "We'll see about that." I said mockingly and leaned around her to open the door. I waited for her to go and followed her when she did. I could tell she tried to just sneak up the stairs unnoticed because she walked down the hall as quietly as she could and her shoulders hunched when her sister walked through the door that I guessed was the kitchen because she was holding a big mixing bowl in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. I stiffened when I took her in. I smelt it when I came in. The sickly sweat smell that all vampires had. I forced myself not to gag as I looked her over. The topaz eyes, the pale skin, perfect features.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She said to Shay and smiled at me. It was forced. That was easy to tell. She stiffen too when my smell hit her and her eyes widened as I guessed when she realized what I was. I felt my eyes narrow.

"No!" Shay mumbled.

I laughed forcefully and placed a hand on her shoulder. I reached out to take her hand. "Hi, I'm Seth." I had to play the game for Shay's sake. She didn't need to know now.

She took my hand immediately and I had to resisted the urge to pull away as I felt her cold skin against mine.. "Lana. You two met at school?" Her voice like silk.

I nod. "Yeah, we have a few classes together."

"That's nice." She said looking up at me, turning back to Shay. "Why didn't you tell me about your new friends. "

"I had my reasons." I loved the sound of her voice but listing to it now didn't make me happy like it usually did. Her tone was miserable and angry. She clearly isn't happy in this situation which I caused. I needed to end this.

"It was nice to might you Lana." I said and nudged Shay. She immediately knew what I meant and took my hand as she started walking toward the stairs at the end of the hall.

"We'll see you later Lana." She called over shoulder but we didn't get far. Lana grabbed Shays hand and pulled her back.

"Wait. Seth can I talk to you for a second?" She said quickly.

"Oh no way. You will…" Shay started to say but suddenly stopped when her eyes met Lana's. I only lasted a second but I could see Shay's eyes go unfocused and far away. When she came back her brows came together in defeat. "Fine, I'll be in my room." And she was off up the stairs.

I watched her go in disbelief. This vamp has mind control. When she disappeared up the stairs, I turned back to Lana unwillingly. She motioned for me to follow her through the door where she came from. We walked into the kitchen and when we reached the middle of the room she turned to face me. By now I was having a hard time controlling the violent shudders going through my body. She was living with a vampire. Vegetarian or not I didn't like it. What if one of them lost control and hurt her. "how could you do that to her?" I said with venom in my voice. She had no right to control her like that.

What surprised me was that she seemed to agree. "I know, I know I shouldn't do that but I had to talk to you and by the look of her she wasn't going to go easily."

I frowned. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing with her?" She seemed about as happy with me being with her as I was with her being with Shay.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said firmly, crossing my arms across my chest. I took deep breaths to try and stop the shaking.

She snorted. "I'm her sister. I have all the right in the world to be with her."

"Would she agree with that if she knew what you really are?" I said with what I was sure was a smug smile on my face.

"What about you, Dog? What would she say if she found out about you?" I felt the smile fall from my face. She hit a nerve. I've been wondering that ever since I the first day. Once I calmed down enough to actually think about that. The guy's all said that she would come around sooner or later if not right away because of the imprint thing but I couldn't help but wonder. My eyes flickered to the door. I wanted to go back to her. Take her away with me. I looked back at her when she started laughing. "There you go mutt. It goes both ways."

"No it doesn't." I whispered and my eyes darted back to the door.

"Sure it doesn't. Now you didn't answer my question. What are you doing with her?" I looked back down at her just as she crosses her arms.

"I'm here as her friend." I ignored her scroll when I said this.

"I did my research Mutt. I know it's dangerous for people to be around you." I ignored that. It was only dangerous to be around us when we lose control and I would never do that anywhere near Shay. I fact I haven't lost control for over two years. My eye flickered back to the door. It was starting to really hurt. I wanted to go back to her so bad but I was sure that Lana would never leave without her answers.

"Shay in no danger from me." I growled under my breath.

"Are you sure?"

"I know how to control myself bloodsucker and what about you. Can you control yourself?"

She growled at me. "Of course I can. She wouldn't be here if I couldn't."

I raised a brow. "What about the other one."

Her eyes narrowed. "What other?

I rolled my eyes. "I can smell two of you in here and Shay told me about your boyfriend."

"Dean as bin a vampire for over fifty years. He can control himself just fine and cares about Shay."

"I'm sure." My eyes flickered back to the door. I wanted to go back to her. It was starting to hurt and I wished this would finish so I could go see her. I needed her near me. I need to see her safe and happy. I needed her more than I needed food and water to survive. I was still looking at the door when I heard a gasp. I looked back down to find Lana looking up at me with hatred. Even more than she did before. She was having a hard time controlling herself now. Her hands were in fists and she was leaning forward slightly. I didn't back away or phase like my instincts were yelling at me. I stood my ground and tried to act as though nothing happened. "You know that's getting really annoying." I said, thinking back to all the people who gasped when they found out that I imprinted. Almost like they didn't think I would never actually find her.

"How could you?" He said from between her teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "If you really had done your research than you would know that we don't chose."

She let out a small growl from deep inside her chest. "You will stay away from her or I will make you."

I laughed. "I would love to see you try."

She could move faster than I could when I was in my human form so I didn't have time to react to what came next. She tackled me and sent me flying across the room and through the glass doors that led out to the back yard. I heard the glass shatter and felt it cut though my skin. I felt the warmth of blood as it spilled. I felt myself fall to the ground outside and heard the glass fall around me. It only took me a second for my brain to register what happened. I fought back against the urge to phase because I could see her still inside the kitchen. She was standing in front of the shattered door, staring at me with wide eyes, clearly not breathing. I noticed that her eyes were unfocused. She was probably making sure that Shay didn't come down to see what all the noise was. I picked myself up and started to examine myself. It was mostly only cuts that would only take a few minutes to heal. I started to pick out the glass that was still inside the wounds and when I was done I watched as they began to close and start to disappear.

When I looked up I saw that her eyes were now focused back on me. "You're going to need to do better than that. Look, not a scratch." I said and lifted my arms to show her the damage. The wounds where almost all gone by now.

"Why didn't you phase. I attacked you. You should have phased." She growled.

I smiled. "Like I said before, I know how to control myself." I said and chuckled under my breath at her expression. She lunged toward me but this time I was ready. I jumped at her just as she was about to reach me. We fell to the ground with me on top of her. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder where I hit her but ignored it. "I could have my pack here in less than a minute so I suggest you not try and kill me and if that doesn't work than think of Shay. Think of what would happen if I died." As I soon as I said the words she stopped struggling which was good because I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer in this form. She laid there staring at me with such loathing that I wasn't sure if she actually gave up or she just wanted me to think so. I decided to take the chance and got off of her slowly. "You know that reminds me. How do you manage it?"

"Manage what?" She growled as she sat up and started to wipe the grass of her shirt.

"Staying undercover. I mean we had no idea you were here." I said and watched her carefully. Making sure wasn't going to spring at me at any moment.

She laughed humorlessly. "While Shay thinks, I'm at work I'm either working on the cover, hunting as far away as I can or getting stuff for Shay."

I nodded, thinking it over. "But I still don't get it. How could you go for so long on our land without us knowing it?"

She shook her head. "This isn't technically Quilent Mutt. The line is just about half a mile that way. You of all people should know that." She was right, I should have known that but I didn't let her get to me. I wanted to go see Shay. I got up and started walking toward the house. "Where are you going?" She said angrily behind me.

"I think that's kind of obvious blood sucker." I call over my shoulder just before I step through the shattered door. I walked up the stairs and to the door at the end of the hall that was left open slightly. I walked in and smiled when I saw Shay.

"What did she say?" She asked as soon as I closed the door. She was so beautiful. I loved that girl but I didn't know what Lana did to her. Does she remember a crash? I watched her as I crossed the room, expecting her to say something else. I didn't like that her sister could control her. It wasn't right. That was one of the reasons I like being in Jacob's pack. He tries not to control us but I know what he meant a couple of nights ago. Sometimes you have to or nothing will get done but this was different. This was Shay I was talking about. My imprint. I want her to have her own free will, not be controlled by a older bloodsucker sister.

"It was quite funny actually. She acted so much like an overprotective day would. I was having a hard time not laughing." She smiled at my words. I loved it when she smiled. I heard a growl from the kitchen and tried not to laugh.

"Really, what did she say?"

"Something like, if you ever hurt her in any way that you would regret it. Of course I would never hurt you." I squeezed her hand slightly. I wished I could to it harder but it would hurt her. I wished she wasn't so breakable. I had to watch my movements when I was around her. I know now how Edward felt when Bella was still human but it was a lot worst for him because he's stronger than I am in my human form and he had to fight his nature not to kill her.

"You now I believe that. That you would never hurt me." She looked away in embarrassment. I didn't want her to be embarrassment to speak her mind. I pulled my hand away and listened to her heart beat speed up as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap.

* * *

**There you have it. i hope you liked it please review.**


	5. Attack

**Here's the 5th chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

* * *

Shay's POV

"What did she say?" I asked Seth as soon as he closed the door to my room. His smile that I had come to love spread across his face. He seemed so happy to see me, like we've been separated for days instead of minutes. He walked across the room to the bed where I was sitting and sat down beside me. He took my hand in his as a shock went through me once again at his touch. He seemed to be watching me very carefully as if I was going to say something else.

"It was quite funny actually. She acted so much like an overprotective dad would. I was having a hard time not laughing." I watched as his smile grew when I smiled in return. I strange of we affected each other. He sent shock waves through me and made me feel safe and wanted while his emotions seemed to be tied to mine.

"Really, what did she say?"

"Something like, if you ever hurt her in any way than you would regret it. Of course I would never hurt you." He said and he squeezed my hand gently. He was always so gentle with me. It felt so good after a mouth of misery to have someone care for me as much Seth seemed to be now.

"You now I believe that. That you would never hurt me." I said and looked away, embarrassed. I felt Seth pull his hand away and had a moment of panic before I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, pulling onto Seth's lap. I looked up to see his eyes pained.

"Don't be embarrassed. You can say anything you want. I won't judge you." I felt my heart swell at his words. He was perfect and I think I love him. I really think I love him. He has been so great to me in the last few days. I mean he even jumped off a cliff for me. He made me feel again after a mouth of nothing but sadness. He made me feel safe and wanted. He comforted me when I needed it. And that first day when the guys had to drag him out of the school, I think it was because he didn't want to leave me. I don't know what it is but there is something between us and I can only describe it as love.

"Thank you." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I didn't want to say what I was thinking because I was scared that I was imagining things. I would sound like a complete idiot if I am.

"Any time." He whispered and leaned down his forehead was rested against mine. We were so close that I could smell him. He smelt woodsy and fresh. His head changed position so now our noses touched. Oh, God he was going to kiss me. My heart speeded up as he hesitated. He didn't want to kiss me if I didn't want to but I very well wanted to and he was taking too long. I closed my eyes and tilted my head so our lips met. A wave a love spread over me as deepened the kiss. I let it over take me as I wrap my arms around his neck. I felt myself being lifted. Seth stood up and held me in his arms so he didn't have lean down. He was too big for his own good but I liked it. It made me feel like a child. Small, fragile and protected.

When we pulled away we were both breathing hard. I leaned into him. "Do you want to leave he said?" He whispered in my ear. I couldn't speak yet so I nodded. He set me down but took my hand as we walked down the stairs and into the hall below. We both ignored Lana as she glared at us. I didn't know why she would but I didn't really care at the moment.

We spent the rest of the day in his truck a couple blocks away from my house. He parked it on the side of the road and turned it off. He then pulled me into his arms and we sat and talked for hours. There weren't a lot of houses on that street so we had plenty of privacy. I loved how it felt to have his arms around me. I was a little put out to how fast it went. We have only known each other for a few days and we already had our first kiss. And I can tell you it was the best ever. But no matter how much I thought about it all this still felt right. The way it was supposed to be.

"Oh shit. I have to go" Seth said suddenly. I looked up in surprise to see him looking out the window at the sun that was almost set. Then he looked back down at me apologetically. "I'm sorry but I have to take you home now. I have to be somewhere."

I nodded, wishing we could stay like this all night. I sat up in my seat. "It's okay but we can hang out again tomorrow too right?"

He frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't. I want to but I'm going to be gone all day tomorrow." He said sadly as he started the truck and drove in the direction of the house.

I felt disappointment spread through me and I looked down at my hands. I was looking forward to spending another day with him before we had to go back to school on Monday. What would I do for a whole day? "What are you doing?"

I didn't look up but I heard him hesitate. "I'm doing some stuff with my family." Was all he said. He didn't specify and clearly didn't want to. I wonder what he didn't want to tell me but I'm sure he wouldn't for a reason. I didn't realize we arrived at my house until Seth lifted my face to look at his. "I'm sorry. I want to, I really do but I have some stuff that I can't back out of. I'll see you Monday, I promise." When I nodded he leaned down and kissed me quickly. I got out and walked inside. I looked back just before going inside. Seth was still there waiting for me to go inside before leaving. He gave me a small wave and another apologetic smile. I waved back and entered the house. I ignored Lana and headed right to my room.

* * *

The next day

I was laying on my bed, wishing that the day would end and I could see Seth. I wished that I had more classes with him and that he didn't have to do that family thing, whatever it was. I wished a lot of things. My parents down stairs instead of Lana and her boyfriend Dean. To have Seth laying beside me, holding my hand in his hot one. I needed him. With him gone I could think of all the bad things going on in life and sometimes it feels like the last few days never happened. I would need to get a picture of him for the next time he couldn't be here, just to prove to myself that he was true and not some dream.

And then there was that pull. Something was pulling at my heart and it seemed to change directions as the day wore on. Almost like it was pulling me to someone. It had to be Seth. The connection between us was trying to pull us back together. It told me where to go, how to get to him. I was tempted to follow it but that would be dump. Who knew how far or where he was and as far as I knew it could all be in my head. I could get myself lost in the woods somewhere. Anything could happen.

My noon I was sure I was starting to lose my mind. I couldn't Seth out of my mind. Where was he? What was he hiding from me? Why would he hide it from me? When would he be back? Was he thinking of me the same way I was of him? It was starting to be too much and I decided to walk on it. I just shrugged when Lana asked where I was going. In truth I didn't know. I just needed to walk. At first I walked along the side of the road but soon I went inside the forest. I went straight so I would know how to get back when I wanted to turn around.

I had been walking for a long time. Just walking, thinking of all the same things over and over again. It was starting to get annoying but my thoughts would always go back when I tried thinking of something else. I was getting ready to turn around when I heard a sound on my right. I turned to see what it was and was shocked to find a grizzly bear and her cubs only five feet away. They hadn't seen me yet so I started to slowly back away. I heard a crunch and I looked down to see that I had stepped on a broken branch. When I looked up again I saw the beady eyes of the mother bear staring at me. I was frozen in place. I was in trouble now. I didn't know a lot about bears but one thing that I did know was to never go near a mother bear and her babies. They were very protective of them and you didn't want to be within thirty feet of them because the mother will most likely attack and I was no more than ten feet away. She sniffed the air around her before moving forward.

At first she came slowly, growling a couple of times at me. Then she started running. I didn't know what to do if there even was anything I could do so I just stood there and waited for pain but it never came. The next few things happened very fast and I almost missed it. I heard a howl from my right and I looked up just in time to see a sandy colored wolf the size of a horse jump over a fallen tree and run into the side of the bear. The wolf pushed it into a tree hard and it fell to the ground but only for a second. It got back up and the bear and the wolf started circling each other. The wolf was growling at the bear, hackles raised and its tail in the air while the bear was letting out a massif amount of roars and was standing on it hind legs. Oh, great. They're fighting over me. Who was going to get to eat me? The wolf or the bear?

I tried to back away while they were busy but I tripped on the same branch that I stepped on and fell to the ground with a thud. I guess that branch really wanted me dead. When I fell the wolf looked over at me with eyes that I swear were too intelligent for a wolf. That was a mistake because the bear took advantage of the moment and attacked. It sent its claws through the wolf's side. The wolf let out a cry of pain before turning back to the bear and jumped on it. For some reason the sound made me want to cry. My throat tightened. The wolf dug its claws into the bear. Ripping it up pretty badly. It didn't take long before the bear took off into the woods with her cub's right behind her. I was too scared to move. The wolf would get me soon. He would do the same to me as it did to the bear but it would be much worst. It would kill me and later eat me probably. I watched it, waiting but nothing happened. It just stared at me with those too intelligent eyes, like it was trying to decide on something. What was there to decide? Just kill me already. Get it over with. But still nothing happened.

But there was something else. I was drone to it. Something was pulling at me, telling me to go the wolf. If course I didn't but I couldn't figure out my I wanted to. This was a wolf that was probably bigger than a horse. It had canine teeth and claws. A wolf that was staring at me like it knew me and wanted to go to me too. I didn't like that and wished it would go.

After what seemed like hours it finally decided what it wanted to do. It turned its back to me and headed through the trees but before it disappeared it turn and pointed with its nose to the trees behind me, like it was telling me what direction to go. It turned again and left me sitting on the damp ground.

Had that wolf just save my life or was it going to come back? I didn't stay long enough to find out. I got up and started running in the direction I came from. I was grateful for all those years of track and field and rugby because without it I would have never been able to make it to the road. I didn't stop running until I made it home and up the stairs to my room. Thankfully Lana wasn't home because if she was she would have been knocking on my door. I didn't move from my bed all night and eventually fell asleep fully dressed.

The next day I was up and ready to go early. I was just so excited that I would see Seth today and just that cleared my head of all thought of the wolf and bear. I was sitting in the kitchen for a haft hour waiting for the clock to tell me it was time to go. When it was finally time, I got up from my chair and went to the hall to get my bag and put my jacket on. I grabbed my keys and stepped outside in the rain. When I turned from locking the door I let out loud gasp that quickly turned into a smile. Seth was sitting in his truck at the end of my drive way. A big smile spread across his face when I smiled. I nearly ran to the door and pulled it open. When I was in and the door was closed behind me I reached out to kiss him on the cheek. "Good morning." He laughed and took my hand as he pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the school.

"Good morning." I said happily. I didn't think I was going to see him till lunch or at least until I got to school.

* * *

Seth's POV

She looked so scared. I didn't want to make that worst but what if it didn't. What if she would want to have me as comfort? Of course she would but would she be too freaked out to want it at the moment. She would already be. I mean a wolf the size of a horse just saved her life whether she realizes it yet or not. I stood watching her. Should I tell her now or wait. No, I have to wait. She deserves a bit of normal after what just happened to her. She lost her parents so she needs a little bit of normalcy for a while. As normal as it can get around here. I'll give her time. She can get to know me better and I can gain as much trust as I can get before telling her. She deserves the best from me.

I turned around and started to walk away. Then I remembered that she might not know where she was. I turned back around and pointed with my nose toward the road and hoped that she would follow my direction. It took everything I had to turn my back to her. I want so badly to show her my other side, to tell her my real story not one that I edited. I wanted to be with her fully but I couldn't tell her now. She wasn't ready to find out that the world she lived in wasn't what she thought it was, that the supernatural existed, that I was a werewolf (shape shifter, whatever), that her sister was a vampire. She didn't need to know. I would tell her when it was time. When she was ready or as close to ready as she will ever be.

We were both lucky that I was nearby when the bear attacked. Something was telling me to o to her. That she needed me. Just thank god that I listened or she would be in shreds right now. I flinched. I didn't want to think of her like that. It wasn't going to happen if I have anything to do about it.

I had been doing patrols all day. I was making up for the missed time yesterday. I didn't like being away from her and I had to pay extra attention to my surroundings so I wouldn't miss anything because my head was so filled with Shay. The others were starting to get annoyed. Quil and Jacob knew what it was like and didn't give me much trouble over it but Embry and Leah were yelling at me to think of something else, anything else while the others just ignored me completely. I tried of course but it didn't matter. It was too hard and it didn't hurt quite as much when I thought about her.

That night I was done so I went to the woods outside of her window and listened to her sleeping. The sound of her breathing numbed the pain. It was even and untroubled. Her heart steady. She was fine and that thought let me sleep that night.

The next morning I decided to surprise her by picking her up for school. I was pleased with her reaction. She was happy to see me and when she climbed into my truck, she kissed me on the cheek. It felt so nice that I was tempted to ditch school and spend the day with her. I wanted to but that I thought of all the trouble I would get into. My mom would kill me and Shay needed to go to school. "Good morning." I laughed at her cheeriness. It filled me with joy.

"Good morning" She laughed too. I loved the sound. I pulled out of her driveway and headed for the school. I took her hand in mine.

"What did you do yesterday?" I asked all though I already knew. I just needed to hear her voice and she can now that I knew.

I looked down at her when she hesitated. "Nothing."

"Really because it doesn't look like it." I said with a smile. She bit her lip and averted her eyes. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell me. She had to know she could tell me anything so I pulled over and pulled her face back up so I could see her eyes. "What aren't you telling me? Shay, you can tell me anything."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I almost died yesterday." She said quietly. I pulled her into my arms and laid her head against her shoulder.

"What happened?" I said firmly. I hated not telling her now but it was necessary.

"I went for a walk in the woods… and there was a bear…it tried to attack me…but a wolf got rid of it." She said between sobs. I hated seeing her this way so I hugged her closer.

"A wolf?" I said, rubbing her back.

She nodded. "It was huge. I never saw a wolf so big. It was bigger than a horse and it had sand colored fur. And its eyes were so knowing, smart, intelligent. It was amazing and it fought the bear. It got rid of it and I was so sure that it was going to get me. That it only fought the bear so it could have me for itself but it didn't do anything. It just left me there. Didn't even touch me. And that's not the weirdest part. It showed me the direction to the road."

"Really?" She nodded. "I know, he is really big."

She looked up startled. "What?"

"The wolf, he is really big. I've seen him before along with the others."

"Others? There are more." Her eyes were wide.

I nod. "Oh! Yeah! There are plenty of others. Some are even bigger than he is."

"Bigger! But he was huge."

I nod once again. "I know."

We sat in silence for a while. I continued to rub her back as her sobs died down. "When did you see him and the others?"

"My friends and I go hiking all the time and we see them on the trails." I wished I didn't say anything.

She nodded, thinking it over. "But why would it save my life. Why would it risk getting hurt for me, a human?"

"A bear couldn't hurt it if it tried."

"But it did. The bear scratched it on its side." She said and pulled away slightly so she could look up at me. It took everything I had to not blurt out the truth right then and there.

"Shay. Think! Did you notice an injury when it left?"

I watched as she thought about what I said and when her eyes widened as she realized what I meant. "But…But it was hurt. I cried out in pain. It was hurt. How?"

I shrugged. "They heal fast." I quickly looked around for a change of subject and found one. "We're going to be late for school." I said and tuned the truck back on but before I could put it into drive, Shay grabbed my wrist to restrain me. I could have easily moved my arm from her grip but it being Shay, I couldn't do it. I looked down at her touch before going to her face.

"Seth, I don't want to go to school. Let's ditch school and spend the day together." A mischievous smile was spread across her face, like this idea was a very outrages thing. Which it might be for her but not for me. Me, Brady and Colin ditch all the time and not only for werewolf duties'. Our patents give us hell for it but we don't care. We have the rest of eternity to finish high school.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled. "Let's do it."

We spent the rest of the day on the cliffs. I laughed when she made extra attention not to get to close to the edge. I held her close and would kiss her head every so often was overjoyed that she didn't seem to objected. I listened to her heart beat faster every time we touched. I was also happy that she didn't seem to think that we weren't going too fast because I certainly didn't. I mean I would slow down if she wanted to but I was perfectly fine like this.

* * *

Shay's POV

"If you could have any superpower, what would it be?" I asked suddenly. We had been quiet for a while and I wanted to hear his voice. It was something to ask. I felt him shaking under me and looked up to see him fighting a smile. "What? You've asked stupider questions."

He shook his head. "That's not it."

"Than what is it?" I said and turned onto my stomach so I can see him better. We were laying in the grass near the cliff that we had fallen off of only two days before. I was rested on his chest while Seth had one arm around me and the other was behind his head.

He just shook his head again. "It's nothing. Aahh! I would be a shape shifter." He was still fighting a smile after he said this.

"What would you turn into or would turn into whatever you feel like." I leaned down so I could lay the side of my face to his chest. I could hear his heart beat and was slightly surprised by how much faster it went compared to mine and mine was already going fast because of Seth being so close.

"I would turn into a wolf." He said immediately, almost like it was obvious.

"A wolf?"

"Yeah why not?" I didn't answer. "Is it because of what happened yesterday?" I nodded and he wrapped his other arm around me protectively. "That wolf saved your life Shay. It didn't hurt you."

I sighed. "Yeah I know. I'm just still a little freaked out, that's all."

Suddenly he sat up and pulled me onto his lap. "Don't be." He whispered into my ear before he pulled me into a kiss that I would never forget.

* * *

**Please review. it only takes a second. the next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Flashback

**This was really fun to write and I just had to do. I hope you like it as much as i do. please read and review.**

* * *

Seth's POV

That night after I dropped off Shay at her house I headed over to Brady's house. He had invited me over last night when we were running home because there was a game on. I told him I would see but now I decided I should go. Shay was out with her sister (I didn't like it but I knew that they weren't going to do anything to her so didn't do anything about it.) And I thought it would help me get used to the feeling of us being separated. I parked my truck on the street and walked up the steps to the house. I didn't knock because I knew Brady would have heard me coming. Just as I thought I heard him call from the kitchen for me to come in. I opened the door and headed for the kitchen to find him with his head in the fridge.

I laughed. "Leave some for the rest of them. They need to eat too you know and I wouldn't mind a snack myself." I joked and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"ha ha. Very funny." He said as he closed the door and through a coke at me. I caught it easily in one hand. "So what did your mom say when she found out you skipped again."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't been home yet. She'll probably be waiting for me when I get there."

He smiled as he pored a couple of bags of chips into two bowls. "You can crash here if you want. I can lead you a change of clothes for tomorrow but I'll need it back. I'm running low on extra cloths lately. "

I got up from the chair and walked over to where he stood, poring another bag of chips into the bowl. I put one in my mouth. "Nah. I'll just get into more trouble if I did that. Besides your cloths wouldn't fit me."

He frowned. "You know I'm not that much smaller than you." I laughed and punched him in the arm before we both took a bowl and headed for the TV room downstairs. When we arrived Brady's two older brothers Ron and Tyler were already there taking up one of the two couches. Ron was the oldest and he was about twenty and Tyler was nineteen. They were both quite big. About six feet two each and they both worked out a lot. I still thought it funny that they were scared of us because before I phased I was scared of them. They used to beat me and Brady up all the time but when Brady phased it ended pretty quickly. What makes me laugh even harder is that I noticed them working out a lot more. Probably trying to even it out as much as they can.

"Hey Seth!" Tyler said and punched me in the arm as hard as he could when I sat down on the other couch beside him. He was definitely getting stronger but not enough to do any damage.

I laughed his attempt to hurt me. "Nice try but it didn't hurt." I said with a smirk and laid back on the couch.

"Oh! Come on do you guys feel any pain." He yelled and through his arms in the air and Ron turned to glared at him for a moment.

Brady chuckled from beside me. "Did it ever occur to you guys that it might work better if you used a crowbar or a bat to try and hurt us instead of hurting yourselves every time you hit one of us?"

Tyler looked over at Ron and they both smirked at the same time. Sometimes I wonder if they share a mind. "I think dad has a crowbar in the garage."

Ron nodded. "And I can get my bat from my room." And with that they were out of the room and up the stairs.

Brady got up from the couch and headed out the door "This is going to be interesting." We laughed as we walked outside and waited for the two boys to come out. When they did, the first thing they said was no phasing. "It still freaks them out to see us phase." Brady said from beside me and nudged me with his elbow.

"Really?" A smile spread across my face.

"Are not." Ron said and crossed his arms and trying to make himself as tall as he could.

"Okay than this shouldn't bother you." I said and started to take my shirt off. Both of their faces went white. "Oh! Relax! I wasn't actually going to do it. I want you to get a shot at me. Let's see what you got." I smiled smugly as Brady and I both raise our arms to show that we were ready. The two boys looked at each other quickly before they started running toward us. Ron the oldest one ran at me while Tyler ran for Brady. Ron came with him metal bat and rammed it into my arm that had fallen to my side. There was a loud crack when the bat made contact with the bottom part of my arm and a slight pain that only lasted a few seconds. I looked down at my arm and flexed. The pain was gone and my arm was already healed. I laughed at Ron's shocked face. "You're going to need to do better than that Ron. That barely hurt." He frowned and hit me again on the side. The same loud crack and the same dull pain. I still couldn't get over the fact that they were using their full strength of us. I looked over to where Tyler was running after Brady with the crowbar over his head. Brady was running backward and was still faster than Tyler. "Catch me if you can." He yelled, laughing. I thought back to a couple of years ago when the guys didn't know we were werewolves yet. We were sitting outside on the porch and saw the two boys coming at us, cracking their knuckles and smiling. They were getting ready to beat us up and we had just agreed to show them how it felt.

* * *

Flash back

Even when we had grown bigger than them, they still consider us small and powerless. They walked side by side with smug smiles spread across their faces. We were just deciding on what we were going to do them when they came. We wanted to show to them what it felt like and we were coming up with some good stuff. We weren't actually going to hurt them. Just spin them around a couple of times because now it would be too easy to hurt them. We were stronger, faster and smarter than they were and they were about to find that out the hard way. Brady hadn't noticed them yet so I nudged him with my elbow and motioned to them. He looked over a big smile creped onto is face. We stood up and walked of the porch. "Remember, stay calm." I whispered. He nodded but the smile never faded. Brady had been a werewolf for about three weeks. He had been staying at my house so he could a hold on himself enough to go home. His brothers didn't know about him changing and neither did his mother. Only his father, who was an elder knew and had covered for him for the last few weeks. I had already changed a month or two before and was quickly getting better at controlling myself.

Their eyes widened slightly when they took in the new Brady. He had grown about a foot since the last time they saw him and looked a lot older too. But the boys, as stupid as they were, kept on coming. "Brady where have you been. You missed your weekly beatings." The laughed and Tyler punch Ron in the arm.

Brady laughed with his evil smile on his face. "You guys won't be able to beat me up anymore."

"Oh yeah! What's stopping us?" Ron said as he stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms over his chest. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I was fourteen and was about to mess with a bunch of seventeen and eighteen year olds. You could saw I was excited. Tyler was eyeing me. He was probably thinking that he could have me to himself while his brother had Brady. I was good with that.

Brady shrugged. "Me."

"We'll see about that." He said as the boys started running toward us, one for each. They were going to tackle us but we dodged at the very last second. They went flying past us. We turned around to fast them, acting like nothing happened.

"How…?" Ron said before they tried again and the same thing happened. Ron was furious now while Tyler was looking bewildered. "Now that's enough of that." He said and raised his sleeves to his elbows. They came toward us, ready to start punching. I didn't know what Ron was trying to do with Brady because I was busy with Tyler. He tried to punch me in the face and it was funny how he had to jump to actually reach. I caught his fist just before he reached me and twisted it until he had to turn. I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "We're stronger than you are now Tyler. Your usual stuff isn't going to cut it anymore." I laughed and stood back up before spinning him around again and throwing him over my shoulder. He let out a stream of swears when he realized what had happened. I held onto his legs while he tried to kick. It was just too easy. He was punching me on the back but I would have never known that they were punches if it wasn't for the words coming out of his mouth. I laughed at his surprise and started spinning. I was spinning pretty fast and laughed even harder when he yelled and clung onto my back he wouldn't fall off my shoulder. Well! It was a pretty big fall. "You want down?" I yelled, still laughing.

"Yes." He yelled back. He sounded kind of sick so I put him down immediately. He fell to the ground with a thump and looked at me. He tried to stand but he was still too dizzy and fell back down again. I laughed so hard that I actually had to lean over and clutch at my stomach. "What is wrong with you? How did you do that?" I just smiled and shook my head before looking over at Brady and Ron. The scene wiped the smile off my face. Brady was holding Ron in the air by his shirt and was shaking violently.

"Brady calm down." I warned but it was too late. He was too deep to stop now. I was in motion as soon as I thought the words. I ran up to them and ripped Ron from Brady's grip and threw him behind me. I know I threw him too hard but it would have been worst if he stayed close to Brady. I heard him fall to the ground with a grunt of pain a good five meters away. I grabbed onto Brady's wrists. "Brady breath. Calm down." I yelled. I wasn't afraid of being to close when he phased. I would be healed in a few days, worst case scenario.

He tried but failed. I took a step back as the shacking got worst. Soon a grey and brown wolf was standing in the place where Brady was moments before with ripped pieces of clothing falling around it. I ignored the gasps behind me and put myself in front of it. The wolf was growling furiously and to move around me but I blocked its path. "Brady thinks about what you're doing." I yelled over the wolf's growls but it did listen to me. Brady spun around and ran for Ron but I was ready for anything and tackled him to the ground. "Run you idiot. Run." I yelled at him. He must have hurt himself when I threw him because he couldn't go very fast and he was limping. I swore when Brady tried to get me off his back. "Brady, don't lose. Take control. Think about what you're doing." I yelled. Finally he listened and fell to the ground, shaking his head. I got off his back slowly, making sure he was in control. I turned back to the boys to see Tyler supporting Ron. He had his right foot off the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to throw you so hard but you were too close." He just looked from me to Brady and back again with his mouth hanging open. I rolled my eyes at him and dropped to my knees beside Brady. "Phase back Brady. Calm down." I said before turning to Tyler. "Tyler put Ron down and go get some cloths for Brady." I said firmly.

"You go get them." He said trying to maintain some of his dignity.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I know how to control myself but I can slip sometimes too." He gulped and nodded before doing what he was told. I turned back to Brady and watched as he phased back to his human form.

"I'm sorry. I lost control. I let myself get too mad and couldn't stop myself. I promised myself I wouldn't get mad no matter what he said but I did. I was being stupid and I could have killed him. I could have killed him so easily. My own brother." He was laid out on the ground face down.

"I know but you didn't. Stop beating yourself up. We all went through that."

"Yeah but look at him. He probably broke his foot." He said and looked up enough to look at his brother than at me.

"Not that was my fault. I threw him to hard." That was when Tyler came out of the house with a change of clothes. He quickly past them to me before retreating back to where Ron was sitting on the ground. "Put your clothes on. I'll check if his foot is really broken. I laid the clothes on the ground in front of him before walking up to where the two boys were sitting. I knelt down in front of them. "Hold still." I said and was about to check his foot when he took out a pocket knife and pointed it at me.

"Don't touch me." He said with panic in his voice. I rolled my eye.

"Oh grow up. I might have just saved you life remember." I said and reached out again but didn't far because he shoved the knife into my arm. It hurt but I did let him see that. Blood was pulling out. I pull the knife out of my arm and it started to slow almost immediately. I laughed at their faces as they watched the wound close. "Nice try but one little knife isn't going to do much damage. Now are you going to let me check your foot or what? I'm not contagious." I waited and after a moment he nodded. I reached and touched his foot slowly and rolled my eyes again when he flinches at my touch. I took a moment to feel the bone under his skin. "It's not broken just sprained pretty bad. Sorry I shouldn't thrown you so hard."

"What…what are you guys?" he stuttered when I was done.

"Werewolves. La Push's very own personal protectors and no we don't change every full moon or can be killed with silver bullets." I heard Brady walk up from behind us and laugh with me.

"You guys weren't supposed to know. I'm sorry I lost control. I haven't one as long as Seth." He said sadly from beside. I put a hand on his shoulder when he looked down at his feet.

"I always knew he was adopted." Tyler muttered, not knowing that we could hear him. Even Brady laughed with me at that one.

Tyler looked up at us startled. "What?"

"Oh! He's not adopted. You two are just too old to phase. One or two years younger you would be turning into a giant dog every night like the rest of us."

"Rest. Who are the others?" Ron asked from the ground.

"You knew Sam Uley's group?" He nodded. "That's us."

"From what?" Tyler asked suddenly.

"What?" Brady asked.

"You said that you were La Push's own personal protectors. What are you protecting us from?" His face had gone pale. He was probably thinking that werewolves exist than what else did?

I need Brady was smiling just as much as I was. "You guys will love this." I said and let Brady finish.

"Vampires."

Flashback ended

* * *

That was an interesting day. I still laugh at the memory. After that Ron and Tyler avoided us for quite a few months. Every time we came into the house they would leave or escape into their rooms and lock the doors. You think that they would realize that a locked door wouldn't be much of a obstacle for us but they continued for a long while. Once they realized that we weren't a danger to them as long as they didn't get us mad than they started to get more comfortable around us. At about the year point they started working out. They always try to hurt one of us. Thinking up new ways all the time but never succeeding. However not only today did they ever actually us a weapon full on.

"Aaahhh!" Ron yelled and jumped onto my back. He had taken the advantage of me being distracted but he didn't have time to do anything before instinct kicked in. I didn't mean to but it was reflex reaction for me. I pulled him of my back roughly and he fell to the ground in front of me.

"Shit. Sorry." I said and went to help him up. "You should never jump on any of our backs without warning. You're lucky I didn't phase on you."

He grunted and stretched out his back. "Why." He asked and stretched to the sides.

"We're built to fight and our back is the most unprotected place so if you jump on me unexpected than instinct comes in and I have to get you off. It's had to fight instinct." He nodded and flinched every so often as he stretched. "So I didn't mean to."

"Yeah well I'm done. I'll be in my room." He said and headed back to the house.

"I'm done too." I heard Tyler say from behind me. I turned and found him on the ground, breathing heavily.

I laughed at him when he stared at Brady as he ran backwards around him. "Oh! Come on. Is that it?" He said smugly.

"Hey Brady!" I called.

He stopped running to look at. "Yeah!"

"Leave him. I have a bet for you. You up for it?"

"Yeah of course."

I smiled and started taking my shirt off. "First on to Sam's wins. Loser has to give up twenty and I'm hungry so I'm sure Emily has something made. Sam's park will be back from patrols soon."

"You're on." He laughed and started taking his clothes off too. We went down to our underwear for Tyler's sake and phased. I heard and gasp from Tyler's direction and let out a wolfy laugh. I couldn't help myself. I walked over to where stood. He had jumped up in alarm when we phase.

'_I'll distract him. You go around him and surprise him from behind.' _I thought and started walking around Tyler and stopped when I reached his front again. I poked him in the shoulder with my noise while Brady came behind him. I stepped back so I could watch his face when Brady scared him. He was watching me carefully ready for me to do something completely unaware that Brady was right behind him. '_Now._' I thought and Brady let out fierce growl that could have been heard from inside the house. Tyler yelled and jumped, I swear two feet into the air. We laughed so hard that both me and Brady rolled onto our backs barking with laughter. Tyler frowned and stumped all the way up to the house.

'_Oh! Hell that was priceless_.' Brady thought.

'_Oh! Hell yes_.' I thought and got up from the ground as Brady did the same. He walked up beside me. '_Ok. We better go before the others beat us to the food. Ready! Set! GO!' _I thought and we were off. I ran as fast as I could. Digging my claws into the ground to push myself farther. In a matter of a few minutes we were on the other side of town and breaking through the trees. I saw that it was I who broke through first and let out a small howl of victory. _'I win._' I declare even though Brady already knew.

'_Yeah! Yeah! I'll pay you at school tomorrow_.' He thought grumpily before phasing back. I did the same and we pulled our cloths back on and ran up to the house. We were lucky and were the first ones there so we got first pick. Emily was a great cook and always had something good cooking in the oven. Even having two parks didn't stop her from loving us even if we were in the other park. She took care of us like we were her own children. Sometimes I wondered how she managed to feed all of us. With our appetites it was a mystery to me.

* * *

About two hours later I was on four paws again running towards Shay's house. I needed to check on her before I went home to face my mother. I needed to know she was ok before I could sleep. I realized this was becoming a habit. I've been there every night since that first day. I liked listening to her breathing as she slept. It calmed me down enough so that I could actually sleep at night without losing my sanity.

I lay down just before the trees ended and stared up at her window wishing I could see her. A few seconds later the back door opened and Lana stepped out. "Seth, can I talk to you?" She said softly, knowing I could hear her. I didn't know if it was a good idea but she seemed pretty calm so I stepped deeper into the trees to phase and pull on my shorts. I walked out of the trees and headed over to the porch. I stopped about five feet away and crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her to start. "I'm really sorry about the other day. I overreacted and attacked you. It's just that Shay is my little sister and I don't want to see her hurt. I've heard all the stories. I mean look at Emily. I just didn't want that to happen to Shay. I'm sorry."

I looked at her stunned. "Wait your apologizing?" She nodded. "Well that's a first." I said and ran my hand through my hair.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Let's just say I haven't met a lot of vampires that had the mind to apologize." I've seen a lot of vampires in my day but the Cullens and the Denali's were the only ones who would apologize for anything and to see another vampire do it is a whole other thing.

She nodded and looked up at the sky. "I wish there were more vampires like us. It would make the world a better place for a lot of people."

"Yeah!" I whispered before laying down on the ground and closing my eyes. I hadn't slept in two days and it was getting to me. Now as I listened to Shay's light breathing, I felt completely at ease. Even a vampire so close. "So what's your story?"

"What?"

I opened my eyes and looked up her. She had taken a seat on the porch steps, her golden eyes watching me. "How did you become a vampire?" I said before closing my eyes again.

"Oh! Ah! I had moved back here after graduation because I missed it. I used to live about three miles down the road from here and I remembered a trail that I used to walk on when I was a kid and decided to try and find it. Of course I got lost and wandered too far in the forest. Dean was hunting at the time and I found him drinking from a bear. He was too distracted by the bear to realize that I was watching him. When he was done and saw me he just froze. He was done hunting so he didn't attack me. He explained everything and we spent two and a half years together before he changed me. I wanted him to because he was frozen at twenty and I was getting closer to twenty two every day. We've been together ever since."

I looked up at her in disbelief. "Wow."

"What?"

I shook my head. "I didn't think there was anybody else like Bella and Edward but apparently not."

"Bella and Edward?"

I nodded. "They're part of the Cullens. Bella was human when they fell in love, even had a baby together before he changed her. Actually I can't believe you haven't heard of them."

She nodded too. "I heard of the Cullens but Dean has always told me it was better if stayed clear of other vampires. Wait how did they have a baby together?" She asked confused.

"We don't know how Renesemee can exist. She's half vampire and half human. All I know is that being pregnant with a half vampire is really hard. Edward had to give her a emergency vampirism. She almost did survive. Then there is the whole two packs. Sam wanted to kill Renesemee because he didn't know what she would turn out to become and well he couldn't do that without killing Bella too. And well Jacob was in love with Bella at the time and since he was supposed to be the Alpha he broke off to protect Bella and me and Leah followed him. Then Renesemee was born and Jacob imprinted on her. A whole lot of drama that I'm glad is done."

We sat in silence for a while. I knew the longer I was out here to more trouble I would be in when I got home but at the moment I didn't care. It just felt so nice to lay here and listen to the breathing and heart beat of the girl I loved. My Shay. "I can't control her." Lana said suddenly.

I opened my eyes to look at her. "What?"

"When it has anything to do with you, I can't control her. Yesterday I tried to get her to come down from her room because she hadn't come down all day but it didn't work. Then when she finally did she was gone for hours and she came back she looked like she was about shit her pants. Did she tell you what happened?" I wasn't going to tell her that. If Shay didn't tell her than she wouldn't want me to.

So I just shook my head."It doesn't matter, I took care of it."

"Why can't you tell me?"

I looked up and Shay's window before answering. "Because Shay wouldn't want me to and besides what does it matter to you?" I said and looked back to her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I think we have established that I am very protective of my sister."

"That's not going to make me tell." I said looking back at Shay's window.

"Look I just want to know. I'm not going to act on it. She won't even realize I know. I mean she can't know because she would ask too many questions. I just want to know." The sincerity of her words surprised me.

"Fine. She went for a walk in the woods and was almost attack by a bear."

She spoke before I could continue, cutting me off. "Almost attacked by a bear?" She yelled but instantly covering her mouth and looking up at Shay's window. After a moment of silence to make sure Shay didn't hear her, Lana uncovered her mouth. "What happened?"

"I was already out there doing patrols with the others and I felt that she was in danger so ran off and got there just before the bear got to her. I didn't tell her anything, just got rid of the bear and took off again."

"When are you going to tell her?"

I shrugged. "When I think the time is right."

She snorted. "Like there would ever be a perfect moment."

I sighed. She was right. There would never be a perfect moment but now was still not the time. "I guess I knew that but I'm going to wait. She deserves some normal."

She sighed. "You really do care about her don't you?"

"Of course I do." I said and looked back up to her window.

"Why her?" She asked suddenly, almost like she had been trying to hold it in.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her surprised at the sudden outburst.

"I mean why did you pick her for your imprint. They is millions of other girls in the world so why her?"

I shrugged. "I don't pick. It just happens but to me she is the most perfect person in the world and I could never think being with anyone else. It wouldn't be right."

She nodded. "It don't like it but I'm willing to except it. I'm her only family that she has left and she deserves the best after everything that she has went through so I'm not going to interfere."

"Thanks." I said and took one last look at her window before heaving myself off the ground and heading for the trees.

"Where are you going?" She asked behind me.

"I have go home eventually." I called over my shoulder before I hit the trees.

* * *

**Please review.**


	7. The Visiters

**This chapter was mostly a filler but I still hope you like it. Review and tell me if you did or not. is there anything I shuld change or add. and i need sme ideas for future chapters so if you do please tell me.**

* * *

Shay's POV – two weeks later

"Hello!" I said when I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Shay, its Sara." Sara was my best friend back in New York and I just realized that I haven't talk to her in over two weeks.

"Oh my God! Hey Sara, how's it going?" I said and sat down cross legged on my bed. It was about seven on a Thursday night in Washington State. Seth had just dropped me off. We had went straight the cliffs after school like we did every day for the last two weeks. Except for Monday last week and Wednesday this week that Seth didn't go to school at all. He said that he had stuff with his family but the way he had said it that told me it wasn't completely true. I didn't like that he was hiding something from me but I could tell he didn't like it either and was trying really hard not to which made me feel better about it. I knew he would tell me when he was ready and I would wait.

"Oh just great but I miss you so much. How is La Push? Is it really as bad as you thought it would be?"

"No. Oh God Sara I have so much to tell you." I was practically jumping up and down. I felt good to talk to a girl for once. I had made good friends with Bree, Claire and Jez but it wasn't the same as talking to Sara. We had been friends since we were seven and they were always so tense and guarded when they were around me.

"Spill. Now." She said firmly.

"There's this guy…"

"WHAT? There's a guy. What's his name? Is he cute? What is he like?"

I laughed. "Calm down. His name is Seth. No he's more than cute. He's hot. And he is the nicest, friendliest, gentlest, and the most happy go lucky guy I have ever met."

I heard her chuckle. "Okay you must be dreaming. No one is _that_ perfect."

I shook my head. "No I swear. When I'm around him he makes me feel so safe and loved. There is something between us, I swear. It's hard to describe. He also makes me feel so small and protected. Well that probably has something to do with how big he is."

"Big?"

"That's not what I mean. He's not fat. I swear he must be at least six feet seven and he's so strong too. You'd have to see him to know what I mean." I lay back on my bed and spread myself out. A huge smile playing at my lips. "Oh Sara. I miss you so much. How is everyone else?"

"This is one of the reasons I called. Alex, Nia, Troy and I are all going to see you this weekend. We're taking the plane there and we're leaving tomorrow after school. Since it's a long weekend for both of us and we missed you so much we decided that this was good time to go. We've been saving up ever since you told us you were moving."

"OH MY GOD! Really? You're all coming?"

"Yeah! We're all really excited to see you and others will be pleased hear you just as excited."

"Of course I'm excited. Oh I can't wait. What time do I have to pick you up at the airport?"

"Oh we'll probably be getting there about seven. I have to go. I have talk to the others. I'll call you before we leave. Bye."

"See ya." I said and hung up. It was starting to sink in. My friends were coming here, in La Push. I hadn't realized how much I missed my friends back in New York until now and I was just so excited. I bounced off the bed and started jumping up and down and squealed with joy. After a few minutes of that I reached for my phone again and dialed Seth's number.

"Hey Shay. What's up?" Seth answered goes before the last ring.

"Seth. Guess what I just found out." I said, my voice ringing with excitement.

I heard him chuckle. "I don't know what?" He seemed so happy.

"My friends back from New York are coming here to see me. They're spending the weekend here and they're going to arrive tomorrow at seven in Port Angeles. I'm so excited." I tried not to yell that last part but I failed miserably.

"Oh Shay, that's great. Do you want me to drive you to the airport to pick them up" He seemed to be just as excited as I was.

"Seth I would love that but there's four of them. I don't think we'll all be able to fit in your truck."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get the van from Sam." I god I loved him.

"Are you sure? Will he mind?"

Before he could answer I heard two faint barks from the back ground. "Would you two shut up. I'm coming." I heard him yell. It was faint so he had pulled the phone away from his ear. "Sorry. It's fine, don't worry. I'll get it."

"Okay that's great. Sara is really excited to meet you. My ear is still ringing."

He laughed just like I hoped. I loved his laugh. "Yeah!" He always laughed at my little jokes, no matter how unfunny they were.

"Yeah! So where are you?" I asked, curious. I wanted to know where the barks came from.

I heard him hesitate for a moment before answering. "I'm at Brady's."

"Oh! Okay. Do you think you could come over later?"

"Oh. Sorry Shay, I can't. I want to, I do but I'm going to be out late tonight. Sorry." He sounded sad.

"No it's okay but I'll see you at school tomorrow though right?" I said trying to hide my disappointment from my voice.

"Of course. I'll be there to pick you up. Like always." That made me feel better. I hated going to school without him. "I wish I could go but I'll see you tomorrow k."

"Ok. See you tomorrow." I hated how I sounded so sad. It would make him sad too and I didn't like that.

"Try to sound happy Shay."

He always knows how to make me feel better. I laughed a little. "I'll try."

"Good, now I have to go."

"Okay. Night."

"Night." He said and hung up. I sighed and hung up too before grabbing a pair of PJ's, pulling them on and headed down stair to watch some TV to pass the time.

"Hey Lana." I said as I walked into the living room where Lana was curled up on the couch. I sat down on the arm chair across the room. She watched me the whole way there. I noticed that her eyes were a lighter gold than usual. She smiled and said a hello back but did not avert her eyes. Sometimes I swear she looked at me like I was something to eat and this was one of those moments. It made me uncomfortable. "I was just talking to my friend from back home and they're coming up to visit me for the long weekend. Seth is driving me up to Port Angeles tomorrow at seven to pick them up from the airport."

"Oh, really? That's great. I'll set up the guest room before I head to bed later." I watched her carefully and I noticed that the surprise she had plastered on her face was forced.

"Yeah okay, thanks." That's when Dean opened the front door. I heard him take his shoes off before coming into the living room. Lana got up to give him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting back down, pulling Dean with her. I had enough and walked back up to my room. I really didn't like Dean. He never did anything to me but he gave off a vibe that told me "Stay Away." Even Lana did the same sometimes which was one of the reasons I didn't spend much time with her. They scared me and had to live in the same house as them. I couldn't wait until Seth and I graduated and moved in together. We would move away somewhere and make a life together. It would be perfect.

Seth's POV

I was running patrols with Brady, Collin, Embry and Leah. She didn't like going with us but she had missed her last one so had to up for it with us. She isn't as bad as she used to be ever since she found Ryan. They didn't imprint but he made her happy. He even took the whole werewolf thing pretty good. I was happy for her but that didn't mean she still wasn't annoying and overprotective. I was sixteen and she still considered me a kid, like most others.

I was running alone side Brady and Collin while she ran with Embry. When suddenly my phone rang. It was attached to my let along with my shorts. I stopped running instantly. '_Don't answer it Man. Jake wouldn't want you to.' _Collin said as he stopped running too.

'_Yeah just call whoever it was later._' Brady said as he doubled back to me.

'_But what if it's Shay. I have to answer it_.' I said and phased before Leah could stop me. She was second in command so she could very easily do it which I really didn't like. I never liked the idea of Leah as second ever since Jake announced it.

I pull out my phone and check my caller I.D. I was right. It was Shay who was calling. "Hey Shay. What's up?" I said, putting it to my ear. I ignored the annoyed growls from behind me.

"Seth. Guess what I just found out." She sounded so happy.

I laughed at her excitement. "I don't know what?"

"My friends back from New York are coming here to see me. They're spending the weekend here and they're going to arrive tomorrow at seven in Port Angeles. I'm so excited." She yelled at the last part.

"Oh Shay, that's great. Do you want me to drive you to the airport to pick them up?"

"Seth I would love that but there's four of them. I don't think we'll all be able to fit in your truck."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'll get the van from Sam."

"Are you sure? Will he mind?" She asked hesitantly.

Before I could answer Brady and Collin barked at me."Would you two shut up. I'm coming." I said, taking the phone awy from my ear. "Sorry. It's fine, don't worry. I'll get it."

"Okay that's great. Sara is really excited to meet you. My ear is still ringing."

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"Yeah! So where are you?" She asked suddenly.

I hesitated and looked over at the two wolves behind me. "I'm at Brady's."

"Oh! Okay. Do you think you could come over later?"

"Oh. Sorry Shay, I can't. I want to, I do but I'm going to be out late tonight. Sorry." I felt bad for not being able to go. I knew she really wanted me to.

"No it's okay but I'll see you at school tomorrow though right?" She tried to hide the disappointment from her voice but I heard it despite her efforts.

"Of course. I'll be there to pick you up. Like always." I knew she didn't like going to school without me. "I wish I could go but I'll see you tomorrow k." I reassured her.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." I hated how I sounded so sad. It would make him sad too and I didn't like that.

"Try to sound happy Shay." I didn't like he unhappy and wish desperately that I could go.

She laughed a little. "I'll try."

"Good, now I have to go." The guys were barking at me again.

"Okay. Night."

"Night." I said and hung up. I attached the phone back to my leg and phased again.

'_Jake won't be happy when he finds out about this.'_ Brady said as we started running again.

'_Oh, he would have done the same thing for Nessie.' _

'_True, true.'_ We laughed a little before Leah straightened us out again.

Shay's POV

"See I told you I would get it." Seth said as I climbed into the passenger seat of a dark blue van. Seth took my hand as soon as I had buckled myself in.

"I never doubted you." I said matter-of-factly.

"Of course you didn't." I just rolled my eyes at and he smiled my favorite smile. His eyes sparkling down at me.

"Look where you're going before you run us in a tree." I said but in truth I wished he would look at me like that the whole way. It proved to me that he loved me just as much as I loved him and sometimes he seemed so surreal that I need that confirmation. He does what he was told with a low chuckle.

I was practically bouncing in my seat the whole way there and Seth had to tell me to calm down several times. He laughed at my excitement and seemed to be very patient with the ride while on the other hand thought the ride was going very slowly. Finally when we got to the airport Seth parked the van and got out and ran to the other side to open my door for me before I had the chance to take my seat belt off. I got out and closed the door before he walked to the back of the van and leaned on the trunk. "I'll wait here." He said and crossed his arms around his chest.

"You can wait in the van you know." I said and pulled up my hood. It was raining like usual.

He shrugged. "I like it better outside."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay but if you catch a cold than done say I didn't warn you. And aren't you cold at all?" I asked looking at his t- shirt and jeans.

He shook his head, smiling. "Don't know by now that I don't get cold that easily."

"You know you're really weird that way."

"I've been told that." He said and smiled a goofy grin.

I rolled my eyes again and turned around to walk into the airport. Their plane hadn't arrived yet so I leaned against the wall near the door that they would come through. I looked up at the ceiling and thought of all the things I wanted to show my friends when they got here when suddenly I was tackled and nearly knocked to the ground. I hadn't heard the doors open and when Sara saw me she ran head long into my side.

"Oh my god. I missed you so much." She yelled, attracting eyes of the others inside the airport. I laughed at her and hugged her back tightly.

"I missed you too Sara." I said pulling away so I could look at her. "You haven't changed a bit." Sara was small and had long brown hair that went down to about the middle of her back. Her eyes were big and blue and were framed with thick lashes. I pulled away from her to move to Nia. She was a chocolate colored African American that always had her dark hair in long braids to her shoulders. "Nia I missed you. How are you?" I said when I pulled away from a tight hug.

"Fine. Why haven't you called? I've been waiting for weeks." She said with a fake frown.

"I'm sorry. It's just been really busy. With a new school and Seth. Sara did tell you about Seth didn't she?" I asked and looked over at Sara.

"Oh yeah she did and all about his perfectness." She laughed and I pulled her into another hug.

"Ahum! You forgetting something." I heard Alex say from beside me. I laughed and pulled away from Nia and wrapped my arms around him.

"Of course not. How could I forget you Alex?" I said sarcastically.

"Thank you." He said laughing. Alex was about six feet tall with a mass of blond hair and big brown eyes. I hugged him tightly before moving on to troy. He was almost as tall as Alex and was the shy one but had a big heart. He had shaggy black hair that was always in his eyes which were brown as well.

When I was done, I took a step back to look at them. They looked exactly like I had left them and I really did miss them. "Oh guys I am so glad you're here. I missed you all so much and I'm really sorry I didn't call or anything." I said beaming at them.

"Don't worry, we forgive you." Alex said with a smile.

"Come on. I want you to meet someone." I put my arms over Troy and Sara's shoulders and we started walking toward the parking lot, luggage in tow.

"It's Seth right." Sara asked excitedly.

"Of course." I said and laughed at her expression. We walked outside and everyone put their hoods up immediately.

Woohoo. Now that is one hot hunk. Too bad he's too old." Nia said from the other side of Sara. I looked to where she was looking at immediately broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Oh he is definitely not too old but is definitely taken. Sorry." Seth was looking the other way so he hadn't noticed us yet and the others were looking at me confused.

"How do you know?" Nia asked.

"Because that's Seth." I said before I could start laughing again but I did as soon as what I had just said registered with then. Their expressions were of such surprise that I couldn't help but laugh.

"No way but he looks…" Sara started but didn't finish.

"Like he's twenty I know but he's really sixteen. Seventeen next month."

"I don't believe you." Nia said.

I rolled my eyes. We were nearing the car now. "Hey Seth." I called, waving at him. He turned and saw us, a big smile spread across his face. He got up from the van and when we reached him, he wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled up at him before looking back to my friends. They all had the same expressions of complete bewilderment and disbelief. They looked up at Seth's large form. All six feet seven of him with his muscles clearly defined under his soaked shirt. "Everyone this is Seth. Seth this is Sara, Nia, Alex and Troy." They all gave a small Hello and when I looked up at Seth I saw that he was trying really had not to laugh. "Come on. Put your luggage in the truck and get in. We have a long drive ahead of us." Smiling Seth and I walk to the front seats and wait for them to finish putting their stuff in the back. Seth took my hand squeezed it slightly. "Sorry."

"For what?" He asked confused.

I looked back at my friends. They were too busy trying to make everything fit to hear us talking. "My friends. They just weren't expecting …" I stopped immediately and looked up at Seth.

"Me" He said with a laugh and motioned to himself. "Don't worry. It happens all the time to me. I find it quite amusing actually and can you really blame them?"

I laughed. "No I guess not."

"Besides you did the exact same thing the first time you saw me, Brady and Collin." He chuckled and squeezed my hand again.

"Really?" I squeaked. Was that really what I looked like? Oh how embarrassing.

He nodded and I felt my face heat up. "And at the bonfire when you seen the others."

"What is wrong with you guys anyway? How did you all get so big?" But before he could answer the two side doors opened and the others climbed in. Nia and Sara in the middle seats and Alex and Troy in the back. I looked back to smile at them and they all smiled back but I noticed Sara's eyes flickering to Seth's and my hands that were intertwined with each other. We drove in silence for most of the way. The four in the back were all looking out at the scenery. There weren't a lot of trees back in New York so they must be surprised by how many were here. I know I was and I lived here before. "Here we are." I announced when Seth pulled into my driveway.

We all got out and Seth and I both helped them bring their luggage up to the mine and the guess room. The two boys got the guess room while the girls came into my room. We were planning to go to a café in La Push for supper and I was waiting for them down stairs with Seth. "I'm going to go." He said and came to hugged me.

"What why. You can come." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"I know but I'm going to let you reconnect with your friends alone. I'll see you tomorrow. Besides my mom wants be to du some stuff around the house so I better go." He started to pull away but I held on.

"I think you're forgetting something." I said with a smile. I could hear the others still upstairs.

"Oh really?" He said with a laughed and lifted me from the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned I to kiss me. I let his heat surround me as he held me. I just realized that I wasn't going to get much of a chance to be with him this weekend and felt a little disappointed. But I had my friends with me that I hadn't seen in three weeks. I was going to enjoy their stay but I still wished I had some time with Seth.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered when we pulled away and set me down before leaving the room. I smiled to myself before turning around and letting out a gasp of surprise. Sara stood right at the bottom of the stairs watching me carefully.

"Oh hey Sara. I didn't hear you come down." I said and smiled. She smiled back I could tell it was forced.

* * *

**Please review.**


	8. Special Power

**So this chapter took so long but life got in the way so its not my fault. this chapter is mostly a filler but I promise you that Seth is going to tell her soon. I just need to finish up some of my ideas first. it will happen in the next couple of chapter. i hope you liked this one. so here chapter 8**

* * *

Shay's POV

"Okay guys, listen up." I said and looked up into the rearview mirror. We were in my car driving back from the café after we caught up. I had found out that I had missed a lot since I left. If it wasn't for Seth I probably would have found a way to leave with them when they left again. I missed New York a lot but if I hadn't come to La Push than I would have never met Seth and I would have never felt the way I felt for anyone like the way I felt for Seth.

"We're listening." Alex called from the back.

"Don't stair at Lana."

"What?" Troy asked surprised.

"Don't stair. Actually girls listen too because Dean is probably there too. Don't stair. They're extremely protective of each other."

"Why would we stair." Sara asked from beside me in the passenger seat.

I took a deep breath as I pulled into the driveway. "You'll see." I said and got out. We all walked up to the house in silence. The others were probably thinking about what I had just said. "Hey Lana." I called as we made our way down the hall.

"In here." She called from the living room. I went into the living room while the others followed. We found them sitting on the couch watching TV with Dean's arm around Lana's shoulder. They both smiled when we entered.

"Lana, Dean, this is Sara, Alex, Troy and Nia." I said and frowned at my friends. They all had their mouths hanging open, even after I warned them not to.

"It's nice to meet you." Lana said as she got up to shake every ones hands. I watched each of their reactions when they felt her cold skin. They tried to hide it but it didn't work so well. Although Lana didn't seem to notice. That cold skin always freaked me out. How could some on get so cold and not be totally sick.

That's when I noticed Sara's expression. She was scared.

* * *

Seth's POV – next morning

I was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Shay and her friends to come down. Shay had called me the night before to ask if I could go with them to the beach since it was supposed to a nice day. Well as nice as it would ever get around here. They were all getting ready upstairs while I waited. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get the day alone with her but I was happy for her. I would be happy to see my friends if I didn't see them for about a month. Although it would be a little different for me. My friends are like family and I would miss them like family. I would like a break from them every once and a while but after a few days I would want to see them again or at least see them as their thought as a Wolf.

I heard someone come down the stairs but didn't turn to see who it was. I knew it wasn't Shay. The footsteps were too light. They came into the kitchen and walked up to about five feet away. I stared out the window and waited for the person to speak. "Does Shay know?" The person ask quietly after a few moments of silence.

I turn around immediately to find Sara watching me carefully. She looked scared and nervous as she stood in the middle of the kitchen. "Sorry. What?"

She bit her lip. "Does Shay know about you?"

"Sorry." I said again, trying really hard not to do anything rash. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She looked down at her feet before she continued. "I know what you are. What you can do."

I felt my eyes narrow. "What?"

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault." She squeaked as she looked up at me. "I try to control it but it's really hard."

"Control what?" I said firmly and slowly got out of my chair.

"Please don't be mad. I know you're a shape- shifter. I'm sorry." She said and looked down, biting her lip again.

I walked up to her and kneeled down while also listening to the others upstairs to make sure they would over hear us. "How? How do you know?" I said and put my hands on either arm, trying by best not to start shaking.

A tear a fallen down her cheek. "I don't know how but when I look at someone I instantly know what their deepest secret is. It doesn't work with everyone but it did on you and Lana." Another tear fell. "I'm sorry. I try to control it and sometimes it works but most of the time it doesn't and it's just so hard." I nodded before straightening up and turning around, running a hand through my hair. "I really am sorry. Please don't be mad. I can't control it. I can't help it."

I nodded. "How much to you know?"

"Not much, just that you can morph into a giant and that Lana is a…" She stopped abruptly, clearly not wanting to say the word out loud. "Do you know what's wrong with me?" She asked suddenly. She looked up at me hopefully.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Her face lit up as she ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "You have to help me. Tell me how to get rid of it. Anything. Please, I feel like I'm losing my mind. I try to hide it from the others but it's getting harder and harder."

I shook my head. "You can't get rid of it but you might be able to control it. I really don't know much about your gift."

"Gift! Gift, you think this is a gift. No, it's a curse." She said, digging her nails into my arm.

"Look I don't care what you want to call it. I can't help you but I might know who can. Although you might not want to talk to them."

She frowned. "Why wouldn't I?

"Because they're vampires." I said immediately. She cringed at the word.

"You guessed correctly." She muttered.

"The Cullens are like Lana though. They feed on animals instead of humans. You would be perfectly safe with them and they're all really nice. Well except Rosalie but she has her moments."

"Mmh. I don't know."

I sighed. "Look I'll call Dr. Cullen now and someone will come pick you up." I said, taking out my phone from my back pocket of my worn out jeans but she bit her lip nervously. "Look, I trust Dr. Cullen with my life. Man, I trust him with Shay." I said the last part mostly to myself. I knew she wouldn't understand it but to me that meant a lot.

She nodded before looking up at me in alarm. "But what do I tell the others?"

I sighed in frustration and ran another hand through my hair. "Tell them you're not feeling well or something."

She nodded and looked around before she headed for the door but before she left the room, she turn back to me. "You didn't tell me before. Does Shay know about you?"

I shake my head. "No." I say quietly.

"Are you going to tell her?"

I look up at the ceilling about where the others were upstairs. "Yes." She didn't move. She just staired at me with a blank expression on her face. I looked up again before looking down at her desperatly. "Go. They're getting ready to come down."

She looked at me surprised. "You can here them?"

"Yes, I can hear them. I can't them as clearly as I can hear you. Now would please go and please don't tell her."

She nodded and turned back around and disapeared through the door. I heard her walk into the living room and lay down on the couch. ( Good one) I thought and dialed Carlisle's number before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello!" Carlisle answered on the second ring.

"Hey Carlisle, its Seth. Are you busy?" I asked and ran my hand through my hair again.

"Not at the moment. Why?" He asked curiously.

"Uh. This is hard to explain. Look one of Shay's friends needs your help. Can you pick her up? She'll explain." I said in a hurry, I could hear the others upstairs finishing up.

"Of course I can. Is she hurt?" He said confused by my lack of detail.

"No but I promise you it will be interesting. She'll be at Shay's house waiting for you. The rest of us are going to be at the beach." I said, my eyes darting to the door.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

"Ok thanks." I closed the phone and quickly put back in my back pocket. I walked into the hall just as the others came down the steps. Shay immediately came to me and wrapped an arm around my waist just as I did the same.

"Are we all ready to go?" She asked before looking around. "Wait, where's Sara?"

"I think she's in the living room." I said, trying to sound normal. Shay's presence was helping me calm down.

She frowned and undid herself from my side and walked in to living room, followed by the other. I walked as far as the door way and watched as the four suround Sara. I leaned onto the door fram and crossed my arms over my chest. She was curled up on the couch with a blanket pulled over her. "Sara, what's wrong?" Shay asked, placing a caring hand on Sara's shoulder and crouched don't beside the couch.

I saw Sara's eye flicker my way for reassurence. I nodded my head slightly and she started speaking. "I'm not feeling well."

Shay placed the back of her hand to Sara's forehead and frowned. "You're not warm."

Sara shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong with me but I just feel sick." She said it so gingerly that if I didn't know better than I might have belived her. She was really good at this.

"Oh! Do you want us to stay here with you?" Shay asked, trying not to look disapointed.

Sara shakes her head. "No, that's okay. I'll be fine. You can go have fun."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Don't worry. I'll call if anything happens okay." Sara puts a weak smile on her face. Shit! She would be a perfect actress.

Everyone walks out of the room but I stay where I am. Sara whispers so no one would hear her and I wouldn't have if I didn't have werewolf hearing. "Are they coming?"

I nod before catching up with the others. I give Shay the best smile I can conjure up at the moment. I was still a little frustrated. Sara was not supposed to find out and what if she said something to the others. What if she said something to Shay? It wouldn't be right. I have to be the one to tell her and it has to be at the right moment. I took deep breaths to calm down.

Say took my hand and we started walking toward the beach. It only took about ten minutes to get there walking and we found a nice spot near the trees. It was nice out. (Well as nice as it would ever be in La Push.) There were actual moments of sunshine.

* * *

Shay's POV

"We're going swimming. You coming?" Troy asked me, pulling off his shirt and dropping it beside his towel. The others were already getting in the water. Nia was screaming that the water was too cold but stayed in.

I looked at the water and shook my head. "No. You go."

Troy shrugged and ran to meet the others. "Why aren't you going?" Seth asked from beside me. We sat on a blanket that I had brought and Seth had my hand in his. I was so comfortable beside him that I did want to leave.

"Because I hate sea water and I want to stay here with you." I said with a smile and leaned into him. I looked up to see him give me a goofy grin and a brow was raised. "What?"

"You should go spend the time with your friends. You won't see them for a long time when they leave and you have the rest of your life to be with me." I felt my cheeks blush. I liked to the sound of that. I liked to know that he wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives just like I do. I liked having that confirmed.

I shrugged. "I still don't like sea water."

"Oh really." Seth said with evil smile on his face.

My eyes narrow and I lean away from him. "What are you th…" But before I could finish I was swiped into the air and over Seth's shoulder. I could tell he was trying to be gentle but it still knocked the air out of me and I was just as amazed as I was the day we fell of the cliff. He did not seem strained by my weight at all. He held my legs as I tried to kick. I screamed and hit his back but he didn't seem fazed by it at all. "Seth." I yelled at him, half laughing and half panicking. "Put me down."

He ran into the water and I felt cold droplets of water. He pulled me down into his arms so he could look at my face. "Not a chance." He said with a big grin on his face. He started swinging me. "One. Two. THREE." He yelled and I went flying. I screamed before closing my eyes and mouth quickly and plugging my nose. I felt the cold water surround me and then something warm wrap around me and my head broke free of the water. I gasped for air and clung to Seth's warmth. He was shaking with laughter.

"That was cruel and unnecessary." I stuttered but couldn't but smile no matter how hard I tried not to. I barely noticed the others around us. They were all laughing too.

"Sorry but it had to be done." Seth said. He wasn't laughing anymore but was smiling hugely.

"It done have to be done. It was you who wanted it done." He chuckled under his breath and was going let me stand on my own when I yelled at him. "DON"T put me down. I'm freezing." I said, clinging to his neck.

He laughed, kissed me on the forehead and stood up, lifting me from the frigid water. "Sorry." He whispered to low for the others to hear.

* * *

Sara was feeling better when we returned. She was jittery and excited. I don't know want happened while we were gone but she seemed quite happy. Seth's on had gone home for the night after he walked us home. I knew he wanted to come in with me but he looked obligated to go. I didn't asked him about it because he the same expression on his face that told me he wasn't going to tell me anything true about it. I just wished he would get over it and tell me what he was hiding because by this point I don't there was much that he could tell me that would change the way I felt about him. Beside it couldn't be that bad, could it? No, he was too nice and gentle to be involved in anything bad.

That night, Lana and Dean weren't home so we watched a movie but we barely paid attention to it. We all sat on the floor in the middle of the room except for Alex, who was sitting in the arm chair beside us. "Have you kissed yet?" Nia asked me, watching me carefully.

"Oh they kissed alright. I caught them at it yesterday and it was more than a peck on the lips. I definitely saw some tough action." Sara said loudly with a huge grin.

I felt myself blush but tried to hide it. I pushed her with one hand. "Oh, don't exaggerate."

Nia was looking very excited. "But you kissed him. What was it like? Is he a good kisser?" She asked, moving closer.

I laughed and moved away a bit. "Oh, don't harass her Nia." Alex said from the arm chair but he had a big smile on his face.

"Shut up Alex." She frowned at him before turning back to me. "Come on Shay. You have to tell. I've been waiting forever for you to find someone." I knew how she was a little worried about how I had never had a boyfriend before but truth be told it was only because I hadn't found Seth yet.

I rolled my eyes but gave in. "It's the best." I squealed, rolling back and then coming back up again. Sara and Nia squealed with me while the guys rolled their eyes at us.

That night was one of the best nights of my life. (Besides the nights with Seth of course.) It felt so good to have my old friends with me again and Lana was out all night so she didn't bother us. The only thing that would have made it better was if Seth was here but then again it would be the same with my friends. I could tell that they were nervous around Seth. They knew that he was nice and everything but his size probably freaked them out a bit. I had to admit he was abnormally large. Even Brady and Collin, who were a bit smaller than Seth, scared me the first time I saw them. However I soon found out that they were both very nice. Although Collin could have a temper sometimes.

I didn't see much of Seth the rest of the long weekend. At first I was afraid that he didn't like my friends therefore didn't to be around them but I soon saw that he was just busy. I had called him up on Monday night while the others were putting their PJs on for the movie we were going to watch.

"Sorry Shay, I can't come over." He had said when I asked him if he wanted to come watch the movie with us. I was really disappointed that he couldn't be there and he sounded like he wanted to too.

"Why not?" I frowned and looked out the window. I was having one of those moments where I seemed to know where he was. (Or well, which direction he was in anyway.)

"I'm doing some stuff for the elders. I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry."

I looked down at my hands. "Oh. Okay."

"I'm sorry." He said again before he continued. "I can still drive you and the others to the airport. I'll get the van again. I'll be back soon enough for that." That made me feel better. I would need Seth there when my friends left. I was just bound to cry and having him there would definitely help.

"Ok. I'll see you then." I was glad that my voice was sounding better than before. I would just have to enjoy the last night I had with my friends without Seth. Besides they would probably like it better that way anyways.

"Yeah. Ok. I have to go. The others are getting impatient. See ya." He said and hung up. I looked out at the window. Something was telling me that he was somewhere north but I couldn't get why he would be in that direction. All there was there were a lot of trees and maybe a few houses for a long time. Where could he be and what could he be doing?

"We're ready. You com..?" Sara said as she came into the kitchen. She took one look at me and stopped talking. I was sitting the kitchen chair looking out the window and holding the phone in my hands. I could easily tell what she would be thinking. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking, that's all." I tried to smile reassuringly but by the look on Sara's face I knew I failed.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she took the seat beside me.

I was seriously considering telling her about my suspicions about Seth but would that be a good idea. I mean, I knew that Seth didn't anyone to know about it. He wouldn't even tell me but Sara could keep a secret. Besides she might even tell me I was imagining thinks. I took a deep breath before letting it out. "I think Seth is keeping something from me and I don't what it is. He disappears all the time and when I ask him where he was, he never gives me a straight answer or tell me things like he was doing stuff for the elders or he was with Brady and Collin or Jacob and Embry. But what is that stuff? I can tell he's trying not to lie to me so it always comes out as stupid half truths. I just wish he would tell me already. It wouldn't change anything. I don't think anything could." When I was finished my rant, Sara just looked at me looking slightly worried. Almost like she knew something that I didn't but that disappeared quickly.

"Did you tell him that?" She said after a moment.

I shook my head, embarrassed that I had said anything. She was right. I should have talked to him about it. He would have understood. I don't know what he would say but he would at least reassure me that it was nothing bad. Right? "No, I guess not." I said quietly.

"Then maybe you should. He would understand, I'm sure." She said and got up from her chair to give me a huge. God, I really missed her hugs. "Come on. The others are waiting for us." She pulled away and we walked to the door of the kitchen. But before I went through, I looked back at the window. The pull was changing directions. Seth was moving, and fast.

* * *

**Okay people i really need you to review. do you like, hate it, is it in between. tell me. its not difficult. just click on the button below. that's all. please tell. do you have an ideas you want me to put in. anything. please review it only takes a second.**


	9. Grieving

**This is another filler but im already working on the next chapter and i promise it will be good. Its where he finally decides to tell her. ive been planing that chapter for a while so i hope you like it along with this one. the next chapter will be up soon. please read and review.**

* * *

Shay's POV

"Hurry up. It won't be my fault if you have to wait four hours in the airport for the next flight to New York." I yelled up the stairs to Nia. She was the only one who wasn't already down stairs and ready to go. It was amazing how slow she could be sometimes. Organization is not her strong point.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." He said running down the stairs, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Finally." Alex said sarcastically, throwing his hand in the air before opening the door and walking outside. We all climbed into the van, where Seth was waiting in the driver's seat. He gave me a big smile and immediately took my hand while everyone else settled in. His warmth felt nice after so long. (ok so it hadn't been that long but it was long for us.) I smiled back as he pulled out of the drive way.

The drive went by too fast, just like the weekend. My friends were living and I was going to miss them so much. Like I said before, if didn't have Seth, I would be begging them to take me back with them. But I did have Seth and was going to stay. It wasn't bad when Seth was with me. It felt normal and right. It was when Seth wasn't around that I missed home. He distracted me from those feelings. Someday I would go back but not now.

When we walked into the airport doors, I knew the tears were on their way and apparently so did Seth because he squeezed my hand reassuringly. He had come in with me, I'm sure for this reason but when I looked up at him, he looked about as sad as I was, maybe even more. He was looking down at me, watching me carefully. I knew it wasn't because my friends were leaving. It was because I was sad. Sometimes I wished I didn't have that effect on him.

"I'm going to miss you all so much." I said as we had a last goodbye group hug. "Promise me you'll call me or email or whatever. Just don't forget me, okay."

"We'll never forget you Shay. How could we." Sara said, hugging me separately. I hugged her back before moving on to Troy and then to Nia, who was crying along with Sara.

"You're very lucky to have Seth, Shay. I'm proud of you." Nia whispered in my ear, too low for anyone to hear but when I looked at Seth for a moment, he was fighting a smile.

I laughed, acting like I didn't notice. "Thanks."

"Ahem. Are you going to make a habit of forgetting me?" Alex said beside me.

I laughed and hugged him too. "I could never forget you Alex, so don't worry, I was getting to you." He chuckled and forced myself to let go. I turned to face everyone.

"Promise you'll come to visit." Sara said, picking up her bag.

I nodded. "I promise. Now go before you miss your flight." There was a corus of goodbyes as they turned and walked through the door to their plan. I didn't realize that the moister in my eyes had spilled over until a strong, warm arm wrapped around my shoulders. A hot hand wiped them away. He was gently trying to get me turn and walk away but I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. More tears fell as I stared at the spot where I last saw my friends. It wasn't as intense but still terrible. I thought back to the day I found out my parents were dead. I couldn't do anything just like now. I just stared at the floor and cried. Eventually someone brought me to my room and laid me on my bed. I don't know who. I wasn't paying any attention to anything around me. I felt numb until Lana showed up beside my bed, sobbing tearlessly. At first, I had no idea who it was. Lana looked so different, I didn't recognize her.

That's how I felt now. I felt alone. I felt numb and empty. It wasn't as bad because they hadn't died. I would see them again someday but I had already lost my parents and to lose my best friends again for any length of time was hard on me.

I was vaguely away that Seth was calling my name. This was probably killing him so see me like this. I had to do something. Anything. It took everything I had to look up at him but I did it for him. He looked slightly relieved that I had responded but I wasn't ready for anything else so I pleaded with my eyes for him to get me out of here. I didn't care whether he had to drag me out. I just needed out. Luckily he understood and I felt myself being lifted off the floor by warm arms. I laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me out. I was grateful that he knew me so well. If he hadn't I would still be staring at the door. I was also grateful that Seth had come. I would have ran after them if he hadn't. It was too hard to lose them after my parent. I need him now more than ever. I'm sure that this would have been a lot worse if Seth hadn't been here.

He laid me in the back of the van before going to the driver's seat. I knew he had driven to about half way back to La Push when he stopped on the side of the road, although it felt like a few minutes to me. He pulled over and climbed into the back seat with me before pulling me onto his lap. He held me to him with one arm and stroked my hair with the other. That was when the real waterworks came. Sobs racked through my body as I clung on to Seth, pressing my face into his shirt. He held me protectively and rubbed my back, waiting patiently. He hummed tunelessly but didn't say a word as he waited. I tried to get a hold on myself but it proved very hard. It took awhile for the terrible sobs to finally stop. I lay on Seth's huge form and wait for my breathing to go completely back to normal. "Thanks." When he didn't answer I looked up. He was watching me cautiously, like I was going to break down again. I shook my head. "It's okay. I'm done." He was trying to hide the pain that he was in from seeing me like this.

"Are you sure?" He said cautiously.

I nodded and rested my head back on his shoulder. "Just hold me a minute." I said quietly, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. After a few more minutes, I was completely calm again. "I'm sorry Seth."

"For what?" He mumbled into my hair.

"You shouldn't have had to see that." I whispered.

He kissed my hair. "Did you want me here?"

"Yes but…"

He cut me off. "Then it's okay. I don't mind."

I looked up. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and smiled my favorite smile. "Positive."

"Where are we going" I asked on the drive home from the airport. We had past the road that lead to my house.

"To the cliffs." He said and gave me my favourite smile. "We haven't had any free time together all weekend and I want to spend the rest of it with you alone."

I couldn't help but smile but I looked out the window and frowned. "Seth it's raining bullets outside."

He laughed and took my hand in his. His warmth engulfing me. "You're not afraid of a little rain are you?

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "No but I rather not freeze and catch a cold."

He squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, you won't get cold."

About ten minute later I was sitting in Seth's lap near the cliffs. He had his arms around me as I laid my head onto his shoulder and we were being drenched in rain. We had only been out here a whole minute and we were already soaked through. I usually would have froze but with Seth's warmth surrounding me, I barely noticed the rain after a moment. I looked up to him and stared at him. He was perfect in every way and I still after almost a month with him, I still couldn't wrap my head around it. Why did he pick me anyway. I wasn't pretty, smart or funny. I have a tendency to overreact and I don't have any experience with guys. (Except for Alex and Troy but we've been friends so long that they didn't count.) He could have had anyone in the world and he chose me of all people. I live with my sister because my parents died. My hair as always a mess. My eye are too close together and my nose is too big and yet Seth picked me. If I didn't see the way he looked at me than I would have thought he was faking it all for a stupid joke. The look in his eyes that appeared whenever he saw me told me that that wasn't true. "What are you thinking?" He whispered, eyeing me curiously. He had been staring back at me while I thought, watching me carefully.

I didn't answer right away. I was considering not telling me about what was going through my mind. What would he think but the way he was looking at me made me tell. I couldn't lie to him even if I wanted to. "Why me?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Why did you pick me of all people?" I looked away.

"Shay, what are you talking about?" He said more loudly.

"Why did you pick me. I'm not pretty or funny or smart. I'm not talented or creative. If it wasn't for you, I would be depressed and still crying over my parents. I don't have any sense of style..." I would have continued but Seth took my chin and pulled it up so I was looking at him. I was shock to see that his face was pained. I hadn't realized until now that he had gone rigid under me.

"Don't you dare say things like that. Don't even think them." He said letting my chin go.

I bit my lip. "But they're true." I muttered.

"No they're not." He said firmly."Do you really want to know why I picked you?" He said and when I nodded he continued.

"I picked you out of the rest of the world because you are perfect for me in every way. You're more than just pretty. You're beautiful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are smart and funny. Don't listen to anyone who says differently. Do you hear me, Shay?"

I nodded as tear fell down my cheek but it wasn't from sadness. I felt a smile spread across my face. "Thank you Seth."

I was glad to see a smile spread across his face. "No problem." He whispered and leaned down to press his lips to mine. His warmth surrounding me completely as I deepened the kiss. He pulled me up a little so he didn't have to lean down. Even with me sitting on his lap, his head was still much higher than mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and press myself closer.

* * *

Seth's POV

"Shay, Wake up." I whisper, nudging her gently in her seat. She had fallen asleep in my lap by the cliffs and I had carried her back to the van and driven her home. She sturred and opened her eyes, blinked and looked around surprised. "You're home."

"You could have woken me up." She stretched. "You didn't have to carry me."

I shrugged. "I don't mind." I say before getting out of the van and walking over to the other side. I open the door and take her hand. She takes mine willingly as we walk up the front door. We stop on the porch and turn to each other.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked gazing up at me.

I shook my head. "I can't. My mom wants me home early tonight."

"Oh!" She mumbled and looked away.

"But I want to ask you something before I go." I say quickly. She looks back up at me surprised.

"What is it?"

"You know the dance on Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to go." Her face lighted immediately. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Yes, of course." She said instantly, obviously very excited.

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow for school." I leaned down to give a quick kiss goodbye before I hurried back to the van and drove off.

I dropped the van off at Sam's and ran toward the trees in the backyard. I was late and was sure Jacob wouldn't mind too much but Leah would be mad and she was the one in charge tonight. She took her job way too seriously. There hasn't been anything for about a year now. We only did patrols just to make sure.

I stripped down quickly and attached my cloths to my leg. I let the fire ripe through me and was soon running on four paws, as fast as I could to the border.

Right on cue, Leah started yelling at me. _'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS ABOUT TO SEND COLLIN TO GO GET YOU. IF YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SHAY THAN I JUST MIGHT LOSE IT. YOU HAVE TO LEARN THAT YOU CAN'T SPEND EVERY WAKING MINUTE WITH HER. YOU HAVE OTHER VERY IMPORTANT THINGS THAT HAVE TO BE DONE. YOU CAN'T JUST SKIP YOUR DUTIE'S WHEN EVER YOU WANT TO.' _

'_I didn't skip. I'm here aren't I and I would have been here earlier but I lost track of time.' _I tried not to yell but when it came to my sister that could be very hard sometimes. "_Shut up_.' I yelled at the others, who where snickering to themselves as they listened.

'You lost track of time. Seth you need to be more responsible.' She said, annoyed.

I huffed a sigh. 'She needed me okay. I couldn't just leave her.' I tried to hide the images that went through my head. Shay would want anyone else to see her like that but it was too late. They had already slipped out before I could get them back again. Leah just gridded her teeth but didn't say anything. I finally arrived at the border and started to run along it, tasting the air around me as I go. She did her best to ignore me after that as the hours went by, wishing that her shift was over. At around midnight, Jacob, Quil and Embry took over and we were allowed to go home.

Of course I had to go see how Shay was before I went home and of course Leah wasn't happy about that. She hated the fact that I imprinted. She hated imprinting because of what in had done to her for so long. Because of imprinting, she lost the guy that she loved to her cosine. And I think that she's glad that she might not be able to imprint. I personally didn't understand that because if it wasn't for imprinting on Shay, I might not have been ever this happy. I thought I was happy before but having Shay in my life the way I do made everything so much better. All I want now was to have Shay know about my other half and except me that way. That would be a dream come true. I know all the other imprints except the wolves pretty quickly but what if Shay is the exception. She had already gone through so much that maybe she would take things differently. All I could do is hope that she doesn't.

* * *

Shay's POV

I was extremely grateful that Bree, Claire and Jez invited me to come with them to get a dress for the dance on Friday. They were all so happy when they found out that Seth had asked me and asked me instantly to join them. We left right after school on Wednesday and I was very eager to go with them. I knew I would never have been able to do it by myself. I was hopeless when it came to anything with dresses. My friends back in New York would always help me pick. Sara and Nia had great style and they usually picked out my clothes for me. I always prefer the simple jeans and a t-shirt to what they wore but I let them dress me because I knew that I looked better in. Also they were really good with getting stuff that I actually would ware and like. I missed them a lot. It's only been a few weeks since their visit and I talk to them all the time when I wasn't with Seth.

We had decided to have a girl's night out and Jez drove us all to Port Angeles. We eat before we went to a store that the girls knew as a good place for dress. It was fun hanging out with them. They loved to joke about all sorts of stuff but mostly the guys. They had so many stories to tell me about them that I barely stopped laughing through the ride there, dinner and in the store. We were laughing so hard that the manager of the store had to come and tell us to be quiet.

I learnt that Bree was going with Brady, Claire with her boyfriend Quil, and Jez had found a date outside of the group. We were all so excited to go and Bree and Claire were wondering how the guys were going to handle dancing. I was also wondering how well Seth could dance. I wasn't great but well enough that I wasn't going to embarrass myself. Seth just seemed so coordinated but I never saw a guy that could actually dance. The others didn't know because they never saw him dance before.

"How's this?" Bree asked me, pulling a pink dress off the rack for me to see.

"Too pink." I said immediately.

"Okay. What about this." She asked, pulling out a long blue dress with a brown ribbon around the waist.

I shook my head. "Too long. I'll end up tripping and breaking my neck." I said and flipping through the rack of dresses. Eventually we all found a few dresses and tried them on. "Oh. Claire that is really nice." I said as she walked out of the dressing room stall. She wore a strapless light green silk dress that went down to her knees.

"Yeah. It looks really good on you." Jez said from beside me.

Claire beamed at us. "Really?" She said turning to look in the mirror when we nodded. "Do you think Quil will like it?"

Bree snorted. "Honey, Quil wouldn't care whether you wore a banana hat and bright orange stockings with a dancing monkey on your shoulder." I laughed with them but as I watched them, I could tell that they were laughing for a different reason than I was. They weren't as tense around me as they usually were but I could still see that they were being very careful of what they say. They knew something that I didn't. Was it the same thing that Seth was hiding from me? I tried not to show it but it was really starting to get annoying. I was willing to be patient before but it has gone long enough and I wished that someone would just tell me already. Did I have to earn their trust somehow or would they just tell me when they felt like it. I could feel a headache coming on. When we died down Bree continued. "You should get it Claire. It suit's you perfectly."

"You think?" Claire asked, turning from side to side.

"I know so." Bree said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I'm sure Quil will love it." Jez said and walked up beside Claire and placed her arm over Claire's shoulders.

Claire nods and smiles. "I think I'm going to get it." She says and walks back into the stall.

"Ok, it's my turn." Bree announced when Claire come out, her dress draped over arm. She gets up from the chair in the middle of the room, with her dress she close the door of the stall behind her. When she came out, she was wearing a purple strapless dress that went just below the knees. There was a white ribbon just below the bust line. "Well. What do you think?" She said smiling and spun around so we could see every angle.

"It's beautiful."Jez gushed and got up to pull Bree's dark curly hair back.

"I think I'm going to get it." She said happily, turning around to look in the mirror. A few minutes later Jez was in the stall taking off her dress that she had just showed use. I was dreading the moment when she came out because that meant it was my turn. I hated attention when it was all on me and changing into that dress was going to draw to some even if it was just from the three girls. And to make matters worse, I don't think I look all that great in dress.

"Ok Shay. It's your turn." Jez announced as she steps out of the stall. I sigh and get up from my chair and walk into the stall. I took my time putting on the dress and when I was done, I looked at myself carefully in the long mirror. I had picked out a black and gold dress. It was a V-neck sleeveless. Black on top just below the bust line and gold swirls all along the bottom. It fell in waves of fabric around my body to about three inches past my knees. "What's taking so long? Is everything alright, Shay?" I heard Jez from the chairs in the middle of the changing room.

"Yeah." I responded immediately. I took a deep breath before stepping out of the stall. I was surprise the squeals that made themselves heard as soon as I was completely out of the stall.

"Oh. My. God. You're beautiful." Claire practically yelled and came to give me a huge.

"I agree. It's perfect." Bree nodded, a huge smile playing at her lips. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Seth might end up beating somebody but for just looking at you." Jez laughed, coming up beside me. "Maybe going to the dance such a good idea. Not with you around and Seth temper.

The three girls laughed but I didn't. "What do you mean?" I ask, watching them.

"Honey you will definitely attract some eyes wearing that." Bree said, looking down at my dress.

"Yeah and Seth may not get angry very often but when it comes out, he's about as bad as Paul." Claire came and put an arm around my shoulders. "So if he sees anyone looking your way in any way they're not supposed too, oh we'll just see what happens."

* * *

**please please please review. i know theres plenty of people reading but barely anyone in reviewing and im starting to get mad. okay come on people. it take a few seconds. just do it please i would be so much happier. please review**


	10. Truth Revealed

**im sorry about the wait but life got in the way and this is the longest chapter i have ever written. 9000 words :) Anyway i hope you all like it. for me its my favorite chapter and its what you have all been waiting for so hear you go and don't forget to review at the end**

* * *

Shay's POV

That night was like any other. It was raining, cold, and miserable outside but inside my room was different. I had my music on high and was dancing around in my new dress. I know it sound like only a kid would do but I was just so excited and happy that I couldn't help myself. I sang along to the songs as they went by and didn't care if anyone heard me. Not even Lana and Dean could ruin my happiness now. I was going to the dance with Seth tomorrow night. How could I not be excited? Anytime with Seth was exciting. The only possible thing that could make this moment better would be the fact that I didn't need to go to school tomorrow. I wished that me and Seth could just skip like me did a few weeks ago but I rather not go through the torture of detention with Ms. Savoie ever again. He is the most ugly, boring, stupid teacher I have ever known and I don't think I could take another waking second with him alone. He droned on and on about his sons that were in college. I turned him out for most of it but I could still hear his voice whether I understood him or not. I just couldn't take it.

I looked at the time and sighed. I had to get to bed or I would never be able to get up the next morning. I quickly took off the dress and hung it in my closet. I put my PJ's on and went to the window. I used to always look outside before bed back home in New York. It always calmed me enough to get to bed and since I was way too excited to have any chance of sleep, I decided to try it. I knew before I got there that it was a wasted attempt. It just wouldn't be the same here.

I placed my elbows on the window sill and put my chin in my hands. I looked out at the trees but stopped when I saw something move. I looked down at the edge of the trees and saw a sandy coloured head sticking out of the forest. It was the wolf that saved my life a few weeks back. It looked up at me with those too knowing eyes before disappearing completely in the forest.

"LANA!" I yelled towards the door of my room. I turned back to my mirror looking at my hair, hopelessly.

"You don't need to yell. I can hear you fine." Lana said calmly as she walked through the door. "What is it?"

I pointed to my head. "Help me. I can't do anything with my hair and Seth is going to be here in twenty minutes."

She rolled her eyes at me but smiled. "Here, have a seat." She said and pulled out my desk chair. Her eyes were a lighter color of topaz which usually meant that she was in a good mood and wouldn't have that stupid hungry looks to her.

I nodded and sat down. "Thank you so much."

I heard a light chuckle from behind me. "Okay, what do you want, straight or curly?" Lana asked as she started to play with my hair.

"Curly." I say immediately. My hair was always straight. I wanted something different for tonight. Lana heated up the curling iron and got to work. My hair was very long so it would usually take a very long time to curl but somehow Lana managed to do it in ten minutes. When that was done, she took out some clips and slid them into my hair. I couldn't see what she was doing so by now I was starting to fidget.

"Sit still Shay. I'm almost done." Lana scolded me after a few minutes.

"Sorry." I said quietly. She placed one last pin in my hair before stepping back and smiling hugely.

"There, prefect." I got up and turned around to face my long gold framed mirror that hung on the wall beside the door and gasped. My hair was pinned up on one side. It fell down my back and over my shoulder in dark wavy curls. I was already wearing my dress and my make up so everything was complete and I was utterly amazed by the result. I never dreamed of looking so beautiful. I even had to check that it was me that I was looking at. I looked at Lana in the mirror for a second. I wasn't as beautiful as she was but for me this was amazing. I watched as she threw her hands in the air. "Oh, I'll go get the camera." And with that she was out the door. A few seconds later the door bell rang. "Come in Seth." I heard Lana yell from down stairs. Seth was here. That thought alone sent my heart beating faster. I hurried to but my shoes on and went out the door. Seth was waiting at the bottom of the staircase and when he heard me coming he looked up and the biggest smile spread across his face, his eyes opened wide. A giggle escaped my lips as I slowly made my way down the stairs. Seth was wearing a suit and I wondered how he found one that actually fit him. I looked into his eyes and I felt at home. His eyes did that to me. They made me feel loved and wanted. I didn't want to look away. They had me trapped.

A flash of light made me look at Lana, who was holding a camera in her hands. I rolled my eyes but she waved it off. "You'll thank me for this someday." She said still smiling up at me. "Okay. Seth put your arm around her. There you go. Okay, now say cheese." She pressed the button on her camera and another flash of light half blinded me. "Okay. I'm done. You can go. Have fun." She pushed us out.

"Bye Lana." I called over my shoulder. Seth helped me into his truck before getting in beside. He took my hand immediately.

"You look great." He whispered, stroking my cheek with his free hand. "Just beautiful."

I beamed up at him and another giggle escaped my lips. "Thanks."

***

I bit my lip as we arrived at the school parking lot. I looked around and was surprised to find almost everyone in the school here. How good could these dances be? I could feel a slight sweat form on my brow and my heart sped up slightly. Unfortunately Seth noticed my discomfort. "Is everything okay?" He asked me worriedly.

I tried to hide it. I uncurled my lip and tried to calm my heart beat. I shrugged. "I can't dance." A weak smile spread across my face.

He just laughed, sending my heart beating faster than before. "Yeah, well. You can't be as bad as me."

I rolled my eyes as he gets out of the truck and walks around to my side to open the door for me. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I say as I take his hand. He closes the door behind me and we start walking for the door to the gym.

"No, actually it was a warning." He laughed and smiled hugely down at me.

"Okay, you can't be that bad." Looking up at him in disbelief.

He snorted. "I am dead serious."

I didn't believe it. He was so good at everything as it was and looking down at me as he walked just it harder to believe him. He was so graceful at everything he does. He was made to do physical things and he was the most coordinated person I had ever met. He was so in control of his body that I just couldn't see him being bad at something physical. I shook my head. "I'm going to have to see it before I believe it." I mumbled under my breath.

I was surprised that he heard me. "Why is it so hard to believe?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just is." That was when we arrived at the gym. Seth paid for our tickets and we headed for the corner where everyone else was already dancing. I noticed that they were slightly detached from the rest of the crowd. I didn't know if it was on purpose or not but it was still strange. I yelled a quick hi to the girls before Seth pulled me to the side and wrapped his arms around my waist. I just placed my hands to his chest since I couldn't reach his neck standing. I regretted now not wearing the high heels like I knew I should have instead I was wearing gold flats that Claire had let me borrow. We started to sway to the music. "See, I knew you couldn't be bad at dancing." I said after a few minutes. We were staring at each other as spun around.

He smiled and shook his head. "This is easy. All you do is spin and shift from one foot to the other. What until a faster song comes and you'll see what I mean." He yelled over the music and I did. The next song was much faster and everyone around us started jumping and dancing to the music. Seth couldn't jump very high or he would hit his head on the ceiling. I watched as he tried to dance to the music like everyone else but failed miserably. I couldn't help myself. He was just that bad. I started laughing so hard that I almost fell over, clutching my stomach. He stopped immediately and stuck out his bottom lip although his eyes were sparkling as he watched me laughing. "Don't laugh at me." He yelled, faking a pout.

I tried my best to stop but a giggle would come out every few seconds. "I'm sorry but that was just too funny." I shout over the music and wrap my arms around his waist. I grin up at him and I watched delighted that he grins down at me too. He pushes a stand of hair that had fallen into my face back behind my ear.

He leaned down so he didn't have to yell "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He says and kisses me on the cheek. My heart went flying and I felt a blush crepe over my cheeks. He was watching my reaction carefully and when I gazed up at him, I smiled so happily that he gave me my favourite smile. The song changed to a slower beat and we went back to the way we were before. I wished I could reach up and kiss him but that was a little inappropriate for the current situation.

After about a half hour of dancing in each other's arms I looked up to see Seth eyeing the food table and rolled my eyes. "Just go but leave some for others okay." He smiled down at me, mumbled a thanks and headed over to the food. I sighed and watched him go before looking around for some place to wait. I spotted a bench by the door and took a seat. My sore feet thanked me. I had very flat feet so I couldn't stand in one place for very long without them hurting. It really got annoying sometimes. I just sat there for a few minutes, watching the others dancing as I rested.

When suddenly Sean, the school player appeared next to me. "Hey! Shay right?" He asked flirtingly. "I'm Sean."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I know."

"What are you doing here by yourself? Are you waiting for someone?" He asked, moving closer.

I leaned away. "Yeah so move along." I said firmly, standing my ground. This guy was an idiot. Claire even said last week that she was surprised that he hadn't laid a move on me yet. It was probably because I was always with Seth and now he had seen his chance and took it.

He frowned but didn't move away. "Oh! Don't be like that. I was just trying to be nice." He moved closer but less noticeably this time.

"Of course you were." I mumbled to myself. "I already have a boyfriend so you're out of luck and I'm not stupid enough to fall for you anyway so just move along." He didn't seem to be really listening and moved closer still.

"Come on. Give me a chance." He smirked and started playing with my hair.

I shook my head angrily and stood up. I turned on him and narrowed my eyes. "Listen here you. My boyfriend is five times the man you are so I seriously suggest to listen to my advice and move along." This kid just didn't give up. He stood up too and looked down at me.

"But your boyfriend isn't here right now so why not just come dance with me." He moved closer and I took a step back.

"Not a chance." I said furiously in his face and stumped on his foot.

He flinched. "What did I ever do to you?" He grunted.

I rolled my eyes. "You're doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Existing." I say shortly.

He finally snapped. "No one talks to me like that." He yelled.

"But I just did." I crossed my arms over my chest and stare up at him with a brow raised.

He narrowed he eyes at me furiously. "You're going to regret not just taking my offer." He growled and flung himself at me. I didn't have time to react but it didn't matter because he never reached me. One second he was about to reach me and the next he was being lifted off the floor by someone very big. Seth had Sean by the shirt, his feet a foot off the ground.

"How dear you even think of hurting her." Seth yelled at Sean, who was staring at Seth in disbelief, cringed. I looked at Seth. He was furious and was shaking violently. "You're the one who'll regret it."

Then Brady and Collin appeared behind him, looking anxious. "Easy man. Put him down before you do anything you're going to regret." Brady said and put a hand on Seth's shoulder. Seth growled and looked down; fighting with the shaking and what I guessed was his emotions. I looked around for a second was shocked to find everyone watching us. Even the DJ had stopped the music so he could hear what was being said. I had to get Seth out of here.

I took a step closer. "Seth." He looked up at me intently, breathing heavily. "Put him down. He's not worth it." I said softly but still firm. I stared him down until he had no choice but to set Sean down. Although Seth dropped him instead of putting him down. He was still breathing heavily and looked from me to Sean than back to me. He sighed in defeat. "Now let's leave." I said in the same soft, firm voice. He nodded and I took his hand and led him out of the school. By now I was quite mad and was trying hard not to yell at him within hearing rang of the school.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked me after a moment, clearly a lot calmer.

"Mhm!" I mumbled. I was almost there. Almost able to start.

"Please don't." He whined.

And I was there. I turned on him. "How could I not be?" I yelled and he flinched. "What was that in there, Seth?" He looked down at his feet and didn't answer. I had enough. "JUST TELL ME." I shrieked.

Seth looked up startled. "What."

"Oh! Don't play dumb with me. There's something that you're not telling me and I want to know." He continued to look at me in disbelief. I rolled my eyes and threw my arms in the air. "You and your friends are the freaking biggest guy's I have ever seen, you're strong enough to lift a whole person off the ground without any complaint, you're skin is always burning." I took a deep breath before continuing. "You jumped off a cliff, into freezing water and you weren't even cold. In fact, you're never cold. You disappear at the strangest times and never tell me why. I only get 'stuff' whenever I ask you. DO I HAVE TO GO ON?" I scream. He flinches again but shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I guess I just hoped that I could do it at the right time but apparently there isn't one." He looked away when he said this, biting his lip hard.

"What are you talking about?" I ask frustrated.

"Come with me." He said and took my hand. He led me to the trees and I let him pull me behind him. I change my mind. I'm glad I had decided to wear flats instead of high heels or else I would have fell on my face trying to get through the trees.

"Where are we going Seth?" I asked after what felt like a long time. In truth it had probably only been a few minutes but I was getting anxious as we went deeper and deeper into the forest. What was it that he was hiding from me?

"We're almost there." He said quietly and pulled me farther. We walked for another few minutes and I was about to start yelling at him again when he stopped so suddenly that I practically ran into him. I watched him as he took deep breaths before turning to me. "Shay, I'm a werewolf."

"What?" I asked taken a back.

"Okay I'm technically a shape shifter but we still call ourselves werewolves." He muttered rolling his eyes.

"Werewolves?" I muttered and he nodded.

"Do you believe me?"

I stared at him in disbelief before rolling my eyes. "No."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Yes and I'm a blood sucking vampire." I said sarcastically. I could feel my temper rising again.

He flinched at my words. "Shay, I know vampires first hand and you are most definitely not a vampire." He murmured. I lifted a brow at him. "Shay I'm serious." And he did look serious but I wasn't stupid enough to believe him. Werewolves, shape shifters don't exist.

I crossed my arms over my chest. How could he be doing this to me? "How stupid do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're stupid Shay. I'm telling you the trut..."

"No you're not." I said immediately, cutting him off.

"Please Shay, I'm not lying." His brows were mashed together in frustration.

"Seth I'm not dumb. Shape shifters don't exist."

"Remember those legends that Billy was telling us at the bonfire the week you started school here?" He said suddenly.

"What do those have to do with this?" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

He shook his head. "Just tell me you remember them."

"Yes I remember them."

"Their true. All of them. The wolves. I'm one of them. I can phase into a giant wolf." He leaned down to seize my arms. "Please believe me Shay."

My lip began to quiver. "That's a sick joke." I said shakily and ripped myself from his grip and started running the other way. Warm tears were running down my cheeks. How could he be such a jerk? I loved him with my life and he has to go and do this to me.

"Shay." He yelled after me but I didn't stop but sadly I didn't get far. Seth had run after me and grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"Let go of me." I yelled but only loosened his grip on my wrist. More tears fell and I began shaking. Silent sobs racking through my body. The world just hated me didn't it. First my parents, than my sister and then it tricked me into thinking that my life was getting better and that I had the perfect boyfriend but then it threw this at me. My boyfriend was an idiot. He wasn't the perfect boy that I had imagined. The world really did hate me.

"Shay, I'll even prove it to you if I have to. Please just don't leave."

I turned on my heels and stared up at him. I stopped struggling at really looked at him. He looked miserable but I wasn't fouled. "FINE." I shout in his face and was glad when he flinched again. "PROVE IT. TURN INTO A GIANT WOLF. DO IT." I threw my free hand into the air. Thankfully he let go and started to take a few steps back. When he was about ten feet away, I was about to turn and run again but froze in place when I saw him start taking his suit off. I watched him in disbelief as he set the top half of his suit on a nearby bush. "What are you doing?" I said quickly.

"I'm proving it to you." He said simply and started pulling his pant. I covered my eyes with a surprised squeak.

"Why are you taking you clothes off?" I said quietly and was surprised even more when I heard him laugh.

"Shay, my clothes don't just pop on and off every time I phase. If I don't take them off, they'll just get ripped and I won't have anything to put back on afterwards." He said chuckled under his breath but there was still an edge to his voice that I didn't understand. All I knew was that this boy was delusional. He really thought he could turn into a wolf. "Are you ready?" He asked after a few more seconds.

I did know what to do. "What are you going to do?"

"Shay, I'm not lying and I'm not crazy. I'm going to prove that to you." He muttered.

I still was unsure of what to do so I just nodded. "Okay." I said, getting nervous and my eyes still covered. I listened for noise and didn't hear anything at first. When suddenly there was a loud crunch and a snap that sound peculiarly like breaking bones and then there was a soft thud as something big hit the ground. What the hell could he be doing? I didn't dare look up for several moments. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what that boy was doing when out of nowhere a small bark sounded and I fell back in shock. I uncovered my eyes so I could catch myself as I landed on the damp ground with thud and let out a shriek when I saw what was in front of me. There stood a sandy coloured wolf, bigger than a horse right where Seth was moments ago. It was the wolf that saved me from that bear and was outside my window last night. It was to wolf with too knowing eyes that I now recognize as the same exact colour as Seth's.

At the sound of my shriek, the wolf had whined and laid down on its belly, trying to make its self as small as possible. It laid its head on its paws, looking at me with Seth's eyes. I felt my mouth open stupidly as my brain started to register what I was seeing. That wolf was Seth. He wasn't delusional unless of course I was now too. The wolf wined again as it watched me, lifting its head up. I blinked a few times just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. "Seth?" I whispered and moved onto my hands and knees. The wolf nodded and wined. I moved closer slightly, still watching it carefully. I was still in too much shock to really know what to do. The wolf's tail started to sweep over the forest floor when I approached. I moved closer still. "Seth?" I said more clearly this time and the wolf let out a small bark and its tail moved faster. I took a few deep breaths before I crossed the rest of the length of the way to him gradually. He didn't move, probably making sure he didn't make any unexpected moves and scared me.

I sat down on my legs about a foot away. My heart was beating so fast in my chest that it rang in my ears. Seth was watching me carefully and waited for me to make to first move and when I didn't he wined and put his head down again. I bit my lip hard. I had to do something but what. He looked so miserable watching me. My hand was shaking as it reached out and touched the fur on the side of Seth's head. It was warm and soft at my touch and a shock wave of something that didn't know flashed through me. My hand was frozen where it was. It had finally dawned on me completely that this wolf was actually Seth. I mean I knew it a second ago too but before I touched him, I was numb. Like it was a dream or I was imagining it all but now I knew it was all true. He wasn't lying or crazy, it was real. Seth, the boy I loved could turn into a giant wolf.

Seth was still watching me and I was staring at him. He wined and licked my hand that was still frozen in place. He looked so unhappy. He didn't know what I was thinking and my blank expression was most likely killing him inside. This was probably something that he couldn't help and was begging me with his eyes for me to understand. He wanted to tell me sooner but he knew that I might react the wrong way and didn't want to scare me. I don't blame him for not telling me anymore. He had his reasons and looking at me now was probably confirming all of his fears. I didn't want him to me sad but I was still in shock and didn't know what to do. But I had to do something. Anything. For him.

I took a deep breath to try and calm my heart. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." I whispered. I know it was kind of dumb but I just couldn't think of anything better to say but thankfully Seth didn't seem to care. I heard his tail start waging again and his lips pulled back over his teeth in a wolfy smile that made me laugh.

He jumped up and ran to get his pants from the bush. He picked it up with his mouth and ran off in the trees so he could go change back. I sat waiting on the ground, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. I didn't hear him come back. "Shay?" I jumped in surprise when he spoke. "Sorry." He said and sat down beside me. I could tell that he was keeping a distance for my sake and I appreciated it. He clearly didn't want to but he did it for me. He didn't want to force himself onto me if I didn't want it. I glad that he would do that for me but it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted his comforting warmth surround me. I wanted to feel protected and wanted. When I said that I doubted that anything could change my mind about him, I meant it. I surely did anticipate something like this but it was still true. He looked pleasantly surprised when I climbed onto his lap. Actually he looked overwhelmed with relief and his eyes were drowned with love directed only at me. He wrapped his warm arms around me protectively, just the way I wanted him to. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He whispered into my hair.

"It's okay. I understand, you had your reasons." I say quietly and lean my head against his shoulder. His warmth was surrounding me from head to toe and my heart was finally starting to slow down.

"I would have told you sooner but I was scared."

I looked up. "What were you scared off? That I wasn't going to except you?" He nodded. "Haven't I ever told you?"

"Told me what?" He looked confused. Apparently not.

"Seth there is nothing that is going to change the way I think about you. I mean I wasn't expecting this but still." As I spoke a big grin appeared on Seth's face and grew even larger as I went on.

"You're really okay with it."

I nodded, smiling. "It will definitely take some getting used to but yeah."

Seth noticeably relaxed under me. "You have no idea how much that means to me." He was beaming down at me.

I sighed happily and leaned my head back down on his shoulder. "Who are the others?" I whispered, remembering when he said we.

"All the guys at the bonfire who looked a bit like me." He mumbled into my hair. "And my sister."

"Your sister?" I asked.

He nodded. "She's the only girl werewolf that we know in our history. No one knows why she's the only one."

I looked up. "Even Brady and Collin?"

He nodded again. "Even Brady and Collin."

"Do the girls know?" I asked and he nodded. "So that's why they're so tense around me. They didn't slip and say something that they shouldn't."

He chuckled under his breath. "Yes that's why. I asked them not to say anything to you." He pressed me tighter to himself. "I wanted to be the one to tell you."

That was when I remembered something that he had said and I stiffened. "Do vampires really exist?" I squeaked.

He frowned. "Yes. They're the reason why we exist." My confusion must have shown on my face because he continued to explain. "We turn into wolves so we can protect the tribe from them."

"How can you tell that they're vampires?" I asked and was surprised when he bit his lip nervously.

"Um! They're all extremely beautiful and their skin is as cold as ice." He paused looking down at me like he expected me to do something at any moment.

That's when his words clicked. "But... But that's like ..." I couldn't finish it.

"Lana and Dean. Yeah." He looked down at me apologetically.

"They're... They're..." I stuttered.

He nodded. "They're vampires." My heart was beating a mile a minute as I thought back to how close that I had been to real live vampires. All those looks of hunger that I got from Lana. They were all real. Now that I think of it, I rarely ever saw them eating. I lived with a bloodsucking monster. Unconsciously, my hand went up to my throat, feeling for bite marks. "Shay." Seth said quietly but surely. "They never bit you." He said and gently pulled my hand away from my throat. "They would never do that."

My eyes were wide and my breathing was ecstatic as I looked up into his eyes. "How do you know huh? How could you let them be so close to me?" I was hyperventilating now.

"Shay calm down." He said and I glared at him and was about to say something but he cuts me off. "Shay I know they never bit you because if they had you would be either dead or one of them. I don't like that they're so close to you but I deal with it because they're different from other vampires. They drink animal blood instead of human."

"What?"

"For them it's like being a vegetarian. They replace what they need to survive with something else. You can tell because they're eyes are golden instead or scarlet." He kissed my forehead before continuing. "They aren't dangerous to you. Don't you know that I would have never have let you stay with them if they were anything different. In fact Lana is almost as protective of you as I am." He chuckled under his breath.

"She is?" I ask stupidly.

He nodded with a smile creeping on his face. "Yeah. She even threw me through the glass door to prove it." He laughed at my expression as I took in what he said. "Remember the day when she wanted to talk to me alone while you went upstairs?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she did that stupid thing where I always end up doing what she wants." I said, looking back at that day but I noticed him flinch but tried to cover it up before I saw it.

"Yeah well, she didn't want me to be around you because it can be dangerous sometimes and when I said that it would never happen, she threw me through the glass door in the kitchen. You see some vampires have special powers and Lana can control humans, that's why you don't remember hearing anything."

I nodded, taking everything in. "Why is it dangerous to be around you?"

He bit his lip. "Well because if we lose control of our emotions and get too upset or angry we than we explode into a giant wolf and if you're too close than you could get hurt. Just look at Emily. She's a living example of that."

I let out a gasp and instantly regretted it. Seth bit his lip again and looked away. "That's how Emily got those scars."

He nodded slowly. "Sam was young and he was the only werewolf at the time. He didn't have as much control as he does now."

"Is that why you shake when you get mad?" I asked, thinking back to the few times that I have ever seen him get mad.

"When I shake, it means I'm trying not to phase. It also means I'm losing control of my emotions. I let myself get mad and started shaking." His eyes were distant as he said this but his expression was otherwise blank. Then he looks down at me and says very seriously "I'm dangerous when I'm shaking."

He looked sad. He didn't like the idea of being dangerous. He didn't want to be a monster but that wasn't true. He would never be a monster. "I'm sorry." I whisper and hug him tightly. He hugs me back tightly but still gently.

"There's something else that I have to tell you." He said after a few moments of silence.

I look up at him. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "It's called imprinting. It's something that we do when we find our other half. I guess you could call it love at first sight but it's a thousand times stronger. The legends say that we do it so we can make the perfect shape shifter babies but we don't really think of it that way. " His deep brown eyes look down at me. "Shay I imprinted on you. I'm perfect for you and your perfect for me."

My heart was beating erratically and it took me a moment to take in what he had said. "That first day at school..." I squeaked. I didn't finish, I just left it hanging for him to finish.

He nodded. "That day was the best day of my life because it was the day I met you. When I looked up and saw your face it was like the world stopped spinning, like gravity wasn't holding me to the ground anymore. It was you and I just couldn't look away. You were so beautiful. Then the guys had to drag me out to take me to Sam's since Jake was at the Cullens. I fought them because it hurts when I can't see you. Everything in me was yelling at me to go to you and I was being forced to leave. Of course I felt bad about it later when I came back to my senses but at the time I just need to see you. I even tried to tackle Claire for helping take me away from you." He flinched at the memory. "I can't believe I did that. She was doing it for my own good but at that moment I hated her. Then Sam said that I couldn't see you until the next day. I thought that the world hated me." He chuckled half-heartedly. "But it was a test to see if I could handle being away from you for any length of time without doing anything dumb."

"It hurts to be away from me?" I asked sad that something caused him pain.

He nods. "Not physically. More like a nagging in the back of your head that hurts. It's hard to explain." He sighs before continuing. "Have you ever felt like you knew what direction I was in, like something was pulling you towards me?"

I nod. "Yeah, all the time."

He smiles weakly. "That's the imprinting. For you it's only mild but for me it's a lot stronger and constant."

I nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence. His warm arms wrapped around me tightly and protectively. I loved the feeling that he gave me. He loved me and cared for me and would protect me from anything. We sat there for a while before I couldn't hold in my questions anymore. "Who are the Cullens?"

'They're the vampire family back in Forks. They're vegetarian too, Carlisle, Esme, Emmitt, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Renesemee. Jake imprinted on Renesemee a few years back. She's Bella and Edwards daughter and she's half vampire, half human. Don't ask how that's possible because I really don't know." He laughed quietly for a moment before continuing. "They're actually close friends of mine." My heart had been slowing down but started speeding again at the thought of him being near vampires whether they didn't drink human blood or not. I was about to say something but he cut me off. "Relax Shay. Your heart is going really fast."

That sidetracked me. "You can hear my heart beat?" I stared at him in amazement.

He nodded, laughing at my surprised expression. "Yeah. My senses are a lot better than normal humans and when I'm phased they're as good as a vampire's."

I had completely forgotten about the Cullens. "So all those times when I thought you had heard even though it wasn't possible, you actually could hear."

A small smile spread across his face. "Sorry about that, I try not to listen when you don't want me too but to me its crystal clear so its kinda hard."

"Well I'll have to be more careful next time." A smile spreading across my face too. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

His smile fell and he bit his lip. "I don't age." He muttered quietly.

"What?" I asked a little too loudly.

He flinched. "I haven't aged for the last three years but I will some day, when I stop phasing." He said quickly. I just stared at him so he continued to explain. "When we phase, we stop aging but when we stop phasing for a while we'll start again. But before we phase our first time, we go through a growth spurt so I'm physically like twenty-two."

"Twenty-two?" He nodded.

Seth rubbed the back of his neck. "I figured that I would stop phasing when we were both around there so I could start aging with you." He was clearly not comfortable with the subject and looking at him now, I think I knew why.

"That would be hard on you wouldn't it. I mean you're giving up half of yourself."

He looked down at me in surprise. "Yeah it would but I would be doing it for us. I don't want to outgrow you. Sure I'll miss it at first but I want to grow old along with you and have a family. I'd be doing it for you." He put his hand to the side of my face and stroked my temple with his thump. I nodded slowly. "Besides, that won't be for a long time." I nodded again.

He sighed. "Do you want to go home now?"

"Home." I squeaked, my heart beating faster than ever.

"Sh. It's okay. Lana and Dean won't hurt you and I'll be right beside you." He whispered, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and gave me an encouraging smile. "I'm positive."

Ten minutes later Seth was opening the car door so I could climb out. He took my hand as we walked up to the house. My heart was beating very fast. Seth apparently heard it because he looked down at me and squeezed my hand. Before he opened the front door to the house, he leaned down and whispered reassurance in my ear. "You're safe Shay. Calm down."

I didn't respond but nodded slightly when Seth looked at me worriedly. We walked inside and started to walk down the hall when Lana appeared in the living room doorway, with a big smile across her face. She was clearly about to say something when I jumped and hid behind Seth's huge form. Lana looked from Seth to me than back again and a frown appeared on her perfect face. "You told her didn't you?" She said to Seth.

Seth nodded. "Yeah." He was about to say something else but Lana cut him off.

"Well you could have given me some sort of heads up." She said putting her hands on her hips and looking down at me for a second.

"Sorry, it wasn't really planned. She's a lot more observant than I thought." He said proudly and looked down at me and smiled my favourite smile. "She also took it very well."

Lana turned to me and smiled too but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry Shay but I promise I would never hurt you." She looked at me expectantly.

I bit my lip and stared at her for a second. This was the same girl who took you in when no one else could. The girl who gave you a home and tried really hard to make me comfortable here. She was my sister and the only family that I had left. But she was a vampire and I was still scared of her. She was dangerous and could hurt me so easily. I looked up at Seth. He looked so sure that Lana was okay. I knew I could trust him with my life but the fact of what Lana was still unnerved me. I looked back at Lana. She was watching me carefully, her face blank of any emotion but I knew that she was afraid that I wasn't going to except her. She really wanted me to stay and be comfortable around her. That would be hard for me but I had to try. She was the only family that I had left. I was sure Seth would find me a place to stay if I decided that I didn't want to stay but that would hurt her and after everything she had done for me, I couldn't do that. If she really was what Seth had said she was that she shouldn't be in danger from her, so I had to try and get used to the idea of having a vampire a sister. I would have to do it for her. I bit my lip. "I believe you." I whispered and her face light up instantly. I was sure she would have come and gave me a huge but she didn't want to scare me and for that I was extremely grateful. I needed time to get used to her.

"Thank you Shay." She said relieved.

I nodded my head shyly and looked up at Seth. He was watching me. I looked from him to the stairs and back again, hopping that he would see what I was trying to tell him. Thankfully he did and smiled down at me. He turned back to Lana. "We'll talk to you later Lana." He said and we walked past her and up the stairs. I relaxed once we were in my room with the door closed tightly. I went directly to my walk- in closet to change into a tank top and a pair of pyjama pants. When I came out Seth was waiting on my bed, waiting patiently. He smiled when he saw me coming. I climbed under the blanket and patted the space beside me. I hadn't gone under all the covers because I knew it would be too hot with Seth so close and I was very right. He laid down beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close. I smiled to myself, I could really get used to this. I was very tired after the long night and soon my eyes lids were becoming very heavy. It felt so nice having Seth there.

"I'm sorry Shay but I have to go." He whispered suddenly after about a half an hour.

I looked up at him in surprise. "Why?" I tried to hid the disappointment and panic in my voice but he noticed it and flinched.

"I'm sorry." He said again, sadly. "But I have patrols tonight. I'll be back in the morning."

"Patrols?" I muttered.

"I have to run around the reservation. It's a precaution we take to make sure no unwanted vampires get in." He looks at the clock on my bedside table. "I have to take the next shift with Brady and Collin in twenty minutes and if I'm late again, Jake won't let it pass unnoticed again. I've been doing it to much lately."

I frowned. "Okay but you'll come get me tomorrow right?"

He kissed me on the cheek. "Of course I will."

Then I remembered the two vampires downstairs and my heart picks up again. "But Lana..." I stopped mid sentence. Hadn't I just said agreed that they weren't dangerous.

"They won't hurt you Shay. I promise you that. Sweet dreams." He whispered the last part in my ear before giving me another kiss on the cheek that made a shock wave go through me. He got up and left the room. It took me a long time to fall back asleep. I could still feel his warm lips against my skin. That kiss was probably what let me sleep at all that night. It was what comforted me enough to allow sleep to over take me.

I found myself in a huge field surrounded by thick fog. I looked around and spotted my parents about five feet away. Their faces full of horror. 'Mom. Dad." I heard myself say quietly. They reached out to me, panicked. That was when I noticed them gliding backwards, away from me. 'Wait.' I heard myself cry and I took a step toward them but didn't get far. Something had a hold on my ankle and when I looked down to see what it was, I let out a gasp. Heavy metal chains were wrapped around my ankle and were tied to a large metal post sticking out of the ground. I tugged hard on the chains but they didn't budge. I looked back at my parents and started to panic when I saw that they were beginning to fad in the fug. "NO!" I cried and pulled harder on the chains, reaching out to them. But it was no use, they were already gone. I couldn't see them any more. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

'Shay' A husky voice said from behind me. I spun around to see Seth, his face blank and dead. My heart was beating furiously as I took a small step toward him but he takes a step back at the same moment. 'Goodbye Shay.'

I gasped as he turned his back to me. 'Seth.' I whispered, heartbroken and miserable. He started running through the fog and just before he faded completely, he jumped into the air and exploded into a giant sandy colour wolf. A howl sounded in the distance.  
More tear fell as I stood there helpless, staring at the place where the wolf had disappeared. 'Hello Shay.' I jumped and turned and found myself face to face with Lana. It was her but there were a few differences. Her eyes were blood red and were sharp canine teeth sticking out of her mouth, over her full red bottom lip. That look of hunger was clear in her features as she looked down at me. 'I'm so very so that it has to end like this but you're just too tempting to resist." She said menacingly and lean toward me, tilting her head to the side and licking her lips.

I gasped and fell backwards, falling to the ground with a soft thud. I screamed as she got to her knees, holding me down with ease as I struggled. She just laughed before leaning down.

I woke with a start, looking around the room. I was back in my bed at home. My hand reached up to touch my neck reflexively, checking for bit marks. I couldn't remember my dream for a second before it hit me full force. Tears welled up in my eyes until the dark room around me became blurred. I tried to hold them back but it was no use. I pressed my face to my pillow and letting the sobs roll through me. It was only a dream. It was only a dream. I thought to myself over and over again. I wished with everything I had that Seth was here, holding me, rubbing my back and whispering comfort to me. I not only wanted him, I needed him. I needed his warmth and his smell. I needed his comforting words whispered in my ears and his strong arms wrapped around my waist protectively. I needed him to make me feel safe and wanted. I needed him.

Not long after the thoughts went through my head I heard my window open and close. I looked up through my tear filled eyes to find a large figure walking to my bed. "Shay what's wrong?" The figure said, anxious and worried. I gasped in relief at the sound.

"Seth?" I said just as the figure knelt down in front of me. I felt my lip tremble and more tears spilled down my face as I pressed it back into the pillow, more sobs escaping. The bed squeaked and slanted as Seth climbed onto the bed beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clunk to his bare chest. He started rubbing circles on my back. "Never leave me Seth. Never leave me." I cried, slightly hysterical.

He looked alarmed for a moment before answering. "I would never leave you Shay. I promise you that." He whispered, pushing back my hair from my face. "I love you Shay. That will never change." I started to calm down but I just counldn't shake off the dream. My parents looked so frightened and sad. Even for a split second, did they know that they were going to die. Did they think about everyone and everything that they were leaving behind. Did they regret curtain things or wish they had more time do what they wanted to do or did they even have a chance to think about these things at all. Did they even know that they were about to get hit and died on impact. I pressed my face into his chest as more tears escaped.

Then there was Lana. My sister was a vampire. She may feed only on animal blood but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. What about all those times that I had noticed her looking at me with that hunger in her eyes. What if she slips on day and no one is around to stop her. What happens than. I die of course. I know she hasn't done any thing to hurt me so far but that doesn't mean it won't happen. I mean it is possible right. I can't believe she let herself become what she is. I know she doesn't want to be a monster otherwise she wouldn't be feeding on animals so why did she do it. Was it for Dean. If it was than she must have really loved him then.

I bit my lip and looked up at the pained and miserable face of Seth. I didn't want to see that on him. It hurt me. This was the time to tell him. "I love you Seth." I whispered and was relieved to see a smile spread across his face, causing me to smile with him.

* * *

**they next chapter will be up soon and please review. it only takes a second.**


	11. Werewolves and a Surpise

**This was mostly a filler but still really like it because its where Seth and Shay really start to get to know each other without any secrets. There is also a little bit of foreshadowing in it but it may be a little hard to catch. i hope you like it too so please enjoy :)**

* * *

Shay's POV

"Shay!" Seth whispered, tracing my face with his index finger. I groaned and rolled over so my face was pressed against his chest. I felt him shake slightly in a light chuckle and I tried not to smile. He stroked my hair. "Shay!" He whispered again. I sighed and opened one eye to look at his face. He laughed. "Look what time it is."

I turned slightly so I could see the click on my side table. It read 12:34. I gasped and looked up at Seth, who was still smiling. "Why did you let me sleep in so late?"

He shrugged. "I just woke up myself. I was on patrols last night remember and I didn't sleep at all the night before." He said blowing it off like what he just said was totally normal.

"How did you go so long without sleeping?"

He shrugged again. "I don't need to sleep as often as normal people do."

Okay I guess it was normal. For him anyway. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up so that my face was level with his. He kissed my nose before pulling me against him, his warmth surrounds me. He leans in to press his lips to mine and I smile against them for a moment before deepening the kiss. It was amazing how well we fit together and how easy it was for our lips to move together. It was just more proof that we were meant to be with each other.

When we pulled away, I breathed in deeply, taking in his scent. It was so perfect, woodsy and fresh. I was so happy in that moment that I did want to move. I loved the feeling of his warmth and how whenever he touched me a shockwave went through my body causing my heart to beat ever faster.

When suddenly Seth's stomach gave out a loud grumble of hunger. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Come on, I'll start breakfast." I said heaving myself up unwillingly. I looked back at his face and laughed some more at the embarrassment on it. I walked to my dresser and grabbed a brush before going to the mirror and quickly running it through my hair. I gave up at taming it so I put it up in ponytail so it was out of my face. When I turned around I found him leaning on the wall beside the door watching me. I smiled and took his hand before I led him to the kitchen. "What do you want?" I asked and stuck my head in the fridge.

"It doesn't matter to me." He said and I heard him take a seat at the kitchen table. I looked around and spotted the egg carton.

"How about eggs?" I said and pulled the carton out and closed the door.

He shrugged. "Sure." We ended up cooking the entire carton of eggs. I was still amazed at how much he could eat. I swear I thought he would burst after eating ten eggs and then five more pieces toasts. Somehow I knew he could eat more but he was holding himself back so he wouldn't end up eating everything else. I laughed as I watched him stuff his mouth with as much food as he could fit in it.

"Is that a wolf thing?" I asked after seeing him shove a half piece of toast in his mouth.

He swallowed with a big gulp. "Yeah but Sam and Jacob can eat the most. We had a eating contest a few years back for the pack. Sam and Jacob came in a tie but that was mostly because there wasn't any more food left." He smiled at the memory as he continued to eat.

I smiled too. I could only imagine what that was like. "What place did you come in?"

"Ah! I think it was seventh but I was one of the newer ones then so I could eat a lot more now."

I nodded. "Who do you thing would have come in first if there was more food. Sam or Jacob?"

He shrugged. "Sam. He's a bit bigger than Jacob but not by much. They're both alphas so it would have been pretty close anyway."

"Alphas?"

He smiled. "The leaders of the pack. Sam used to be my alpha but now it's Jake." I must have still looked a little confused because he continued to explain between bits. "See, two years ago there was some stuff going on with the Cullen's and Jacob broke off of Sam's pack because he didn't agree with the things he was doing. Since Jake was supposed to be the alpha he could do that and I followed him and after awhile some of the others did too. It's a long story. I'll tell you it sometime but long story short, there's two packs now and Sam and Jake are the Alphas."

"Why was Jake supposed to be Alpha?"

"Jake's the great grandson of the last Alpha, Ephraim Black. It's in his blood. Sam was never meant to be Alpha because he was Levi Uley's great grandson. He's only alpha because he was the first one to phase and we all thought he was the best candidate. "

"Who's in which park?"

"Quil, Embry, Leah, Me, Brady and Collin are in Jake's park. Quil and Embry are because Jake's their best friend and Brady and Collin came with me after everything was over with the Cullen's. There might have been others but Jake won't let anyone else come into his pack anymore." He shrugged.

"Why not?"

He took a moment before answering. "Jake never wanted to be Alpha. He never wanted to be leader of the pack. He never wanted to be famous in the legends. He barely wanted to be a werewolf at the time. He was having trouble with the idea and for good reasons."

I nodded. "Do you like being a werewolf?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, it's awesome but it has its down sides." He said and took another bit out of his toast.

"Like what?" I mumbled, watching him eat.

He swallowed and took a gulp of water. "Like patrolling all the time and having to keep the secret. You all ways have to watch what you're saying. It gets annoying. Then there is the feeling like you can't control yourself sometimes and you start shaking. It's hard but that's my fault. I let myself get angry." He sighed. "Other than that, I love it. It's fun hunting vampires and if I was never a werewolf than I would have never imprinted on you and we wouldn't be together right now." His smiled returned but for once I didn't smile back.

"You like hunting vampires." I said slowly.

He laughed a little at my expression. "Yeah, it's fun. Don't worry; we're built for killing vampire. Why did you think I was so fast and strong for?"

I shrugged slightly. "I just don't like the idea of you fighting vampires." I had only seen two vampires in my life, Lana and Dean. Then I remembered the Lana in my dream and shivered. If something like that happened to Seth, I don't know what I'd do."

I nodded slowly, taking everything in. I didn't want to forget anything that Seth ever said to me. A few minutes later Seth was finally done. We washed our dishes quickly before going back up to my room. That's when I realized something. "Where's Lana and Dean?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"They're out. They wanted to give us some privacy." He said and sat down on the bed.

I looked at him carefully. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "They were out already when I got here so when they got back and smelt me they told me before leaving."

"But how did she come into the room without me hearing her."

He shrugged. "They never came into the room. Actually they didn't even come into the house. I could hear them outside." He smiled and taped his ear. "Super hearing remember."

I frowned. "Right." I still needed to get used to the idea of it all.

"I think she only did it to apologize for throwing me through the door. I could tell she didn't really want to." He snickered silently to himself.

I slowly made my way to the bed beside him and sat down. He took my hand immediately and gave in a gentle squeeze. "You want through the glass door right?" I asked slowly and he nodded, watching my face. "Then how come I didn't see any cuts?"

Seth, who had been getting nervous from my moment of silence smiled with relief. He shrugged. "There was plenty of those, I just heal fast."

"You heal fast." I said, brows raised.

"Yeah you wantna see."

"Ah, no. I'm good thanks." I said quickly and he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder. "You want to tell me why you're only wearing a pair of shorts." I mean I didn't mind. Not at all but it was still a little weird for La Push.

He laughed quietly. "I was patrolling last night so I really didn't need anything else and it's annoying to carry cloths around." He let go of my hand so he could wrap an arm around my shoulders. He stuck out his leg slightly so I could see a small rope tided loosely around the bottom of his leg. "I tie my cloths to that so I don't have to carry them in my mouth when I phase. You have no idea how bad they can taste sometimes." He shakes his head and grins down at me.

I laughed and reached up to kiss him on his cheek. His grin grew even bigger. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, whatever you like." He gently squeezed my shoulders before I got up to go change. I closed the door to my walk-in closet but left it a jar so I could still hear him. "So where are we walking to?"

I bit my lip as I pulled a T-shirt over my tank top. "In the woods." I mumbled, knowing that he would hear me. I pulled my pajama pants off and replaced them with my favorite pair of old skinny jeans. He must have known that I was decent because he walked in then, eyeing me.

He wrapped his strong arms around my waist. "Is there a reason in particular that you want to go in the woods? You never wanted to before."

I smiled up at him. He knew me too well. "One of the reasons for that is because I was still kinda freaked out about the whole bear thing and the giant wolf staring at me." I reached up and touched his noise with my finger. "Now come on." I grabbed my rain coat and pulled him out of the closet behind me.

"So what is the reason for it now?" He asked curiously as I pulled my coat on and zipped it up.

"I want to see you phased." At first I was loud and confident but by the end of my sentence my voice dropped and I looked away, embarrassed. I was surprised though that he didn't answer. I looked to see his eyes wide.

"Shay if you treasure my sanity, please don't make me do it." He whispered, panicking slightly.

"Why?"

"Because Embry is on patrol right now and if I phase now than he's going to be on me for a months. Please just wait an hour." He begged me with his eyes so I couldn't refuse.

"What are you talking about? How would he know what's going on?" I put a hand on my hip.

"Because when we phase we can hear each others thought and it would not be a very good idea for him to be hearing my thoughts while I'm around you. Please just wait an hour until he leaves. I don't care about the others because they have imprints but Embry doesn't and he's going to be on my back for mouths if h…"

"Okay, Okay, I'll wait." I said cutting him off.

He sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Shay."

I laughed. "Is he really that bad?" He nodded. I shook my head and pulled him outside. "Come on though. We're still going for a walk." We walked toward the trees in my back yard. "How does that work?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

He looked down at me as I looked up. "How does what work?"

"What you said back in the house, how you can here each other's thoughts." I looked back at the ground so I could see where I was going.

"Oh, er… I guess you could say that we share a mind when we phase. We can hear each other's thoughts, feel what they're feeling, and see what they're seeing. We're basically in each other's head. It's really annoying but it's helpful too. We need some way to communicate when we're out there." He said slowly, squeezing my hand.

"So what is it that you don't want Embry to know?"

I felt a small chuckle go through him. "I don't want him to know about anything that goes on with us and neither does the others. Embry thinks imprinting is dumb and swears it will never happen to him and that if it does than it won't change a thing about him. So he doesn't understand it and treats it like any other love. He teases everyone about everything and if he got anything on us than he's going to be on my back for a long time and he already is so I don't want to make it worst than it already is."

The hour went by pretty quickly. Seth held my hand as we walked through the forest, helping me over to rough terrain. All though Seth walked through it like he was walking down the street. He was so comfortable in the woods, even without shoes. We didn't talk much but I didn't mind. It was just nice to be with Seth and no worries in the world. I was also happy that there were no more secrets between us anymore. Seth seemed extremely glad about that. He was so worried that I wouldn't accept him they way he was that he was almost jumping with joy of the idea of not having to lie to me anymore.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" I asked. It had felt like it had only been ten minutes since we left the house but I knew it had been much longer.

He smiled before looking up at the sky for a moment, and then nodded. "He should be home by now." He looked back down to me and let go of my hand. "I'll be right back." He whispered and leaned down to kiss my cheek before heading off into the surrounding trees and disappearing from sight. I sighed happily and sat down on a fallen tree.

A few seconds later a giant sandy colored wolf walked through the trees and sat down in front of me a few feet away. It stared at me with Seth's eyes and waited for me to do something. I smiled at the wolf and it did the same thing it did last night. It's lips pulled up over its teeth and it let its tough out in a wolfy kind of smile. I laughed at it. It was just strange to see a wolf smiling. I heard Seth's tail start waging behind him. I stood up and walked slowly toward him. I placed my hand on the side of his head and felt the warm fur there. A feeling of complete ease washed over me. Seth leaned his head into my hand and closed his eyes, a small rumbling came from deep inside his chest. It was a moment that I realized what it was. It was a wolfs version of a purr. I let out a small laugh and Seth opened his eyes to look down at me curiously.

I shook my head. "This is both scary and cool all at the same time." I muttered. Seth whined and tilted his head to the side, his eyes full of worry. "I'm not scared Seth, it's just a lot to take in and this is just really weird. I mean it's not supposed to be possible but it's really cool too. It's amazing." I giggled a bit when Seth licked my free hand. It was just so weird. It will definitely take some getting used to. I sat down next to him, trailing my hand through his fur along his neck and shoulder.

Then suddenly Seth turned his head to glare at the trees, a small growl escaped his lips. "What is it Seth." I whispered, looking in the same direction and then looking back at Seth just as he growled again.

"Calm down Seth. It's just us." I heard someone say and I turned just in time to see two men step out of the trees. I recognized them from the bonfire but I couldn't remember their names. They were both smiling very smugly as they came into the small clearing toward us. Seth growled, clearly annoyed. The one who had spoken was slightly bigger than the other.

"Well it's about time you told her." The other said loudly, then turned to the other. "Pay up. You lost."

The bigger one frowned and muttered under his breath as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill before he pushed it into the smaller ones hand. He laughed smugly and put the money in his jean pocket. Seth grumbled from beside me as he watched the two guys.

The bigger one turned to me and smiled innocently and I rolled my eyes. "We met at the bonfire last month but in case you don't remember us I'm Jared and that's Paul." He motioned to the guy beside him.

"Yeah I remember." I said looked over at Seth. He was tense and annoyed so I reached up and intertwined my fingers in his fur on his neck. He looked down at me and instantly relaxed.

Paul punched Jared in the arm. "Aw. Isn't that so cute Jared. Little Sethy and his imprint."

Jared laughed with him. "I know, it's just so adorable."

Seth growled, his lips pulling up over his teeth. He stood up and faced them full on. "Oh. I'm scared now." Paul crouched down protectively and smiled even more smugly than before. "You wantna fight Sethy. Bring it on. Let's see what you got."

Seth's growls became more pronounced and got up from the ground and looked around. The was a stump a foot away from Seth. I stood on it and grabbed a hand full of his fur and pulled myself onto his back, throwing my leg over. Seth had stopped growling and had gone tense as I climbed on. I leaned down so my head was just behind his and I whispered in his ear. "Run Seth." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he turned and ran through the forest. I could hear Paul yell. "Hey where are you going?" I was glad that they didn't fallow us.

It was exhilarating. It felt great to be speeding through the forest. I knew he was holding back on me, that he could go faster but it was still a wonderful feeling. I held on tightly as Seth maneuvered through the trees, enjoying the warmth that radiated off him. Different shades of green passing us in a blur. I started laughing as we went. It was so much fun.

* * *

Seth's POV

I could hear her laughing on my back. She was enjoying herself and I loved that. At first I was surprised that she would want to do this but then she always surprises me and I don't mind doing it. It felt good to run in the first place but it felt great to have her with me too. I wished I could go faster but she might not be able to hold on if I did that. Her arms were around my neck, holding tightly to the fur there. I was overjoyed that she was enjoying this as much as I was.

I'm going to need to get back at Jared and Paul. They're going to pay for what they did. They both have imprinted so why do they have to bug me while I was with Shay. I know that if they hadn't come than we wouldn't be do this right now but still. Ever since I started phasing the older guys have started picking on the younger ones. One of theses days they are going to get what they deserve. I swear now that it will happen.

I looked up at the sky and was disappointed that it was already about six. So would need to eat soon so I turned around to run in the direction to her house, trying not to do it too sharply. Within minutes we can to a stop in the back yard of her house. I lay down so that she can climb off easily but she didn't move. I look back and see her frowning. "Come on Seth. I don't want stop now." She whines. I laugh and with everything I had I shook my head. It was hard go against her. She sighed. "We'll be able to do it later right?" I nodded, I was grateful that I didn't have patrols tonight or tomorrow. I get the rest of the weekend with her. "Fine." She muttered and got off. She laid on the damp ground beside me. I whined and nudged her with my nose. I could feel the rain coming. "What is it Seth?" She watched me. I nudged her again but she didn't get up so I ran back to the trees to phase. I let the fire ripe through me and soon I was back on two feet. I untied my shorts from my leg and pulled them on before going back to where Shay still sat in the wet grass. I could tell the rain was going to fall at any moment.

"I was trying to get you to get out of the grass." I said and walked toward her.

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because it's going to rain." I said matter of factly and right on cue the rain started to fall. I reached my hand down so I could help her up.

She took it and I pulled her up. "How did you know that?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I could feel it coming."

He eyes rose. "You could feel it." She said slowly.

I smiled. "Yep." I say, popping the p. I put my arm around her shoulders. "Come on, before we get soaked."

She frowned. "You're already soaked Seth and I want to have some fun in the rain. Me and my friends used to do this all the time." She smiled mischievously up at me before walking over to the garden.

My eyes narrowed playfully as I watched her. "What are you thinking?"

She turned to me and winked before turning back the garden. She takes an elastic from her pocket and pulls her hair up into a ponytail. She bends down and scoops up a hand full of mud. She turns to me and starts to shape the mud into the ball. "Ready?" She calls over to me and throws the mud ball at me. I could have easily dodged it but I didn't and let it hit me in the chest.

I laughed. "Oh, no, you didn't." I yelled and ran toward her. She screamed and tried to run away but didn't get far. I caught her and started spinning her around easily. She was half screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Seth that is so unfair." She yelled between fits of laughter. I was laughing too as I set her down. As soon as I let go she dived for the garden and threw another chunk of mud my way. This time I dodged and jumped in the mud, spraying her with it. She screamed, whipping away the mud from her face. She grabbed more in her arms and started chasing me, throwing small chunks as she went. "Come back here." She yelled, throwing some that hit the back of my leg.

"Hey!" I yelled and turned just in time to catch her as she ran into me. She drops the rest of the little mud that she had left as she clings onto my arms for support so she doesn't fall. I laugh at her and spin her around before but my hands at her waist to lift her onto my shoulders.

She screams in surprise. "Shit, that's high." We both laughed and I started running backwards. "Seth!" She cried, clinging onto my head and shoulders. "Put me down."

I laughed but gave in. I lifted her of my shoulders and spun her around again so she was facing me. I leaned down to press my lips down to hers. Our lips moving perfectly together. She reached up to put her arms around my neck and wrap mine around her waist, pulling her up so I don't have to lean down. I closed my eyes and breached in her scent. Watermelon.

When we pulled away, I set her back on her feet and we both looked at each other, smiling hugely. It felt so nice to have her in my arms, to know that she loves me Just as much as I loved her, to know that she accepts both parts of me. I loved that feeling.

That's when the wind shifts and I catch familiar scent but couldn't place it. The smile fades from my face as I breath in to get another taste of the scent. I looked at the direction I was coming from. Then I hear a car door close and another gust of wind comes my way. I know I had smelt that before but I couldn't remember where.

Shay had noticed the change in me and was looking from the house to my face. "What is it Seth?" She muttered.

I took another wiff of the air around me before I remembered where I know it from. I look down at Shay, who was watching me carefully as she waited for ma to answer. "It's Sara." I replied softly.

Her eyes widened a bit. "What?" She asked confused, her eyebrows pushed together.

I could hear the crunch of gravel from the front of the house as Sara walked up the front door. "Sara's here." She continued to look confused so I take her hand and pull her toward the front of the house. "Come on, she's about to knock on the door."

We hurry to the front yard and sure enough, Sara was walking up the steps to the front door, her suitcase left at the bottom. "Sara?" Shay called, surprise and wonder leaking out of her voice. Sara jumped and spun around to face us. She didn't look to good. Her eyes were blood shoot and puffy from crying, her hair was pulled back into a loose, messy bun and her shoulders were hunched over slightly. One look at Sara and Shay was running up to her. "Sara what's wrong." She asked pulling her friend into a hug before pulling away so that she could see Sara's face, a few tears were falling down her cheeks. I walked slowly to the steps.

Sara whipped away her tears frustratedly with the back of her hand. "I had a fight with my parents and I just needed to come see you." Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. I saw her glance my way and I had a funny feeling that I knew exactly what the fight was about. "I'm sorry if it;s a bad time or anything. I just wanted to see you and you were the only one I wanted to talk to about this."

Shay shook her head and put her arm around her shoulders. "No it's okay. Come inside and get cleaned up. Then we can talk okay." She said and opened the door so they could go in. She left the door open for me. I grabbed Sara's suitcase and hurried inside after them.

* * *

**Okay so this is where i need some help. I know what I want to writ for the next chapter but I'm having some trouble thinking of this for further ones. I know what i what to do for the big ending. the big adventure kind of thing but i don't want to do that right away. I want Seth** **and Shay to have some fun together before all that happens and i need some ideas for that. So if anyone has an idea than please tell me. I will take everything in appreciation. I also need an idea of how Seth can prank the others. I really want to make it good. so please help me if you can. Oh and please review. I love getting them and it would really make my day :) **

**thanks to all my readers.**


	12. Grieving and Annoying

**Okay my readers I really need your help. I need a really good prank that Seth, Collin and Brady can pull on the others. I need something really good. I'll take everything in appreciation. please help because I can't think of anything. Anyway i hope you like the chapter but its more of a filler and i promise the next one will be better. **

* * *

Seth's POV

I sat down on the couch, a blanket that Shay had handed me, wrapped around me. Sara sat curled up in a ball in the arm chair across the room with her own blanket around her. She was very tired looking and sad, dark circles were under her eyes. Shay was upstairs changing into something dry. I could hear her walking around in her room.

"Was it about..?" I started to ask but Sara cut me off.

She nodded. "Yeah." She mumbled and sniffed. "They didn't take it too well as you can see."

"Sorry." I said automatically.

She shrugged. "I guess I was expecting it." She looked away sadly. She honestly looked terrible and I didn't know what to say. The most I had ever had to deal with this kind of thing was when I was worried that Shay would freak out when I told her. I guess I was lucky. I heard Shay leave her room and head for the stairs. "Did you tell her?" Sara asked suddenly from her seat.

That was when Shay walked into the room " What did he tell me?" She asked casually as she sat down beside me, taking my hand as she did so. She looked from Sara to me.

I laughed a little when Sara looked at me alarmed. "Yes she knows. I told her last night." I squeezed her hand.

"Wait what?" Shay exclaimed and looked from Sara to me and back again. "She knows?" She asked me, a bunch of emotions crossed her face. "How?"

I smiled reassuringly. "Do you want to tell her or do you want me to?" I asked Sara without really looking at her.

"Could you?" Sara squeaked.

I nodded and sat up a bit. "Sara has a power to see what peoples biggest secret. She saw mine when she and the others came to visit." I whispered into her ear.

She looked up at me in surprise. "But how is that possible?"

I shrugged. "It's a vampire power. It's showing even as a mortal so it means that it would be very powerful if she's changed. It's hard to explain." I says, squeezing her hand again. "I actually know someone who was like that too."

"But it doesn't work on everyone and I'm learning how to control it." Sara put in quickly.

I nodded. "That's what they fought about. Sara told them and they didn't take it so well." I explained.

Shay looked from me to Sara, who was now crying silently in her chair. Shay let go of my hand and walked over to Sara to pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she held on to her friend. Shay maneuvered Sara so that she was sitting her lap. Sara leaned into her shoulder as sobs racked through her body. She held onto Shay as she did so.

I sighed and heaved myself from the couch. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get a change of clothes from home." I whispered to Shay and she nodded, her face blank of emotions. I ran to the trees and quickly phased, let the fire rip through me.

"SETH CLEARWATER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" My mom yelled when I walked through the door to the house.

"Relax mom." I said calmly and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I was at Shay's." I grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and took a bit out of it. "You worry too much." I said and hurried upstairs before she could say anything. I changed into a pair of jeans but kept the T-shirt off because I knew I was going to phase again after I ate something.

I ran down the stairs and back into the kitchen, my t-shirt slung over my shoulder. Mom was still waiting for me. "I have good reason don't I." She muttered as I walk by her to the fridge, taking another bit out of the apple. "Leah came home last night and she said that you were going to check on Shay and then come back after but you never come. You don't call or anything."

I sighed and pulled out the stuff for sandwiches. "Look, I just told her everything and she was having a hard time so I stayed with her. She needed me mom, I wasn't about to leave her there."

Half hour later

I walked into the living room to find Sara sound asleep in Shay's arms. "Hey." I whispered and made my way to the chair. I squatted down beside them. "How did it go?"

She shook her head. "Not great. She's a total mass. Her parent basically thought she was cursed because they're really into the whole religious thing. I feel so bad for her. They were about to call the priest or something to do some sort of ceremony on her. She ran out of the house at 11 and spent the night at the airport, waiting for the next flight here. She had to use her parent's emergency credit card to get here." She sighs and looks back at Sara, frustrated. "She's had it rough." She says quietly after a moment.

"Do you want me to carry up to the guest bedroom?" I offered, kissing her forehead and pusher her hair from her face.

She nodded. "That would be great thanks." She whispers, gratefully and untwines her arms from Sara so that I could take her. I lift her small body easily into my arms and carry her up the stairs, Shay close behind me. Sara sturs in my arms and I hear her heart beat quicken as she wakes up but she doesn't act upon it. Shay walks past me so she could open the door for the quest bedroom for me. We walk in and Shay pulls back the covers on the queen sized bed so I could lay Sara's limp body on it before she pulled them up and over her. I watch her but she doesn't move. I know perfectly well that she's awake and there something telling me that it was because Shay was in the room. I frowned slightly to myself.

Shay and I left the room and was about to go to her room when I say. "I'll be right there Shay. I just need to go to the bathroom for a moment."I lean down to give a quick his on her cheek. She smiles and nods before turning around to go to her room. I wait until she closes the door behind her then quietly open the door to the quest room. I walk silently to the chair beside the bed and take a seat. Sara hadn't moved but I still knew she was well awake. "I know your awake, Sara. You can open your eyes now." I say calmly and sure enough Sara opens one eye before the other.

Frowning she said. "How did you know I was awake?" She muttered.

I shrugged. "You'll learn soon enough." She nods slowly, then looks up at the ceiling. "Is there something you want to ask me?" I asked. Shay was waiting for me, I couldn't wait all night for to say it on her own.

She looks at me in disbelief. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Does it really matter?" I muttered.

She shakes her head. "No I guess not?" She says quietly and looks down at her hands. I could hear Shay getting into bed down the hall.

"Go ahead then." I tried my best to sound patient but I think she noticed anyway because she hurried into her question.

"Do you love her?" She said quickly.

I stared at her taken aback. That was the last question I thought she would ask. It took me a moment to pull myself back together.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

She looks away embarrassed. "Well because, I saw the way you look at her and haw she talks about you. I can tell that you love each other but it's nothing that I have ever seen before. There's something else there, it's stronger." She trailed off, playing with her fingers

and leaving an awkward kind of silence.

I took a deep breath. "Isn't that something you would ask Shay, not me?"

She nods. "Yeah but..." She looks up to look me in the face. "Look, Shay has been through a lot in the past couple of months and I just don't want to see her get hurt anymore than she already has."

I sigh and leaned forward in my chair. "I would hate myself more than you would hate me if Shay got hurt." I said and got up. "You should talk to Shay about these things and she'll probably explain it all to you too." I said and walked out the door. I walked up at Shay room and went inside to find Shay reading a book with the lamp on her bedside table. She looked up when I came in and closed the door behind me. a big smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Hey." She said and patted the space beside her in the bed. I smile and pull of my t-shirt, throwing it in the aside for tomorrow. Shay put the book on the side table as I climbed over the covers beside her. She gets out from under them and settles herself over the covers and leans up against me. "I'm sorry." She mutters after a moment.

"For what?" I ask, stroking her hair.

She shrugs. "I know you probably wanted to spend the weekend with me." She looks up apologetically.

I smile. "It's okay. I had today with you and last night, didn't I and besides, Sara needs you right now." I said and kissed her forehead.

She nodded. "Yeah I guess but I kinda wished we could go running again this weekend."

I laughed a little. She really liked it and for that I was glade because I liked it too. "We could go now." I offered.

She frowned. "We can't just leave her here. What if she wakes up and looks for us."

I tilt my head a bit in the direction of Sara's room and I could easily hear her even breathing and her steady heart beat. "She's sound asleep and I'm pretty sure that she won't wake up until morning so why not." I said and pushed some hair out of her face.

She deliberated this for a moment before smiling. She jumped up from the bed and hurried to her closet. I could hear her fumbling through her things before reappearing were a rain coat, jeans and rubber boots. I sit up on the bed and watch her as she crosses the room to her dresser and grabs an elastic off the top, throwing her hair into a messy ponytail. I get up walk quietly behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "I love you Shay." I whisper in her ear. She giggles a bit before turning around her my arms, placing her hands on either side of my face.

"I love you." She whispers back before crushing her lips to mine.

"MMMHHH." I mumbled against her lips, lifting her up so I don't have lean down. He legs wrap around my middle and he arms go around my neck, pulling herself higher. She clung to me as our lips moved together so perfectly. Times like this prove just how much we are meant to be together.

When we finally pull away, breathing hard and heart beating quickly, she presses her forehead to mine. Our eyes locked on each other's. I start to stroke her long black hair while I hold her up with the other easily. It felt great to have her my arms and so close. "Do you want to go?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah." She whispered and to me go that I could put her on her feet. We hurried down the hall, past Sara's door, trying to be very quiet. (Well Shay tried. It was easy for me.) Once outside, I told Shay to wait on the back deck while I went to go phased. I tied my jeans to the rope around my ankle and let the fire burn through me as I take on a different shape. On four paws I made my way back to where Shay awaited. She smiled as I approached.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to that." She murmurs to herself. I let out a wolfykind of laughed and let my tough hang out of my mouth, making her laugh as well. I walk right up to her and put my head to her level. She reaches up and scratches the side of my head, feeling the fur there. When suddenly give her a long slobbery lick from her chin to her hair line. I jumped away quickly before she could get me. "That was disgusting Seth." She yelled but she couldn't hide the smile that was fighting its way onto her face. I snickered and ran around her playfully. She tried to catch me but I was too fast for her. "Get back here." She yelled, laughing as she ran after me just as I had an idea. I hurried into the woods and disappeared in them. I heard Shay yell after me. I made a sharp turn to the left and ran in that direction for a few seconds before I left the woods behind Shay. I walked quietly up to her. She didn't hear me coming so when I let out a loud park, she jumps and let out a small squeal. She spun around in time to see me on the ground with my legs in the air, laughing so hard that there might have been tears in my eyes if I were human. She frowns and puts her hands on her hips. "That was so not funny Seth Clearwater." She sounded so much like my mom that I couldn't help but laugh some more. She crosses her arms over her chest and waits for me to stop. When I finally do, I look back to her, still on my back. "Are you done?" She asks sarcastically, making me chuckle as I roll onto my stomach. "Did you really have to do that, I nearly peed my pants?" She asked and I nodded. Shay rolled her eyes at me and motioned to my back. A smile appears on her face as she climbs on my back. I stood up and started running. This time I went faster but still not as fast as I could go, no matter how much I wished I could.

* * *

Shay's POV

"Come on Sara. You haven't left the house all week." I said loudly. I was trying to persuade Sara to come the bonfire the packs were having tonight. Sara hadn't improved much in the week that she had been here. While Seth and I were at school she stayed here and watched TV all day, waiting for us to get home. She stayed in her pajamas all day and only took them off for Lana to wash and to have a shower. (Which she does, frequently and not coming out until the water goes cold.) To tell you the truth I was starting to get annoyed with her. She hasn't done a thing in the past week. I was willing to be patient at first but this was getting to be too much. I know what her parents did to her but all she's doing is mopping around the house. Even Lana was getting annoyed. Sara is like a zombie. She needed to get out and this was a perfect way to do so. I know that she was wondering about the wolves and this was a way to find out about them. Billy, Jacobs dad was going to tell some of the legends. I didn't know whether they were the same ones that were told my first bonfire but either way I was quite excited myself.

Seth and I haven't gotten much time together either. We only had nights after Sara had gone to bed but that was hard because of school nights and we needed our sleep. (Well more I do than Seth but _still._) Then there are Seth's patrolling time and homework. I was getting really frustrated.

One thing I was happy about was that Seth had slept in my room with me almost every night since he told me about himself. He even had spare cloths stored in my room for when he needed them after patrols and such. Basically, my house has become a second home to him and I'm sure I would have been to Seth's a lot more if it wasn't for Sara.

"I don't want to go." Sara mumbled with her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin rested on her knees. We sat on the couch in the living room.

"Sara please, you're driving me insane here. Please just come. You might do you some good." I pushed. I swear if she didn't agree to go in the next ten minute I was going to get Seth to carry her. She shook her head. "Sara, you'll learn about the wolves and their history. I know you want to know more about them."

"I shouldn't even know about them in the first place." She mumbled and sighed.

"Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone that you like." Lana said, walking into the room and taking a seat in the arm chair across the room. My relationship with Lana was still not that great but it was making progress. I trusted her enough not to kill me but it still freaked me out to be in the same room with her without Seth at my side.

I nodded encouragingly at Sara. "Yeah, that's a possibility and you could meet Emily. She's really nice and I'm sure she would love to meet you." I could tell that Sara was starting to think about it so I continued in a rush before she changes her mind. "And you could ride with me on Seth's back, trust me it's so much fun and the legends are so cool. Please Sara. Please come with us."

"I wish I could go. I always wanted to hear the legends." Lana said from across the room.

Sara looks from to Lana and back again before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll go."

I smiled. Finally, I thought to myself. "Good because you were going anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "What were you going to do? Drag me there yourself." She muttered.

"No." I said, getting up from the couch. "I was going to get Seth to carry you." I said and turned to leave the room. "Now come on. You need to get ready." I called over my shoulder as I climbed the stairs.

Twenty minutes later

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sara whispered in my ear while we were waiting for Seth to phase in the woods. We would have taken his truck but it was broken and Jacob wasn't done fixing it yet so we were going to ride on Seth's back to get there. Sara of course was a bit nervous for the whole thing since she hasn't seen the wolves yet and didn't really know much about them. She stood close by my side, staring at the place where Seth had disappeared into the trees.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry. It's completely safe, especially with me." I nudged her with my elbow.

"Why with you." She asked, looking at me curiously.

I shrugged. "You'll see tonight." That was when Seth appeared through the trees, his fur shinning in the moonlight. I heard a small gasp from beside me but ignored it and walked up Seth, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Don't go too fast. Sara's a bit freaked out." I whispered in his ear and he nodded his big head as I pulled away. I looked over at Sara and rolled my eyes again at what I see. Her eyes were wide and I noticed she had taken a few steps back. "Are you coming, he won't hurt you." She stared at me in disbelief and walked up to her. "What's wrong now?" I mumbled.

"You didn't say anything about how big he was." She whispered, eyeing Seth from over my shoulder.

"I thought you knew what he looked like." I muttered.

"Shay, all I get is someone's biggest secret. I guess I knew what he looked like a little but I still didn't expect this." She motioned with her hand towards Seth.

"Sara, he keeps his mind when he phases. That is Seth just in wolf form. That's the only thing that is different and I've already ridden him, its fun." She continued to eye Seth. I sighed. "You know what will happen if you refuse. He'll drag you by his mouth if he has to." I looked back at Seth and he was looking at me like he really didn't to do that. "He would if I told him to, right Seth." I called over to him. He huffed a sighed after a moment and nodded. I smiled and turned back to Sara. She was glaring at me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she said loudly.

"Because you need to get out whether you want to or not. So decide Sara. The easy way or the hard way." I crossed my arms over my chest for emphasis. She bit her lip. "Oh come on." I said and took her hand, pulling her towards Seth. She makes a feeble attempt to pull away and Seth's down. "Sara, he's harmless." I said looking at Sara's reaction to being so close to Seth. I could feel his eyes on my face but I don't look at him. I pull Sara's hand up to Seth face, letting her feel the fur there. I have to hold it there for a moment so she doesn't pull away but she relaxes after a bit so I let go. She doesn't pull away but lets her hand linger, watching Seth's reaction but he doesn't have one. He just continues to stare at me with that same intensity that he gave me the first day of school. I reach out and scratch behind his ear, smiling up at him. He lets his tough hang out and leans his head into my hand, closing his eyes and making that purring sound that he makes when I do that. I laughed him and he opens his eyes immediately, watching me. I stand on the tips of my toes so I could kiss the side of his cheek. I look back to Sara and find her watching us but she looks away quickly. "So are we leaving?" I asked and Sara nodded after a moment. Seth laid down in front of us so we could climb on. I sat in the front and wrapped my arms around his neck while Sara sat behind me, clinging to my middle so hard that I was having a hard time breathing. I thought I would enjoy the ride but having Sara there ruined it. It wasn't the same and she hold on so tightly that I was very uncomfortable for the whole ride. I was actually glade when we arrived. Seth laid down so we could get off before he ran through the trees to phase back.

"Hey." Seth said joining us, taking my hand in his. We walk out of the trees, Sara in tow. We head straight for our group. Claire sat in Quils lap on a log, Bree leaning into Brady, Jez sat on the ground talking to Bree while Collin was talking to Brady. Claire looked up as we approached and waved to us. Seth and I take a seat on the ground beside them and I pulled Sara down with me. Everyone turn to greet us.

"Everyone this is Sara. She's my friend from back in New York. Sara this is Claire, Quil, Brady, Bree, Collin and Jez." I introduced everyone. Sara gave them all a small wave while everyone else says hi and smiles before returning to their conversations. I watch Sara look around at everyone around us with wide eyes, taking everything in. I laugh a little under my breath.

"Hey guys." Someone calls from behind me. I turn around to see Jacob walking in our direction with the most beautiful girl at his side, holding his hand. I know Lana was beautiful too but her beauty didn't feel real while this girl looked completely real. Her hair fell down her back in bronze ringlets and her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. I self esteem definitely took a hit after seeing her. "Shay, this is Nessie." Jacob said proudly when he reached us. I stood up, smiling and stuck out my hand so she could shake.

"It's nice to meet you Nessie. This is Sara by the way. She's a friend from New York." I said.

"You too." Nessie said and smiled a dazzling smile, showing all her perfectly white teeth. "Seth has told me and my family all about you." She said letting go of my hand before turning to Seth. "All though he hasn't been by to see us in a while, has he."

Seth shrugged. "Sorry Ness. I've been busy." He beamed up at me as he spoke, making me blush.

"Anyway I'm really glad I finally met you. I'll see you later." She said and waved to the others before following Jake to Emily and Sam over on the other side of the bonfire. I sit back down and lean into Sara to whispering her ear.

"That was Jake and Renesemee. Jake is Seth's Alpha and Nessie is half vampire."

She nodded. "Yeah I know. That was her secret and I already met her." She mumbled.

"What? When was that?" I asked confused.

Seth who hadn't been talking to Collin and who also must have been listening in on us, leaned over. "The last time they were here. She told me about her gift so I sent her over to the Cullens to get some help with it."

"It was the day that you all went to the beach and I pretended to be sick." Sara said quietly from beside me.

"How come nobody told me about this?"

Seth shrugged. "It never came up."

I frowned. "Well."

Seth patted me on the back. "Don't worry Shay. I was nothing." He flashed me my favorite smile before turning back to Collin.

Soon more people arrived and dark fell over us. All the guys had already eaten the entire mountain of food that Emily had brought and Sam was putting more wood in the fire. Sara of course hadn't said much. I was talking to Jez and Claire about a trip to the movies that they were planning with the guys. They had been so happy to find out that Seth had told me about the wolves. Claire had said that it was about time and that it was getting harder to keep it from me. She was the most excited about it. Seth, Collin and Brady were panning something but I couldn't hear enough of their conversation to know what. Bree was talking with Emily and Quil had gone over to talk with Embry, Jacob and Nessie. Everyone seemed to be having fun with one exception of course. Sara was literally sulking in the corner but I had too much of her the past week that I didn't do anything about it. I had given her plenty of chances to do something with herself and didn't take them. So if she wants to be miserable I'm not going to stop her.

Around ten thirty Billy wheeled himself to the head of the fire. His face eliminated from the flames. He told us the same stories as he told the first week I was here however I wasn't disappointed. They were even better the second time. It was maybe because now I knew that they were true. I don't know but I loved them. About half way through I looked over at Sara and smiled when I found that she was very interested in them. She watched Billy very carefully with curiosity. Finally some life to her.

Billy continued his stories as the night wore on. Near the end I was starting to get tiered and leaned into Seth's side, resting my head on his shoulder. For the rest of the stories I tried my best not to fall asleep. I didn't want to have Seth carry me unconscious all the way home which I know he would do if I fell asleep. I love Seth with all my heart but sometimes he could be so absurd. Like me actually. I cracked a smile at the thought. "What?" Seth whispered but I shook my head.

Once the stories were done, people started to leave. A lot of us stayed to talk a bit more. I was listening to Seth and Collin talking when I looked over a Sara and was surprised at what I saw and what happened next.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger I know but I just wanted to start another chapter and I promise it will be up as soon as I can get it. this one would have been up earlier but im currectly going through two jobs and plus everything else in life is making it harder to update. Anyway I need a prank so if you got any please tell me. If not review anyway. Please. **


	13. Pranks

**Here we are, chapter thirteen. I know you all wanted to know what happens so here you :). this chapter was a extremely hard for me to write and im sorry if it sucks. I tried my best and I hope you like it. So please read and review :P**

**I'd like to thank every one who reviewed and who helped me out with ideas. you guys are the best :)**

* * *

Shay's POV

"Um Seth." I mumbled, nudging him.

"Yeah, what…" He stops talking as soon as he sees what I was seeing. His mouth fell open slightly for a moment before pulling up in a smug grin. "Oh that's rich." He said loudly and everyone turned to see what he was talking about. Some people gasped as others laughed.

I looked from Sara to Embry. No way, I thought to myself. Embry was staring at Sara almost in the exact way Seth had when he first saw me. Sara however just looked stunned. It was silence for a few moments as everyone registers what had happened. When finally Jake comes up to Embry and says something to him but I didn't hear what it was. I turn back to Sara since I knew that no one else was going to say anything to her, I guess it was my job. I placed my hand over hers cautiously. "Sara?" I asked and she tore her eyes away from Embry, looking at me with eyes filled with questions. "Do you understand what just happened?" I whisper and her eyes flickered to Embry for a moment before looking back at me. She shook her head slowly. I smile encouragingly. "Embry imprinted on you. Like me and Seth." I explained.

Her eyes when back to Embry. "Like you and Seth." She repeated slowly and I nodded.

"Congratulations." I whisper.

"But... I don't understand. I..." Her eyes go back to Embry who was now looking over Jakes shoulder at Sara.

"It's okay, I'll explain everything to you." I said and squeezed her hand. "Unless Embry would like to do that." I added on second thought.

"Yeah." I heard Embry says loudly from the other side of the fire. I looked up in time to see himget up from his seat, step around Jake and walk over to Sara's other side, taking a seat beside her. We all turn our separate ways to give them some privacy although the wolves would know every detail whether they were listening or not.

After a few minutes Seth leaned in and asked if I want to go home. I looked over at Sara for a moment when he said. "Don't worry, Embry will take her home later. She'll be fine and if I know Embry than he might end up sleeping there." He chuckled under his breath as I cracked a smile.

"Sure but can we take the long way home?" I whispered, leaning to him.

He chuckled again before kissing my forehead. "I was hoping you would say that." He got up and pulled me up with him, smiling my favorite smile in the whole world. After saying our quick good nights with the others and a thumbs up in Sara's direction, we headed into the trees.

"It's really nice that they imprinted." I said just as we made the tree line.

He nodded. "That only leaves nine. Leah, Collin, Brady, Alex, Sara, Adam, Travis, Jackson and Max. (**That's for you Kats and Twilight**) You know imprinting is supposed to be very rare but it's happened to most of the pack."

"Really?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Oh yeah. It's supposed to really extremely rare. Almost unheard of." He smile and pulled me up over a root that was sticking out of the ground. I would have tripped over it if he hadn't.

"That's strange." I muttered.

He nodded again. "Yeah I know but I'm glad it turned out the way it did." He said and squeezed my hand lovingly.

* * *

Seth's POV

"Come on Man. This has to be good. They've been pranking us since we were thirteen." Brady said, leaning back and looking up at the sky. Collin, Brady and I were sitting on the Cullen's front steps trying to think of a good prank that we could play on the others. We've been trying to think of something for a while now but we couldn't think of anything really good enough. Shay was out shopping with Sara in Port Angeles so I had decided to go see the Cullen's since it's been a while. Brady and Collin had just finished patrolling at the time so they came with me but the Cullen's weren't home. So here we are.

"I know but what can we do." Collin sighed heavily, leaning against the railing. "We have plenty ideas but they're not good enough." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about... never mind." Brady said sinking back into his seat. I rolled my eyes just as I heard someone coming up to us from behind us.

"That wouldn't be a very good idea Brady." I turned to see Edward, Bella and Nessie walking up toward us. Edward had a smirk on his face while Bella and Nessie looked from him to us curiously. "They're trying to think of a prank to play on some of the wolves." He answered their unasked questions. I've known Edward for a long time but it was still strange to have someone outside the pack that knew what I was thinking. I wonder if I'd ever get used to it. Edward chuckled, turning to me. "No one ever really does."

I shrugged. "So do you know any good ones? We're still drawing a blank here."

"Who do you want to prank anyway?" Nessie asked, coming to sit down beside us. She was only about five or six but she looked about thirteen. Her hair was about down to her hips in bronze curls. She had only had her hair cut about three times in her life. Nobody wants to cut it but they left it the way it was than it would be dragging on the ground. I heard Edward chuckle again from behind me but I ignored him.

"Jake, Embry, Paul, Jared and Quil." Collin said easily.

"You're not going to do anything hurtful are you?" She asked, her eyebrows going together at Jakes name.

I shake my head. "No. We just want to get back them for do it to us for the last three years."

She nods, thinking. Then her face lit up and Edward chuckled. "I got it but we're going to need help." She said loudly, a huge smile pulling at her lips. She stood up and rain towards the trees in La Push's direction. "Come on." She yelled when she didn't hear us coming. I looked over at Collin and Brady for a second before getting up too and followed her, taking my shirt off as I go, with Brady and Collin right behind me.

* * *

The next day

"Okay this is what we're doing. This is a list that each of you have to do and who to do it to." Nessie said handing each of us a small piece of paper. We were at the Cullen's house again. Nessie had called Brady, Collin and I to meet her here about twenty minutes ago. I looked down at my piece of paper. This is what it looked like.

List of things that need to be done

Seth – Jared and Embry

Jared

Ask sister to put the fake soap in his bathroom.

Embry

Hide the five alarm clocks in his room. Set them

to go off every eight minutes and hide them well

so that it's hard to fight. The first will go at 2 am.

"I have everything here. The fake soap, super glue, slim, alarm clocks. Everything that we're going to need." Nessie continued casually. "It's very easy. We're going to do this, this weekend on Saturday night because that's when the two packs switch patrols. You switch at 1:30 right?" She asked and I nodded. "Good since you three aren't patrolling that night than its perfect. You'll set everything up while they're out so it will be ready for them when they get back. Jake will be staying at Billy's house that night because I'm supposed to be out hunting that night so you can get his furniture on the roof first because that will take the longest. Then Seth will go hide the alarm clocks at Embry's while Collin is at Paul's setting up the bucket, then meet up at Seth's house. At 1:40 head over to Quil's and wait until he's asleep and then do you thing. Jake is going to stay behind with Sam for a while so you'll have enough time to do the stuff with Embry and Quil before he gets to you. So don't phase. That way it will take longer for him to find you. When you done with Quil go straight home but don't go to sleep because if they know that it was you they might try to get you back."

* * *

Later that night

It was Thursday so there were a few days before the prank. I was running back to Shay's house from the Cullen's. I was on two feet instead of four so I didn't get there as quickly as I wished. I didn't think that there was anyone in my pack out today but I wasn't sure so I didn't take the chance. I was so excited about it. It will one of the funniest things in my life. I know I won't be able to watch them but luckily I'll be able to see their reaction in their heads. (Well, except Jared and Paul's)

When I finally arrived at Shay's, I was delighted to find her on the back porch waiting for me. I walk through the trees and into her back yard. Her face light up when she say me. A big smile was playing at her lips. "Hey!" I said and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her face into my chest.

"Where were you?" She mumbled, looking up at my face.

"At the Cullen's." I say simply. She's so beautiful. I push some hair back from her face.

"What were you doing there?"

"I was visiting. I haven't seen them for a while and Nessie was helping Brady, Collin and I with something." I said.

"What is she helping you with?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

I smiled mischievously. "I can't tell you."

"And why not?" She frowned.

"Because."

Her brows pushed together. "Why not. Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I can't." I laugh at her.

That's when she seems to think of something. She sticks out her bottom lip and push her eyebrows together. "Please tell me." She pouts.

I gasp playfully but she got me. I didn't have a choice now. "Evil." My eyes narrow at her but she continued. My face softens. "She was help us plan a prank on some of the guys." I say completely defeated.

She laughs at me. "What are you doing to them and what did they ever do to you?" She asked, giggling.

"Your evil. You know that right." I say and she rolled her eyes. "They have been pranking us since we were thirteen so we decided to get them back. We're putting furniture from his room on his roof, Jared so going to take a shower with soap that will turn him blue for a week. Embryisn't going to get any sleep Saturday night. Paul is going to get a bucket of slim dumped on him and Quil is going to get his hands super glued together."

She laughed. "You have to tell me how they react."

I nodded. "Of course but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not Sara or Lana. Not any of the girls. No one."

She nodded and put her face back into my chest, breathing deeply. Then she looks up and I lean down and press my lips to hers.

* * *

Saturday night

"Hurry up Brady we were supposed to leave five minute ago." I yelled up the stairs to where I can hear Brady rummaging through his room.

"I know I know but I can't remember where I but the glue." He yelled back.

I shook my head. "I can't believe he lost the glue." I muttered to Collin who had just rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Ron asked as he came into the room from behind me. I turned to find both him and Tyler in the doorway to the living room.

"We're pulling some pranks tonight and Brady lost the super glue." I said easily.

"I didn't lose it." I heard Brady mutter from his room. Collin and eye both snicker but Ron and Tyler looked at us questioningly, having not heard him. I shook my head at them both.

"That's something he would do. You shouldn't have trusted him with that." Ron said, smiling smugly.

"We know that know." Collin laughed and we heard Brady mutter to us. "Shut up."

"Could we come?" Tyler asked and Ron hit him behind the head.

Collin and I both laugh, even Brady from upstairs does too. "Sorry man but you won't be able to keep up." I said between laughter.

Tyler frowned, completely embarrassed. "And if anything gets furry than we don't want you in the way." Brady said as he came down the stairs, clutching the tube of glue. The two boys paled noticeably which made us laugh again. He turned to me and waved the glue in front of my face. "Told you I didn't lose it."

I rolled my eyes and took in from him, putting it in the back pack that I carried. "Come on, we're late." I muttered and headed for the back door. As soon as the door is closed tightly behind us, we hear Ron mutter. "Idiot." We snickered and started running through the forest. We stayed on two feet but we had to stay hidden anyway. We run much faster than a normal human even when we're not phased so we have to stay in the shadows if we want to run as fast as we can and since we're already late we have to run.

When we arrived at Jake's house, we were happy to find that Billy has already gone to bed. So we hurry down the hall to Jake's room, trying not to laugh as we go. We decided to take the bed out first since it would be the hardest get out the door and on the roof. It took us about ten minutes to get it up there. Brady had found a latter in Jake's old garage. Then we took his dresser. Thankful for our extra strength and sense we got it up too. It took us another twenty minutes to take everything else out and putting them securely on the roof.

I looked down at my watch. "Collin, we have to go. Brady, we'll meet at my house in twenty." I whispered and Collin and I start running. When I reached Embry's house, I go straight for the back window. I force it open and throw the backpack through it before I climb in. I grab the bag and run up the stairs, not worrying about being quiet. Embry lived on his own now so what was the point. Embry's room wasn't big but it was a messy. I walked all around the room, placing the small alarm clocks where ever I thought was a good spot. I even put one under the floorboards.

When I meet up with the guys back at my house, Collin was already there and there was only about twenty minutes left before we had to leave again. It by pretty fast and soon we were running side by side through the trees toward Quil's. We got lucky again and found Quil in his room sound asleep in his underwear. I had to bit my tough to stop myself from laughing. He was in the perfect position for us to glue his hands together. Collin applied the glue while Brady and I held his hands. Collin put extra glue since Quil was very strong as it is and would need a lot more to keep his hands together. It would take a few days before he could loosen then glue enough to take them apart but I wonder what would happen if he phased. I know Jake would get mad for this one but it was so worth it.

The whole way to shay's I was laughing very hard. Everything had gone so smoothly and I couldn't wait for the next morning when I would get to see their reactions. It would be hilarious. I could just imagine their angry expressions while Collin, Brady and I would be laughed so hard that we would be on the ground. I had taken extra time for sleeping the night before I could stay up all night tonight and still have enough energy for a lot of running tomorrow. I had a feeling that I would have to do a lot of running.

When I walked into Shay's house, smiling hugely to myself, I found Shay on the couch sound asleep. She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to move her but I knew if I didn't than she might hurt her back or neck sleeping there. I walked over to the couch and crouched down beside her. I watched her sleep for a moment before slipping my arms under her and pulled up off the couch. While still sleeping, she wraps one arm around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. I smile happily and lean down to kiss her forehead before bringing her up the stairs to her room. I lay her down in her bed slowly, unwilling to let her go. I almost let her sleep in my arms all night but I unwound her arm from my neck gently. I pulled my shirt off and then my shoes before I climb on the bed beside her. Again as she slept, she rolled over so she was pressed against me. She was so beautiful. I sighed happily. This was a great night.

* * *

Shay's POV

When I woke up, I was surprised to find myself in my room with Seth's warm, strong arms around me. The last thing I remember was that I was on the couch downstairs. I don't remember ever falling asleep. I look up to see Seth sound asleep and snoring softly. I look over my shoulder at the clock on my side table and was surprised again at how early it was. I sighed. I wasn't tired and I didn't want to wait for Seth to wake up. I reached up to stroke his cheek. "Seth." I whispered and his eyes opened almost instantly. He was weird that way. He seemed to be able to fall asleep and wake up at will. He looked around the room dazed for a moment before his eyes rested on me and his whole face lit up, my favorite smile playing at his lips. "Morning." I said happily and smiled too.

"Morning." He mumbled and tighter his arms around my waist, pulling me up higher on the bed so that our faces were only inches away from each other. I breathe in his woodsy, fresh smell that was both familiar and new. It's just a wonderful smell that seems to change but yet stay exactly the same at the same time. I loved it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself to him, pressing my lips to his. I'm sure that I've said this before but as our lips move together so easily there is no doubt that we were perfect for each other. That is was no mistake and this was real love. I felt Seth's hand slid down my waist all the way down to the back of my leg to behind my knee, sender shivers down my spine. He pulled my leg up around his waist. I gasped. He has never gone so far but that didn't mean I didn't like it. He immediately stopped and pulled away but I held on tight, pulling myself back to him. More shivers travelled down my back. He pulled my leg back to where it was before he pulled away, then his hand made its way back up my thigh and under my shirt and pressed itself to my back, pulling me closer to him.

I smiled against his lips before rolling over so I was on top of him. He chuckled under his breath, pushing my hair from our faces with his free hand while the other traced circles on my back. He kissed me then surprised me by rolling over the other way so he was on top of me. He had taken his hand form under my shirt so he could push himself up so most of his weight was off me. I laughed a little before pulling him back down to me. I intertwined my fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. He kissed me back eagerly but still very gentle. I loved how he was always so gentle with me. It made me feel cared for and protected and that was something that I felt that I needed since my parents died. When they died it felt like I was along in the world. To fend for myself but Seth made up for that. He cared for me and loved me more than both my parents put together. He was always gentle and careful around me. He protected me. Like I was fragile which in his case I guess I am but that's not the point. He could so easily hurt but he would never do it because he loved me more than anything else in the world. It would hurt him more to see me hurt than anything else. He couldn't bare to see me hurt in any way at all. I pulled away, breathing hard. I looked into his eyes and saw the pure love and adoration in them. Those deep brown eyes that was so unique and that I knew so well.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers almost too low for me to hear. I blushed slightly but a shock wave went over me. I giggled a bit before wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling myself up so I was practically hanging from him. He held my weight easily as he kissed my nose then my lips. Then he rolls over, intending to have me on top of him but forgetting that there wasn't enough bed left. We fell off and I fell on him, making both of us laugh. I roll off of him onto the floor. I felt his eyes on me as I struggled to catch my breath. "Sorry." He stuttered between fits of laughter, still watching me laugh. I looked up to his face and say his face so full happiness that my heart swelled twice its normal size. Seeing him happy did that to me. I smiled hugely and he pulled me on top of him again. I let his warmth surround me. I swear I will never be cold again as long as he's around which I very much hope he will. He's my other half.

"I love you." I whisper.

He has never looked so happy before. "I love you." He whispered back, beaming. He looks up at the clock and frowns. "Shit I have to go. I was supposed to meet Brady and Collin ten minutes ago. I'm sorry." He looks back to me.

I kiss him again before rolling onto the floor. "It's okay, we can continue later. Besides if they decide to come get you then I don't want it to happen near my house. I don't want anything to get broken and with you guys a guaranty.

He chuckled under his breath and heaved himself off the floor, bringing me with him. "I'll be back tonight and I'll tell you everything okay." He kissed my cheek and I nodded. He smiled and ran out the door.

I sighed; hopping he doesn't get accidentally get hurt today. I've never seen him hurt before but I sure don't want to. I changed quickly before heading down stairs to the kitchen and taking out a box of cereal. I was pouring milk in the bowl when Lana skipped into the room. " Did you two have a good time this morning?" She asked happily, taking a seat at the kitchen table and putting her chin in her hand and looked at me expecting.

I gasped mockingly and put my hand to my throat. "Have you been eavesdropping on us?" I asked and grabbed a spoon before taking a seat across from her.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like it was difficult and Seth was perfectly aware that I could hear you. Plus it's your fault that you don't go to his house. I'm sure you'd get more privacy there then you would here."

I shook my head and took a bit. I swallowed and said. "Not when his sister is there. She can hear everything you can and she would barge into the room and pull us apart." I rolled my eyes. "We can't do anything when she's around."

"Over protective is she?" Lana laughed.

I nod. "At first I didn't understand why she hated me so much but now I know it's because Seth imprinting on me. She had a bad experience with it so now she hates everything about it." I sighed and take another mouth full of cereal. "Even if it does make Seth happy."

Lana nods slowly before biting her perfect lower lip. "You know I didn't like at first either." She mumbled, searching my face for my reaction.

I nod. "I know." I murmured and she looks at me surprised.

"How?"

I shrug. "Seth told me and he also told me about how you threw him through the door over there. _And_ how you made me go to my room and made me forget I heard a noise." I looked down at the small bowl in my hands.

"I'm sorry. I was just..." She stared to say but I lifted a hand to cut her off.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I understand why you did it. I'm not happy you did it but I understand." I shrug, hoping she'll leave it at that but of course she didn't.

"You do?"

I nod. Yeah, Seth explained it. You were protecting me. You want me to be happy and safe and you didn't think Seth was the right person to give me that."

"I'm sorry." She says again. "Its just that I've heard all the storie's and was afraid Seth might lose control around you and you got hurt. Plus I want you to have a normal life. I didn't want you to get involved with all that."

I smile encouragingly. "Yes, i understand that but because of Seth I'm happier than I have ever been in my life. Of course I miss mom and dad but he really helped me with that and when my friends left, he really helped me with that too. I don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for him. I have great new friends and the best boyfriend ever. The only thing that could make this better was if mom and dad were here but than again if it wasn't for them dieing than I would have never met Seth. I wish I could have them both but I can't and I'm happy the way it is."

She smiled. "I'm glad your happy. I personally think this place is magical. If I hadn't come, I would have never have met Dean and it's the same for you. There is a lot going on here and I love everything about it."

I laughed under my breath. "Even the constant clouds and rain?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "No because if it weren't for that then I couldn't go outside. Seth never told you that?"

I look at her curiously. "Its true that you burn in the sun. I thought that just some stereotype or something."

She laughs. "No that's not true. What I meant was I couldn't go outside where people that don't know about us are. They would notice that I was different." She said, pulling her fingers through her long dark hair.

"They would already know your different Lana but why? What happens when you go in the sun?"

She shook her head again. "I was sure Seth had told you about that.

I shrug. "We don't talk about that kind of thing that much." I say before he could continue.

She nodded. "When the sun hits my skin I guess I kind of sparkle." She stops for a second, thinking. "Like a diamante would if you put it in the sun I guess you could say. It's hard to explain but I'll show you some time." She said and smiled.

We sat in silence as I finished eating. When I did there was a question I wanted to ask her but I didn't know firstly how she would take it and secondly how to ask it. I bit my lip, staring down at my fingers. "Um Lana?" I asked not looking up.

"Yeah." She said automatically.

I took a deep breath, building up the courage. "Why did you do it?" I asked looking up enough to see her reaction. She didn't show any a first.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I looked down again but some thing must of clicked in her head. "Oh. You mean why became a vampire." I nodded, flinching at the word. "Well... It was because of Dean. I loved him and did it for him. Also it was because I was getting older every day and he was staying young."

I laughed bitterly. "So I'm the only one aging around here huh." I said a little too loudly.

She frowns. "Isn't Seth going to start aging again someday so he can with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah but... That would be really hard for him. He would be losing half of himself because he has to stop phasing to do that. I don't want him to go through that and I would miss him in his wolf form. I've grown used to having both sides."

"Honey I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. He would do it even if I didn't want him too. He doesn't want to out live me and wants to have a some what normal life when he's done with all this but I'm afraid he's not going to be ready but will do it anyway because of me. Some times I wish I could live for ever too but some how still stay the way I am." I sighed. "It's all giving me a big headache."

"When is he planning on doing it?"

"When I look about the same age as he does. About twenty-two." I mumble.

She sighed. "A least you have plenty of time to figure it all out."

I nodded. "Yeah, at least." I whisper more to myself than to Lana.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I know it wasn't that long but im going to try and make the next longer. So if anyone has any ideas about future chapter please tell me, im running out of ideas. please review and tell me what you think :)**


	14. Miss Tragic

_**Okay I really like this chapter and I know it's not very long but I just had to put it up. I want to say now that you are all going to get a surprise but thats why I like it and it was really fun to write. **_

_**I want to warn you know that I won't be updating the next chapter until I get a least five reviews. there is planty of people reading the story and way too little reviews. Sorry but it's not like I'm asking for much. it doesn't matter what they say. it could be good or bad. i just want some review. of course i would rather good ones but still.**_

_**anyway please read and review and I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Seth's POV

"_Dude, where have you been?"_ Brady said as soon as I was phased. I ran as fast as I could toward them.

"_Sorry. I lost track of time."_ Said and tried to hold back the images of what I had been doing. They rolled their eyes at me.

"_Whatever, just get here as soon as you can. They're going to come for us soon."_ Brady said.

This time I rolled my eyes. _"What do you think I'm doing?"_ I said as me and Collin snickered.

"_Oh shut up you two?"_ Brady muttered.

Just then we felt someone phasing and Embry was in our heads. We felt his anger and saw his reaction to what we did to his room and we all started laughing. "What the hell did you do?" He yelled at us and starting running toward us so we did the same although I just changed directions. "Get back I'm going to kill you."

That was when Paul and Jared phased too. We couldn't hear their thoughts but we could feel them. I could hear them howling in the distance and Brady, Collin and I started laughing harder and when Jake phased too we almost couldn't run from the fits of laughter that racked through our bodies.

Then Quil phased, finally ripping his hands apart and by now we were laughing so hard that when they finally reached us, we were on the ground on our back, having a hard time not phasing back. We watched their reactions in their heads and laughed harder. Jake actually had to keep Embry and Quil from jumping us and had to get Sam to stop Jared and Paul. It was just too much; my sides felt like they were going to apart. I was very satisfied with our revenge. It felt good to see their reactions after three years of going through their pranks.

"_Go Home Now_." Jake ordered using the Alpha voice that I knew he hated using. When the others phased back, turned to us and said. "What the hell guys?"

"_Oh come on Jake. You can't possibly not see this coming_." I said, mentally rolling my eyes.

"_Yeah, you were part of the group that had been pranking us for the past three years."_ Brady said, his tail wagging happily.

"_Just be grateful that we didn't choice you to turn blue."_ Collin said, walking up beside me and smiling smugly at Jake.

"_And Nessie was totally into this._" I said, taking him aback as I showed him the scenes when Nessie gave us all our supplies.

Jake rolled his eyes at us when he recovered. "_Whatever but be careful because I might not be around next time to stop them from jumping you."_ He said then turned around and started running toward the Cullen's house.

"_Whahahaha, sweet, sweet revenge. That was hilarious_." Brady sighed happily and I smiled, turning to head over to Shay's. "_Aw, come on man we need to celebrate."_ Brady whined after me.

"_Yeah man, we barely ever see you outside of school and patrolling_." Collin said, joining in.

I snickered, turning back to them. _"Aw, do you guys miss me?"_ I said, only half joking. They tried to hide what they were really thinking but it didn't work. They were never really good at hiding their thoughts. They miss me and wished I wouldn't spend so much time will Shay. They missed the time before I imprinted. They had nothing against Shay of course but they miss hanging out with me and I realize now that I did too but I've been so busy with Shay that I didn't see that. I sighed. _"You know what. I can't wait until you guys imprint."_ _I shook my head. "Fine I'll hang out with you guys for a while. What do you have in mind?"_

They cheered happily. "_Cliff diving_." Collin suggested, his tail moving from side to side.

"_Yes, race you there._" Brady yelled and bolted for the beach. Collin and I laughed and followed him. Of course I won and I laughed at them as they scowled. When I first phased I was one of the smallest ones but I grew a lot since then, we all did but I grew the most and I was now almost as big as Embry and Quil. I ran all the way to the cliff in my wolf form and jumped over the edge, phasing at the same time. I fell into the water with a splash. Still in the water, I reached down and untied my shorts from my leg and pulled them on just as my face broke through the water. "Show off." Brady yelled from the top of the cliff, making me laugh as I swam back to the shore and ran back up to the top. "Did you really have to do that?" Brady asked, frowning at me as I walked up to him.

I laughed and shook my head. "Just because you're too scared to do it, doesn't mean I am." I pointed out, chuckling under my breath.

"I'm not scared." Brady mumbled, looking away.

"Yes you are." Collin said, pushing Brady playfully in the arm.

"Shut up." He growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You going to jump or not?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes I am." He said and ran and jumped off the cliff. I went over to watch him and laughed at what I saw.

"You did not jump plug your nose." I yelled down at him when he surfaced, even if I didn't have too. He would hear me if I whispered.

"Shut up Seth." He yelled back, shaking his fist at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" I said playfully in a more normal voice. "What are you going to do? Push me."

"Don't make me." He said, getting out of the water and heading up the cliff toward us.

I laughed. "I'd like to see you try. You couldn't even catch me."

"Oh yeah, come here." He growled and ran after me but I dodged him and he went flying over the cliff. Collin and I broke out laughing. We could hear him grumbling to himself as he swam back to the shore just as we heard a rustling in the trees behind us. We turned to see a girl about our age, sitting on the ground half way behind a bush, watching us, eyes wide with terror. Shit. I thought and looked over to Collin. I slapped my hand to my forehead and shook my head at what I saw. I'm sure you could guess was it was too. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide as he looked at her. "You when I said I wished you would imprint, I didn't mean today." I said, only loud enough for him to hear and his eyes flickered to me.

"What?"

I sighed and shook my head. I looked over at the petite girl. She had all the basic native-American features. Her hair was shoulder length and her almond shaped eyes were almost black. She was very pretty and maybe even beautiful but to me, nothing compared to Shay. We were so distracted by our fun to even notice her. I walked over to her slowly, my hands raised. I crouched down a few feet away and I could hear Collin walk up behind me. "Are you okay?" I asked, giving her an encouraging smile. She gulped but didn't anything. I sighed and looked back at Collin for a second. "Go tell Brady what happened and bring him back here." I whispered so she wouldn't hear me. He nodded and turned to go meet Brady but not before giving her a long look. I turned back to the girl. "How much did you see?" I asked seriously.

She took a deep breath. "I... I saw a giant wolf jump off the cl...cliff and tur...turn into you." She paused, watching my reaction but just kept my face calm. "And then I saw two other wolves into the others." She gulped, eyeing me.

I sighed. "Well you were going to find out anyway." I said, looking back at the others, who were only about ten feet away.

"What...What are you guys?" She stuttered.

"Shape-shifters." Collin said as he came up behind me.

"We're La Push's very own protectors." Brady chuckled and I glared at him. "What?" he mouthed but I shake my head and look back at the small girl in front of me.

"Shape- shifters?" The girl mumbled before falling over and almost hitting her head on a rock but Collin caught her. He picked her up easily in his arms before looking at me for help; his face was filled with pain and worry.

I sighed again, thinking for a second before saying. "We'll bring her to Shay's house and see what happens from there."

Collin's eyes widen. "But the leach is there. No way am I bringing her there."

I rolled my eyes. "Lana and Dean left an hour ago to go hunting. They're going to be gone until Tuesday." I said and Collin opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, knowing all too what he was going to say. "Sam's pack is on patrols today so no one is going to be home. Everyone else is at work or busy with other plans. Man you know I'm trying to do the best thing here. We could take her to Jake but Nessie is going to be there and wouldn't that freak her out even more if she's there. So right now it's looking like the best place is at Shay's and don't you think she'll need the moral support and you know as well as I do that she's the best one for that right now." I finished and waited for him to think it over but still knowing what he was going to choose.

He sighed, looking down at the girl in his arms and nodded. "How do we get there?"

I turn to Brady."Brady, you phase and run ahead of us so you can warn Shay that we're coming. If Jake is phased or any one that can get the message to him, get him to meet us at her house. If not then we'll deal by ourselves for now." Brady nodded and turned to go phased. I could feel the air around us shimmer as he did so. Then I turned back to Collin and gave him an encouraging smile. "Come on." I motioned toward the trees. "We're running two footed."

* * *

Shay's POV

"Coming." I yelled as I head toward the door. I opened the door and found Brady on the front porch, soaking wet and looking very serious. My heart started to beat abnormally fast. "What is it? What happened?" I asked urgently.

He shook his head. "It's nothing like that. He's fine." He rolled his eyes, obviously hearing my heart. "Collin imprinted and she kind of freaked out and passed out. Seth's bringing her here and he sent me to warn you." He explained. "They'll be here in a few minutes because they couldn't phase to get her here, in case she woke up."

I sighed in relief before smiling. "Who is it?" I asked, getting excited now. I stepped aside to let him in before going to the closet to get him a towel.

He shrugged, taking the towel from me and started to dry himself. "We don't know. She looks like she might be from around here but none of us has ever seen her before." He said as I took out some blankets out of the closet and setting them on the couch.

"Do you think she could have just moved here, like I did?" I asked, smiling happily.

"I don't know but I can tell you it's very, very rare that we not recognize. Especially for us." Brady mumbled just as the door burst open and Seth and Collin came in. Collin was carrying a petite girl about fifteen or sixteen. He laid her down on the couch over the blankets that I had laid out. I notice Seth was wet so I ran to get him a towel and a dry pair of sweets that he kept here for when he came over. I quickly handed them to him and he disappeared into the bathroom. I walked over to the girl examined her quickly as I waited for Seth get back.

I noticed Collin looking at her worriedly and I patted his arm. "She'll be fine, just a little shocked that's all. Don't worry." He nodded and tried at a smile but failed. He looked at her a lot like Seth looked at me. Just then Sara came into the house, accompanied by Embry.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Embry said, looking around the room before his eyes rested on Collin and the girl.

"She saw us phasing when we went cliff diving and she passed out. We brought her here but Sam's pack is out and we couldn't get a hold of Jake." Seth said, looking at Brady for conformation. Brady nodded.

Embry looked at Collin again. "Did he..?" He looked up at Seth. Seth nodded. "I'll get Jake." He said and ran out the door. Sara came up beside me and looked over at the girl.

"Look she's waking up." She said and point at her.

I looked over at the girl and say that Sara was right. She sturred and I stood up. "Everyone one out." I said a little too loudly. "Sara you can stay here." Collin looked at me like I was crazy but I shook my head. "You can stay in hall if you want but not where she can see you. Think about it, she wouldn't freak out as badly if she sees you. Let me explain and get her to calm down and then you can see her. It'll only take a second." He didn't move so I looked over at Seth for help. Seth came over and whispered something to Collin and he shook his head, looking a little desperate. Seth motioned for Brady to help him and together they pulled Collin out, the whole way Collin's eyes never left the girl.

"Do you know her name?" Sara asked as she took a seat at the other end of the couch.

"No. I barely know what happened." I said as the girl sturred again before slowly opening her eyes.

She blinked a few times, looking around. The seemed to remember something and jumped off the couch. Her eyes huge as she pointed a shaking finger at us. "Who are you? Are you one of _them_?" She asked, emphasizing the word them.

I shook my head. "No but I wish I was." I said, taking a seat on the couch beside Sara. "I'm Shay and this is Sara." I state, giving her a small smile.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Why." She stuttered.

I shrugged. "I have my reasons."

"But...But they're monsters, beasts." She said roughly.

I flinched and I know Sara did too. "That's our boyfriends you're talking about." She said and I nudged her.

"Your boyfriends. Aren't you scared of them at all?" The girl asked, looking from me too Sara.

I shook my head. "No, not at all."

"Well I was at first but I got over it pretty quickly." Sara said beside me.

"Why."

I smiled. "Because we know that they would never hurt us. You may think that they're monsters but they're not. They were born to protect us and everyone else in La Push from one thing and that's what they're doing." I paused to watch her reaction for a second before I continued. "They're not monster, they're people too. At one point they were just like us and will be again someday."

She shook her head. "I don't understand."

I motioned to the arm chair and she cautiously took a seat. "What's your name?"

"Kendra." She said automatically.

"Kendra have you even heard the tribe legends?" I asked and she shook her head. I sighed, thinking. I had already heard the legends when Seth told me so this was going to harder. I wished Seth could be here to hold my head but she might get scared again and I finally got her to calm down and listen to me. I took a deep breath and explained everything I could about what they are and why they are here. I didn't get into too much detail and left that to Collin. Then I got into imprinting and I just told her the same way Seth told me. "It's like love at first sight but a million times stronger. It's basically when they find their perfect match, their soul mate. They would do anything for you ad would be whatever you wanted them to be, whether it was a brother, a best friend or something more."

She nodded slowly, looking away. "Did they imprint on you two?" She asked quietly, glancing up at me and Sara.

I smiled and nodded. "Seth imprinted on me and Embry on her."

"Which one is which?" She asked just as I glanced at the door and found Collin standing there, leaning on the door frame.

"Seth was the biggest out of the three that you saw. He was the sandy coloured wolf and you didn't see Embry."

"You know Seth isn't that much bigger than me and Brady." Someone said from the doorway and I looked up to find Collin leaning on the door frame. I stood about to scold him when Seth came in the room beside him.

"Oh yeah, then why did I beat you and Brady to the cliffs and you two got a head start." Seth said, punching Collin in the arm.

"You probably cheated."Brady said, coming up behind Seth.

"How could I have cheated? You would have known if I did." Seth rolled his eyes at Brady before coming up to me and wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. I blushed and looked over at Kendra to see her reaction but she didn't have one. She just sat there, face blank, eyeing the boys.

I sighed. "Didn't I tell you three to stay out of the living room until I called you back?" I said, smacking Seth in the arm.

He chuckled, looking down at me with my favourite goofy smile. "Let's just say, it's amazing what Collin can do when he wants something." He looked over at Collin but he wasn't paying attention. He was still watching Kendra quietly from the doorway. Brady laughed and hit Collin behind the head playfully. Collin glared at him.

That was when the door opened and Jake and Embry came into the room. Embry immediately went over to Sara, taking her hand in his. This time there was a bit of surprise on Kendra's face as she took in Jake. He was only wearing old cut-off shorts and he was also the biggest and the strongest of the wolves. He was even bigger than Sam. Seth had told me how he came to be. How he was the great grandson of the last alpha and he had the blood in him. He told me about how he wasn't always the biggest. He had told me a lot about the packs history and I loved hearing about it. I sometimes wished that I could have been around for it too.

Jake took one look at Collin and motioned for him to follow him outside. Collin hesitated, looking at Kendra longingly. "Collin, now." Jake called from the hall and Collin left, not having much of a choice.

The others laughed and followed them out. Seth kissed my cheek again before going too. I turned to Kendra and she was looking at the spot where they had all disappeared moments before. "How are you feeling?" I asked and she took a moment before looking at me.

"Why are you telling me all this? I would have gladly have left and promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about you guys."

I bit my lip, wondering how I was going to tell her. She had calmed down considerably but that didn't mean she wouldn't start panicking again. It was clear she didn't want anything to do with this. I glanced at Sara for a moment before turning back to Kendra. "Collin imprinted on you." Sara said suddenly, a little too loudly. I glared at her until Kendra spoke.

"What?" She yelled, jumping up from the chair. "How could he?" she cried.

Me and Sara jumped up too. "Shh. They can hear you." I said, trying to keep my voice calm and steady.

"I don't care." She yelled, tears streaming down her face. "First my dad leaves us, then we move here and now this. I don't want any of this." She cried. I was frozen in place. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Then we could hear shouting from outside.

"Collin don't, you'll only make it worse." Someone yelled. Seth. There were more shouts that I couldn't make out and then a sickening crack. Sara and I looked at each other before bolting out the door. We burst through the back door and I took everything in. There was a giant light grey wolf being surrounded by Jake, Embry and Brady. They were trying to push him toward the trees but he was growling and trying to fight back. Embry phased suddenly, ripping his clothes and he pushes the grey wolf more successfully a side. Then Brady joins him, ripping his cloths as well. That was when I saw him. Seth was on the ground clearly in pain and my heart fell. He had long deep scratches across his chest and he was clutching his left arm, which was looking very broken and miss-shaped. "Seth." I cried and ran toward him just as Jake left Collin for the other boys. I nelted down beside Seth, now crying. His face scrunched up in pain.

"Sara, get Embry's van and bring it back here." Jake yelled, taking control easily. Sara nodded and ran to the front of the house. "Seth, is it only your arm?" Seth nodded, grunting in pain. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were pushed together. Tears were streaming down my face. I heard a gasp coming from the door and I looked up just long enough to see Kendra in the doorway and yelled. "Look what you did."

* * *

**There you go chapter 14. I really hope you like it and I promise the next one will be longer but remember to review. I need five before I update. **

**And if anyone has some ideas for future chapter please let me know. i've thought of lots of thinks to write but i might use some other ideas too. **

**so please review.**

**Ally**


	15. The Phone Call

**Chapter 15 wow. i hope you like this next chapter and im sorry t took so long. life has been busy for me this past few weeks so its making it hard to write. It was my birthday a few days ago, my cousins are visiting and my grandmother is in the hospital but i got it up for you guys and thanks to every one who reviewed. you guys are the best. so review if you want another chapter. please please please review. i'll give you some of my birthday cake. :)**

_

* * *

_

_Tears were streaming down my face. I heard a gasp coming from the door and I looked up just long enough to see Kendra in the doorway and yelled. "Look what you did."_

Sara pulled up with the van a few feet away from us and she hopped out and pulled the door open quickly. "Seth, I'm going to pull you into the van so brace yourself." Jake said, calmly and completely in control. Seth nodded slowly, still cringing in pain. "Shay get in the van before him and try and make sure he doesn't hit his arm on anything as I push him in, okay." Jake said and I nodded, getting into the van. "Sara go in the other side and help Shay. If he moves his arm to much, it might damage it even more and we need to get him to the Cullen's before anything sets wrong. This has to be quick." He instructed as we did everything he said. In about five minutes we had him in and the door was closed. Sara and Jake got in the front seats as I stayed in the back with Seth, holding tightly to his good hand. I had never seen Seth in any kind of pain before and I sure as hell didn't ever want to see it again. It was almost like I could feel his pain too. He grunted every time we hit a bump and I squeezed his hand harder. I pushed the hair out of his eyes and whispered reassurance in his ear. I felt so bad and wished with all my heart that I could make it better.

When we arrived at the Cullen's, Jake jumped out of the and was opening the door before it had even fully stopped. "Carlisle, Edward." He yelled and not even a second later Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Nessie appeared beside him. They took one look at Seth and were immediately into action. I jumped out of the van so I wasn't in the way but was never too far. In a matter of minutes they had Seth out and were carrying him into the house. I ran after him and there was a lot of shouting but all I could hear was his low cries of pain. They carried him into a small room with a bed in the middle. I watched as they slowly and gently laid him on it and as Carlisle started to examine him. I had never seen any of the Cullen's except for Nessie and I guess that to someone that had never seen a vampire before would have gasped in amazement but I was so used to Lana's beauty that I saw them like a human almost. It also probably had something to do with Seth imprinting on me and the current circumstances but _still_.

I noticed how he would flinch and groan every time the doctor touched him and wanted to yell at him to stop but held my tongue. I knew better than that and I knew I was just panicking but I was feeling so terrible. I knew that it wasn't my fault but somehow I felt like it was I that was responsible. I don't know what it was but I felt like I could have done something to prevent this. I took a seat on at small chair in the corner and watched as they worked on him. I wanted to hold his hand but I didn't want to be in anybody's way.

"There's nothing you could have done to stop this from happening." Someone said calmly and I looked up from Seth's pained face to see Bella. I only knew it was her from the descriptions Seth had told me.

I looked up at her surprised. "How did you know I was thinking that? I thought it was Edward that could read minds."

She shrugged and sat on the ground beside me. "He is but it's so clearly written on your face."She gave me a small smile. "Besides Edward can't read your mind."

"He can't?" I asked, taking aback.

She nodded, seriously. "Yes. I was the only one that he couldn't read until today."

"Bella, can you come here please?" Carlisle asked from across the room and she gave me a wave goodbye and walked over to the bed, before I could ask anymore question.

* * *

"Shay, you have to eat something." Bella said. I was sitting beside Seth's bed, watching him as he slept. He looked so peaceful.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving him." I said quietly, squeezing his hand, feeling the comforting warmth of it.

"You wouldn't be leaving him. You're only going downstairs." She said softly but I shook my head again.

"I'm not leaving this room." I said and heard her sigh.

"Would you like me to bring something to eat up here for you?" She asked. She sounded like a worried mother. Almost like my mother. Tears threatened to fall but I blinked a few times to get rid of them.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." I replied, trying my best to keep my voice even.

"He would want you to eat something." Bella said, determined.

"Please Bella. I'm not leaving and I'm not hungry. I'll come down when I want to." I spoke as calmly as I could.

She heaved a sigh of defeat. "Fine, call if you need anything." I nodded and she left, closing the door behind her so that the only light left in the room was from the small lamp in the corner.

I sighed and pushed some hair away from his face, my fingers trailing down his cheek. Carlisle had put him out for the pain. I was grateful for it but wished he would open his eyes and tell me he loved me and that he was all right. It turned out that he had shattered the bone in his upper arm and broken his collar bone. Carlisle had to re-break his collar bone because it had already set wrong by the time we had gotten here. His arm was in a brace since he would heal too fast to bother putting a cast on it. Carlisle said it would take about three days before he was fully healed. I had gotten Lana to call the school and tell them that neither one of us would be going for a few day. I was not about to go to school until Seth went too. I didn't care what I missed.

It was late now and I was fighting to stay awake. I had been staring at him for the past four hours and I was starting to get really sore but I ignored it. Eventually I couldn't keep my eyes open and I vaguely remember leaning over and falling asleep on Seth's side.

* * *

Seth's POV.

When I woke up, it took me a moment to remember where I was. I looked around the tiny room until I spotted Shay, sound asleep. She was sitting on a chair beside my bed, resting her head on the side of the bed. I looked at the window to see what time it was but the curtains were closed so I couldn't see where the sun was or how bright it was. I looked around for a clock but there wasn't one. 'What time is it Edward?' I thought and listened for his answer.

"It's eight, Carlisle put you out at three yesterday." Edward answered from down the hall. I thought a thanks before looking back down at Shay.

I didn't want to wake her but I knew she would hurt her back and neck if she stayed there. I'd rather her a little sleep deprived than sore. I reached out to stroke her cheek. A little smile played at her lips, making me smile too. I pushed some hair out of her face and she sturred. When she opened her eyes, she looked around, stretched and yawned. "Hey." I whispered and she smiled.

"Hey." She said, and then looked down at my arm and a worried expression crossed over her face. "How are ya feeling?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged, ignoring the pain that shot through my arm. "I'm fine." I said easily and she frowned.

"You are not fine, Seth." She crossed her arms.

"I've had worse. Compared to that, this is a paper cut." I said and regretted it instantly. I saw her flinch and try to cover it up by coughing. It didn't work.

"What happened that would make this look like a paper cut?" She asked and I looked away.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Tell me." She said, taking my hand.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I was exaggerating."

"I still want to know." She said softly.

I looked up and frowned. I couldn't say no now. I sighed. "A few years ago, Leah, Collin, Brady and I were on patrol and there were some vampires trying to get on our land. There were five of them and two went for me while the others went for Leah, Collin and Brady. Edward told me later that it was because I was biggest and was the biggest threat to them. I was young then and didn't have a lot of experience.

"One jumped on my back while the other went for my feet. Next thing I know, I'm in this same room with two broken legs, one broken arm, four cracked ribs, two torn muscles and a broken jaw." I saw her flinch again and squeezed her hand. "It was a long time ago."

She nodded slowly, and then stroked the long scar on my lower arm. "Is that where you got this?" She asked, tracing it with her index finger.

I shook my head. "No. I got that last year. A vampire crossed our land, thinking he could take us without a second thought. I jumped on him and scratched me, trying to get me off."

She rolled her eyes. "THAT is not a scratch."

I laughed. "To a vampire it is. He could have torn my leg off if I hadn't torn his head off first."

* * *

People walked in and out of the room all though the rest of the day and I was getting restless. I hated being in bed for so long and seeing people walking about on their free will didn't help any. Brady had come to see me too and he told me what had happened after we left. Collin was feeling terrible. He hated himself for hurting me and was depressed about Kendra. I felt bad too. If I hadn't been standing so close, I wouldn't be here. I knew he was upset but I couldn't let him make it worse for himself and I knew he would if he ran into that house.

Around six, I was almost desperate to get out of bed and I took the chance of asking Carlisle. "Please Carlisle. I can't take it anymore."

Carlisle frowned. "I understand you don't like staying in one place for long periods of time but I would rather you stay put for now." He said in a professional tone.

I frowned. "Come on Carlisle, I didn't break my legs. I just need to walk around." I begged.

"I would..." Carlisle started to say but I cut him off.

"I'm not going to do anything and you would know if I was. Edward would tell you, won't you Edward?" I said a little louder at the end.

"Yes Carlisle, let him out." We heard Edward say from his room down the hall.

I smiled smugly up at the doctor and he rolled his eyes before leaving the room. As soon as the door was closed behind him, I jumped out of bed and laughed when Shay frowned at me. "What?" I asked and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Why couldn't you just listen to Carlisle and stay in bed. It's not like you would have been there for more than a day longer." She said, coming up next to me and wrapping her arms around my waist and being extra careful not to touch my arm.

"Shay, it's not natural for me to stay in one spot for long periods of time and like I said before, I broke my arm and shoulder, not my legs. I can walk fine. Besides if I didn't get up soon, I was going to end up doing something stupid anyway so this was the best choice." I explained and laughed.

Shay smiled and let go so she could take my hand. "Fine." She said and we walked downstairs to watch TV.

I couldn't pay attention to the TV and ended up staring down at Shay and playing with her hair. She was just so beautiful to look away. We sat on the couch, my arm around her and I wished I could wrap the other around her too. She leaned into me while she watched the TV as I continued to stare happily down at her. This lasted about twenty minutes before Bella walked into the room. "What are ya watching?" She asked, sitting down on the floor beside the couch.

"The question is not what but who." I said, smiling, not looking away from Shay. Shay blushed and Bella rolled her eyes. I laughed under my breath. "I saw that and you're just as bad." I said, unwillingly looking away.

Bella rolled her eyes again, laughing under her breath. "True." She said. "Whatever, Charlie is going to be here in about five minutes."

"Great. I haven't seen him in a while." I said smiling. "Jake said he finally found out about you guys but he didn't know how he took it."

Bella frowned. "He freaked out and didn't talk to any of us for a few days but he came around." She said. "I really wished he didn't find out because now we have to keep an eye on him all the time in case the Volturi find out. It's really stressing me out."

I nodded. "I guess and you guys aren't exactly on their favourite list anymore are you?" I said, remembering the day three years ago that I first saw the Volturi.

Bella shook her head. "No, not since Renesemee."

"Who's Charlie?" Shay asked from beside me.

"Charlie is Bella's father." I explained.

"My human father." Bella corrected.

* * *

"Hey Charlie, how are ya." I said cheerfully, feeling a lot like my usual self again.

"Seth, I'm doing fine." Charlie exclaimed with a smile, looking up to see my face. I was a good foot and half taller. "What happened to you?" He asked glancing down at my arm.

I shrugged. It no longer hurt all that much when I did that. "Collin got upset and phased on me. It was my fault too. I was too close. It's a longer story." I laughed and punched him in the arm (gently) when he went white. Charlie still wasn't totally comfortable with the wolves. He is a lot better though. He can hear words like phased and not start silently panicking.

He nodded slowly before quickly changing the subject. "Seth have you grown?" He asked and was relieved when I laughed and easily took the subject.

"I hope so. I hate it when the guys call me small just because I'm younger."

"Oh my god. He did grow. Jake did too and he's already seven one." Bella said, coming up behind Charlie and taking a good look at me. Vampires and their minds. They could tell you if something moved even if it only moved half a millimetre.

"Really?" I asked, he and Sam were the biggest as it was. She nodded. I sighed, thinking. What is that supposed to mean. We were already fully mature. We weren't supposed to grow any more. Jake did but

That was because he was drawing nearer to being Alpha. "Has anybody else grown?" I asked, looking at Bella. She thought about it for a second before her eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, now that I think about it. All the wolves that I had seen lately have grown at least a centimetre or more." She said, thinking now too.

I thought for a moment as Charlie looked from me to Bella. Then I thought of Shay and how she was waiting for us in the kitchen. I pushed the thought a side, promising myself that I would talk to Jake about it later. I smiled and looked down at Charlie. "Charlie, there's someone I'd like you too meet." I directed him towards the kitchen were Shay was waiting. We walked in and I immediately wrapped my good arm around her waist and looked down at her proudly. "Charlie, this is Shay, my imprint. Shay, this is Charlie."

Shay smiled and shook Charlie's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I was wondering when Seth was going to introduce us." Charlie said politely.

"Thank you. It's actually my first time here. I've only meet Nessie from the bonfires before now." Shay looked up at me with a mocking frown on her face, making me laugh so pull her closer.

"Hey Charlie!" Jake said loudly, coming into the room, Nessie close to his side. Charlie cringed slightly but put a smile on his face anyway. Charlie was afraid of Jake the most. I don't blame him, Jake did look a bit scary but he tries. Edward said once that Charlie was trying really hard not to think badly of him and did well with it. He just had his moments. He was only human after all.

"Hey Jake. Hello Nessie." Charlie said, giving Nessie a hug.

"Hi grandpa." Nessie smiled, hugging him back easily. "How are you feeling Seth?" She asked after letting go of Charlie and taking Jake's hand.

I shrug. "I'm fine." I said and at the corner of my eye, I see Shay frown. "How is Collin?" I ask Jake and his face fell.

"He locked himself in his room. He feels terrible about what he did to you too. I think you should go talk to him when you're healed." Jake replied sadly.

I nodded. "Yeah I will."

It was quiet for a moment as we all thought about what happened as Charlie looked around, confused. When suddenly I could hear footsteps outside and Emmett and Jasper appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the kitchen, surprising Charlie so bad that he jumped a foot in the air. Emmett started laughing while Shay, Jake, Nessie and I tried our best not to. Bella glared at us all.

"Sorry, Charlie weren't paying attention and we didn't know you were in here." Emmitt said between bits of laughter.

"Emmitt, Jasper get out." Bella ordered, pointing to the door.

"Oh, scary. We better go Jazz or she might send Edward out to get us." Emmitt snorted, punching Jasper in the arm.

Bella glared at him and growled too low for Charlie or Shay to hear. Emmitt rolled his eyes and went into the hall, you could hear his booming laugh as he went.

* * *

Shay's POV - the next day.

We once again didn't go to school but we did go home. Carlisle said that his arm was fully healed but we decided that we wanted to spend the day together instead of going to school and besides we both had think that had to be don't. Seth needed to go see Collin who refused to come out of his room and wouldn't phase so Jake can't make him not that he would. Jake said he would let Collin do whatever he wanted for a while but kept his first order in place. (That he couldn't go see her.) And I needed to be around Sara for moral support. She was calling her parents today and needed me there. She didn't tell

Embry about it because she didn't want him to see her if things go wrong. I don't blame her, I would have done the same thing.

At around ten we left the Cullen's. I went home with Sara while Seth phased and ran to his house. On the way home I noticed Sara was very quiet. I felt bad for her. About two weeks ago her parents called her cursed and she ran away.

At the house, we sat ourselves at the kitchen table and I set the phone in between us. "Are you ready?" I asked and she nodded. I dialled the number and pressed speakerphone so I could hear too.

It rang three times before Sara's dad answered. "Hello, Carter residence." He said in a tired tone.

When Sara didn't say anything, I nudged her. "Ah. Daddy, it's me." She said nervously.

"Sara. Where are you?" He boomed, much more alive. On the other end we could hear Sara's mother.

"Sara." She yelled and we could hear the click of another phone coming on. "Oh dear lord. Where are you? Are you okay, Baby?" She asked, clearly starting to cry.

"Hi Mom." She said, taking a deep breath. "I'm at Shay's house."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Her father boomed.

"I'm at Shay's house. In Washington." Sara answered, glancing up at me nervously.

"How did you get there?" Her father asked angrily.

"I used the emergency credit card."

"That was for emergencies, thus the name Sara." Her father growled.

"Well it kinda was at the time Daddy. I had nowhere to go." Sara said defensively.

"You didn't have to leave." Her father boomed.

Sara glared down at the phone. "You practically kicked me out." Sara said, her voice rising.

Her father was about to say something but her mother cut him off. "Yes Honey and we're very sorry. It was a mistake. Tell her you're sorry John."

Her father grunted. "Yeah sorry." He mumbled. "I want you on the next flight out. We'll pick you up from the airport." He ordered.

Sara frowned. "No." She said simply.

"WHAT did you say to me, young lady?" Her father asked sternly.

"I said NO." Sara said, sitting up straighter in her chair. "I'm not going back. I'm staying here."

"Honey, you know we're sorry. We didn't mean anything that we said." Her mother cried.

Sara shook her head. "If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it." She said easily. "I think that "Dear lord, she's cursed" was very clear."

"Honey..." Her mother started to say but Sara cut her off.

"No Mom. You can't take it back because once you said it, you said it. I'm no to going back."

We could hear her father's grunts of annoyance and her mother's sobs. "Honey, we're so sorry. Please come back. We miss you so much. We can learn to deal with your..."

"It doesn't matter whether you miss me and regret saying anything. It doesn't matter whether you can deal or not. It doesn't matter whether I can forgive you or not. There's another reason why I'm not going."

Her mother sniffed. "Baby, I don't understand."

Sara sighed. "Look, I can't go back and I don't want to. I have my reasons." Sara took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm going down in a week to get my stuff. I'll see you then." She was about to turn the phone off when her father started yelling.

"You can't just move out whenever you want young lady. You're still only sixteen and we still have full custody of you. You missy is coming home right now or we're going to come get you and drag you home ourselves." He boomed.

I snorted. "That would be one hell of a tug a war fight." I said under my breath, making Sara crake a grin.

"Who was that?" Her father yelled.

"That was Shay."

"She was listening the entire time?" Her father said nervously.

"I'm here for the moral support." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Whatever. Sara I want you on the next plane here." Her father ordered.

"That's not going to happen until next week." Sara replied easily.

"Honey, what is it that's keeping you there." Her mother asked.

Sara shrugged. "Not telling."

"And why not?" Her father grunted.

"Two reasons. One, I can't tell you and two, you don't want to know. The important thing is that I want to stay here and I'm happy here."

Her mother sobbed. "What about school and your friends? They have been asking for you for the past two weeks."

"I'm transferring schools and I'm going to miss them but I've made new friends." Sara said, frowning.

"Don't make us call the police to go get you." Her father threatened.

I snorted. "The police here are on our side."

* * *

**Well there you have it and i really hope you liked it. So if you want to have another chapter your goring to have to review. it doesn't matter what you say. it can be good or bad you just need to review.**


	16. Surprise Surprise

**Hey everyone. here's another chapter. it's not long but i wanted to put something out before i leave tomorrow. I didn't wait for reviews this time but i'm warning everyone know that i need five reviews before you get anything so review.**

* * *

It was Wednesday when we finally get back in school. Seth and I had a lot of catching up to do but we dealt. Seth was sad when Collin hadn't showed up. He was still very upset about it all. Seth had convinced Collin that he forgave him so Collin was feeling a little better but still not enough to go to school. I felt bad for him.

At lunch, Bree, Claire and Jez bombarded us with questions about what happened on Sunday and Claire was a little mad that they had clued Quil's hands together which only mad Seth and Brady laugh. Also they wanted to know how Sara's call to her parents went. I told them everything and they were proud of Sara for handling it so well. In truth I was too. Sara had never stood up to her parents before.

"So when are you going?" Bree asked. Embry, Seth and I were going with Sara to get her stuff. Embry and Seth for back up and I for the support. It will be an interesting trip and actually, I can't wait to see her parent's faces when Sara shows up on their doorstep with Embry and Seth behind her. I know it will be funny. It always is.

"Saturday morning. We're going to get there around twelve and leave again around four. So we have about four hours to get her stuff and get back to the airport.

"I wish I could go but my parents would never let me." Claire said sadly. Claire and Sara have become pretty good friends in the short time that Sara has been here and I was happy for them. Sara was so miserable the first week and now she's practically glowing. La Push could do that to you. It did for me.

"Sue doesn't even know Seth is going. Edward gave him the money." I said, taking a bit out of my sandwich.

"Really?" Jez asked from across the table.

Seth nodded. "She's going to kill me when she finds out but hopefully Sam will be able to calm her down." Seth said from beside me before finishing his fourth piece of pizza.

"How do you know she's going to find out?" Bree asked, playing with her long black hair.

Seth shrugged. "She knows everything. Remember a couple of years ago when I ran to Seattle with Collin and Brady without telling her. I walk in the house and she starts yelling at for about twenty minutes. To this day, I still don't know how she knew it was Seattle that we went too. None of us had told anybody where we were going."

"Creepy." Jez said quietly.

"Yes. Yes it was." Brady said from the other side of Seth, making us chuckle.

Saturday at the airport in New York

"145 Elmwood street please." Sara said to the taxi driver as Embry and Seth squished themselves in the back seat of the tiny car. Sara and I laughed at them while they scowled at us. I laughed a little too at the drivers expression as he watches them in the rear view mirror. Once we're all in, we drive off and I look out the window at the familiar sites. I hadn't realized how much I missed New York until now. This had been my home for a long time and it brought along a lot of good memories. Tears threatened to spill over but I blinked them away. Of course Seth noticed and leaned down to whispering my ear. "You okay?" He said, so low that only Embry could hear. I smiled weakly up at him and nodded before turning back to the window, marvelling at everything around.

About a half hour later, we were parked in front of Sara's parent's house. Old memories flooded my head. I had spent a lot of time in this house. Sleepovers, parties and just hanging out. I opened the door and got out in time to see the boys topple out. I laughed and rolled my eyes and waited for them to get themselves back together and for Sara to pay for the ride.

Once that was done, Sara led us to the door, me right beside her and the boys behind us. Sara opened the door and yelled to her parent's that we were here, while the rest of us walked in behind her. I looked around, taking it all in. We were in hall which was attached to a large living room. Sara walked us into the living room as I looked around it. It looked almost exactly the same as it was the last time I saw it.

"Sara, baby you're ..." Her mother stopped short when she walked into the room and spotted the rest of us. Her mouth fell open as she took in the boys behind me and I tried my best not to burst out laughing. It was just too priceless and I wished I could take a picture.

"SARA LIAN SAVOIE." Her Father boomed, walking into the room. In the corner of my eye, I saw Embry stiffen and glare down at him. "You are in SO much trouble young..." He trailed off, looking up at the boys behind me. John Savoie is a big man and I mean that in more than one sense. He was at least six two and wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. He was strong willed and looked quite scary with his double chin and round belly. I had always thought he was huge. (Until of course I saw the wolves.)

"Mom. Dad." Sara said, looking from one to the other. "This is Seth and this is Embry, my boyfriend." She said easily, pointing to each of the boys. I looked behind me at the two boys. Embry was taller than Seth but Seth was clearly stronger. "Shay and I are going to go get my stuff and we'll be right a long." Sara said calmly, taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs to her room before anyone could say anything.

When she closed the door behind her, tears started to form in her eyes. "Am I doing the right thing?" She asked, whispering so the boys wouldn't hear.

I pulled her into a hug. "Does it feel right?" I whispered and she took a moment to respond.

"I don't know Shay. That's the thing." She said, pulling away so she could see my face as she spoke. "This is my home. I've never lived anywhere else in my life. I'd be leaving my family, my friends, everything I know." She shook her head. "I just don't know. Then there's Embry and La Push. I feel like if I'm not there than I'll never be truly happy. Like I have to be there or at least with Embry."

I nodded slowly. "I felt the same way when I left. Like I was leaving everything I every really knew behind but now I wouldn't want it any other way."

She nodded. "But your parents died. It wasn't the same. You didn't have a choice." She said, making me flinch. "Shay, I'm sorry."

I gulped. "It's okay. I'm fine." I said, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "No your right, I didn't have a choice and I wasn't leaving as much behind but if I had the chance to come back and live they way I did before I wouldn't take. I love my life in La Push. I love my new home, my new friends and the wolves and I LOVE my life with Seth. I wouldn't want it any other way. I've never been happier in my life. And it's been really great to have you around again. I know we haven't had much time to hang out so yet but I really missed you when you were gone and I'll miss you if you leave." Sara smiled weakly. "Then there's Embry. He would miss you too. He loves you, you know and I'm positive you will very happy with him. You two are meant to be right." I said, smiling.

Sara nodded. "I could always come back if I change my mind right?" She said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Yes. Nothing is stopping you from doing exactly what you want to do." I whispered, lifting her chin so she was looking at me. "Do what you want to do and you'll be happy."

Sara took a deep breath. "I'm going." She took out three large suitcases out of the closet and started putting everything in and soon I joined her.

Seth's POV

Both of them were looking at us with their mouths hanging open and I was having a hard time not laughing at them. It was always so much fun to see people's reaction to us and what made it funny was that it was never the same. Some people would jump and try and make it look like it wasn't us that startled them. Some people would just stare with their mouths hang open like them and some people would try and pretend they weren't surprised by us when it's so obvious that they are.

When her father finally recovered from his shock he tried to make it look like it never happened and I had to resist the urge roll my eyes at him. He puffed up his chest and stood on the balls of his feet. "She's not going with you. She's staying right here."

"Oh yeah and what's going to stop her?" Embry asked, stepping forward so he towered over him. Usually when one of us does that to somebody that person cringes and backs away but he didn't. He stood his ground and glared up at Embry which wasn't showing any surprise but I knew he was.

"I am of course." Her father said clearly.

"And you think you could stop her if you tried." Embry hissed down at him.

"Yes I do." He snapped at Embry, folding his arms across his chest.

Embry laugh, humorlessly. "Go ahead. See where that gets you."

"Oh I will."Her father said under his breath. "She's not going anywhere. Especially not with you freak." He spit the last word in Embry's face.

I knew it was going to happen before it did but still not soon enough. I made a grab for Embry but it was too late. He already had her father in the air and pined to the wall. I vaguely heard her mother scream but I didn't pay attention. I was focused on Embry's shaking form, holding a two hundred pound man in the air. "Embry, put him down." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged from under my hand. "Think about what you're doing. You could kill him."

"I've killed before." Embry growled, shoving the man hard into the wall.

"That's true Embry but he's human. It's not the same. Besides, think about who this is. He may be an idiot but he's still her father." I said as calmly as I could and was relieved slightly when he loosened his grip. "What would she think if you killed him? How would that make her feel? That man is Sara's father Embry. Are you sure you want to hurt him?" Embry's shaking was slowing and he let go of her father, dropping him to the floor. Embry took a few steps back, his hands in fists at his sides. He glared down at the man on the floor.

Her father stood up quickly, fear finally showing in his dark eyes. He walked over to his wife and stood next to her. "You're just as cursed as she is?" He said, thinking it was too low for us to hear. I jumped at Embry just as he lunged for him. We went flying onto the glass coffee table, making it shatter under us. I felt small stabs of pain in my back but I ignored it. Embry was struggling against me but I held on tight and fought to stay on top of him.

"I'm going to kill you." Embry yelled as he fought against me. "GET OFF!" He snapped at me. He was shaking violently and I knew it was only a matter of time before he phased.

"Embry, you're losing it dude. You're going to phase. You have to calm down. Think about Sara." I said and he stopped fighting but he was still shaking violently. "There's nothing he can do to stop Sara from coming with us. Absolutely nothing so there's no point and he's human Embry. You don't fight humans." Embry calmed down and I rolled off of him. We stood up and I noticed him glaring at Sara's father. I placed a hand on him shoulder. "Maybe you should wait outside." I suggested and he nodded then slowly walked out the front door, his eye's never leaving her father the whole way out.

I sighed as I watched him, then I looked over at the cowering couple. Their eyes were filled with fear as they looked up at me, although he was trying to hide it with very little success. I rolled my eyes. "You could look a little more grateful. You could have died if I hadn't stopped him. This wouldn't have happened at all if you had just kept your mouth shot."

"What...What are you guys?" Her father asked, nervously eyeing me. "What did you mean when you said phased."

I looked him over again. "By the look of it, you don't want to know." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and smiling slightly.

"What was that? What happened?" Sara yelled, coming down the stairs, Shay right on her heals. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on the shattered glass. "What happened? Where's Embry."

"Embry's outside cooling off. Your dad said something that he didn't like and I knocked him over before he could get to him. We landed on the coffee table." I said easily, shrugging.

"SETH." Shay squeaked and pointed to my arm. I looked down and saw a piece of glass sticking out of the side of my arm. I reached out and slowly pulled it out, ignoring the pain that it caused. It wasn't a very deep cut and it healed almost instantly, causing a gasp of surprise escape Sara's mother's mouth. I fought a smirk as I turned to Sara.

"Do you need any help bringing your stuff down?" I asked and she nodded. "Embry." I called in a normal voice and he came in and followed us up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Back in La Push

We had only been home ten minutes when the doorbell rang. The four of us were in the living in our rooms. Seth and I in mine and Embry and Sara in hers. Embry was helping Sara unpack her things while Seth and I were talking. He was telling me about what exactly happened while Sara and I were upstairs. He had just finished when the bell rang. I looked up at Seth and was a confused look on his face before heading downstairs with me right on his heal. "Who is it?" I asked and he shook his.

"Don't know. I can't smell anything but it's a girl by the sound of her footsteps. They were to light to be a guys." He replied.

I frowned but reached for the door with him right behind me. I opened the door and was surprised by who I saw. "Kendra." I said and she bit her lip.

She looked from me to Seth nervously. Her hair was a mess and she looked very tired with dark circles under eyes. "Um, can I come in?" She asked and I stepped aside so she could pass. She glanced up at Seth, then looked back at me. "Can I talk to you alone?" She said softly.

I looked up at Seth and he nodded, walking into the kitchen where I can hear him looking through the fridge. "Don't eat everything that's in there. We need some for tomorrow morning." I called to him and heard his happy laugh. I smiled and waved Kendra into the living room. She watched me the whole way. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked once we were seated across from each other. She was on the couch while I was on the armchair.

* * *

**I know it wasn't long it's better than nothing right. Remember I need FIVE reviews before I update so please review. there are way to many people that arn't reviewing. it's not like im asking for very much people.**


	17. Lots of Growling and Hissing

**Here you go chapter 17. I know it isn't very long but I really wanted to but this up so tell me what you think and DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE.**

* * *

Chapter 17

_I looked up at Seth and he nodded, walking into the kitchen where I can hear him looking through the fridge. "Don't eat everything that's in there. We need some for tomorrow morning." I called to him and heard his happy laugh. I smiled and waved Kendra into the living room. She watched me the whole way. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked once we were seated across from each other. She was on the couch while I was on the armchair._

* * *

She looked away, biting her lip. "I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. I'm sorry about what I said and what happened because I did so." She said sincerely, then looked up. "That reminds me. Didn't Seth get hurt?" She said pointing to the kitchen.

I laughed. "Yes he did. Broken arm and collar bone." I said smiling.

Confusion flashed across her face. "Then wouldn't he..."

I shrugged, still smiling. "They heal fast. Two days." I said and she looked amazed, which made me laugh and think of the night Seth told me. "It's okay; I felt the same way when I found out."

"Did you, Shay? Have you really been through anything like I have?" She asked, daring me to say something.

My smiled faded, becoming very serious as I say. "My parents are dead. That's the only reason why I every came here."

I watched as her eyes widened and her mouth fell open a bit. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

I raised my hand to silence her. "It's okay. I'm used to it now." She was about to say something else but I shook my head. "Can we just change the subject please?" I said, keeping my head and working hard to keep my tone steady.

She nodded slowly and looked down. "I want to give this a try. I want to make it up to you." She said softly, almost too low for me to hear.

"Sorry?" I asked.

She looked up and spoke for clearly this time. "I want to give this a try. I want to be a part of this." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I thought about what happened the other day and I overreacted. I was just really mad about everything and freaked out. I'm sorry but I'm okay now and I want to give this a try. If you'll let me of course."

A smile spread across my face. "Finally." I said, jumping up to give her a quick hug.

"You knew I was coming?" She asked after I let her go.

I nodded. "Of course. It was just a matter of time."

"So you're not mad that Seth got hurt." She asked, incredulously.

I smile and shake my head. "It wasn't your fault. I was just upset that Seth was in pain. It's hard to see you soul-mate in pain, even for imprints." I shrugged. "Besides Seth wasn't being careful enough and he didn't phase to protect himself. He was just looking out for Collin."

She smiled. "Thank you."

I chuckled under my breath, then when serious. "Speaking of Collin, I think you should go see him. He's been a complete mess ever since."

A sad look crossed her face. "Really?" She asked.

I nodded. "He's been locked up in his room ever since. He won't even go to patrols."

She frowned. "I'll go see him tomorrow." She said then turned to leave but I grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around.

"Actually, I think you should go tonight." I said quickly.

"Isn't it kind of late? I would have come earlier but you weren't home."

I rolled my eyes. "Kendra, he wouldn't care if you went a two in the morning. They don't have to sleep as much as we do. He's probably still up."

She nodded and agreed to go now. After getting his address from me, she headed out the door into the night. When she was gone, I went upstairs to find Seth waiting for me on my bed with nothing but his old pair of sweats on. I smiled and laid down beside him, pulling myself close as he wrapped his arm around me. "She's going to see Collin." I said happily, smiling up at him.

He smiled my favourite goofy smiled. "I know. I heard and so did Embry." He said easily, tracing circles on my back.

I rolled my eyes. "Is nothing private when you're around?"

He chuckled. "No probably not." He said then too fast for me to see, he pulled up so I lay on top of him. I blinked and we were face to face. He laughed at my surprise but I silenced him by pulling my lips to his.

* * *

"I'll be back around four, kay." Seth said, kissing my forehead. I nodded and smiled before he turned and headed out the door.

I really hated it when he had to go patrolling. I hated being apart from him. It felt like half of me was gone. It felt wrong.

Both Embry and Seth were out and Sara was out with Claire in Port Angeles. They had invited me to go with them but I want some time to myself for a few hours and I wanted to be here when Seth got back.

I went into the kitchen and walked through the back door onto the deck to find Lana sitting on the steps with her head in her hand. I sat down beside her. "Are you okay Lana?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just not used to going so long without hunting." She said quickly in one breath. When she finished I knew she wasn't breathing.

"Why don't you go know then?" I asked cautiously.

She shook her head again and turned her head so she could get some air without catching my scent. "I'm waiting for Dean. We're going together."

I nodded. "Um, if this is uncomfortable for you. I can leave if you..." I started to say but she cut me off.

"I'm fine." She said, using her last bit of air.

I nodded slowly. That was when all hell broke loose. Lana decided to take another breath, turning her head away but at the wrong time. A small gust of wind went past us, sending my scent toward her. She stiffened and turned to face me. Her eyes were black and hungry as she sniffed the air. She was crouched over and was looking more like an animal than a person. She leaned forward, sniffing my neck just as I leaned away, eyes wide and heart beating furiously.

I stood up slowly backing away. Her eyes followed me. "Lana." I said cautiously. "Remember who you are." I said and she blinked, coming back to normal for a second but another gust of wind set her off again. I gulped and backed up a few more steps. "Think about what your doing Lana. Remember who you are. What you've been working at for the last few years." I said and she walked forward, sniffing the air again.

My heart was beating so fast that it was in danger of bursting through my chest. "Lana, it's me Shay. Your sister. Think about what your doing. You'll regret doing it later." I whispered.

She laughed a menacing laugh. "I won't regret anything. I've never tasted human blood and it's about time I did." She said licking her lips.

I gulped and took a step back, tripping on my own feet. I fell to the ground, landing on my butt with a small thud. She laughed and crouched down, ready to spring at me. My breathing came in shallow gasps. All I could think about was this was the end. The end of my happiness, my freedom, my life. The end of my time and my time with Seth. Seth. What would he do when he found out. All I could do is hope that he would move on and live his life. That he wouldn't grieve over me or wouldn't do anything stupid but it was useless and I knew it. He would do something stupid and I wouldn't be able to tell him that I loved him anymore or touch him and feel his comforting warmth. I couldn't bare to think of that and tears started to stream down my face. "Lana please." I whispered frantically but she just laughed.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt for long." Lana sneered and jumped at me. I didn't have time to react but it wouldn't have matter. Everything went very fast. There was a loud howl and a sandy blur zoomed through the air, hitting Lana in the side, in mid air.

They went flew about ten feet. Lana rolled and sprang back onto her feet, hissing furiously at Seth as he growled loudly at her. I've heard Seth growl before but this was different. His lips were pulled up over his sharp teeth and was growling so viciously that he actually looked scary. Terrifying even.

I watched in terror as they circled each other. Lana was crouched down, ready to spring at any moment. Seth's tail was in the air and his hackles were raised, also ready to spring at any moment. This was a scene I never wanted to see in my life and now it was happening. They were going to fight. My last living family member and my soul-mate. They were going to fight and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Lana was the first to spring. She launched herself at Seth but Seth was ready for her and sprang, pushing her to the ground. After that everything went too fast for my human eyes to see. There was a big blur of sandy fur and white skin with lots of growls and hisses surrounding them.

A loud whine rang through the air,cutting through me like a knife. They were circling again and Seth was limping. I could see the blood running down his front left leg.

This time it was Seth that sprang. He jumped at Lana, knocking her to the ground. Seth grabbed her arm in his powerful jaw and threw her across the yard. She landed neatly on her feet but her arm was torn up badly. Lana looked down at her arm and hissed. Seth took the moment to jump at her, knocking her once again to the ground.

"Shay are you okay?" Someone asked from beside me and I looked up to see Nessie's worried face, looking down at me.

I nodded and she relaxed slightly, looking back at the fight that continued but this time Alice, Edward and Bella were trying to break it up. Alice and Bella both had one of Lana's arms, strategically avoiding her teeth as she fought against them. Edward trying to push Seth away without hurting him with little success.

Nessie helped me up just as Dean appeared from the trees. He took a look around before darting for Lana. Seth made a jump for Lana but Edward caught her hind legs and he fell to the ground with a loud snarl. I had to do something. He wouldn't stop until she was dead. He was snapping at Edward and trying to reach Lana at the same time.

"SETH." I yelled and he froze, turning his big head so he could peer at me. "Come here." I order clearly and he whined, looking from me to Lana, who was being pulled into the trees by Dean. "Now Seth." I said and he ran over to me. I grabbed onto the fur at his neck and hulled my self up, throwing my leg over his back. I wrapped my arms around his warm neck. "Run Seth. Just Run." I whispered and he took off. I closed my eyes and let the comforting warmth wrap around me, relaxing me and calming my heart. I felt safe.

I had come so close to dying. So close to leaving my life, my friends and Seth. I needed his comforting warmth and the steady rhythm of his paw hitting against the damp forest floor. I needed to be close to him. I needed him now more than ever. 'I almost died.' I thought to myself and buried my face in his fur.

"Please don't be mad at Lana." I whispered and he gave out a angry growl. "She lost control. It wasn't her fault." I said and this time he snorted and I could imagine him rolling his eyes, annoyed. I sighed. "Come we just go to your house?" I said and Seth immediately changed direction's.

A few minutes later, Seth was laying on the ground in his back yard so I could climb off. He ran back into the trees to phase. I shivered as I waited for him, wrapping my arms around myself in comfort. I took deep breathes to calm myself and was relieved when I felt his warm protective arms wrap around me. I spun around and buried my face in his chest, letting the tears stream down my face. He pulled me close and leaned down to kiss my hair. "It's okay. It's over now." He whispered.

He pulled me up into his arms and carried me up to his room. He laid us down on his bed and pulled me close. I cried into his shoulder as he traced circles on my back, patiently waiting for me to stop.

When I finally did stop, I clung onto him, wishing I would never have to let go. He held onto me too. "I'm sorry Seth." I whispered.

"What are you sorry for? None of this is your fault. You couldn't have known that she would lose controle." He whispered back.

"I know but I'm still sorry." I said, then i remembered something. "Are _you_ okay?" I asked, looking down at his arm.

He nodded, raising his arm for me to see. "I'm perfectly fine." He said. Other than a bit of dried blood, his arm had not trace of ever been hurt.

"Seth?" I asked pressing the side of my face to his hot chest.

"Yeah."

"How did you know to come back?"I asked quietly.

"Alice had a vision of you dying and called me. If I didm't have my phone on me than you would be dead." I looked up in time to see him flinch at the last word.

"But I'm not. Thanks to you." I whispered and pulled his lips to mine. He groaned happily and kissed me back.

* * *

Seth's POV

"I can't go back there Seth." Shay whispered, shaking her head, fear in her eyes.

I nodded. "What about clothes? You don't have any hear. I could go get you some if you want." I said, playing with her hair. We were still laying on my bed.

She nodded. "Please but if Lana is there, don't try to get her back." She pleaded and I nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll be in and out in no time." I whispered and kissed her forehead and heading out the door. "I'll be right back." I called over my shoulder.

A few minutes later, I was walking through the back door. Lana apeared in the door and she looked miserable. "Seth?" She asked.

"Lana." I replied, sliding past her toward the staires.

"Seth, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that." She cried, followling me up the staires.

I turned so we were face to face. "What matters is that you did." I snapped at her before turning my back to her and walking down the upstairs hall to her Shay's room.

"I know and I hate myself for it but I hunted and I'm okay now." She said and I could hear the crack in her voice. I ignored her and went into her closet. "Is she okay?" She asked quietly as she watched me put some of her favorite clothes in a bag I found.

"In the physical term." I growled and I heard Lana start to cry tearless cries.

"She hates me doesn't she?" She gasped.

"She doesn't hated you, I do. She's just scared shitless of you."

She thew her arms in the air. "Like that's any better." She cried.

"Yeah nice going." I said sarcastically, walking by her to Shay's dresser, grabbing her brush.

"Please Seth you have to help me." She begged.

I spun around and glared down at her. "Why would I help you." I snapped at her, my fists shaking.

"I'll never forgive myself if things stay the same. I promised that I would take care of her when our parents died, that this would never happen and I failed her." She whispered, pleading with her eyes.

"Yes you did fail her. If Alice didn't have that vision and I didn't get there in time she would be dead right now. You almost killed her today. You are her last living relative and you almost killed her." I growled at her and she cringed.

"I know but I'm so..." She started but I cut her off.

"You should have been more careful. You shouldn't have staid there. She told me she offered to leave and you should have told her to but you didn't and look what happened." I yelled and she flinched.

She nodded, sobbing silently. "I'm sorry. Could I at least talk to her?" She begged.

"Are you crazy? You know why she's not here to get her stuff with me. Because she doesn't want to be anywhere near you, not even with me beside her. She's terrified of you Lana." I said, thewing my hands in the air. She flinched and looked away. I sighed and walked past her to the door. "I have to get back to her."

"Please Seth." She cried and I stopped in the doorway but didn't turn. "I'm her last living relative and I'm not even human. When she came to live with me, I was so happy to have my sister back because when I changed, I thought that I would never get to see my familly ever again. I wanted to be the best sister that I oculd be and i tried my best not to control her. Only doing it when she came close to finding out about me. When she got here she was broken and depressed but when she met you. You helped her so much and we've finally got the chance to be sisters again but I ruined that chance. I need to make it better or I'll never be able to live with myself." She was sobbing now as she spoke. "Please Seth. You're the only one that can help me. I ruined everything and need to make this better. Please Seth. Please." She said softly.

I took a deep breath, thinking about what she said. "She knows that it wasn't you. That you had lost control. She was the one that said it wasn't your fault but I can't make her forget what happened." I said simply and ran down the staires and out the door before she could call me back.

* * *

**I know a lot of stories have vampire atacks in them and I wanted to take that idea and mix it up a bit so I made Lana do it. I've been planing it for a while. I just wish that it was longer. I have some special plans for them so don't worry. **

**Anyway please tell me what you think and to do that you have to review so PLEASE PLEASE DO.**

**REVIEW **

**Ally ;)**


	18. Speed

**Hey readers, I'm sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. So much as ben going on. I was away for four days last week, i had to get ready for the first day of school on Wednesday, last week of work and babysitting and i got my new laptop yesterday and for some reason my Microsoft word wasn't working right and i had to rewrite half of this chapter.**

**Anyway I'm also sorry that the last few chapters were kinda short so i mad sure that this one was extra long. 7,033 words :)**

**I hope you like and please review. I haven't got many lately and i would love to hear what you think.**

**Oh yeah, there is a bit of foreshadowing in here so lets see if you'll catch it. I bet you'll guess wrong hehe ;)**

* * *

Chapter 18

_I took a deep breath, thinking about what she said. "She knows that it wasn't you. That you had lost control. She was the one that said it wasn't your fault but I can't make her forget what happened." I said simply and ran down the stairs and out the door before she could call me back._

* * *

Seth's POV

When I got back, I found her curled up under the blankets on my bed, looking out the window at the sky. I felt a pang in my chest as I saw her. She looked lost and scared and tense. I dropped the bag on the floor by the door and hurried over to her. She looked up nervously before see me and relaxed. She climbed out of bed quickly and threw herself into my arms. I held her close as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I noticed she had one of my shirts on and frowned. "Are you okay, Shay?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "Just hold me a moment." She whispered back, pushing her face in my neck.

I held her close, stroking her hair. I wished I had gotten there sooner. I wished I could have prevented everything that happened today. I wished with everything I had. Shay was a mess and it pained me to see her like that. I never wanted to see her that way ever. Shay was scared of her last living relative and like Lana said, she isn't even human. She deserved better then to be scared. I had to fix this. I have to put things back to normal. (Well as normal as things get while keeping an eye on Lana. I can't have a rerun of what happened today.) But how do I put this back to normal. Shay doesn't want to go anywhere near Lana and she probably doesn't want to go anywhere without me beside her. I know why she's wearing my shirt and was under all the blankets. She wanted to feel like I was there even if there wasn't a vampire within twenty miles of here.

I understand why she did it and not wait for me to get back. She almost died today and that's probably getting to her. She almost lost everything. Her happiness, her friends and I almost lost her as she almost lost me.

"Shay?" I whispered pleadingly and she pulled away enough so that she could see my face and I see hers. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were damp. She looked so scared and lost. I hated Lana for causing this. I hated myself for not getting there sooner. I hated Alice for not having the vision sooner and not calling me faster.

But then I thought, Lana did her best and tried so hard everything single day to make Shay's life easier and happier. She made a mistake. I thought that I ran faster than I had ever run before but still couldn't get there sooner, no matter how much I wished it. I thought that Alice could only see someone's future while that someone was on that path and she couldn't have had it sooner. It wouldn't have mattered and she called me as soon as she could.

Today was just a freak accident. There's wasn't much that could have prevented it. Sure Lana could have made Shay leave or could have hunted sooner but how would she know that something like this was going to happen. I know that once vampires go into hunting mode it's almost impossible to come out until they hunted. Lana had been taken by surprise. There was nothing that she could have done.

I sighed. "Shay, Lana didn't mean it. She was taken by surprise and lost control. She's very sorry and feeling terrible about what happened." I said, watching her expression.

She nodded and fresh tears streamed down her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know she didn't mean it Seth. I know she didn't mean to lose control but I almost died today." She whispered, opening her eyes. "Do you know how that feels Seth? To be so close to death. To feel like you were going to lose everything. To feel like you didn't have enough time. To feel like you didn't do everything that you wanted in your life. To feel like this was the end of you forever. Do you Seth? Do you know how that feels?" She said though her tears.

"Shay. I know exactly how that feels. Many times, I've been through that. To feel like you'll never get to see the sun rise ever again. To feel like you'll never get to grow up, graduate, get married, and have a family. And before I met you, to never get the chance to imprint. To find my perfect match. To find you." I whispered and whipped away her tears. "I know that feeling very well Shay and do you know how I dealt with those feelings after they happened? I moved on. I know you can't forget and you never will but you have to move on. Stop drawling on it and keep going. Live your life the way you want to because you don't know when you're going to go. You can only hope that it'll be a long time from now. That you'll get the chance to do whatever you want in life even if it's not possible to do absolutely everything. You just have to keep moving. Always keep moving."

More tears fell. "But how Seth. How do I move on?" She cried.

I push the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. "Stop thinking about it. Distract yourself."

"Seth distract me." She cried, pressing her forehead to mine. I held her tightly in my arms as I pressed my lips to hers.

It had taken about an hour to get Shay settled down long enough for her to finally agreeing to eat something. I wrapped her in the blankets on the bed and kissed her forehead before running down the stairs to the kitchen. I was in the middle of making her favourite (nutela sandwiches) when my mom bustling into the room. "YOU WENT TO NEW YORK AND DIDN'T TELL ME." She screeched. Usually I would have cringed away from her but now not the moment to be scared of her. (I've always been scared of her, even after I phased and grew two feet taller than her.)

I sighed. "It's not the time mom and would you keep it down please." I said, hoping that she'll leave it at that but still knowing it's useless.

"NOT THE TIME. TELL ME SETH. WHY IS IT NOT THE TIME?" she yelled and

I resisted the urge to shiver.

I turned to face her. "You obviously didn't hear then." I mumbled.

"Hear what?" she asked, face red.

"Lana lost control and almost killed Shay, okay. She's upstairs now and she not feeling sell so please stop yelling." I said, turning back to the sandwiches, frustrated.

"Oh my. Is she okay?" She asked, concern and worry coloured her voice.

"More or less. Physically she's fine. I got there before Lana could actually do anything but mentally, she's scared and jumpy." I said angrily, finishing the sandwiches and wrapping them in paper towel to take up stairs. I turned and walked toward the stairs.

"I'll talk to you later mom." I called over my shoulder.

A few minutes later, Shay and I were sitting on the bed beside each other. I watched her eat. I wasn't hungry. I couldn't eat while seeing her this way. She nibbled on her sandwich, tearing small pieces off and put them slowly in her mouth. We sat in silence for a few seconds before she leaning into my side. "Tell me about the times when you felt like you were going to die." She whispered, tearing another piece of her sandwich.

I sighed and thought back to the many times that I thought that I would never see the next day. There was quite a few but I guess that was just a part of being a werewolf.

You never really know whether you'll survive or die. "The time was three years ago when I was fourteen. It was when Nessie looked about three years old." I told her the story of the volturi and what the Cullen's did to protect Nessie. I told her about what the pack's part was in the story. "We stood beside the Cullen's; knowing full well that we very well might not survive that day. We were greatly outnumbered and if it turned into a fight, which was almost guaranteed, that most, if not all of us would not survived." I told her, wrapping my arms around her and resting my cheek on her hair.

"Do you realize that if it did turn into a fight than we probably never would have met?"

She murmured, resting her head on my shoulder.

I nodded. "I do but I didn't think about that then. I never thought I would ever imprint. It's supposed to be rare remember."

She crawled onto my lap, my arms still around her. She took one of my hands in hers and started playing with it, tracing circles on it. "Tell me another." She whispered.

I thought for a second before I answered. "There was one time two years ago. I had just turned fifteen. See these scars." I said, pointing to two long jagged scars on my side that stretched from just below my shoulder to my waist. She gasped and ran her fingers along them. "Two vampires, mates, were crossing our land to the ocean. They hadn't heard of us and got a surprise when Brady, Collin and I jumped them while we were patrolling. They fought us just as we fought them but the male was very strong and ripped my side open, braking most of my ribs on that side. He had also given me this." I said and pulled my pant leg up so she could see the long scar along my thigh. "I could move and was in a lot of pain. Brady and Collin were too busy trying to kill the vampires to help me. The others were coming but we were so far out that it took a while. So I lay on the ground, watching the others fight and Brady yelling at me to stay awake but I had lost a lot of blood and couldn't move because of the pain of it all. I thought I was dying. I thought that I wasn't going to survive this time. I thought that I wasn't going to have the chance to live any longer and I almost didn't. Once the vampires were taken care of and the rest of the pack had gotten there, they took me to Carlisle. He had to keep me out for the pain for three days because my injuries were so extensive. He told me when I woke up that if I hadn't gotten there when I did, I probably wouldn't have survived. He said that I had lost so much blood that my body was having a hard time healing itself." When I finished, I felt her shiver and I pulled her closer. "You know, I've taken the most hits out of both the packs. Sam thinks I'm reckless but I think I'm lucky." I whispered in her ear.

"How is that lucky Seth?" She asked, looking up to see my face.

I shrugged. "I think that I survived all those hits for a reason. I think that I was supposed to meet you. Like I was never meant to die because we were supposed to find each other and be together."

A small smile spread across her face. "You really think so?"

I nodded and smiled too. "Yeah! Why else would I have survived all those things? I feel like it was for a reason."

Shay nodded. "I'm glad you survived."

I chuckled. "Me too." I whispered and kissed her forehead. She looked up, seeing me smile and smiled too. I squeezed her closer to me and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Do you want to go get ready for bed, it's getting late?" I asked and she nodded.

"Come with me." She said, getting up and pulling me with her. I followed willingly, grabbing the bag full of her stuff before we headed into the bathroom across the hall. I watched her brush her teeth for a moment before taking the hair brush out of the bag and running it through her long wavy black hair. It had grown a lot since we meet and I was sure she could actually sit on it now. "I'm going to have to get it cut soon." She said suddenly, watching me in the mirror.

I looked up surprised. "Why?" I asked. I loved her hair. I couldn't imagine her with short hair.

"I wouldn't get that much off but it's getting annoying. I have to put it over my shoulder every time I sit down. I don't like to be able to sit on it." She shrugged.

I nodded, running the brush through it again. "There's a play in forks that you could go to."

"Will you take me?" She asked.

"Of course." I said and turned her around. I crouched down in front of her so I was level with her. "I'll do anything for you."

She nodded and smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thank you Seth. I love you." She whispered. I tensed for a second but relaxed almost a quickly, a smile spread across my face. That was the first time she ever said she loved me. I mean we both knew we loved each other and we had are ways of saying but we had never said it so directly. I picked her up and spun around a few times.

"I love you too Shay." I whispered in her ear and felt her relax into me, giggling a little.

* * *

The next morning

Shay's POV

"I can't go to school today Seth. I just can't." I said, hugging him tightly. I wasn't ready to leave Seth's side and I would have to if we went to school. I was still jumpy and I didn't get a very good night's sleep. I didn't care if it was only last week that we missed a few days. I didn't care if we missed all week. I was just not ready and I was sure I would break down Seth left. I nearly did last night when Seth went to get my stuff. I had taken one of his shirts just so I could have his smell surround me and I wrapped myself in blankets for the warmth. But it wasn't enough and I was about to start crying again when he walked through the door. I first I was surprised and scared because I hadn't heard him come in but quickly relieved to find it was him. I needed him comfort and jumped into his warm protective arms. I needed to feel them around me, holding me up and I needed the comfort that they gave me. I needed it bad. I had been so shaken from the day's events.

I wasn't as bad as I was yesterday but I still needed his comforting and protective warmth near me, if not surrounding me. I couldn't go to school today. I would just end up breaking down in the middle of class.

"Are you sure Shay? We already missed most of last week." He asked, soothing me by rubbing circles on my back. "And final exams are only a month or so away."

I nodded. "I know but I just can't do it today."

He took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll get mom to call the school after."

I took a deep breath, taking in his scent. "Thank you Seth." I said then I lowered my voice and closed my eyes. "Love you." I whispered into his chest.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Love you too." He whispered into my hair. We lay in his bed for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I could take to get your hair cut today, if you wanted." He said softly.

I thought about it for a second. "You would stay beside me right?" She asked, looking up at me.

I smiled reassuringly. "I'll be right beside you for as long as you want me to. I'll have to tell Jake that I can't patrol today though." He murmured.

I nodded. "Okay."

He smiled. "Do you want to run or drive?"

A small smile spread across my face. "If we run we take the long way?" I asked, snuggling closer.

His smile grew wider. "Of course."

"Good," I said, reaching up to press my lips to his, before jumping out of bed and hurrying to change into sweatshirt and my favourite pair of jeans. When I was done, I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me and I instantly lean into him. He leaned down and rests his chin on my head.

"You ready? He asked softly, whispering in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. His voice, familiar, filled me with such warmth and comfort, making me feel protected and safe. I felt loved and care for. I nodded. "Good. I'm going to go phase. I'll be there when you get outback." He whispered in my ear and ran out the door.

I smiled inwardly to myself, staring at the spot where he disappeared out the door. I could hear him talking to his mom downstairs for a second before I heard the door close as he walked out the back door. I ran to the window and looked out just in time to see him running into the trees below. I sighed happily. What did I do to deserve a guy like Seth? He was always so kind and gentle with me. He was perfect in so many ways and I can't help but really, truly love him. Even after everything that has happened to me in the last few months, he was always there for me. He protected me when I needed him to protect me. He comforted me and held me when I needed him to. I know this going to sound cheesy but it's true. He held me up when I had fallen. He did everything that I needed him to do. He would do anything for me and I for him. He loves me too, as wrong as it seems. He does great things on a daily basis and I did nothing more than maybe giving a few dollars to a local charity. Which brings me to the first question? What did I do to deserve a guy like Seth? I have no idea but I'm going to make the absolute best out of it.

A few seconds later a sandy head peered out of the trees and looked up at the window where I stood. I smiled and ran to my bag to get an elastic before putting my long wavy hair up. I hurried down the stairs and ran out the door. He was waiting at the foot of the back deck. He gave me that now familiar wolfy smile. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. It was much stronger as a wolf. So woodsy and fresh. I took a step back and scratched behind his ear. He closed his eyes and let his tongue hang out of his mouth, making me laugh. It was still hard to believe that this beautiful creature was my Seth. I had never actually seen him change. Just the before and after.

"You'll show me sometime time, won't you? Let me see you changing?" I asked and he opened his eyes. His eyes, so beautiful and dark. His eyes are the only thing that proves to me that this is really Seth. They are exactly the same as they are when he's human. He nodded his head and then rested it on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck again.

Then he pulled away just enough to lick my ear. I squeaked, jumped and tried to smack him but he moved out of the way to fast for me to get the chance. "EWWW SETH, that was disgusting." I said loudly, whipping my ear with the sleeve of my sweater. He snickered a few feet away. Once my ear was free of wolf drool, I jumped for him but of course he was still too fast for me. "Get over her you." I yelled laughing but he just laughed, keeping about five feet between us. That was when I had an idea. It was kinda cruel but it will work. I stopped and looked at the ground, sticking my bottom lip out and pushing my eyebrows together. I know I wasn't playing far but neither was he.

Then I heard a small whimper from behind me and I spun around. I jumped for him, grabbing the fur at the back of his neck, pulling myself up. I jumped and swung my leg up and over his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Gotcha." I whispered, putting my face near his ear. He whined and I laughed. "Don't give me that. You had it coming to you and you know it." I said and he laughed too.

Then he was off, running into the trees so fast and sudden that I wasn't expecting it. I yelped, grabbing onto his neck tightly. I felt his silently laughter under me. I could just imagine what he was thinking at that moment. Revenge. This was the fastest he had ever run with me. I knew he could go faster still but it was still very fast. It was so fast that I could barely hear his feet touching the ground under him. I cling tightly to his neck as he ran and apparently he must have felt it because he slowed a bit or he did it for me which was a bit more likely. I didn't know but either way I relaxed into him and listened to the steady strumming of his paws hitting the damp forest floor.

* * *

After the hair dressers

Seth's POV

"I love the feeling of cut hair. I don't know why but it feels softer." Shay said as we stepped out of the hair dressers. She ran her free hand through her hair, her other was in mine. She cut it a few inch so it was three quarters down her back in thick waves. I smiled; she was looking a lot better and acting a lot more like herself. She was going back to normal.

Then she pulled her hand out of mine and put her hand in her pocket before pulling out an elastic. She pulled her hair up into a wavy ponytail, ready for the run home.

That was when I heard a howl in the distance and stiffened. Normal people wouldn't have had heard the deference in it but I could and it meant that whoever made it needed help fast. I was supposed to be patrolling today so they're short of one person. "Seth, what is it." Shay asked, nervously from beside me. I hadn't realized I had stopped walking.

I looked down. "Did you hear that?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Hear what Seth?" She asked, sounding a bit scared now. "What's going on?"

I cocked my ear toward the forest, listening just as another howl sounded. This time it was Jacob's. I swore under my breath, pulling off my shirt. Luckily there wasn't anyone else around and the hair dresser was in the back of the shop to see us. I tossed it behind a bush before shoving my shoes with it. "I'll come back later to get those but right now I have to get you to the Cullen's." I said, throwing her onto my back. she wrapped her arms around my neck automatically as I stared running for the trees on the other side of the street.

"Seth, what's going on?" she cried. "Why do I have to go to the Cullen's?"

"Because they're closest. I just heard to howls. One was for help, the other was Jake's. He was calling to the whole pack." I said quickly, running as fast as I could through the trees. She squeaked nervously. "Please Shay, don't worry. I'll be fine and so will the rest of the pack." I said and then sighed. it wasn't fast enough. I could run a hell of a lot faster than a normal human but this wasn't fast enough for the time being and I'm afraid I'm going to have to phase. I've seen this done a few time before with the other wolves and their imprints but I've never actually done it. "Shay loosen your grip and be ready but never let go." I said quickly, preparing myself.

"WHAT? WHY? READY FOR WHAT?" She yelled, panicked.

It took everything I could to not just stop there. "Just do it." I yelled back and as soon as she did as she was told, I jumped into the air, throwing myself forward. I felt the heat rip through me and heard Shay gasp. I landed perfectly on four paws, feeling Shay grip tighter. "She stayed on easily. 'That a girl.' I thought to myself before my head was filled with yelling voices. I flung myself forward, toward the Cullen's house. **'What's going on?" **I asked.

**"Vampire. He's faster than usual. Faster than even Edward and Leah. He's trying to get in but we don't know why. We need you here NOW." **Jacob though urgently and I could see him jumping for the vampire but it jumped out of his way at the very last second, making Jake swear. I could see through Jake what the vampire looked like. He was tall, maybe six feet. His hair was jet black and he had the usual vampire features. Red eyes, pale skin and unnaturally beautiful. Nothing unusual about him but when he moved, he moved fast.

**"I'm on my way. I'm going to drop Shay off at the Cullen's. I'll be right there.' **

I thought, digging my nails into the ground to push myself faster. I knew I shouldn't be going so fast with Shay on my back but I had to get there as fast as I could and she was doing fine holding on. Her arms were a death grip around my neck but luckily I didn't really feel it so it was all good and we would be at the Cullen's in a minute.

**"Good, you can get Emmitt, Jasper and Edward out here. We're going to need them.' **

Jake said and I could hear Quil swear as he kicked in the back leg by the vampire, then run away before he could get him.

**'I'll be there as soon as I can.' **

I thought just as broke through the trees to Cullen's yard. **'Edward, get out there we need your help. Bring Emmitt and Jasper too**.' I yelled in my head. I stopped a few feet from the front steps. Emmitt, Jasper and Edward appeared.

**"What's going on Seth?"**

Edward asked as Nessie and Bella appeared behind them in the door.

**"We need some help with a vampire. He's really fast and can't catch him. And Shay needs to stay here while I'm out helping the others.'**

I thought urgently and he nodded, quickly explain to the others. A huge grin appeared on Emmitt's face and he cracked his knuckles.

"Finally, something fun." He boomed, laughing.

Edward turned to Bella and said something to her but I wasn't paying attention. I was busy watching what was happening though the others. Embry tried to make a jump for the vampire while he was being distracted by Jake, Leah and Quil but the vampire moved out of the way at the last second, sending Embry into Leah. She growled at him and ran after the vampire while Brady and Collin were trying to cut him off. I twitched, wishing I was there.

I saw Bella nod and came around beside, helping Shay off my back. She pulled Shay inside but Shay never looked away from me until she was inside. Her face was full of worry and fear. I whimpered to myself. I wished she wouldn't worry about me but I guess that's kinda my fault. I told her all those stories about me getting hurt and the fact of imprinting probably doesn't help. 'Edward, can you send someone to tell Sam's pack about what's going on. They're too far to hear us howling.' I thought and he nodded. He called Alice and explained what was happening, sending her off running at top speed toward Sam's. While he did so Nessie came up to me.

"Is Jake out there?" she asked and I nodded. she turned to her father just Alice disappeared. "Daddy, I have to go too." She declared and he frowned as I felt Jake start listening to what was happening here while he ran after the vampire.

"No, you're staying here with your mother. You are not putting yourself in danger for no reason." He said sternly.

"But you're allowed to. Pleases daddy. It's Jacob we're talking about and the rest of the pack. What if I can help. It wouldn't be for no reason." she pleaded.

'No Edward. Don't let her go. Tell her I said to stay." Jacob yelled and I looked up at Edward.

Edward glanced at me for a moment then looked back at his daughter. "No Renesemee. "Jacob doesn't want you there either. He wants you safe here just as much as I do." He said, shaking his head at her. I heard Jake mutter to himself. 'Maybe even more.' he said, his thoughts now going back to the vampire.

She clung to his arm. "Please please please. I'm sick and tired of staying behind while you guys go risk your lives. I want to be there for once. I'm strong too. I can take care of myself."

Edward shook his head. "NO Renesemee. That's final. You're not going." He said, pulling his arm out of her grip before motioning to the others to follow him. We ran toward the scene deep inside the forest. When we got there, Sam's pack was just arriving. He sent all the younger wolves and a few of the older ones to circle us so if the vampire got away from us, they could stop him from getting to far.

We tried to surround the vampire but he would slip right through us. I made a jump for him but he proved to be much faster than I was. Edward was the fastest vampire until now and he couldn't get close enough to do any damage. The vampire ran towards Brady, Paul and Jake. I ran toward them just as the vampire tried to jump over them but Jake was ready for anything by now and jumped too. He caught the vampires leg, throwing him to the ground. I grabbed one arm while Paul grabbed the other and played a sort of tug-a-war with him. The vampire cried in pain as I ripped a chunk of his arm off. I threw the piece into the trees as the vampire kicked Jake and punched Paul in the mussel. They whimpered, dropping him. Jasper made to grab him he got up and ran for his arm before he ran off into the trees. We ran after him while Sam warned the ones that were cycling the scene that he was coming. Adam, Travis, Jackson and Max tried to stop him but he jumped over them. We tried to follow him but his scent ended at the cliffs.

We ran up and down the coast for an hour but there was no sign of him. Finally Sam and Jake let most of us go home while Adam, Travis, Jackson and Max had to stay behind. Sam ordered them to stay and patrol, promising that they would howl at the first sign of trouble. They were young still and thought that they could take anything on by themselves.

We all said we'd meet at Sam's in an hour for something to eat and for a meeting with the elders. Sam and Jake needed to talk and try to figure out what the vampire wanted and what they were going to do about it. It was a fairly quiet run back to the Cullen's. Everyone was thinking about what had happened.

I ran alongside Edward. Jasper and Emmitt were gone hunting for a few hours. "_**What was he thinking Edward?"**_ I asked suddenly and he looked over at me frowning.

He shook his head, looking back to the trees in front of him. "I don't know. It was a language I don't understand." He shook his head again, looking frustrated.

**"Do you think he'll come back**?" I thought.

He sighed but nodded. "I think so. He looked determined."

I growled. What could he have wanted? What was here that was so valuable that he risked getting killed to get it? Then I could smell the too sweet scent of vampire that the house drowned in nearby and remembered I had nothing to change into. "I'll get you something." Edward said just as we reached the edge of the trees.

I shook my head. "**No, you don't have anything that will fit. We'll just have to go home before I change back."**

We slowed to a walk as we broke through the trees. "She'll want to talk to you." He persisted.

I sighed. "**What is she thinking now?"**

He frowned and shook his head. "I can't read her mind. She's as quiet as Bella." He said, looking at me.

**"WHAT?"** I yelled, making the others that was still in my head start to listen in on what was happening here. I growled at them continued to listen. **"And why did you fail to tall me this before?**" I snapped at him.

He shrugged defensively. "I thought Shay would tell you."

I stared at him in disbelief. "**Shay knows**?"

He nodded. "Bella told her the night you got hurt. I guess you were too distracted to have heard her." He shrugged. "Sorry."

I huffed and looked up at the big white house in front of me. I listened and heard two heartbeats. One faster than the other. The slower, I knew was Shay's. I would know hers from anywhere and the faster was Nessie's. Then I looked at the huge window and saw Shay sitting on the couch with Nessie beside her. She turned then to look out and a small smile spread across her face as she saw us. She ran out the door and ran right up to me. She pulled herself unto my back and hugged my neck. "Are you okay?" She asked, whispering in my ear. I nodded and let out a small bark.

"What happened dad?" Nessie asked, coming up to us at human speed.

Edward sighed. "He got away. We almost had him at one point but he got away. He was very fast."

Nessie gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "Do you thing he's come back? What do you think he was doing here? I mean he must have known that the wolves were there." She asked, looking from me to Edward. "Rumours must have gone around in the past four years."

"I think he'll be back. Whatever he was looking for, he didn't get." Edward said gravely.

I thought about what she said for a moment. "**I think he knew we were there."** I thought and Edward looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked, brow furrowed.

"**I think he knew we were there. I don't know. He wasn't surprised by us and didn't run away as soon as he saw us. He continued to try and get though us. I think he was expecting us**." I thought, looking down at him.

He nodded, thinking. "I think you have a point there, Seth."

I nodded. **"Exactly. He was expecting us and was willing to risk his life to get whatever it was that he wanted." **I thought but he shook his head.

"Unless he thought that that you were no challenge to him. He might have thought that you wouldn't be able to catch him." He replied, nodding. "He might have been overconfident. That would explain why he ran off when you tore his arm off and not before when he realized that he was against fifteen wolves."

I nodded again. **"That's true**." I thought.

"Umm. Would somebody care to explain to me what you're talking about?" Shay said on my back. She felt her sit up and I could imagine her crossing her arms. I snickered and felt a small tap on the side of my head. It took me a second to realize that she must have tried to hit me. I laughed, turning my head to see her exactly like I imagined her. She was sitting on my back like you would in a horse, her arms were crossed over her chest and her brows were pushed together. She was looking at me and when she saw me looking at her, she raised one brow, making me laugh further. I stuck my tongue out at her and I saw her lips pull up a bit. She was fitting a smile. I let out a small bark and her lips turned into a full smile.

"We think that the vampire was expecting the wolves. We think that he knew they were there and thought that they couldn't catch him so he could get whatever he wanted without a problem. It would explain a few things." Edward explained I turned back at him.

"But wouldn't you know whether was the case or not?" Nessie asked confusion written on her face.

I shook my head. "I didn't understand his thoughts. They weren't in a language I know." Edward said, frowning.

* * *

Shay's POV

I looked out the window, waiting very impatiently to see Seth walk out of the trees. I sat on the white couch in the Cullen's large living room, my legs up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I rocked back and forth. Then suddenly I felt couch move beside me as someone sat down on it. My head snapped up in surprise. "God, Nessie. Could you make noise when you walk?" I complained my hand on my chest. I could feel my heart beating quickly under my palm.

She frowned at me. "Someone's a bit jumpy today." She said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. "I'm sorry. That was mean. I understand why, I'm just mad at my Dad." She sounded frustrated.

I huffed. At least you have a dad. I thought miserably to myself and immediately regretted it. It was mean to even think it. It wasn't any one's fault that my parents were dead. If it anything it was that drunk driver that ran into my parents car's fault. "You know he only does it because he loves you." I whispered, looking up at her. Nessie was very beautiful but she had enough human in her that she didn't have that eerie fake beauty that full vampires had. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled and her curly bronze hair went down to her hips. She didn't seem to mind that she had to move it every time she sat down or she would sit on it. Her body was beautifully curved in all the right places.

She nodded gravely. "I know but I feel like he treats me like a child. I know I'm technically only five but I can handle myself." She huffed as I tried not to react to her words. I had known that she was technically five but to hear it coming from her was a different story. She looked thirteen as least. "Shay." She asked after a few moments of silences. I looked up at her beautiful face. "Do you ever wish that you could be out there with them? To be able to do what they can and be a part of it? Do you ever wish you could be there to make sure they don't do anything stupid and get hurt?"

I frowned and thought about what she asked. "Um! I've never really thought about before but yeah, I think so." I paused, thinking further. Now that I thought about it, I wished that I could have been like Leah and phased too. I would live to be able to do what they could do. I wished I could a part of everything that happens with them. It would like a dream come true. "Yeah, I do wish I could do that. I do wish I could go with them. I wish I could be a part of that." I said. I wished I could do something as great as that. It would be amazing. I sighed and looked out the window again to see Edward and Seth walking across the yard toward the house. A smile spread across my face for a second before I ran out of the house toward them. I jumped onto Seth's back and leaned down so my head was beside his ear. "Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded and let out a small back of conformation. I sighed, relieved. He was alright. I relaxed into him just as Nessie came up to us.

* * *

**There you have it. tell me what you think. please please review.**


	19. Phasing

**I'm sorry it took so long and that its really short but between school starting, new dog, friends, teams,moving from one parent to the other and the worse writers block i have ever had, it was really hard to put this up and i really hope this isn't the last chapter because if i can't get back into it then i'm going to have to move on. sorry to everyone who really likes this story. i hate to leave it but im having a really hard time with this story. I'll try my best.**

**Please Please review, it will help me so much , im sure of it so if you want this story to continue review.**

* * *

Chapter 19

_I sighed and looked out the window again to see Edward and Seth walking across the yard toward the house. A smile spread across my face for a second before I ran out of the house toward them. I jumped onto Seth's back and leaned down so my head was beside his ear. "Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded and let out a small back of conformation. I sighed, relieved. He was alright. I relaxed into him just as Nessie came up to us. _

_You know the rest_

Shay's POV

Seth shook his head as Edward answered. "I didn't understand his thoughts. They weren't in a language I know."

"So basically you have no idea what he wants just that he was expecting you to be there but went anyway because he didn't think you were a problem." I thought out loud and Edward nodded.

He sighed. "Pretty much." He said, frustrated. He looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly Seth barked at him and he looked up, releasing his nose. He nodded then looked up me. "I guess it's time for you two to go. The wolves are having a meeting at Sam's house in a half hour and Seth still needs to go home to get a change of clothes."

I nodded and leaned down so I could wrap my arms around his neck. "Is that where Jacob is?" Nessie asked and Edward nodded. "Can I go with them?" She asked.

"Sure but me and your mother are going hunting around seven so if you want to come be here around then okay." Edward replied.

Nessie nodded before jumping onto Seth's back behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned against me. "Can't you run as fast as Seth?" I frowned at her.

She smiled and shook her head. "I can run pretty fast but not as fast the wolves or other vampires. I'm not as strong either. Seth would run ahead of me and as you know, I hate being left behind."

I laughed a little. "He would have slowed down for you." I said, just as Seth turned into the trees.

She laughed too. "No he wouldn't. He loves racing. He does it with Brady and Collin all the time." She said.

I raised one of my brows. "Really now." I said and I felt his silent laughter under me. I rested my chin on his head. "He would if I told him too, now wouldn't you Seth?" I said menacingly.

He huffed but nodded, making us laugh. He growled a little bit for a second before he started running. "So have you learnt the art of the imprints yet?" Nessie asked suddenly, making Seth growl at her. "Oh grow up Seth. You knew all too well that she would hear about it eventually." She said and I could imagine her rolling her eyes at him. He growled again but this time she ignored him.

"What is it?" I asked her and Seth whined.

She laughed. "It's when the imprintees learn the right moves to get whatever they want from their imprinters." She said, making Seth grumble. "They're such pushovers that it's not even funny." She said laughing.

I laughed along with her. "I think I'm good. I already get whatever I want from him and I'll tell you the story of how I get back at him when he decides to be a show off some time." I laughed again, thinking about what I did this morning to get him. He grumbled again.

She laughed. "Sounds good, we'll have to compare notes." She said, giggling. Seth grunted again, making me laugh. I pressed my face into his fur, kissing his neck.

A few minutes later, we arrived at Seth's house. Nessie and I jumped off. I ran into the house, quickly grabbing a pair of his old sweats, then a clean t-shirt from his dresser. I ran down the stairs and handed the cloths to Seth. He took them in his mouth before running off into the trees to phase.

"You know, I'm really glad he found you. He really deserves someone like you." Nessie said suddenly. I looked over at her, surprised. She smiled before continuing. "He's been around my whole life and he's really like a big brother to me. Seth's a good kid and I'm really glad he found you." She said, and then she reached up and touched my cheek with her palm. Then the strangest thing happened. Picture started to fill my head. They were of Seth at the Cullen's. The first was of Seth as a wolf, wrestling with Edward. Back and forth they jumped at each other until Edward took a big leap and pined Seth to the ground laughing. Then another appeared as Seth in human form. You could tell he was a few years younger here but he was still the beautiful Seth I knew and loved. The image showed him playing with a little girl that I could only guess to be Nessie. The next one was of Jake and Embry sneaking up behind Seth in the Cullen's back yard. He didn't hear them until it was too late. Embry and Jake both grabbed one leg each of Seth's shorts and pulled, revealing his underwear underneath. Seth yelped in surprise, spinning around to see them running away laughing. I heard a growl come from Seth before he started running after them. He jumped into the air and landed on four paws. He jumped at Embry first, knocking him to the ground, then he ran after Jake and did the same thing. Embry phased as well and knocked Seth off of Jake. Jake then phased too. He was biggest Wolf, I knew that but his size surprised me. I've never seen Jake as a wolf and I thought Seth was big. There were a lot of playful growls after that. Then the picture changed. It was one of when Seth got hurt and we stayed at the Cullen's for a few days. Seth had his arm around my waist, looking down at me. A small smile was playing on his lips. He looked so happy, his eyes were filled with love. Then it disappeared as Nessie pulled her hand away.

I looked at her for a moment, stunned. I didn't know what to say but it didn't matter because a few moments later Seth came out of the trees, wearing only his sweats and carrying his shirt in his right hand. He glared down at Nessie. "You know, you're small but evil." He said and Nessie smile innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said and Seth rolled his eyes at her before throwing his shirt on the deck.

"I probably won't need it. Knowing Sam and Jake, we'll probably won't be getting any sleep tonight." He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. "Are you going to be okay tonight without me?" He whispered.

I took a deep breath but nodded. "I'll be fine." I said, trying to reassure him.

I looked up to see him frown. "Are you sure? I could..."

I shook my head cutting him off. "I'll be fine. Nessie will be with me, right." I replied, looking over at her and smiled. She winked and smiled back.

"Of course." She said, happily.

Seth chuckled. "Ok then, we better get going."

It was only about a ten minute walk to get to Sam's house but when you're walking with a shape-shifter and a half vampire, it's only takes about two. Seth carried me on his back while they ran.

When we arrived, everyone was there, including the imprints and elders. I went into the kitchen with the girls while Seth went to the living room for the meeting. I saw Nessie give Jake a kiss on the cheek and place her palm on his face like she had done to me for a moment before following me into the kitchen.

"Oh Shay, I heard about what happened yesterday. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Bree asked, pulling me into a tight hug.

I hugged her back for a second, enjoying the feeling of having a great friend like Bree. I was so afraid when I came here that I wouldn't be able to make friends. "I'm fine, Thanks. A bit shaken but much better than I was." I reassured her as she pulled away to see my face.

She smiled and let go of me. "Of course you are, your tough. I just wish the world would give you a break."

"What do you mean?"

Claire came up behind her and smiled weakly at me. "Shay, you've been through a lot. It's only been a about four months that your parents died, you had to move away from your home, you found out that your sister is a Vampire and she tries to eat you. If only the world could stop throwing curve balls at you."

I laughed, walking around Bree so I was between them with a hand on their shoulders. "You know the world also gave good stuff too. The best boyfriend ever, great friends and a lot of fun. Life isn't all bad."

Bree tilted her head from side to side as she said. "I guess." Then smiled. Me and Claire giggled.

"I guess it could have been worse, you could have ended up with Embry." Claire laughed.

"I heard that." Embry called from the other room before being shushed by Jake, making the three of us laughed again before we turned to talk to the other girls.

* * *

Later that night in bed

Seth's POV

"Seth?" Shay asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah!" I said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"What was it like to phase for the first time?" The question took me by surprise. I froze and she looked up at me after a second. "What's wrong Seth?"

I shook my head as if to clear it. "Sorry. Um! Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, looking away again. "I don't know. I was curious." She said quietly, playing the button of her night-shirt.

"Um!" I said, leaning my head back so I was looking up at the ceiling. "It's kinda hard to explain. You kind of have to go through it to ever fully understand it." I said thinking back to the first day. It was years ago but I remember it like it was yesterday. I was 14 then and my dad had just died. Leah had phased only a week before me, the night he died. I remember Leah getting sick that night and mom sending me to my room. I remember hearing her calling Sam and ushering her outside. All that week, I was a complete mess. I rarely ever came out of my room and when I did, I remember mom watching me so carefully and at the time I didn't care enough to try and figure out why or even to ask. I was emotionless until mom decided that it was time for me to go back to school and I refused. I felt like there wasn't a point of continuing my life without him. I just want to stay in my dark room, only coming out for food and when I need to go to the bathroom. I thought back to the night we had a fight. I remember starting to shack and mom looking at me for a moment before shoving me outside. I had thought she was kicking me out and just got madder. I remember having this urge to run and in a few minutes I gave into it. I ran right into the tree in the back of my house.

* * *

Flashback

I was running as fast as I could until I stop near a big tree and leaned against it. I slide down it and put my face in my hands. I felt terrible. This was the worst week of my life. My dad died, my sister's gone crazy and now my mom kicked me out of the house after we fought. That was when I noticed my hands were shacking. No more than shacking, they were practically vibrating. I just stared at them for a moment, trying to stop them but they only shook more. Soon the rest of my body was shacking. I felt like I was going to be sick. My breathing started to pick up as I let myself fall over onto my side, pressing my face into the damp ground. I felt a fire start up inside me, growing stronger by the second until it started to really hurt. I closed my eyes, wishing with everything that I had that it would go away but of course it didn't. I felt my skin crawl and shift. The fire was burning inside me, engulfing my entire body now. I felt my bones snap and my body jerked painfully. I dug my nails into the dirt under me, letting out a small cry when more bones snapped and shifted. The fire was building still. It covered my skin. I cried out again as my back arched painfully. More bones snapped and shifted. I felt my arms and legs change shape. The bones twisting and snapping. I felt them reshape as like I was expanding, growing into something different entirely. Then I heard my clothes rip and fall off me. My body jerked again and I cried out again but it wasn't what I was expecting.

Then there was another burst of the fire, my body jerking one last time before everything finally stopped. I lay there panting when voices suddenly filled my head.

"**No, I won**." One said annoyed.

"**Did not**." Another yelled, making me flinch.

"**Did so**. I pasted the tree first so I won." The first yelled back.

"**Guy's..."** A third started to say but was interrupted by the second.

"**You **did not and you know it. You just don't want to admit that I beat you."

"Guy's..." The third tried again, a little louder this time.

"Oh yeah, that's it." The first said sarcastically.

"**Guy's..."**

"**Yeah it is. Just ask Jacob. I got here first."** The second said.

"**Don't put me in this**." One said that I guess must be Jacob.

I heard the third sigh. **"Guy's..."**

"**Just tell us who got here first." **The first voice said, annoyed still.

"**Guy's..."** The third voice yelled but they continued.

"**Embry, I don't know who got here first."** Jacob said to the first, who must be Embry.

"**GUY"S, WOULD YOU SHUT UP. SAM'S TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING."** Another one yelled, making me flinch again but this time it was a girl speaking and it sounded a lot like Leah. I must me crazy.

"**You're not crazy."** The third voice said, Sam.

"**Wow dude there's a new one**." Embry said loudly.

"**No duh."** The second said sarcastically.

"**Guy's shut up**." Sam ordered and the all became quiet. **"What's your name?"** He asked me.

"**Seth." **I thought instantly.

"**WHAT? NO!"** The girl yelled.

"**Leah, relax. You knew this was coming."** Sam said and grumbled to herself but didn't say anything back to him.

"**Leah?**" I asked, surprised.

"**Yes Leah is here too. Where are you?"** He asked and I instantly thought about where I was. You know how it is. Someone mentions something and it automatically pops up in your head. Well that's what happened and he seemed to know what I was thinking. There was a small chuckle. **"Because I do know just as you know what we are thinking."** He said it but at the moment I was too numb to really understand it. This all felt like a dream. **"Okay, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry start patrolling the border. Jake and Leah come with me."** Sam said and I could faintly see flashes of trees at the back of my mind. I wished all of this would stop, that I would wake up in my bed to my dad knocking on my door to get up. It all felt so real but how could it be?

"**Who are you?"** I asked suddenly, surprising myself a little.

"**You already know who I am. My name is Sam Uley**." Sam said and I felt my breath catch for a second. Sam Uley was the leader of the one and only La Push gang. Everyone who lived around here knew about them. The called themselves the 'protectors' but no one knew why considering they didn't seem to protect anything. You would see them all around, gaining in numbers. I always found it strange that absolutely normal people, ones who don't have or want anything to do with them would suddenly, after disappearing for two weeks, be a part of them. Sam was feared by a lot of people. After all he was huge, along with the rest of the gang. I heard a small chuckle. "**As you can see that is not true."**

"**Not even close." **A new voice said jokingly.

"**Sshh. Jared be quiet."** Sam said and he went silent.

I was so numb that I was having a hard time thinking straight. So much has happened in the last week that it was becoming overwhelming. "**What is happening ****to me**?" I asked weakly.

"**You've phased for the first time. I promise it won't hurt so much the next time. It gets better.**" Sam said reassuringly.

"**WHAT. I don't understand. Are you even real? I must be dreaming. This isn't real. It's not possible.**" I knew I was babbling but I was panicking, could you really blame me?

"**Open your eyes Seth**." Sam replied gently.

Something told me to keep them shut. That if I opened them that I might regret it but something else told me that it would be better that I did. I was afraid to open them thought, afraid of what I would find. In the end though I did what the second voice told me. I opened my eyes slowly put I did not believe them. There before me were three of the biggest wolves I've ever seen, all roughly the size of horses. The one in the middle was the biggest. It was completely black and it had in air that told me that he was in charge. The second, on the black's right, was a russet once close to being as big as the black. He looked strong and wild. The third was a smaller grey one. She radiated sadness and anger. Her tail was lowered and her head was pointing to the ground. Her eyes were staring at me sadly. She took a step toward me but Sam spoke. **"No Leah, let him think**." He said. The grey eyed the black miserably but did not make another move.

Leah. I thought suddenly. Is that Leah? She reminds me over her. Could that really be her, my sister? The grey wolf winded. **"Yes Seth, it's me."** I heard her voice say.

"**Leah?**" I paused for a second before continuing. I watched her carefully as I spoke. "**What's going on**?" I asked and the grey wolf looked up at the black. "**What's happening to me?"**

"**Seth, this is going to sound crazy but you're a werewolf. Not like the ones you see on TV or in movies. The supernatural world is real and you're now a part of it."** Sam spoke so seriously that I actually believed him.

Flashback ended

* * *

"Seth?" Shay asked, laying her head against my chest and pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked down at her as she smiled. "What's the best part and don't say imprinting?" She asked.

I laughed. "Umm. I'm not sure." I started, thinking. "Just the fact of it all is really cool and I would have said the speed and strength when I was younger but now..." I took a deep breath. "I don't know. I really love everything about it. I mean there are a few things that I don't really care for. Like having to keep the secret and the Alphas controlling everything." I shrugged and soon after she fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

Review or i might not update


	20. Vampires!

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but im having terrible writers block and your lucky you just got this. I love this story but ever since school started I haven't been able to stay with it but I;m trying my best and hopefully i'll be able to finish it. I hope you like it.**

_

* * *

Chapter 20_

_I laughed. "Umm. I'm not sure." I started, thinking. "Just the fact of it all is really cool and I would have said the speed and strength when I was younger but now..." I took a deep breath. "I don't know. I really love everything about it. I mean there are a few things that I don't really care for. Like having to keep the secret and the Alphas controlling everything." I shrugged and soon after she fell asleep in my arms._

* * *

Shay's POV

Two weeks went by and I still hadn't went back to Lana's. I felt bad for ignoring her. She had called a few times and she sounded terrible but I just couldn't bring myself up to calling her back. I knew Seth wanted us to make up but he wasn't about to push me into anything. Then there was our birthdays coming up (both mine and Seth's). His is only three days before mine and I know that people are planing a birthday party for us. I didn't know when but it was quite obvious that it was going to be soon. Everyone was making trips to Port Angelas and Seattle. I wasn't supposed to know that either but I had accidental heard Jez, Claire and Bree talking yesterday. I just wish I heard what they were getting me so I knew what to expect.

Then when Seth's birthday pasted (I gave him some new CD's. He was way understocked.) I wondered when they were going to do it. Whether they're going to wait for mine or some other day. I was starting to get ansious and was expecting them to jump out at me at any moment, yelling Happy Birthday at me.

The morning of my birthday was a Saturday. I opened my eyes slowly, savoring the feeling of Seth's arms around me. The warm, safe feeling that I got every time he was near. My head was rested on his chest and I could hear the steady beating of his heart. I remember one time before I knew about him being a wolf when I pressed my ear to his chest for the first time and wondered why it was so fast. I sighed. It had been almost four months since we met, six since my parents died. He was the one who fixed me and I love him more then anything. He's made me so happy and I couldn't bare to lose him.

I took a deep breath, taking in his scent. I smiled inwardly. I loved mornings like this. Suddenly his eyes fluttered before opening. He looked down at me and smiled my favorite smile. "Good morning." I said softly.

"Happy birthday." He whispered and I rolled my eyes. He laughed, pulling me up so lay on top of him. I leaned forward until out lips met. He held me so close. His hot skin radiated heat that surrounded me completely. I felt his had move down my back and then under my short. He pressed his hand to the small of my back. I relaxed into him as our lips moved together. My tongh traced his bottom lip and I could hear him moan slightly. He then flipped us over so he was on top of me while still holding most of his weight with his free arm. I giggled, wrapping my legs around his waist before pressing my lips to his again. I reached up and intertwined my fingers in his hair.

I turned my head away unwillingly, panting heavily. He laughed but continued to kiss me, his lips trailing down my neck and into my shoulder. I let go of his hair and fell back onto the bed. My hands went down under his shirt. I felt his his stomach and traced the muscles. I felt him laugh quietly and kiss my cheek. "You are so beautiful." He whispered in my ear and I closed my eyes. "I love you." He spoke softly and I shivered.

"I love you too" I mumbled, eyes still closed.

* * *

Later that afternoon

"Where are you taking me." I asked and he smirked.

"You'll see." He said smug.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "This better not be something stupid like a surprise party." I said but something told me it was.

Seth laughed. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." He replied happily. I rolled my eyes.

"You know every time someones says that it always ends up true." I mumbled, looking out the window of Seth's old truck. It's been a while since I've been in here. Ever since I found out about him, we usually just ran. We get there faster that way anyway.

Seth chuckled and reached over to pull me closer. "I guess your right but at least act surprised when we get there." He said and tried not to smile. I leaned into him.

"We're not going to be there late are we?" I asked. It was already 2 and I really wanted to spend the day with Seth.

"Don't worry, I promise we can leave as soon as you want but just give it a couple of hours so we don't hurt they're feelings. The girls but a lot of work into it." He squeezing my shoulders. I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head against him.

"Where is it anyway?" I asked.

"The Cullen's" He replied.

I looked up at him. "Really."

He nodded. "I'm just as surprised as you are but its the only place were everyone can fit."

"Um. Okay. This will be interesting." We arrived a few minutes later. I looked up at the huge white house as Seth parked the truck. There weren't any other cars other then the Cullen's and the house looked the same. The curtains were closed. I looked up at Seth. "We took the truck so they could hear us coming didn't we? You're in on this too."

He shrugged. "Pretty much and they made me do it."

I frowned. "What did they say to make you do this and who is this 'they'?"

"All the girls. They said if I didn't do it they'd kidnap you for a few days."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Seth you're an idiot." I said as I got out of the truck.

"Oh, you know you love me." He laughed, getting out too and coming up behind me.

"I guess." I said, turning and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down. "Are you ready." He asked. "They're getting impatient."

I rolled my eyes. "Ready as I'll ever be." I said taking his hand instead.

"You know they're going to be pissed at me for telling you about this." He said, squeezing my hand.

I snorted. "They'll live and besides I already knew and you didn't technically tell me."

He shrugged. "I guess but they will be anyway. It doesn't matter."

"All well. Lets get this over with." I said and we walked in.

It was fun, I can't say it wasn't. It was almost like every other birthday party. I say almost because nothing is every normal when the wolves are around. It's not a bad thing, not at all. It's always more fun when they're around. We danced and sang along with the music. Embry, being funny, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started spinning so fast, I didn't know which way was which. When he finally let me go, Seth had to hold onto my arm to steady me before I could fall over. Everyone laughed at me. Then Jez changed the song to the Macarana. This was the funny part. Everybody ligned up in three different rows and started dancing. You know what must have happened next. All the guys started dancing the macarana and when it was time to jump and spin they made the house actually shake. "EARTHQUAKE." Claire yelled and we all burst out laughing.

Then a slower song came on and Seth took my hand, spinning me around so I was in his arms. I laughed and put my arms around his neck. "You look like your having fun." He said, smilling happily down at me.

My heart sped up. He was so happy and I liked that. "I am."

"That's good." He laughed.

"Are you?" I asked.

He nodded, smiling my favorite goofy smile. "I am." He said and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "But there's more to come." He said and kissed my cheek. Then he pointed behind me and I turned to see Collen and Brady sneak up behind Jacob and Embry. Collen went behind Jacob and Brady went behind Embry. Both of them slow reached out and pulled on Jake's and Embry's shorts, revealing their underwear underneath. They yelled in surprise and and Embry tried to get Brady but tripped on his shorts. Everybody laughed but it wasn't done there. Collen and Brady ran, grabbing two glasses of punch each and porred them over Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil. Laughing, they ran out of the house with Paul, Jared, Quil, Jake and Embry right behind them. Sam just shook his head with a small smile on his face before running after them, probably to make sure nobody got hurt.

Everybody else just laughed and Seth leaned down again to whisper in my ear. "That was their birthday present to me." He said with a chuckle.

"Present time." Nessie called and took my hand, leading me to the large dinning room table, which was staked with wrapped presents.

Seth took my hand as I looked down at all of them. I leaned into him and whispered. "These are for you too right?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Nope, their all for you."

"You're part of the group now Shay. You're going to have to expect this kind of thing now." Nessie said, over hearing us. I looked at her and she smiled at me.

I sighed and looked down at the big pile of presents. "Fine."I said.

"Yay. Open mine first." Claire yelled, handing me a small box wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper.

I took the box from her and unwrapped it. I opened the small box and gasped at what I saw. It was a beautiful wood bracelet. It was made of two woods, one red and one brown and on the side,was ingraved : Best friends forever.

"Do you like it? We all have one so we thought that it was time that you got one too." Claire said as she, Jez, Bree and Nessie raissed their arms up to show me their own bracelets.

A smile slowly spread across my face. "Of course, thank you so much." I said and I had to blink tears away before I started crying. I hugged her tightly before slipping the bracelet onto my rist. The next few hours were about the same. I unwrapped present after present. The guys came back in and Collin and Brady winked at Seth and smiled at me. After the presents we had cake which turned into a food fight. All the girls would hide behind one of the guys while they threw the cake at each other.

At seven everybody was back to dancing and I was getting tired. I told Seth that I wanted to go and we snuck out the back. It didn't work of course. All werewolves and Vampires knew but it really wasn't them we were trying to get away from. It was a few teenage girls and a certain half vampire. We ran back home. Seth got Collin to drive the truck back. I clong to Seth's neck as he ran and closed my eyes. Today was a good day and I get to spend the rest of it alone with Seth. Suddenly we stopped running, sooner than I would have thought to get to his house. I opened my eyes and looked around before frowning. We were in Lana's back yard. "What are you doing Seth?" I asked and he bent down to I could climb off his back. He ran into the trees and came back a few moments later in human form again.

"You and Lana need to make up." He said walking up to me.

I put my hands on my hips as I looked up at him. "You were the last person I would have thought would want that." I said and he frowned.

"Well, I would have thought that too and I guess I do wish that you two didn't have anything to do with each other but that's not the case. That accident tore you up for two weeks and Lana is your last relative. She's your sister Shay and she didn't mean to hurt you."

I looked down and felt my eyebrows push together. "I know that Seth and I don't blame her for anything but... I don't know. It's hard to explain." I took a deep breath and wished he would take me in his arms and tell me it's okay. "I guess I'm just scared." I said very quietly but I knew he heard me.

He put his hands on my shoulders and nelt down so we were face to face. "And that's okay Shay but you need to get over it at some point right? Just give it a try please and I promise I'll be right beside you. Nothing will ever happen to you." I bit my lip to stop the tears that threatened to come out. I nodded and he pulled me into his arms. "Everything is going to be fine Shay. I promise you that."

He let me go put took my hand. He led me to the house and opened the back door. He looked around for a second before looking down at me and smiling. "I can't believe it's already been two months since she threw me this door." He chuckled. "Just goes to show how fast time goes by around here." He said and dispite myself, I rolled my eyes. He squeezed my hand and led me into the house. My heart started to pound and I saw Seth glace down at me. "Calm down." he whispered and I frowned at him. He led me into the living room when Lana sat on the couch.

Lana bit her lip and she looked like if she could cry she would be right now. "Shay, I'm so so sorry. I thought I could handle myself but I couldn't. I was being reckless and stupid and I am so grateful for Seth because if it wasn't for him you would be dead and I don't know what I would do if that happened. I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me." She was rambling and I stared at her for a second before I burst out laughing. I know it was a stupid think to do but I couldn't help it and don't ask me why because I have no idea. Maybe I'm just going crazy and the look on Lana's face just made me laugh harder. But when it turned to hurt I had to force myself to stop, which wasn't easy by the way.

"I'm sorry. Of course I'll forgive you." I said happily and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back laughing now too. Her touch was cold but I ignored it and forced myself not to shiver.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was dark but there was a small light coming from a tall crack about twenty feet in front of me. I tried to get up and walk toward it but found that I couldn't move. I looked down surprised and saw thick rope around my waist. I was leaning a against a cold metal bar and my hands were tided behind it. I pulled against it but it was no use. It was well tied. Panicked, I looked to my sides and gasped. On my right side were two other bars with Emily and Kim tied to them like I was. On my left were Claire and Kendra.

"Hey Maddy. One of them's awake." Someone said from the darkness before me and two of the most beautiful people stepped into the little light that there was. Vampires!

* * *

It's because of all of the reviews that I continued this so if you want this story to keep going you need to do your part and review or there might not be another chapter.


	21. Missing

Sorry I didn't update for so long but I just couldn't get into it but i got an inspiration today so I had to write it. It took me all day so I hope you like it. enjoy and please please please review and tell me what you think. no reviews no next chapter. reviews are what keeps me inspired ;

* * *

_I opened my eyes and looked around. It was dark but there was a small light coming from a tall crack about twenty feet in front of me. I tried to get up and walk toward it but found that I couldn't move. I looked down surprised and saw thick rope around my waist. I was leaning a against a cold metal bar and my hands were tided behind it. I pulled against it but it was no use. It was well tied. Panicked, I looked to my sides and gasped. On my right side were two other bars with Emily and Kim tied to them like I was. On my left were Claire and Kendra._

_"Hey Maddy. One of them's awake." Someone said from the darkness before me and two of the most beautiful people stepped into the little light that there was. Vampires!_

* * *

Seth wasn't at school the next day. Of course the day that I needed him there, he wasn't. Bree told me when I got there that he and the rest of the wolves had been called together that morning but didn't know why. It worried me. What had happened. Plus I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I had last night. I had been so real. Apparently I had been screaming and Lana had to come wake me up. I had asked where Seth was but she didn't know. I had never felt so alone in my life.

I was so relieved when he and some of the other wolves showed up at lunch. I nearly ran into his arms. "Where have you been?" I asked, relaxing into his protective warmth. Then I realized that his stance was stiff and he held me to him like he didn't want to let me go in case I was going to disappear. I looked up and saw the stress on his face. "What's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

He pulled me into an empty classroom. "Kim's missing. We've been looking for her all morning and we found a new vampire sent in her back yard.

I covered my mouth with my hands. "Oh my god." I mumbled into my hands, my heart beat sped up and pounded in my ears.

"We didn't find any blood so she might not be dead. All the older wolves in Sam's pack is still looking for her."

"Jared must be going crazy." I whispered and he nodded.

"He is." He said simply.

"So whats going to happen now?" I asked and he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know but Jake and Sam are working on new patrol shifts. We'll be covering a lot of ground so this doesn't happen again." He said pulled me into his arms. I let him and press my face into his shirt.

"So I guess I wont see you tonight after school."

I felt him put his face in my hair. "No." He sighed. "I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually glad Lana and Dean are vampires. At least you have some protection at home." He whispered.

I looked at the clock on the wall. There was still half an hour before the bell rang for class. "Seth can I talk to you about something?" I asked, thinking of the dream. I felt like I had to talk to somebody about it. It was so real.

He pushed me away so he could see my face. "Of course. Whats wrong?" He asked, his brows pulled together.

I took a deep breath. "I had this really scary dream last night. It was about Emily, Kim, Claire, Kendra and I. We were tied up to these polls beside each other. It's really dark and I think we were in a wear house. And then there were two vampires that came out of the darkness. One said that awake and then I woke up to Lana shaking me." I explained and watched his reaction. "The thing is is that it was so real. You know when you have a dream, you know you are in the back of your mind but it wasn't like that. I felt like I was actually there. It was a surprise to wake up at home. It really freaked me out." I said and he pulled me to him. I rested against him.

"It's okay, it was only dream. It was real."

* * *

Later that night

"What are you doing here?" I asked loudly when Seth walked into the room. I took one look at his face and felt mine fall. His eyes were sad and angry, full of worry and fear and his eyebrows were pushed together. I sat straighter on the bed and pushed the book away. "What happened?" I demanded and he looked down.

"Claire's missing." He said simply and I swear my heart stopped for a moment.

"But that's two. What's happening Seth?" I said, getting off the bed and walking up to him.

He frowned. "I don't know Shay but you will not be leaving my sight until this blows over." he said determinedly.

This time I frowned. "Seth, you should be out there trying to find them. I can take care of myself." I protested but he shook his head.

"That's what Kim and Claire said too before they disappeared. Something is going on here Shay so you and the rest of the imprints will not be going anywhere without one of the us beside you." he said, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

I took a deep breath. "Seth..."

Seth shook his head, cutting me off. He knelt down in front off me so our faces were level. "Shay please don't be difficult about this. If you disappeared too, I don't know what I would do. I would be a mess. Remember what happened with Collin and Kendra. Please Shay. Please. For me." He begged and I couldn't help but give in.

I sighed. "Fine but i still don't like it."

"Thank you." He said, clearly relaxing.

"But what about school? Are you going to fallow me through each class?"

He shook his head. "No, none of us are going to school. We'll be patrol. I think the plan is for Jake's pack is to watch the imprints and Sam is to patrol the border and try to find some sort of clue to where Kim and Claire are. So I'll be in the woods beside the school while your there and then after school we'll be driving you home." he explained and I frowned. School was going to be so boring with out him. He say me and leaned down to kiss me. "Don't worry. This will be over soon and everything will be able to go back to normal. And there's only a two more weeks until Easter weekend and I promise we'll do something special."

I felt my heart speed up at the thought of being out with Seth somewhere, alone. I smiled and reached up on my toes to kiss him back."I'll be keeping you up to that promise."

He laughed and pushed me on the bed and fell on it beside me. I giggled and rolled on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me there. My hair fell around our faces, hiding us from the world. His pressed his lips against mine and I reach up so my fingers were in his hair. I smiled against his lips as his hands went under my shirt so they pressed against my back.

* * *

After supper in the living room

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked as we sat down beside each other on the couch. I leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around me.

He smiled. "How about we just watch some TV." He suggested, motioning toward the TV.

I shrugged. "Sure."

I picked up the remote and was about to turn it on when he suddenly stiffened and raised his hand at me to stop me. I froze and watched him, waiting for something to happen. "Embry's here." He said and got up and was out of the room in seconds. I fallowed him to the door and opened it just as Embry was walking up the steps. "What happened now?" He asked and I could hear the strain in his voice.

Embry shook his head gravely. "Emily is now missing. She was driving to your house to spend the night with Sue and Leah so she wouldn't be alone to night. Sam thought the area was clear but it wasn't. We found her car on the side of the road completely abandoned. Like she just stopped, got out and left. The car was still running when we got there. The only thing that proves that she didn't do that was the smell."

"There wasn't a trail I'm guessing?" Seth asked.

Embry shook his head, no. "But Jake and Sam wants all imprints and the others girls to meet at the Collen's. That's three imprints in one day."

Seth turned to me. "Go get your stuff and leave a note for Lana. We're leaving." He instructed me and I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could.

* * *

Seth's POV

I practically paced while I waited for her. I heard her moving upstairs and a minute later she was hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. I turned to Embry. "What about Alice. Can she see anything?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, Jake asked her this morning if she could see what happened to Kim but since we're a part of this, she can't see anything."

I ran my fingers through my hair. I never felt so hopeless in my life. "Ready." Shay said, walking into the hall.

"Good." I said and handed her, her jacket and then helped her put her backpack on over it. "Put this on. We're running." I said as I did so. I pulled off my shirt and socs and nodded to Embry.

"Let's go then." He said and we headed out the door. We ran toward the trees and hid ourselves from any ones view. We stopped and both me and Embry took out pants off and tied them to our ankle. At this point, I didn't care if Shay saw anything. I just wanted to get her safe. Seconds later, we were phased and I bent down so Shay could climb on my back. As soon as she was on and had her arms tightly around my neck, we were off. We ran as fast as I could, digging our claws in the dirt to push our selves faster. We were the only ones still phased in our pack. Everyone else was already at the Collen's. Embry ran beside me, his eyes were on every shadow and his ears moved toward every sound. I knew I was doing the same thing.

"**I can't wait until this is over**." Embry said, mostly to himself.

"**I'm with you**." I agreed and we slowed down by a road. We looked to make sure no cars were coming and bolted across, resuming our original speed again.

"Seth." Shay suddenly said and my ears went pack to face her so she knew I was listening. "What if it's that vampire that you guys had trouble with a few weeks ago. The one that was moving to fast for you to catch. Maybe that's why there's no trail. Because he's moving too fast for him to leave one." She said.

"**She's got a point**." Embry said and I saw him look at me. "**I never thought of him. Neither did Jake or Sam**."

"**It is possible**." I said, thinking. "**That would explain why there's a scent at the scene but no trail**."

We were getting close now and we howled to warn them we're coming. We broke through the trees to the house and saw Jake, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. We stopped in front of them and Esme came to my side to help Shay down and led her into the house. Embry explained Shay's theory to Edward and he repeated it to the others. I watched Jake nod, thinking. "Yeah but it's not the same scent." He said.

I shook my head. **"The first one isn't for sure but the other two were close. There could be another vampire that's mixing with this one**." I suggested and Edward translated again.

"True." He sighed and nodded toward the woods. "Go phase and meet us inside. " he said and we ran back into the woods.

A minute later we walked in the living room. I looked around and found Shay sitting in a chair in the corner with Bree and Brady. She looked up and smiled halfheartedly. I walked over and sat on the floor in front of her and leaned against her legs. I felt her fingers play with my hair.

"So what's the plan, Jake?" Quil asked from the other side of the room. "All we know is that it's possibly the vamp that got away a few weeks ago. There'sno trail because the vamp might be going to fast to leave one and three imprints are missing, including mine." He said bitterly.

Jake took a deep breath. "I don't know. Every body's just going to have to stay here until we can figure this out."

"What about school?" Bree asked from beside me. "How much are we going to miss?"

"Yeah, most of us already miss enough school as it is. We can't miss anymore." Collin said.

"I agree. Mr. D. warned me last week if I miss another week of school, I'll have to repeat the year. There's only a few more months left. I can't repeat a whole year."

Jake frowned and Sam put his hand on his shoulder. "That's true. They can't miss anymore school so we're just going to have to patrol the school while your there and escort you to and from. There's nothing more we can do about it and plus the vampire is less likely to do anything in a public place." Sam said and then guys in the room all nodded.

"Okay then. Sam your pack will patrol during the day. Try to keep anything from coming in. Quil, Embry, Leah, and I will watch the school while everyone is there. Seth, Collin, Brady, you'll look out for anything suspicious while your in the building and check on each other between classes. Bree, Jez, Shay and Kendra, be careful and don't talk to anyone that you don't know. Also if you can help it, try and keep at least one of the guys in view. The rest, you stay here and don't leave." He explained to everyone. For a guy that does like being in charge, he does a good job of it. "Is this good with everyone?" He asked and when nobody objected he said ."Good, now Quil, Embry, we'll taking the first shift.

"Fun." I heard Quil say under his breath and the three of them walked outside.

Carlisle stepped forward. "I guess we should make sleeping arrangements." he suggested and everyone nodded. Everyone was farely silent as we made the arrangements. Bella suggested all the guys on one floor and all the girls on the other but it ended up that everyone felt better to be sleeping mixed. Through my stay, I saw that the girls were extremely nervous unless they had at least two of the guys in the room with them. I didn't blame them. I'd be freaked out too. But then Shay was always close by. She would follow me everywhere. She only left my side to go the bathroom. I knew her well enough that she was scared. It was like the Lana incident all over again. I did my best to stay in one place though. I just sat in the living room watching Emmitt and Brady play video games on the flat screen TV. She sat down beside me and I pulled her to me, resting my chin on her head. "You okay." I asked and she nodded. I glanced at the clock and noticed that a lot of people were turning in. "You want to go to bed?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yeah."

I squeezed her to me before I pulled her up. I took her hand and led her up the stairs to the third story. I led her to Alice and Jaspers room where Kenda and Collin were already curled up together on the floor. This house was so big that we only needed four or five people to a room. I led her to the pile of blankets laid out for us and the backpack that was put beside it. I picked it up for her and pointed to the small bathroom in the corner. She dug through the bag and pulled out a pair of pajamas and a toothbrush. She silently walked inside the bathroom and closed the door.

I sighed and made the bed for us and laid down on it. I looked over at Collin and Kendra. They were both sleeping on their sides facing my way and Collin had his arm around her waist. I'm glad they worked out. I knew how I felt for Shay, how happy I've been with her around. I knew he was feeling the same. I was happy for him.

A minute later, Shay stepped out of the bathroom and put her stuff beside her bag. She walked over to me and laid down beside me. I pulled her to me as she pressed her cheek to my chest and closed her eyes. I saw a small smile creep on to her lips and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." I whispered and she looked up at me, surprised.

"For what?" She asked, he brows pushed together.

I reach down to smoothed the crease between her brows. "It's times like this that I wish I was normal. I feel like you shouldn't have to go through this crap and if I was normal, we could be together and not have to deal with this." I whispered.

She shook her head. "Seth you love being a wolf and if you weren't, you wouldn't have imprinted on me."

The corner of my mouth lifted. "It wouldn't have matter if I imprinted or not. We're still perfect for each other. It just wouldn't have went so quickly. We'd still be together."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Seth I love my life. I've never been happier. Yeah I have some issues I need to solve but I wouldn't ask for my life to be anything different. I love that your the way you are and you love this life too. You shouldn't wish otherwise."

"But I feel like you've been through enough. I don't want to add anything."

She shook her head. "Seth, you didn't cause this."

"No maybe not but it clearly has something to do with the pack. I just can't help thinking that if I was normal this wouldn't be happening."

She frowned. "Seth, I don't care about this. What happens, happens. There's nothing we can do about it except just get through it." She said, her eyes sparked with intensity. "Besides, you'd miss it. You love it. I know, I can tell."

I tried not to grin but failed. "That's beside the point Shay, I'm not thinking of myself."

"Well you should more often." She said, rolling her eyes again.

I chuckled a little but then went serious again as a thought crossed my mind. "You know I'm going to have to quit one day. Some day, I'm going to have to stop and I'll be normal again. I'm not getting any older."

She smiled. "Seth, you'll never be normal." She said, making me smile again.

"But it's true. I'm not going to be this way forever."

She sighed. "I just wish there was a way for me to stay young forever with you. I hate to take this away from you."

"Your not taking anything away from me. I'm going to do it because I was want to, not because I have to Shay. And I don't want to stay young forever, I don't want to live forever. I want to have a family and grow old and eventually die a happy man. And there is only one way for you stay young forever and you better not be thinking about it." I said and narrowed my eyes playfully at her.

She smiled but shook her head. "No, I don't want to be a vampire and that was really sweat you know."

I grinned. "Thanks." I whispered and kissed her nose.

"Seth, don't worry. We'll get through this and when Easter comes along, we'll do something really fun together."

I laughed. "Can't wait." I whispered and kissed her forehead this time. "Now get some sleep. We have school tomorrow remember."

* * *

Okay so this chapter was a filler but I hadn't worked on this story for so long that I needed to get myself back to speed. but anyway please review. :)


	22. Dreams

Shay's POV

Sorry i forgot a few people in the other chapter its just thats it's been so long since i worked on this story that i forgot a few things but im working on fixing it. so bare with me

School was even more boring then usual. This morning, just getting to the car was a hassal. The guys were so paranoided that each girl was paired up with two guys. I was with Seth and Brady. Seth had both hands on my shoulder, stearing me toward Edward's Volvo and Seth sat in the back with me while Brady drove. All the way, I watched the two of them, their eyes darted from one stop to the other. I've never seen Seth so stressed. I reached down to take his hand and squeezed it. He glanced down at me and smiled for a second before his eyes went back to the windows. I sighed and wished that this would get over with. Then at the school, it was the same thing. Seth steared me to the door while Brady kept watch. I watched the other girls get escorted also. Kendra was with Collin and Adam, one of the younger wolves that haven't really meet. Travis and Max were with Jez and Jackson and Max were with Bree. Then I saw Sara with Embry and Jake. Sara was starting school here this week. What a way to start the year.

**(Alex, Adam, Travis, Jackson and Max are younger wolves if anyone has forgoten about them. You don't see them much. They're like Collin and Brady in the books)**

She looked up at me and I waved half heartedly and she smiled a little. Sara and I haven't seen much of eachother lately. She moved in with Embry when the accident with Lana happened and since she spents so much time with Embry and I with Seth we rarely got to talk. At least now we'll get to see eachother at school. I really did miss her. I would have talked to her at the Cullens last night but I was so nervous, I just wanted to stay close to Seth. A few seconds later, we were inside and we all moved to an empty class room to meet. Sara and Embry sat down on a desk beside me and Seth. Jez, Quil, Bree, Collin and Brady stood nearby. The five younger wolves stood together in the corner. I remember Seth telling me once that they like to stick to themselves since their so much younger then everyone else. He also said that he didn't realy know them that much because they were never in the same pack together.

Jake stood infront of us just as Sam entered the room. I noticed Sam had bags under his eyes and felt sorry for him. His imprint was missing too and I met Emily. She's not much of a fighter. "Okay, everyone is in place." Sam told Jake and he nodded. "And I talked to the principal. Your good for stay in the school and in the classes if you want." He said and handed Jake a few small pieces of paper.

"Thanks." Jake said and Sam left the room. He turned to us and handed Embry and Quil a peice of paper, leaving one for himself. "Give these to the teacher in the room you want to be in. It's doesn't matter witch ones just try to stay with the girls that have the least protection." He said and both boys nodded and looked down at the paper. "Okay, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes. Just make sure all of you are back here when right at the bell for lunch." Jake intructed and we all went our own ways.

Luckly, my first period was with Seth. I held his hand as we walked into the room and sat in the back were we usually sat. Collin, Bree and Jez were also in this class. They sat down around us. I was glad to see Sara walk into the room too. I waved her over and she sat on my other side.

The bell rang and the rest of the class filled in. The teacher came in and situated herself at the front of the room. She was about start teaching when a knock on the door stopped her. She frowned and opened the door. Quil stood in the door and handed the teacher his slip. I noticed that everyone in the room was very quiet and all were staring at Quil curiously. Everyone La Push knew that the pack was very close. The just didn't know what was behind it. I've heard the romurs about them being a colt and Sam and Jake being the leaders. I was sure that everyone would love to find out what was happening in the woods, out of sight.

Quil and the teacher spoke quietly and I was sure that only Collin and Seth could actually here what they were saying. However, soon Quil made his way to the back of the room, ignoring the stares and positioned himself against the back wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He glowered at the staring kids and I wanted to laugh when all of their eyes widened and they turned back in their sits. I heard Collin whisper. "Easy man." to Quil and he took a deep breath to calm himself. I knew Quil was feeling a little irritable since Claire had gone missing.

The teacher started teaching but I watched as everyone in the class, including the teacher would sneek glances at Collin, Seth and at Quil. Me and Sara found it a little funny but when I looked at them, my face would fall when I saw their serious and dangerous expressions. I rupped Seth's arm and felt the tension radiate off of him.

Two other periodes and lunch went by. Jake told us during luch that Jared and Paul had found a scent that matched the vamp that they had fought a few weeks ago in the woods but again there was no trail. He also told the guys that if they heard a howl that they were to get the girls and themselves to this classroom. This way they'd be together and it would be harder for the vamp to attack. He said that this was for everyday until he said otherwise.

Through out the day, I heard humors go through the school about Jake, Embry and Quil being in classes. It's funny how people can make up some stupid theries. Sara, Bree and I were laughing at some of them during break, trying to lighten our mood. Then we'd look up at the guys that were standing nearby and our faces would fall again. Brady, Seth and Embry stood beside the lockers and were all glowering at the people that looked up at them when they walked by. It was depressing. We knew they were just stressed but people were noticing. We understood. They've never felt so useless before and they propably hated being stuffed up in school while everyone else was actually out there doing something. I mean, they know their jobs are to look out for use but they would feel more furfilled if they were with everyone else. I looked at Embry and I could only think that he was even more upset about being stuck here because he didn't even go to school anymore.

We all sighed when the bell rang and went our seperate ways. I took Seth hand and we made our way to our forth period class in the math hall. We took our seats in the back of the room beside Collin and kendra. When the bell rang and the teacher called the class to order, for the second time for me today, there was a knock on the door. The teacher, Mr. Rechard, answered the door and Jake stood in the door way. Instantly, whispers started. Jake talked to Mr. Rechard, showed him his note and then moved the back of the room. I noticed people tensed when Jake walked by. I didn't blame them I guess. Jake was huge, bigger then even Sam. I guess if someone didn't know Jake, he would be scary to them.

And the day went on. People whispered and gossiped about the guys. All I could say by the end of the day was that I was glad to go back to the Cullen's. I called Lana and told her what was happening. I heard her hiss and she made me give the phone to Jake. I watched them talk for a few minutes but I couldn't hear what they were saying and after didn't get a chance to ask Jake what she said because he went out right after. But later Seth told me that she and Dean wanted to help caught the vampires.

That night I didn't sleep well. It was Seth's night to patrol so I had to sleep in a room with Quil, Embry and Sara. I longed for Seth's warmth and comfort. I wished that I could just go to sleep and get the night over with. However, when I finally did go to sleep, I really regreted it.

I looked around and found myself in the darkwear house again. Except this time there was a little more light. Sitting on a large crate nearby was a small baterie powered lanturn. I could look around alittle more. From the inside, it looked like a large abandanded wearhouse. There was large wooden crates piled against the walls. The ceiling was farely high and from what I could tell, there was a loft derectly above me. The poles that we were tied to were holding it up. There was two large doors infront of us that again left ajar. I could just barely see outside but I could see enough that I could see the graval infront of the wearhouse and the trees that surounded it. There were a few windows but I couldn't see through them because they were curaintly being covered by black garbage bags. I looked to my sides. The foor other girls were still unconsious and pratickly hanging from their bounds.

I pulled on my bounds, trying to set my hands free but I only got rope burn. They were too tightly bound and the ropes around my waist were cutting into my sides. I felt my heart pounding in my ears and looked around again. There was no vampires in sight. I listened and heard nothing. I tried to keep my breathing calm before I broke out into a full out panic attack.

I screamed for help but I knew it was helpless. Why would vampires but us somewhere people might hear us. But I continued anyway but it didn't last long. Out of nowhere, one of the vampires that I had seen before, Maddy I think it was, appeared infront of me. "SHUT UP." She screamed at me and I cringed. She grabed hold of my sweater and draged me up so I was standing, the rope digging into my sides. She was in my face but all I could she were the crimsin red eyes. "Say another word or I'll kill you. You'll make a nice little snack. Just like your parents." She hissed, her crimson eyes flashing with hunger.

* * *

I heard screaming. Loud, bloodscurttling screams. Then I heard Sara's frantic voice cut through them."Shay, shay wake up." I heard her say and I sat up straght in surprise. "Shay are you okay?" I turned to her and saw fright and shock on her face. I looked around the room to see Embry, Quil, Kendra, Renesmee, Jared and Paul all looking at me wide eyed. I was comfused for a second for everything came rushing back to me. That dream was so real, so scary and then I could feel tears start to fall down my cheeks and I broke into sobs.

"SHAY." I heard Seth call from the hall and a second later, he pushed through th crowd in the hallway and ran into the room. "Oh my god Shay are you okay?" he said when he entered the room. All he was wearing was a pear of shorts and he was wet anf dirty from running. He hurried to me and wrapped me in his protective warmth. I burried my face in his chest and cried. I was so scared that I was shacking and he rubbed my back. I pressed my ear to his chest and listened to his heart. It was beating quickly, like he had just done a great deal of excercice. "Quil can you go take my shift?" Seth said and I heard Quil get up and leave the room. Then he said. "Guy's do you mind?" He said and I heard a few whispered sorrys and shuffling feet. Seth pulled me to a chair in the cornor of the room and sat me on his lap."Shhh. It's okay. Your safe." He southed, stroking my hair as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It was so real." I whisper. "Like I was actually there." I sobbed, breathing in his fresh, woodsy smell. It made me feel safe and protected but even his pressence did chase away the feeling that the dream had filled me with. It was so real. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn that it actually happened. "My parents." I mumbled. I closed my eyes and thought back to my best memory of them.

* * *

Flashback

I was fourteen. My mom and I were making popcorn together in the kitchen. I was tapping my foot impatiently while I waited when I looked up and saw my mom smile at me. I smiled too and marvalled at her beauty. My mother was a tall, graceful woman that no matter how old she became, she will never look old. He skin was the same russet colour as mine and was as flawless as could be. He hair was thick and fell to about the middle of her back. Her eyes were dark and shaped like almonds and her lips were full and red. To me at the time, she was one of the most beautiful women I knew. She was slitly on the heavier side but she had a farely good fashion sense. Her smile was contagious.

"Hun, your just as impatient as your father. Relax,enjoy life. The popcorn will be done when it's done." She said.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the macrowave. "I'm not impatient. I really just want to watch that movie. I've been waiting for it come out for months." I objected and I heard her laugh.

She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. "Your going to see it, hun. There's not hurry."

"I know but I've waited four months to see this movie and I really can't wait anymore." I said just as the microwave beeped and she let go of me so I could take the popcorn out and pour it into a bowl. "Come on mom. This going to be great." I said, skipping into the living room and sitting between my sister and my dad. I smiled at them and leaned against my father. My father was a farely tall man with native american features. His jet black hair was cut short and his skin was dark. He also had a descent build for his age.

"You ready?" Lana said as mom took a seat on her other side.

I nodded and she picked up the remote and started the movie.

This is my favorite memory because we were a familly that night. Usually my father was out of town working and Lana was out with friends. However, that night we spent it together. I curled up against my fathers warm form and ate popcorn. Me and Lana laughed and joked together as we made fun of the movie we were watching. My mother and father watched us with proud, happy expressions. We had a good time with no interuptions. And that night we camped out together in the living room.

That was the week before Lana graduated and moved out. After that, I didn't see her until my parents died and she took me in.

* * *

Flashback ended

"You had another bad dream." Seth stated, taking me back to the present time. I nodded.

"It was so real Seth. I've never had dreams like that before. If I wasn't right here in your arms then I would have thought it actually happened." I looked up at him and he looked at me, his brows pulled together.

"Tell me about it." he whispered, hugging me closer.


	23. Rage

__

**_sorry its so short but i wrote this last night and i just had to put it up. hope you like it and please review_**_

* * *

_

"You had another bad dream." Seth stated, taking me back to the present time. I nodded.

"It was so real Seth. I've never had dreams like that before. If I wasn't right here in your arms then I would have thought it actually happened." I looked up at him and he looked at me, his brows pulled together.

"Tell me about it." he whispered, hugging me closer._

* * *

_

Chapter 23

Shay's POV

I'm sure I fell asleep in Seth's arms but when I woke up I was on the floor again. What woke me was glass breaking and a scream. My eyes flashed open just in time to see Seth and Collin running to the door of the bathroom in the corner of the room. I saw Seth rip the door open, pulling it cleanly from it hinges. It fell to the floor with a loud bang as they rushed into the small bathroom. I ran after them to see them look through the broken window. They swore and turned in a flash. Collin rushed past me while Seth grabbed my arm and pulled me with him out of the room. "JAKE, SAM!" He yelled as they came into the hall. Bella and Edward had rushed up to us. Seth pushed me into Bella. "WATCH HER." He yelled over his shoulder as he banged on peoples doors as he rushed down the hall, down the stairs and out the door. Bella pulled me to the side as people rushed by yelled at the top of their lungs. I leaned into Bella, my eyes wide with shock. She ushered me into a bedroom and called out for all the imprints to fallow her. Edward, Bella and Esme collected all the girls and put them all in the same room. The five younger wolves stayed with us, three stood at the window with Edward while the other two stood with Bella and Esme at the door. Each pair of eyes were looking out the window and I knew they were all listening as well. From where I sat, I could see wolves phasing on the fly into the woods, vampires nearby. My heart pounded in my ears as I held Sara's hand. Her eyes were wide and filled with terror.

Then there was a knock on the door and muffled. "It's me." Esme opened the door and Alice came into the room. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on me. "Do you know what happened. It happened in your room right?"

I nodded. "I think Kendra just went to the bathroom and the vampire grabbed her through the window." I whispered, my voice cracked and I bit my lip. Sara squeezed my hand.

Alice shook her head. "I didn't see anything. Nothing at all. I was even trying to see around the wolves when it happened." She murmured more to herself than anyone else. Her eyes were unfocused and distant. "I've never been so helpless. Why can't I see them." She whispered. She stared at the floor for a moment until there was a howl in the distance. Everyone looked up at the window. I gulped just as a single tear slide down my cheek.

* * *

Seth's POV

I was sleeping, everyone was sleeping when it happened. I jerked awake almost as soon as it happened. I shut up, at the same time as Collin did. I ran to the door, not caring if it was actually locked or not and ripped it opened. I heard it fall to the floor but ignored it. I took a second to look around and swore when I saw the broken window. I ran to it and looked out, Collin right beside me. "Dammit." I mumbled and ran back the other way, Collin right in front of me. Shay ran into the room and I grabbed her arm and pulled away. "JAKE, SAM!" I yelled as I went and I heard sturring through out the house. I ran out the door, pulling Shay behind me. Bella and Edward were in the hall when I got there so I push Shay into Bella's arms and rushed down the hall, yelling. "WATCH HER." I yelled over my shoulder and bang on doors as I went. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I jumped off the front stairs and let the fire rip through me. I landed on four paws, my shorts falling in pieces around me. I bolted after Collin into the trees. I scented the air, trying to get a trail, anything that would help us. I dug my claws into the dirt, propelling myself faster than I had even gone before. I pushed air through my lungs so I could go faster. Then finally I caught whiff of something use full. I followed it and forced myself to go faster and faster. "**OVER HERE**." I screamed in my mind as the others appeared in my head. I felt Jake phase and he ordered everyone to spread out.

"**DO ANYTHING YOU CAN TO GET THIS DAMN BLOODSUCKER. THIS FINISHES TONIGHT**." He yelled in our heads and sent the same massage to Sam.

He ran after me but I was still following the scent. I never ran faster but I pushed myself farther. Then I got a big whiff and stopped. I slide in the mud and turned at the same time. "**Found it**." I thought and readied myself for a fight, narrowing my eyes. The bloodsucker stood in a small clearing, her hand wrapped around Kendra's neck, the other around her waist. My lips curled back and growled furiously at her.

"**Easy Seth. Be careful**." Jake warned as he ran our way. "**Everyone move, circle them**." He said just he let out a howl so loud that I was sure the town could here.

I approached them, growling. Kendra, grasped at the leech's hand around her neck. She sputtered for breath but she managed to get a few words. "Seth... Look out." She gasped. Then suddenly another vampire appeared, the one we already fought. He jumped at me, knocking to me side. I heard a few cracks that came from my ribs but ignored them. I reach up with my back paws and kicked him, my claws digging into his side and sending him ten feet into a tree. My vision went fiery red and I howled my anger. I lashed out at him before he got the chance to pick himself up at from the remains of the tree. I landed on top of him, digging my claws into his chest. He gave off a very satisfying screech. I ripped at his torso but he regained himself enough to shove me off. I went flying just as the rest of the wolves arrived and I landed on top of Paul. We scrambled up and I ran after the rest. They were all chasing after the two vampires, Sam's pack went for the girl and Kendra while we went for the guy. "**Seth, your bleeding**." Leah said, she was running by my side and was eyeing my ribs.

"**I DON'T GIVE A SHIT**." I yelled at her and I saw her eyes flash with anger but I ignored it and ran harder, faster. My mind went completely blank and instinct kicked in. I was no longer thinking. My vision flashed red again and this time staid that way. All I knew was that this leech had to dye. I barely even noticed the others shouting in my head. My breathing quickened and my heart beat faster then ever.

Jake, already aware of this vamps speed, was ready for anything. Jake tried to corner the vampire but it tried to jump over him so Jake jumped too. They collided in midair with loud bang and fell to the ground. The vamp fell on it's back and I was part of the circle that surrounded it. I bit into its wrist just as Quil, Embry and Collin all grabbed a limb at the same time. We pulled and the leech cried out in pain. He struggled but we pulled harder. He screamed. "**Finish him**."Jake said and together we ripped him into pieces and the screams were cut short. We dropped each of our pieces to the ground and I finally started to calm down enough for the redness to stop. I breathed hard, staring down at the vamp that was ripped to pieces. **"Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, take the pieces back to the house before he starts to put himself back together again. Embry and Quil come with me. We're going with Sam's pack to try and find the other..."**

**"NO**." Collin said cutting Jake off. "** I have to go with you. That leech has Kendra**." He said but Jake shook his head.

"**No, your needed to help with this vampire**." Jake responded hurriedly.

**"Please Jake. I have to go. Kendra is my imprint. You'd want the same thing if it was Nessie**." Collin begged.

"**I said NO, Collin**."

"**THEN TAKE AWAY MY WILL. FORCE ME TO OBEY YOU**." Collin screamed, making Jake flinch.

"**Collin, you know I don't want to but you also know that I will if I have to." **Jake mumbled, clearly strained by the subject.

"**Then just do it because you know I won't go willingly**." Collin whispered in response.

"**Jake the pieces are moving**." Leah said and we all looked down to see the pieces inching closer to each other.

"**Collin, do as your told**." Jake growled in the alpha voice that none of us could deny. Collin's legs wobbled from the weight of the command. "**NOW. All of you go**." He demanded and turned to leave, Quil and Embry right behind him.

I picked up my piece and started running back the house. Brady and Leah did the same but Collin held back. His head down, eyes closed, tail down, legs wobbling. "**Collin, just do it. Theres no use fighting it. You'll see Kendra again**." Brady said.

Collin sighed and gave in. He picked up his piece and ran behind us. His resistance reminded me of when Jake and I resisted Sam's commands before we broke off. I remember Jake swearing he'd never force anyone of us to do anything. I mean it's rare that he ever does but when he does, he does it for a very good reason. Otherwise he'd never do it.

We were nearing the house now. I was a little ways from the clearing when I once again heard more shattering glass and a scream. Except this time the scream cut through me like a knife. It was the one scream that I prayed that I would never hear. I ran forward, dropping my piece if the vamp on the ground. I rushed through the trees and into the clearing, around the house and saw two things. At dark shadow escaping into the woods and several more figures jump from the second story window and ran after the figure, on the way, phasing.

* * *

Shay's POV

We all just waited in silence. I looked out the window, praying that Seth was alright. I didn't know what I would do if the others came back, carrying his lifeless body in their arms. I mentally shook myself. I couldn't think like that. He was going to come back. He had to. It would just be my parents all over again.

Then suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere, the glass from the window shattered, tumbled around me. I was closest of the imprints to the window. So, I guess that's why he grabbed me. All I know is that suddenly I was being grabbed by a pair a ice cold hands. I screamed as I was being pulled out the window. I vaguely heard the others trying to help me but they weren't fast enough.

I felt myself falling but never landing. Eventhing went black before I even hit the ground.


	24. Finally complete

Shay's POV

When I woke up, it took me a moment to realize that I was in my first dream. It was exactly the same. There was the strip of light that came from the wall in front of me. It gave off just enough light for me to see Emily, Kendra, Claire and Kim tied up on either side of me. Then right on cue, the two vampires that I had seen before appeared out of the darkness. "Hey Maddy. One of them is awake." He said with a sneer. His crimson eyes flashed in the darkness and my heart responded by pounding in my ears. He moved gracefully to me and knelt down in front of me. "I vote we have some fun with her." He smiled wickedly and I could feel his cold breath on my face. I cringed away, making him laugh.

"Daman, stop. You know your not surpost to touch them until Zach gets back." The girl vampire spoke softly from behind stroked my cheek as he said. "Oh come on, Maddy. You know you want to. Zach isn't the boss of us." He whispered pushing my hair out of my face.

"No he is not but we still have to follow the plan. Heath didn't follow it and look what happened to him." She pushed her long black hair out of her face.

He snorted. "Oh please. Heath got caught by those retched mutts because he was weak." Daman had blond hair and looked about twenty-one but nothing to his actual years.

"No matter. Those mutts have caused me enough pain. I will not let you ruin it just because

you chose to be stupid." She snapped and he stood up.

He turned on her. "You can't say your not tempted."

She shook her head. "Of course I'm tempted but I want this plan to work and that consists of all of them." She said, motioning to me and the rest of the girls. He grunted in response. "So be good and go put her back under." She said and he sighed, grumbling he turned back to me. He leaned down and pressed his finger to my for head and seconds later I fell back into the darkness.

* * *

I looked around and found myself in the dark wear house again. It was exactly the same way as it was in my second dream. Sitting on a large crate nearby was a small battery powered lantern. I could look around a little more. From the inside, it looked like a large abandoned wear house. There was large wooden crates piled against the walls. The ceiling was farely high and from what I could tell, there was a loft directly above me. The poles that we were tied to were holding it up. There was two large doors in front of us that again was left ajar. I could just barely see outside but I could see enough that I could see the gravel in front of the wear house and the trees that surrounded it. There were a few windows but I couldn't see through them because they were currently being covered by black garbage bags. I looked to my sides. The four other girls were still unconscious and practically hanging from their bounds, just like before.

I pulled on my bounds, trying to set my hands free but I only got rope burn. They were too tightly bound and the ropes around my waist were cutting into my sides. I felt my heart pounding in my ears and looked around again. There was no vampires in sight. I listened and heard nothing. I tried to keep my breathing calm before I broke out into a full out panic attack.

I hoped when I started screaming for help that the vampire that had yelled at me in my dream wasn't here but my hopes were pointless. Like in my dream, Maddy appeared in front of me. "SHUT UP." She screamed at me and I cringed. She grabbed hold of my sweater and dragged me up so I was standing, the rope digging into my sides. She was in my face but all

I could see were the crimsin red eyes. "Say another word or I'll kill you. You'll make a nice little snack. Just like your parents." She hissed, her crimson eyes flashing with hunger.

I gasped. It was too much. First I was kidnapped by vampires, then my dreams came true and now this vampire was yelling in my face. I propably snapped when I yelled back. "MY PARENTS? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PARENTS?" I screamed and a look of shock crossed her face, like I surprised her or something.

"Do you realize what I am? What I can do to you?" She asked, pushing me into the pole.

I grindedmy teeth together. "Yeah I do. Your a monster. A vampire and you can kill me as easily as killing a fly but what do I care. I'm clearly not getting out of this alive. You took me

away from Seth so I don't care what you do to me."

She growled at me. "Is Seth one of the wolves?"

"Yeah he is and even if I am dead, he'll never let you get away with this. He and the others will kill all of you." I spit in her face and she pulled her lips back to reveal perfectly white teeth.

"Your going to regret saying things like that to a vampire." She hissed. Then she disappeared and reappeared in seconds, this time she had duck tape in her hands. "So why don't I help you so that it doesn't happen again." She smiled menacingly as she garbed my the hair on the top of my head and pushed my head back against the pole hard enough that I felt a bump rise at the back of my head. She took the tape and gagged me. The tape went around my head and the pole so I couldn't move, couldn't talk. I glared at her but she only laughed, her red eyes flashing. "Oh and by the way, a drunk driver wasn't what killed your parents. It was me." She smiled. "They hit me not another car. They were unconsious. I was hungry at the time and finished the job. I just covered my tracks well and tadaa." He said and I had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. "You see, I like to see the devastation I cause families after I kill and I saw you. It's fun really. I just never thought I'd ever see you again."

She laughed again, enjoying my misery. "Life is just full of surprises."

Then suddenly two vampires came into the wear house. One I knew as Daman and the other wwas one that I hadn't seen before. My eyes grew wide though when I saw what the second was holding. The unfamiliar one with the jet black hair pushed Sara through the open doors. He had one pale hand around her neck and the other was around her waist. I saw Sara's eyes look around the room and gasp when she saw me. She struggled against the vampires hold. "Shay!" She cried and I tried to speak through the gag but it was useless. My words were lost.

Seth's POV

Realizing that she was gone, that it was her that had been taken away was like being hit by a bus. It killed me that I couldn't protect her. I couldn't keep her safe from a few filthy bloodsucker. What was the point of having this speed, this strength, this power when I couldn't even protect the one person that matters most in my life. I felt empty, like a shell. I was hallow inside. It felt like I was never going to be complete ever again. After hours of searching and finding nothing, I was completely empty, broken as I walked up the steps and into the Cullen's house. I could only vaguely hear and see the people moving around me. I wasn't myself as I let myself collapse onto the couch. Everyone settled down around me but I barely noticed. I almost didn't even notice Jake pacing not far in front of me. I just stared down at my clenched hands. "I don't know what else to do." Jake muttered. "Sam?" He asked and stopped pacing long enough to look up at him.

I looked up to see Sam shrug. "I guess we'll just have to wait until the leech you guys caught puts himself together again." Sam said, his voice cracking. He had bags under his eyes and now that I think about it, most people in this room did. I leaned foward and put my head in my hands and rupped my eyes.

"How long to you think that will be Carlisle?" I heard Jake ask.

"Not much longer. He should be awake as soon as his head is reattached to his torso."

Carlisle responded immediately.

"But what would it matter. He's a vampire. He's obviously not going to tell us where they are willingly and we don't know how much we'll be able to get out of him. We'll have to do some serious torture." I heard Quil say from the other side of the room. His voice was quiet and defeated.

Jake sighed. "I know but what else could we do?"

"What about Kate?" I heard Bella say from beside me and I looked side ways at her.

"You mean Kate from the Denali's?" I asked. Remembering the vamp that could put another

vampire to their knees from one touch. I remember her helping Bella with her power.

She nodded. "Yeah, do you think she would help Calisle?"

I moved my gaze to the doctor and he frowned. "Of course but she wouldn't be able to get here for hours. Who knows what else could happen in that amount of time."

"Well at least, call them. See if they can help at all but until then, we'll do what we can on our

own." Jake said. He sighed. "Okay, then Sam could your pack stay here with the girls. I want mine to come with me. We're going to try and get some information from him. Sam can you come with us?"

Everyone moved and got up. Jake's pack and Sam went outside where Edward, Emmitt and

Jasper were watching the leech put itself back together. "Okay, Seth, Brady and Collin go phase, you three will hold him." Jake instructed and a few minutes later the three of us were phased and surrounded the leech. We prepared ourselves for when he woke us so we could grab him before he could go anywhere. It didn't take long before he opened his eyes and me and Brady both grabbed an arm. We pulled him up so he was standing, Collin stood behind him, ready to ter his head off if he got lose. Edward stood behind him also, being as quiet as possible, in case he thought of something useful. The others surounded us with Jake and Sam right in front of him.

The vamp struggled but I dug my teeth in his arm and both me and Brady pulled on his arms, just enough to hurt. His face squewed up with pain and he let out a loud grunt. Jake was in the leechs face he said. "Talk, where are they?"

"Screw you." The vamp spat in Jake's face. Together me and Brady gave a big tug on his arms and he cried out. We loosened up and he hissed. I saw Jake's eyes move behind us to

Edward. Through Quils eyes, he had phased with us, I saw Edward shake his head.

"The more you resist the more pain we're going to cause you. So again. Where are they?"

Jake growled.

"There's nothing you can do to make me tell you." He said through clenched teeth and Jake nodded to us.

Again together, both me and Brady dug our teeth into his arm and pulled back at the same

time as Collin pushed against the vampires back. We heard a satisfying crack and the vampire screamed. We losened up again and he fell to his knees. We pulled him up again, forcing him to his feet. I moved my jaw and heard several more cracks. He screamed some more but did not give in. "Emmitt, Jasper." Jake said. "Take his legs."

Emmitt smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Alright." He said and took a leg while Jasper took the other. We lifted him up and played a sort of tug-a-war but not hard enough to actually pull him in half but close. Then me and Brady let go and Emmitt and Jasper flung him over and into the ground and then back to our side. Me and Brady stepped on his arms so he was pinned to the ground. At the same time and Jasper and Emmitt moved so they stood beside eack let. They moved fast and swift as they broke both legs.

We praticklythrough him from one person to the other. He cried out in pain and struggled to fight back but he never gave in. Edward couldn't even pick anything out of his mind. I sure from outside the group it looked like a pack of giant wolves trying to tar their prey apart so they could eat it. Not even a half hour in, he looked like a broken doll. Not even a vampire could keep themselves together after what we were doing to him. Just last week, this would have been fun, getting actually play with a vampire would have been awesome. But now for me, it was only a way to try and get imformation out of him and many away to get some of my frustration out. But vampires were too strong willed.

Just when I was sure that Jake was going to call us off, Edward started talking and Collin and Brady took the vampires arms. "It's dark, the girls are tied to seperate metal polls. There are crates all along the walls. A lanturn on one of them and a loft. I can't get a where though." Edward was saying, his eyes unfocused as he tried to dig deeper into the vampires mind. I froze.

It sounded so familier but not just from Shay's dreams. It's true, he was discribing what Shay saw in her dreams, the wearhouse that she and the other girls were tied up in. But, it's been bothering me for a while. It sounded so familier to me when she discribed it to me late last night. At the back of my mind, I knew where she was discribing, I knew because I had been there many times before. Only now though, I realize it. **"I know**." I thought and every one in my pack that was phased, turned their attention to me. From my head they picked out what I had just realized and they all started howling and figiting and moving from one place to the other. I saw Jake, Sam and the vampire look at us comfused then look at Edward, which was looking at me.

"Are you sure Seth?" He asked.

I nodded. "**Positive. I can't beleive I didn't think of this before**. " I thought.

"But Seth, how do you know that the place Shay dreamed is the same place as you used to go as a kid. How would she know about the place?"

I shook my head**. "I don't know but Lana has a power. How far off would it be that she might have one too**."

"**But Lana's a vampire Seth**." Embry said from beside me.

I turned to look at him. "**Yeah but Shay told me that she could use her power even before she was changed. It just wasn't as powerful, of course**." I thought. I was getting excited. I finally got away to fight back beside this useless atempt to get this stupid vampire to talk.

"**Don't get so excited yet kid. For all we know, it could be a trick**." Quil thought and shook my head.

"**I'm willing to take that chance**." I muttered.

"Could someone please explain to me what's going on?" Jake said suddenly cutting through our conversation.

Edward explained and I watched Jake and Sams eyes go wide. "Everyone inside." Jake said and about two minutes later, everyone except Jasper and Emmitt were in the Cullen's living room. (Jasper and Emmitt were outside standing garde beside the torn up vamp.

Jake paced the room for a few moments before announcing. "Okay, this is the plan."

* * *

Shay's POV

It had been almost twenty four hours. At least that's what it felt like. I was numb, my skin where the rope held my hands together was sore. My feet hurt from standing on them for so long. My eyelids were heavy and my stomach growled. I was cold and longed for Seth's arms around me.

The other girls were all awake now. They had woken up not long after Sara came. The vampires were all up in the loft.

I heard Kendra sniffling in the corner and wished I could turn my head to se her. I was so frustrated.

"Oh honey, don't cry." I heard Emily try to reasure her.

"Yeah, the guys will come through for us." Claire said.

"I don't see how." Kendra sobbed.

"You haven't been around long enough. You don't know what they can do when they put their minds to it." Kim said.

"Yeah and Sam and Jake know what their doing. They know their stuff." Claire said.

"Did you even think that this is too much even for them. That if they really knew what they were doing then we wouldn't even be here in the first place." Kendra sniffed.

"Don't think like that." Emilly southed. "Their doing all they can do."

"They're coming. They would do anything to find us." Kim said.

That's when I heard it. It was low and distant but I would reconize it anywhere. I strainded my ears to try and hear it again. A long howl sounded far in the distance and I knew right way it was him, Seth. Then others sounded. They were coming closer.

I struggled, pulling, twisting, tugging at my bounds. I tried to speak through the gag. The other girls, who hadn't heard the howling, all turned to me. I tried to form words but it was useless and the girls didn't understand. "It's no use to try to talk Shay, your tied up pretty badly." Sara said grimly.

I continued anyway, fighting with my bounds. "Shay, whats wrong with you?" Claire asked and then seconds later another howl sounded in the air, closer this time.

"NO NO NO NO." Maddy yelled appeaing in front of the door and shoving it closed. "They weren't surpost to find us."

"This is Heath's fault. I knew he was going to ruin this." Daman said as he and the other vampire appeared beside Maddy. "What do we do?"

"Bloke the doors, windows, anyway that they can get in. It won't keep them out for long but it will give us some time." Zach, I'm guessing, said and all three sprang into action. His black hair and pale skin was a blurr when he moved.

"We told you they'd come." Claire said to Kendra.

"Shut up or I'll kill all of you." Zach hissed.

Another howl came and I almost cried with joy when it sounded like it was right outside. I knew that howl. It was Seth's. I was flouded with relief.

But it wasn't over yet. Not even close.

* * *

Seth's POV

"**Get those doors open, suround the building. Don't let anything in or out**." Jake instucted and everyone moved. He sent the message to Sam's pack and I ligned up beside Embry, Jake and Leah. We watched Jared, Paul and Edward slam into the large doors, ready to sprin into action as soon as they were open. They shoved it foot by foot, inch by inch. "**Get ready**." Jake said when they almost had it open. I leaned forward, ready to move at a seconds notice. "**NOW**." He yelled just as they burst through the door, with us right behind them. I heard swearing and yelling. I scanned the room until I saw the girls all tied up to the metal bars just like Shay and Edward discribed. My eyes moved to Shay, who was tied up in the middle and growled when I saw that she was standing and gagged. There were three vampires and they all were standing beside one of the girls with their hands around their necks. One for Claire, Emily and Shay. We entered the building, blocking every escape. I saw Shay's eyes on me.

Sam walked through us to face the vampires. "Let them go and we will let you go." He said calmly but something about the way he said it made him sound powerful, in control and ready for a fight if it came down to it.

One of the guy vampires, a blond that was holding Emily, snorted. "Oh please. You've caused us misery so we're going to cause you some. It's not going to be that simple." He hissed, his crimson eyes staring down at Sam.

"What have we ever done to you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the vampire.

"You killed our mates." The girl said, she was holding Shay. "We all wanted revenge from you but weren't stupid enough to do it alone."

"So you got together to try and revenge your loved ones?" Sam asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"Persisly." The third vampire, a black haired leech, snapped at Sam, but Sam stood his ground.

"They wouldn't have died if they had stayed off our land." Sam said simply, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"No matter the reason." The third said.

"We're still going to get our revenge." The girl whispered, a smile spread across her face and I saw her fingers playing at Shay's neck.

I growled and saw a single tear fall down Shay's cheek. "**Easy**." Jake warned.

"So it's going to be a fight. Eighteen against three. Are you sure you want to do that? It's hardly fare." Sam chalanged.

The girl growled. "Do you realize that we could easily snap their necks?" The girl asked.

"You won't get the chance." Sam whispered, an evil smile playing at his lips, provoking her.

Then suddeny, the girl let go of Shay and ran at Sam. She screamed and Sam phased just before she hit him. They tumbled backwards and the fight was on.

I snapped forward and bit into the vampires arm that was holding Emily, the blond. I ripped him away and shoved him into the wall. The building shuttered from the force. He kicked me in the ribs and I ignored the stab of pain and flung him to the ground. He tried to get up and make a run for it but I jumped and dug my teeth into his shoulder. He hissed and reached back, he took a handful of my fur and pulled me over his shoulder. As I fell, I bit into his arm. I landed hard on the concret floor but didn't let go. I spun around so I could stand, twisting his arm back. I lifted him up and threw him to the ground. Leah and Embry came to help then. They both grabbed a leg while I dug my teeth deeper into his arm. He hissed and with his free arm, he punched and clawed at my face. I howled in pain and let go as he fingers ripped through skin. He tried to get out of Embry and Leah's hold but together they moved and threw him around, throwing him through crats and smashing him against the walls. I shook my head, trying to shake off the pain. Then I saw the vampire bend and hit both of their faces. They drop the vampire and he made a dash for the door. I ran after him and sprang on him only feet away from the doors. He growled and tried to bight at my leg but I dug my claws in his back. He cries out but I don't stop.

Collin, Brady and Jackson comes along and each takes a limb. I take the last and we pull. We enjoy his pain for a moment before we all together pull hard and his screams are cut short when we pull him cleanly in four. "**Start the fire**." Brady said and a few people phase so they can get the fire burning outside. I run to the other guy vamp, who is puting up a better fight then the other one. Jake, Quil and Leah were fighting with him. Jake made a jump at him but he dodges under him. I got there just in time to grab his rist and swing him back in the circle. We pushed him around, from one to the other, ripping him peice by piece.

He growls and hits Leah sqarly in the nose. She howls and swears inside our heads. Then he turnes and swings at Jake but he caught the vamps fist in his mouth and with a quick, swift movement, his whole arm was torn off. Quil shoves him my way and I do the same with his other arm. His features twist in pain. Both me and Quil then grab a limb at the same time and together we rip him apart. He falls to the floor, his unblinking eyes stare straight ahead with unfocused crimson eyes.

In my mind, I could see the others. The younger wolves were all adding wood to the growing fire outside. Leah and Quil were now picking up peices of the two already defeated vampires and throwing them into the fire. A thick, black, almost purple smoke was rising into the sky. Collin and Brady were untying the girls and helping them outside, away from everything.

Then I looked at the others. The girl vampire prooved to be the best fight. It was like she knew exactly when to do something and when not to. The others fought hard and she was surounded by wolves and vampires. I ran to them just as Jake and Sam both made a jump for her at the same time. They would have had her but she moved just in time and they ran into eachother, falling in a heap on the ground. Jared and Paul bloked her from running off. Emmitt tried to grab her from behind but she slipped through his fingers as she jumped into the air. Embry jumped too but his teeth only grazed her leg and he fell ontop of Emmitt. I ran up to her just as she landed. I reared and sent my claws into her shoulder and back. She hissed, turning on me and kicked me so I landed on my back. I growled and jumped back up but not fast enough. She turned and ran to the metal bars that Shay and Claire was still tied to. I watched her almost in slow motion, tar Shay's bounds apart and pull her close, her hand at her neck. I watch as Shay's eyes go wide with panic and fear. I feel my heart start to pound faster. I hear her heart sped up and her breathing start quicken. She stares only at me, he eyes filled with terror. My mind goes almost completely blank.

"Don't come any closer or she dies." The vampire hissed, her eyes were slits as she put Shay between us and herself. All I could think of was 'Please no. Not her.'

Jake barks at Collin and Brady to get their attention. He nods to the vamp and Shay as if to say talk. I watch Brady raise his hands as if to surainder. "Come on, it doesn't have to be like this. Just let her go and we'll leave." He tried to compromise with her and I could see him glance at me every few seconds. I just stood there, helpless, looking at her.

The vamp looked wildly from one wolf to the other, her brows pulled together. "Yes it does. You killed him, I need to revenge his death one way or another. " She said.

Brady shook his head. "No it doesn't. We were just doing our job. We protect humans, it's what we do. He threatened us. We had no choice."

"I don't care. I don't want to hear this. Your the reason he's dead. This is your fault." She snapped at him.

"But think about it. What would it matter? What would change if you killed her?"

"He would want me to revenge his death." She whispered, weakly.

"Are you sure? You'd only be doing the same thing to us."

"What do I care what happens to you? Your still at fault for this." She yelled.

"Yeah but we do this for a reason. Not just because we like to hunt vampires. We do it to protect the people we care about. Wouldn't you want to do the same thing if you were put in the situation? If you were able to protect the people you care about?"

She stood in silence for a while, my eyes were still on Shay's face and hers on mine. I watched her cry silently and wished that things would just go back to normal. Go back to the way it was a few weeks ago when everything was okay and we were all happy and worry free. I wished I could wipe away her tears and tell her that this was over and that it was all okay again.

Then the strangest thing happened. The girl vampire shove Shay away from her and burst into sobs. She fell to her knees and put her face in her hands. Shay tumbled forward and I ran to her. She reached for my fur to steady herself, interwining her fingers with my fur. I pushed her with my head so she stood behind me while everyone looked at the vampire uncertainly. "Yes, I would." She sobbed. "I would do the exact same thing you do if I were in your place. I would do anything to protect my familly." She cried and everyone looked at each other.

There was a moment of shocked silence, only broken by the vampire's dry sobbing. It was Edward who spoke first. "He pushed you into doing things you didn't want to do. You never really wanted to go through with this." He spoke softly.

She nodded. "I've been acting the tough, scary vampire ever since he changed me 97 years ago. I did it for him but I never actualy liked doing it. All I really wanted was somebody to love me. Now look at me. I never wanted this." She sobbed into her hands. "I'm so so sorry." She cried. "I've been acting it for so long that I was starting to believe I was actually like that but I never was." She ranted. "He never loved me." She said softly.

Everyone just stood in silence, no one knowing what to do as the vampire cried. "**Um, Jake**?" I heard Leah say, snapping us back to life.

"**Oh yeah sorry. Um, okay, guy's go home, rest, eat, make sure everyone is okay, whatever. Me, Sam and Edward will stay behind." **Jake instructed and we all started to move again.

I turned back to Shay and frowned when I saw how unsteady she was on her feet. I laid down so she could climb on my back. She frowned, blinking hard. "I don't think I will be able to hold on Seth." She said weakly. I shook my head and nudged closer. "Okaay, but if I fall off, I blame you." She said, kinda in a out-of-it kind of way. She climbed on, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her face into my fur. I started walking toward the Cullens, just like everyone else. I sur not long after we started walking, she fell asleep, her breathing was easy and her heart was even. I walked quickly so we could get to the Cullens sooner and only about a half hour later, I was carrying her on two feet into the Cullen's house, her head on my shoulder and her arms around my neck. I brought her up to one of the bed rooms and laid her down on a bed. I laid down beside her and she moved automaticly closer. I pulled her to me and put my face in her hair. It was almost like that first day all over again. I had been so sure I had lost her. It was the best feeling in the world to have her in my arms again, safe, finally safe. It was all over. "I love you, Shay. More then you could ever know." I whispered into her hair and I saw a small smile play at her lips. I was once again complete.


	25. The End

IT'S DONE. this is the last chapter of What it means to imprint. I really hope you like it.

if anyone has an idea for a name for a sequel please tell me

Enjoy :)

* * *

_I turned back to Shay and frowned when I saw how unsteady she was on her feet. I laid down so she could climb on my back. She frowned, blinking hard. "I don't think I will be able to hold on Seth." She said weakly. I shook my head and nudged closer. "Okaay, but if I fall off, I blame you." She said, kinda in a out-of-it kind of way. She climbed on, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her face into my fur. I started walking toward the Cullens, just like everyone else. I sur not long after we started walking, she fell asleep, her breathing was easy and her heart was even. I walked quickly so we could get to the Cullens sooner and only about a half hour later, I was carrying her on two feet into the Cullen's house, her head on my shoulder and her arms around my neck. I brought her up to one of the bed rooms and laid her down on a bed. I laid down beside her and she moved automaticly closer. I pulled her to me and put my face in her hair. It was almost like that first day all over again. I had been so sure I had lost her. It was the best feeling in the world to have her in my arms again, safe, finally safe. It was all over. "I love you, Shay. More then you could ever know." I whispered into her hair and I saw a small smile play at her lips. I was once again complete._

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

Seth's POV

Not long after I laid us down in one of the beds at the Cullen's, Carlisle came in and stuck an IV in Shay's arm. He said that she was probably dehydrated and it would help her feel better. I nodded, absent-mindedly and held her up while he stuck the needle in her vein. She frowned in her sleep and fidgeted a little before snuggling back into my chest. She sighed and relaxed again just as Carlisle left the room. I laid us back down and she curled up into a ball beside me. I pushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

A few hours later, we hadn't moved. I was perfectly happy just laying there with her safe in my arms. The her eyes fluttered open. She took a deep breath and looked around. Then her eyes grew wide a little when she realized where she was. She turned her gaze to me and I watched her carefully. "Oh my god, Seth." She said and sat up but her hand flew up to her forehead and she laid back down again. "Wow." She said, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Relax, it's going to take a day or so before you feel normal again." I said, popping myself up on my elbow.

She looked up at me. "Is it over?" She asked, quietly and I nod. A relieved smile spread across her face. "It's all over." She cried with relief. Happy tears fell down her face and I pulled her to me so she sat, curled up on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I rub her back. I close my eyes and pull close, taking her in. I couldn't get over that she was safe, that everything was okay. I was so sure she was going to die.

She pulled away suddenly and looked at my face. "What's wrong Seth? Did someone get hurt?"

"No of course not."

"Then what's wrong." She asked, her brows were pulled together.

"Nothings wrong." I reassured her.

"Seth I know you. I know when somethings off."

I signed and closed my eyes. "I thought you were dead Shay. Then when that vampire had you in her grip. I was so sure that she was going to kill you. I can't get my mind wrapped around the fact that your okay, that your safe." I whispered.

I felt her press her forehead against mine. "But I am." She said.

I shook my head." Shay, when I realized that you were taken. I thought I couldn't even protect the one person that means the most me, it was like something died inside me. All I could think was, what was the point of having this speed, this strength. What was the point of me being able to do all the things that I do when I couldn't keep you safe. That I wasn't good enough. I was so sure that they were going to kill you. I had no idea what they were doing to you and I couldn't do a thing to help you." I paused and breathed in her scent. "You have no idea how that felt." I mumbled, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Seth open your eyes." she whispered and I did what I was told. "Seth you found us. You were a part of saving us and because of you and the other guys, we're all okay. Now we can all take a breather and just relax. Things can go back to normal. You did everything you could to help and because of it, I'm here, with you. Stop beating yourself up." She said. I sighed and looked away.

She blow out a big breath. "Seth did you do everything you could do?"

I look up ."Yeah but..."

"There was nothing that you could have done to prevent me from getting taken?"

"No but..."

"Then just shut up." She said.

"Shay..."

She shook her head and put her hand over my mouth. "I said shut up." She smiled. "You did the best you could. That's all I ask, all any one of us ever asked and because of it, everyone is safe and unharmed. Now, please for me, forget about it and get this thing out of my arm and lets go get something to eat. I'm starving."

I smile and nod. "Okay." I said, taking her hand away from my mouth.

Her smile grew wider. "Good and by the way, you have some dried blood on your cheek." She pointed out and my hand automatically reached up to touch my cheek. I felt the dried, flaky blood and a small line that meant a newly healed scar had formed along my jaw.

"Yeah, the vampire got in some pretty good hits." I smiled again and kissed her nose. "Come on, lets get some food."

* * *

Shay's POV

About ten minutes later, we were downstairs in the kitchen. It was early morning, no one but the vampires were up and we sat at the island while we waited as Esme cooked up some eggs and bacon. She had given both of us a big motherly hug when we came down and it reminded me of my mom. I had to fight back tears but it also reminded me about what Maddy had said back at the wear house. I didn't want to talk about it in front of Esme but I made a mental note to talk to Seth about it later. I sat on Seth's lap with his arms wrapped around my waist. I held his hands in my lap and he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Here we go. All done." Esme said and places took plats in front of us, filled with food. "Eat up." She said with a smile and leaned on the counter.

"Thanks Esme." Seth said and I was happy to hear some of his usual happy-go-lucky self show in his voice. He took one hand from my lap, picked up a fork and dug in.

"Yeah thanks Esme." I said more quietly and took my own fork.

"Your welcome. You know ever since you boys have come around, I've really gotten good at this cooking thing. Especially since Jake spends almost every possible moment here with Nessie." Esme laughed.

Seth chuckled too, his mouth stuffed with bacon. "Don't doubt your cooking skills Esme. This is really good." He said, pointing to his plate with his fork. I smiled up at him. He was acting more and more like himself by the minute.

"Why thank you Seth." She smiled, then her eyes moved me. "So how are you feeling honey?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"That's good. If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask." She said and started to make her way toward the door but Seth stopped her.

"Oh Esme wait." He said through food in his mouth. I tried not to laugh but a little giggle escaped me. He swallowed. "Have you heard anything from Jake?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No sorry. I haven't seen him yet but I'll let you know if anything turns up." She smiled.

"Thanks Esme." He said as she walked out of the room and out of sight.

"Esme reminds me a lot of my mom." I said, biting into a piece of bacon.

He hugged me closer. "Yeah, she's really nice." He agreed. "She's like another Emily, always looking out for us, like a mother."

I nodded, absent-mindedly. He noticed of course and asked me what was wrong. I took a deep breath and put down my fork. "Can we go somewhere where we wont be overheard." I asked, my gazed fixed on my our hands.

"Of course." He said automatically, setting his own fork on the counter. He lifted us both to our feet before we walked to the front door. He search through the closet for a jacket for me. He settled for a light pink raincoat that probably belonged to Alice. I slipped it on and we went outside. He held my hand, his warmth was the only thing keeping me from freezing in the chilled spring morning. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw that all he wore was a torn pair of cut-off shorts. How nice it would be not to get cold. He saw me eyeing him and release my hand so he could wrap his warm, strong arm around my shoulder. We walked into the trees, not far, just enough that the vampires in the house wouldn't be able to here us. We found a small clearing with a fallen tree to sit on. He snapped off a few branch's so we could sit more comfortably. He sat down and I sat beside him, leaning into his shoulder. I pulled me close and I let him warmth surround me, comfort me.

It took me a few minutes but he waited patiently. "She killed my parents, not a stupid drunk driver." I finally whispered.

I heard the shock in his voice when he said. "What? Who?"

I looked up at him. "The girl vampire, that had the breakdown yesterday. " I spoke softly. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "She told me that it was her that killed my parents. I yelled at her, that's why she gagged me." I explained and looked at the moss that grew on a nearby tree. A tear rolled down my cheek. "She said that she's just good at covering her tracks." I said and realized that he had gone rigid beside me. I looked up at his face. "Seth?" I asked.

He had been staring blankly at the trees surrounding us, kinda frozen in shock. He blinked and shook his head. "Shay are you sure?" She asked when he had recovered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe it was a trick to make you mad." He explained and I frowned. "She could have found out somehow that you lost your parents not long ago and used that to her advantage."

I thought about it for a moment. "She sounded genuine."

"Vampires can be very convincing Shay."

I felt my brows pull together. "So it could have been just a trick?" I asked and he nodded. I then suddenly he looked up and I fallowed his gaze just as Lana walked through the trees up to us.

"It's wasn't a trick." She said, looking like if she could, she would be crying.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. That vampire did do a good job covering her tracks but the detectives did find something that they couldn't explain. Dean and I went to the crime scene and we found a vampire scent. I made them forget about it so they wouldn't tell you about. We tried to find her for a weeks but neither of us were any good at tracking so we gave up. I'm sorry Shay." She repeated.

I stood up, unlacing myself from Seth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She bit her lip. "I wanted to Shay but you were already so broken up about it, I didn't want to make it worse. You should have seen yourself before you met Seth." She said motinning to the two of us. "You were a mess. I mean, you weren't even supposed to know about me."

"But what about when I got better, when Seth was around."

"Come on Shay. What do you think would have happened if I had told you that our parents had been murdered by vampires?"

"So were planning to ever tell me. Keep me in the dark for the rest my life. I think I at least deserve the truth, Lana." I snapped at her.

She shook her head. "No, of course I was going to tell you. Just when you were older and actually able to handle it better. I knew you'd get mad at me but I knew it was better that way."

I sighed and felt Seth stand up and put his hands on my shoulders, supportedly. I leaned into him, absorbing his warmth. "Do you forgive me, Shay?" She asked, brows pulled together, worriedly.

I took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah."

She relaxed and smiled. "Thanks Shay."

"But what are you even doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, Jacob just called and told me what happened and I was on my way to see if you were akay when I heard you two talking." She explained.

"Oh, did he tell you anything about what happened after we left?" Seth asked.

She shook her head. "No not really. He didn't go into any details."

"Mmh. Okay." I heard Seth mumble behind me.

That night everyone returned home, however Jake, Sam and Edward hadn't come back when Seth and I had left. Also, neither Sam or Jake were phased. I rode of Seth's back on the way to my house. It felt so nice. Seth spent the night with me but left in the morning with the other guys to see what was going on. I spent the day at Emily's with the rest of the girls. That night when I returned home, Seth showed up about an hour later. Apperently, Maddy felt really bad about what she had done and was trying to make up for it. She explained herself to the boys and it turns out that she spent the last 80 some years, trying to impress her mate, trying to keep him happy. She did all these horrible things for him. But she feels terrible about it. She was just doing what she thought was what she was supposed to do. She was just so scared that he was going to leave her.

Also, the Cullen's gave her the chance to stay with them if she agree to change her eating habits. She agreed and they went hunting. The wolves stayed nearby in case something happened.

Two weeks went by. Things returned to normal, we went back to school and life was great. Seth and I have never been closer and Lana and I have finally started feeling like sisters again. It felt like I was getting happier and happier everyday. Sara and I have been spending more time together and with the other girls. I felt like I was smiling all the time.

The Easter weekend came and as promised, Seth brought me to this amazing restaurant in Seattle. We had run there so it didn't take us too long to get there. I laughed at the mountain of food in front of him and he gave me my favorite goofy smile. We talked and laughed for an hour and then after we ate, we went for a walk on the beach, Seth's warmth kept us warm.

"This has been the best few months of my life." I said, smiling up at the cloudless, starry sky above us.

He laughed, squeezing my hand. "Even the part where you got kidnapped by crazy vampires?" He asked, teasing me.

"No but if it hadn't happened, I would never have gotten to see my knight in shining armor in action." I said, elbowing his side.

He chuckled, glancing down at me. "I am pretty great." He joked.

I moved my hand so our fingers were intertwined and hugged him arm. "I know you are."

He laughed. "I hope you didn't doubted me." he said.

I snorted playfully. "I never doubted you. How could I?" I said, leaning my head against his arm. "You know what my favorite part of that day was?"

"No, I didn't you'd have one." He looked down at me, one brow raised.

"It was when I heard you howling. I'd know yours anywhere and I kinda freaked out a little. The others girls thought I lost it because I couldn't tell them that I heard you."

"Oh really." He said, laughing again. I nodded. Then before I knew it, he had my hands behind my back and a hand over my mouth. He pretended to howl in my ear. I laughed and bit his finger as hard as I could. He released me and held his hand to his chest like I had actually hurt him. "Did you bite me?" He asked in mock horror.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." I teased.

"How mean of you. I was mearly trying to entertain you." He said, trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, you tell me that, that actually hurt."

He laughed and let his hands drop to his sides again. "It didn't. I was just playing with you." He winked.

I laughed and rolled my eyes again. "Your such a drama queen." I said.

"Oh no you didn't." He said, moving his head from side to side in a bad impersonation, shaking a finger at me. He watched me laugh for a second before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling us to the ground. I screamed a little, laughing some more. He kissed my cheek and I twisted in his arms so I lay on top of him. We looked at each other for a moment before an evil smile pulled at the sides of his mouth. He started tickling me and I screamed. I pushed myself out of his arms and got to my feet. I started running down the beach, Seth right behind me. He caught a giggling me and swung me around. I screamed and laughed all at the same time.

Then he put me on my feet, spun me around to face him and then pressed his lips to mine. This was the best night ever.

* * *

THE END

WOW its done. did you like it, was it good, great, amazing, what did you think of the ending. PLEASE tell me.

Also im going to write a sequel and im starting it tonight. I cant wait because I already know what im going to write and i think its really good. i wish i would have thought about it sooner. anyway, like i say in the other chapter, i need some help thinking of ideas for earlier chapters like want can they do together, get in trouble, new drama.

i just let me know and please please review.


	26. ATTENTION

Attention

Hey my readers,

good news

I posted the first chapter to the sequel of

What it means to imprint.

I called it

Behind the Imprint

I know its not the greatest name ever but its the best i could think of.

anyway, check it out.

I hope you like it.

I think its going to be great.

:) 3

Alyssa


End file.
